Naruto: Back to the Unknown
by darkflyer531
Summary: After the collapse of the ninja world, Naruto uses the Kyuubi's ability to travel back in time to the day of his birth. Watch how he transforms the course of history with the help of his knowledge and family. NaruHarem
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Prologue-**

Naruto stares out the small window in his prison cell, looking at the few stars still shining in the early morning just before sunrise. In his heart, he wonders if his friends are looking down at him from the heavens, waiting for him to join them with open arms.

All his friends were all killed in the many battles that enveloped Konoha since the last part of Tsunade's reign as Godaime. The Hokage, along with her assistant Shizune were the first to fall in the war against Oto, and all they have to show for their death was the fact they managed to take Yakushi Kabuto with them. Jiraiya was the next to go, falling in battle against the Akatsuki's Zetsu while trying to gather information on the organization. Team eight and team ten all fell in battle against Iwa and Kumo along with Temari and most of the Suna reinforcement. Gaara, Kankurou, Lee, and Gai all died fighting against the Akatsuki, who tried to attack Naruto after Konoha barely survived the war, even if they were able to take most of the Akatsuki with them. The rest of the more able ninjas all perished when Kiri, taking advantage of the other villages' weakened state after the drawn out war, decides to attack the four villages. The village survived, barely, but the only people close to him and managed to remain alive were Kakashi and Sakura. That is, until they died at the hands of Sasuke who had decided to seek a new goal after killing the weakened Itachi after the Akatsuki attacked Konoha. Under his command, Oto had already taken over Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. Leaving the conquest of Suna to his underlings, he personally led the campaign against Konoha. Enraged at the death of his two surviving friends, Naruto killed Sasuke and his entire army with the power of the Kyuubi. Years of constant warfare took a heavy toll on every shinobi nation, devastating the countryside and flattening villages. The Daimyos eventually decided to banish any surviving shinobi, and imprison the only surviving kage, Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto had already spent six months in this small cell with nothing beside a few made up charges. However, the Daimyos decided that they will use Naruto as an example to warn any surviving shinobi by charging him with treason and sentencing him to death. During the hearings, Naruto never uttered a word to defend himself or admit to the offense, having long known that it wouldn't make a difference. Instead, he spends most of his time staring at the sky or communicating with the Kyuubi. The execution will take place at noon today and the guards outside are running about, preparing to carry out the order of their superiors.

'Kit,' Kyuubi says from the seal.

'What do you want now Kyuubi?'

'It's almost time.'

'I know that.'

'I assume you know what you do.'

'Yes. You only told me two hundred and thirty-eight times.'

'I'm only being repetitive because the timing has to be perfect or it won't work.'

'If it doesn't work then you get to have your fun terrorizing the world, I don't see any problem.'

'I'm not doing this for my own good you ungrateful kit!'

'Don't worry Kyuubi, I'll be fine.'

'There is something about the technique that I haven't mentioned to you.'

'Well, then go ahead.'

'It's not time for that yet. You'll find out in due time. Besides, we have visitors kit.'

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asks without turning around to face the guards.

"Be grateful that we're even bringing you your last meal punk."

'I'm sure that adding a few counts of murder doesn't change much,' Kyuubi interjects from the seal.

'Cut it out Kyuubi.'

'Why? If it doesn't make a difference to the fools handing down the sentence and it makes us feel better, why can't we do it.'

'You're forgetting something in between: these fools' families. I'll be damned if I give them any reason to hate me when I die.'

'Che, you're no fun. Like they don't feel that way about you already. If they don't hate you, you won't be sitting here.'

'I thought you had enough fun when you wreck havoc on the Oto army a few months ago.'

'I did, but more fun never hurts.'

"If you ain't going to eat then I'm going to take the plates with me," the guard yells after getting no response.

"Go ahead, I won't be needing it in a few hours. Beside, it's against my policy to take poison right before being executed."

"Why you punk!"

Naruto releases a spike of chakra to push the guard out of his cell and closes the door behind him. Closing his eyes, Naruto goes through all the procedure in his head once again so Kyuubi will stop bothering him about it. Eventually, a larger group of guards enters the cell to escort him to the execution ground. As Naruto stands up, all the guards back up a couple of steps as the Rokudaime easily towers over them by at least six inches. Scaring them even more are the blood red eyes that stares back at them when Naruto turns around, the last reminder of what Naruto contains in his body. Gulping, the leader of the guards put the cuffs on Naruto's wrists and leads him out of the cell. On their way, not a single person came to see the last Hokage off on his final journey, being forbidden by the Daimyos to so much as to weep for him.

"Your time has finally come," the official witnessing the execution says.

The entire execution ground is empty beside Naruto, the official, the executioner, and a few guards. Kyuubi scoffs at the amount of defense at the ground. If Naruto has any desire to flee, he can do it easily with this pathetic amount of people watching him. If not for the fact that Naruto needs to "die" for the plan to work, he is certain that Naruto would've been miles away by now.

"Any last words, you monster? …On second thought, I don't even want to hear it. Executioner, do you job."

Nodding his head, the executioner approaches Naruto. No one notices that a small bit of red chakra is coming out of Naruto's hand or that he is going through a long series of hand seal. Raising his blade, the executioner swings his arms down just as Naruto completes the sequence. A large burst of chakra erupts the moment the blade goes through Naruto's neck and the executioner is killed immediately. The official and the guards barely have enough time to register what is happening before they are also engulfed by the chakra. If anyone looks toward the sky, they would be able to see a large column of red chakra shooting up to before slowly dissipating.

* * *

When Naruto opens his eyes again, he finds himself being held by someone as they travel at a high speed. Trying to struggle out of the person's arms, Naruto finds that he doesn't have nearly enough strength to get away. When the pair finally stops, Naruto sees the Kyuubi standing in front of him and the person holding him standing on top of Gamabunta. Finally realizing where he is, Naruto tries to reach out and grab the person's arm before he can complete the last seal but is powerless to do so and he finds himself in the presence of the Shinigami. Instead of doing what the person intends for it to do, the Shinigami reaches past the person and Naruto directly at the Kyuubi.

"What… what's going on?"

"Namikaze. Normally I should take your soul away for bringing me to this realm. You should be glad that your child and his companion have given me a sacrifice to save your life," the Shinigami says, "now Kyuubi, be gone. Go back to your resting place. The time for your awakening will come, but for now, recuperate and be prepared to fulfill your purpose."

"Very well Shinigami-sama."

"What is happening?" Yondaime asks again.

"You will find your answer in due time as well," the Shinigami says before disappearing with the Kyuubi.

As soon as the Kyuubi disappears, a silver-haired ninja appears next to Yondaime. He casts a confused glance at how the baby is staring at him in a disturbing way, but ignores it and turns toward the Hokage.

"Sensei, is the Kyuubi gone? I thought that your technique would… not that I'm unhappy with you being alive."

"I understand Kakashi. Even though I'm not entirely sure myself, the Kyuubi is indeed gone."

"I will deliver the news to Sandaime-sama and the rest of the village."

"Go ahead," the Yondaime says before turning toward the child in his arm, "Naruto, you are a very special child aren't you."

If he doesn't know any better, Yondaime Hokage can almost swear that he can see a hint of pride in his son's eyes and a smirk on his face. Sighing, Namikaze Minato heads back toward the village with what is left of the ninja squads that were sent out to contain the Kyuubi. As soon as he steps into his office, he is bombarded with questions from everyone present, which includes his predecessor, the council elders and the various clan heads.

"Is the sealing unsuccessful?" Sandaime asks.

"No. I never managed to get to the sealing procedure. The Shinigami simply says something about my child offering sacrifices and orders the Kyuubi to leave."

"But how?" one of the councilmen asks.

"The Shinigami only tells me that I will find my answer in due time."

"It's been a long few days. I think it's time for us to return to our homes and rest," Sandaime says before anyone else can raise any questions.

"Yes, I think it would be best."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter I-**

A four years old Naruto runs away from the scene of his latest prank, after having put an illusion in the Yamanaka flower shop, turning it into a store full of man-eating plants and scaring every customer, as well as the family that runs the shop, out of their mind and out of the store. Right now, an irate Inoichi is running after him from rooftop to rooftop. Back at the store, his wife is still trying calm their crying daughter who refuses to return to the store. Eventually, Naruto crashes into his father's office with Inoichi following him inside a few moments later, his anger completely blocking all thoughts of identifying where he is.

"All right, Naruto, what did you do this time?" Minato asks, looking up from his paperwork.

"Ho… Hokage-sama!"

"It's OK Inoichi. I'm sure my son has caused a lot trouble," Minato says before turning back toward his son, "would you ever stop giving me trouble? I'm still trying to keep the Naras from trying to kill you for painting the nose of every deer they own to red and dangling ornaments in their antlers."

"As soon as you take me to the Shrine of Fire like you promised."

"The Shrine of Fire?" Inoichi asks, his anger completely forgotten in the presence of the village's leader.

"Yes. He has been clamoring about it ever since he knows how to talk. I'm still trying to figure out how he found out about such an out-of-the-way shrine."

"Excuse me, but perchance it has something to do with… _it_?"

"Hmm… there is a chance that may be it, but Naruto simply refuses to tell me the reason."

"I want to go! I want to go!" Naruto screams like the child he is.

"Fine, fine. As soon as I take care of what you did to Inoichi I will find Sarutobi-sama to watch the village for a few days. Now, what did you do?"

"Ino-chan says that I'm weak. I showed her. I'm not the one crying my eyes out and refusing to go back home."

"Inoichi, what did he do?" Minato asks, sighing.

"He put a Genjutsu over my shop, turning it into a man-eating plant paradise. Normally I would be impress that someone as young as Naruto can handle such a Genjutsu, but to use it on my shop while Ino's still inside…"

"I understand Inoichi. I'll take Naruto over to your place and apologize to your family. After that, I will punish him accordingly."

* * *

The punishment ends up being having Naruto study in the library under Chuunin supervision. Ino complained about the punishment after finally calming down, but to Naruto, not being allowed to run around or talk loudly would be crueler than anything Minato can think of. After serving out his sentence, Minato asks the Sandaime to step in for a week and takes his son to the Shrine of Fire in the forest north of the village.

"Why is this place so run down?" Naruto asks when he arrives.

"This Shrine hasn't been in use since Nidaime's time Naruto."

"Great. Now I have to look all over to find the stupid fox. Why didn't he tell me this is what the place looks like."

"I didn't know this place turned out this way either stupid brat," a voice booms, "it was still perfectly fine when I left."

"Who… who said that?" Minato says, looking every which way.

"All right! Where are you, you stupid fox."

"If you clear a path amongst the rubble to the middle of the shrine, you'll see a stairway down."

"Naruto, who are you talking to?"

"Dad, come on. You heard him. Let's go."

"But…"

Minato sweat drops as he looks at his son crossing his arms, pouting, and tapping his foot impatiently. Sighing, Minato gestures for his son to step back before creating several Kage Bunshin to move away the rubble. He could've used his Rasengan to clear the land, but he has a sneaking suspicion that he'll want to preserve the shrine as mush as possible. When everything is out of the way, Naruto pulls his father toward the stairwell that is hidden where the alter should've been. Once underground, the pair follows the straightforward path until it reaches a door. Before he father can even stop him, Naruto opens the door.

"So you finally decide to show up. Being trapped here was worse than being trapped in your stomach, and you know how much I hate being trapped in your stomach," the booming voice comes out from a vase in the middle of the room.

"How did you end up trapped in a vase?"

"No thanks to the stupid Shinigami. He said I have to stay hidden here in case someone frees me before my time comes. If I had known this would happen, I would've kept attacking the village for the heck of it. The darn raccoon was trapped in something roomier than this."

"Fine, fine. Shut up already you stupid fox. How do I get you out?"

"Only you can remove the seal on the mouth of the vase. Take it off and I'll be out."

"Wait a minute. Why should my son release the demon that attacked the village just a couple of years ago?"

"Because if you want your son to get stronger, you'll need me."

"What is all this nonsense now?"

"Dad, it's a long story. I'll tell you all about it after I let the stupid fox out so he'll stop his complaining."

Ignoring his father's complaints, Naruto removes the seal on the vase and a large cloud of smoke soon engulfs the room. When the smoke clears, a miniature Kyuubi is stretching where the vase had been.

"Finally. I'm out again."

"Why do you look so… small?"

"Stupid brat. I can't have this place caving in while the three of us are still in here now can I?"

"Umm… Naruto?"

"Oh, right, the explanation. Sit tight dad, I can't have you fainting on me."

"I'll… try," Minato says, looking between his son and the small nine-tail fox.

It takes about half an hour for Naruto to give a brief summary of what happened in his previous life and how he ended up here and saving his father's life. It takes quite a bit of effort, but Minato manages to stay conscious from all the information. Seeing that his father needs some time to digest all the information, Naruto turns toward the miniature fox to his side as it takes out a small scroll hidden in one of the loose walls.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the summoning scroll for the fox. Sign it while I bring someone out to keep an eye on you until you're ready to train with me."

"What do you mean keep an eye on me?" Naruto asks as he signs the contract.

"We can't exactly have a nine tail fox walking around the village while I'm waiting for you to grow physically. I'm sending one of my guards to protect you and prepare you until you're ready for my training."

"Oh."

"Kyuubi-sama, did you call for me?" a fox asks, coming through a portal created by the Kyuubi.

"Yes. I've picked this kid, so keep an eye on him until he's ready."

"Very well, Kyuubi-sama."

"Wait a minute, my village is still very weary of anything that has to do with foxes," Minato says, finally joining the conversation.

"Even if she's a silver fox? Fine," Kyuubi says as he turns toward the other fox, "this will hurt a bit."

Naruto and Minato stare dumbfounded as Kyuubi attacks the silver fox, leaving behind several deep wounds. Gesturing toward the injured fox with his head, Kyuubi asks the two to take the fox back for treatment and make up some excuse of finding her in the wild. Deeming it as a passable excuse to alleviate fears of people perceiving it as a demon, Minato picks up the injured fox and heads out of the shrine.

"So where are you going to go now?"

"I will return to the demon realm with the scroll for a small bit just in case anyone tries to cause any troubles for me. I have no idea if the Akatsuki has taken form yet, but keep an eye on some of their members and targets."

"Got it."

"Naruto, come on. This silver fox may be a demon but those are some pretty nasty wounds," Minato screams from the entrance.

"OK, I'm coming."

"I will see you in a few years kit," Kyuubi says before disappearing in a swirl of red chakra.

* * *

The village gets into a small uproar when the people see their leader bringing back an injured fox. They only stop their tirades when Minato explains that he found the fox as it was being attacked by a boar and that no demon would allow itself to be wounded this badly without fighting back. It took about a week, but the Inuzukas managed to nurse the fox back to its feet and Naruto takes it home that very day. When they get home that day, Naruto finds his father looking over a scroll with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong dad?"

"It's just some diplomatic message I got from a foreign village. It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Hey come on. I was a Hokage too. Tell me what it says."

"It's a message from Kumo. It says that the Raikage wants to send over an ambassador to negotiate and sign a peace treaty."

"Now that you mention it… I remember something that Neji told me during my first Chuunin exam…"

"Neji? As in Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah, that's him. He told me that the Kumo 'ambassador' was there to kidnap Hinata-chan…"

"What! I'm going to refuse this request…"

"Wait! I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"You remember how I told you about an organization named Akatsuki right?"

"Yes? What does that have to do with this?"

"Just let him come in. We'll catch him in the act, alive, then I'll tell you the rest of my plan. Oh, and we'll need to invite the Kazekage too, just as a witness. Just make up an excuse that since Suna is our ally so they'll have to be part of the negotiations as well."

"I really need to be careful around you. Who know how many more devious plots you have in that brain of yours."

"Heh, I do have over thirty years of pranking experience, or did you forget about that?"

"It still hasn't completely sunk in. It's too farfetched to believe but all the evidences make it hard not to believe it."

"I felt the same way when the stupid fox first told me about it… OW! What did you bite me for!"

"How dare you disrespect Kyuubi-sama."

"I've always called him that! I've been calling him that for over twenty years! If he doesn't care about that then why should you!"

"Kyuubi-sama is the master of the demon foxes. I will not allow you to disrespect him."

"Bah, whatever. Dang this hurts… even if I kept some of Kyuubi's regenerative powers, it's still not healing as fast."

"Move your hand away."

Looking at the fox in confusion, Naruto simply ignores the fox and continues to nurse his wound. Annoyed, the fox moves Naruto's hand away with its stout and starts licking the wound. Naruto winces initially from the pain until he notices that the wound is closing up much more rapidly than before. The silver fox backs away when the wound has completely closed up.

"My saliva has the same healing power as Kyuubi-sama's chakra."

"So do all silver foxes…"

"No. Just me."

"Oh."

"OK, I'm finally done with my response message."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even pay attention to me when I was attacked!"

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself. All right, I'll just have Kakashi and Rin send this message back…"

"Wait a minute, Rin? As in your student?"

"Yes, what of it? …Now that I think about it, you still haven't met either of them yet have you? At least in this life time," Minato says, "that time right after the Shinigami sent Kyuubi away didn't count."

"That doesn't matter right now. I don't think you should send her."

"Why not? Kakashi and her have been working together ever since Obito died."

"Kakashi-sensei never told me how either of his teammates died, but he was very aggressive when he was fighting against the Kumo-nins when they attacked. Even more so than the Iwa-nins."

"But Obito died in Iwa… he absolutely hate their guts."

"That's why I think that Rin-nee-chan might have died in Kumo…"

"But then why would the old man let the Kumo-nin enter Konoha if they killed Rin on this mission?"

"Maybe Rin-nee-chan found out something and confronted the head ninja after he got to Konoha?"

"That could be the case… I suppose I can send someone else… but who should I send? He doesn't work well with anyone else."

"How about Gai-sensei? I'm sure his 'power of youth' will make Kakashi-sensei come to his senses."

"…Did Kakashi torment you in your previous life? Why do you want to punish him like that? Spending that much time with Maito Gai will drive anyone crazy."

"Tenten-chan came out just fine if you ignore the weapon fetish, though Neji and Lee _were_ a bit off when I first met them."

"I… don't think I want to ask who this Lee is… all right I'll send Gai with Kakashi this time. I'll have Rin work on training you so they don't suspect anything. After all, Rin is the best at teaching the basics, and from what you told me… that's your worst area."

"It's not my fault that I haven't had a decent sensei that would teach me the basic from the Academy through the time I became Hokage."

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about that this time around. All right, time for bed young man. I'll have Rin teach you starting tomorrow."

"What! But it's not even that late."

"No matter how old you are mentally, you're still a kid physically. Off to bed you go."

"But I could've helped you with the paperwork."

"Maybe you should've taken that into consideration before spending the day showing off your new friend to everyone."

"Aww… but the girls just won't stop petting her even if I told them I have to get home."

"Then that's not my problem. Off to bed."

* * *

The next day, five young ninjas are summoned to the Hokage's office. When they arrive, they are surprised to find the Hokage's young son also sitting in the room.

"Hokage-sama! Why have you called us here so urgently? Is there a youthful task that wish for us to accomplish?"

"Yes. In fact I have two missions that I need taken cared of."

"Hokage-sensei, what is it?"

"…Why do you insist on calling me that Rin? Anyway, Kakashi, Gai, you two are to deliver this message scroll to Kumogakure and escort their ambassador to Konoha. Asuma, Kurenai, you two are to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure and return with their response. Rin, you job is to start training Naruto in the basics of being a ninja."

"But Hokage-sensei, I…"

"Nice to meet you Rin-nee-chan."

One look at Naruto's eyes and Minato knows that he has won the battle. Sighing, Kakashi places his hand on Rin's shoulder nodding before leaving with Gai, who has already taken the scroll and is halfway down the staircase screaming about the powers of youth. Shaking their heads, Asuma and Kurenai pick up the other scroll before leaving the last three occupants in the room.

"Hokage-sensei, what about our other guest that I'm taking cared of."

"Oh, I'm sure you can introduce her to Naruto."

"…Hai Hokage-sensei."

"Really now, Rin, stop calling me that."

"But Namikaze-sensei sounds too informal and Hokage-sama sounds too formal," Rin whines, "besides, I like calling you Hokage-sensei."

"Fine… just get on with your mission. I still have a lot of work to do. Oh, make sure you bring Naruto home by six. I have to take him over to the Hyuuga Compound. Hiashi invited me over for dinner at the compound tonight."

"OK. Come on, Naruto-kun."

"Coming! Come on Ginko-chan."

Rin is slightly unnerved by the sight of such a large fox accompanying Naruto. She doesn't feel the same way about foxes as some of the villagers do, but from what she knows, that has been a wild fox up until a week ago, and it might suddenly attack the boy. However, she figures that if the Hokage allows it to be around Naruto all the time, maybe the Inuzuka worked wonders and tamed it within the week. Shrugging off the thought, Rin makes a quick stop back at her house to pick up her other guest before setting off toward the nearest training ground. On the way, Naruto can't take his eyes off the new addition.

'Man, I can't believe this. I knew Kakashi-sensei saved Koyuki-hime but I never thought that he brought her back to Konoha. I thought Sandayu took her with him as soon as Kakashi-sensei got out of Yuki no Kuni,' Naruto thinks, 'she's still as cold to everyone as when I first met her though…'

"Is something the matter?" Ginko whispers so that only Naruto can hear her.

"Hey, when we get to the training ground, can you help me cheer up Koyuki-hime? You seemed to work wonders yesterday."

"Fine, whatever. I'll try."

"Man… you're almost as cold as Koyuki-hime, Ginko-chan."

"Well, don't expect me to turn good and kiss you on the cheek after you got knocked out."

"OK, we're here."

Naruto looks up at Rin's words and immediate represses the urge to groan. Everything from the three tree stumps to the memorial stone near the edge of the training ground, team seven's training ground doesn't look any different than the one Kakashi took team seven to after they first became a team.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"

"No… it's just that I don't particularly like seeing that stone. Makes me sad looking at all the names."

"Naruto-kun, those are the names of the heroes of the village. You should show them respect, not try to look away from it."

"Is that the only way for ninjas to be respected or be seen as a hero by the villagers? To die and have their name on that stone?"

"That's not true Naruto-kun. You and your father are seen as heroes for chasing away the Kyuubi."

"But so many other people died because of the attack just for us to be seen that way… I don't want it to happen that way."

"Naruto-kun… you're a really kind child," Rin says, giving Naruto a quick hug, "well, then you'll just have to get really strong so you can protect them from dying."

"I swear that I will take over for my old man when the time comes and become the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen."

"That's the spirit Naruto-kun. To be able to do that though, you'll have to get through my trainings first."

"Hai Rin-nee-chan!"

"OK Naruto-kun. I'm sure that Hokage-sensei already told you about the basics of chakra. I'm going to teach you how to control it properly."

"Oh, I just remembered something. Can you give me a moment Rin-nee-chan?"

"Um… sure, go ahead," Rin says as Naruto and Ginko walks over to Koyuki.

"Hey, can you keep an eye on Ginko-chan for me?"

Koyuki takes one look at Naruto and Ginko before nodding her head reluctantly. Rin has been getting on her for her to become more social ever since Kakashi brought her back to Konoha. She feels that it won't do to upset the ones taking care of her and it's just an animal, so it's not like she will have anyone bothering her. Smiling, Naruto gives Ginko a wink before scrambling back Rin, who is watching the exchange with an amused look on her face. The pair spends the rest of the day going over the proper way of molding chakra, weapon throwing and even a few crash courses on battle strategies. Every now and then, the pair would look over toward Koyuki and find her either stroking Ginko's fur or whispering into Ginko's ears. By the time they head home that evening, Koyuki keeps glancing over at the silver fox not wanting to part with it. Seeing her reaction, Rin suggests for Koyuki to stay over at Naruto's house, which she eagerly agrees to.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter II-**

By the time Kakashi and Gai escorted the Kumo-nin back to Konoha, both Kakashi and the Kumo-nin can't wait to be rid of Gai and his youthful speeches. Kakashi decides to send Gai on his way and report to the Hokage with the Kumo-nin by himself before Gai annoys the representative any further and destroys the potential for a successful negotiation. Kakashi noticed that the Kumo-nin seemed surprised when Kakashi told him that Suna would also be sending a representative to Konoha and Kakashi has been keeping a close eye on him ever since. The more Kakashi observes him, the more curious Kakashi becomes. The Kumo-nin kept asking Gai about all the major clans of Konoha on the trip after failing on his first attempt with Kakashi, disguising it poorly as mere curiosity about the strength of Konoha before negotiation. Of course, Kakashi talked to Gai about that after the Kumo-nin failed with Kakashi so Gai had been holding back a large amount of information even if none of them are of any significance to the defense of the village. Leading the Kumo-nin to the Hokage's office, Kakashi knocks on the door and enters when he is told to do so.

"Ah, Kakashi, you're back."

"Asuma, Kurenai, you two are back already? I would've thought that you two would spend some time on your own before coming back."

"Unlike you, we don't like slacking off… where's Gai?"

"I sent him back home. It's been a long trip."

Minato, Asuma, and Kurenai sigh at Kakashi's statement, knowing exactly what he means. Looking past Kakashi, Minato smiles at the Kumo-nin standing on the side. Calling for his assistant, Minato asks the man to escort the Kumo-nin to the hotel and says that they will begin the negotiation the next day.

"Kakashi?" Minato says after the Kumo-nin left.

"He was asking about the village's ninjas on the entire trip."

"I see. Maybe my suspicion is not entirely unfounded after all. Very well, the three of you go and get some rest. You've all had a long trip."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama, is Rin still…" Kakashi asks.

"Oh, she should be training Naruto at training ground seven right now."

"Then what about…"

"Koyuki is also there. She seems to have really hit it off with Naruto… well, with Ginko at least."

"Oh? Of all the things, the silver fox was what it took to get that princess out of her shell?" Asuma asks.

"She's been keeping everything inside. I guess she thinks that Ginko is someone who would listen to her without letting anyone know what she's feeling. After all, it's best for her to get everything off her chest."

"I suppose that is true… that poor girl," Kurenai says.

"But that would mean that she's still not ready to socialize with others yet," Asuma says.

"She has opened up to Rin and Naruto somewhat, at least they are getting more then one word responses."

"I'll go check on them then," Kakashi says.

"I guess I'll go visit Koyuki-chan too. Asuma, are you coming?"

"Not like I have anything else to do."

"I guess I'll check on Naruto's progress and take him to lunch too."

"Ho… Hokage-sama?"

"What? Is it such a crime that I want to get away from all the paperwork for a while?"

"No sir," Kurenai blurts out quickly.

* * *

The four ninjas arrive to the training ground and find Koyuki off to the side playing with Ginko and Rin staring at Naruto dumbfounded.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Hokage-sensei. When did you teach Naruto-kun your prized technique? You won't even teach me that! It's not fair!"

"What?"

"The Rasengan! Naruto-kun already knows the first two stages… well, as well as he can perform it given his lack of chakra."

"Oh?" Minato says, looking equally as shocked as everyone else before catching himself, "so he has gotten that far along has he?"

"Hokage-sensei, I want to learn that technique too!" Rin whines.

"Really now Rin, you're not a little kid anymore…"

"I want to learn it!"

"Fine… Naruto, why don't you show Rin how to perform the first two stages of the Rasengan?"

"OK."

"I can't believe he can learn that technique at such a young age. It took me forever to even grasp the basics of the technique."

"He is my son after all Kakashi. I know he'll make a great ninja."

"Hokage-sama, you are quite difficult to find these days," a voice says behind the group.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama. Is something the matter?"

"There is a small issue that I wish to discuss with you. Your assistant told me that I would be able to find you here. May we talk in private?"

"Of course."

"Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, the three of you may get some light training in. Don't cause any trouble."

"Yes father," Temari says.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, keep an eye on the children."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Naruto turns around as his father walks away with the Kazekage. Rin starts bugging Naruto again to teach her the Rasengan but Naruto instead walks toward the Suna siblings.

"Hey, my name's Namikaze Naruto," Naruto says, extending his hand toward Gaara.

"I'm Sabaku Temari, these are my brothers Kankurou and Gaara," Temari answers instead as Gaara stares at Naruto's outstretched hand in confusion, "please excuse Gaara, he's somewhat shy."

"It's OK."

"You are Hokage-sama's son right?" Temari asks.

"Yep. Hey, do the three of you want to be my friend?"

"Friend…?" Gaara whispers.

"Yeah."

"I… suppose," Temari says, looking nervously at her brother, "right Gaara?"

"Yes…" Gaara says before whispering, "it's not like it will last long either way."

"Don't be so negative Gaara," Naruto says, patting Gaara on the shoulder.

"Why didn't the sand…"

"Kankurou, be quiet," Temari hisses.

"I see the four of you have really hit it off," the Kazekage says.

"Hokage-sama. Father, you have returned," Temari says.

"Yes. Actually, it's good that you have become friends. The three of you will be staying at Konoha. Hokage-sama knows someone who would be able to treat Gaara's condition."

"But what about you father? I don't think you would be able to stay here for that long."

"I'm going to be heading back to the village of course."

"You're going to… leave the three of us here by ourselves?"

"I expect the three of you to behave while you're here. I will be staying in Konoha until the treaty is agreed to and I'll come back when it's ready to be signed. After that I will be heading back to Suna."

"But what about the Ninja Academy…"

"The three of you will be studying in the Konoha Ninja Academy until Gaara's condition is fully treated."

"…Very well father."

"Temari-chan, cheer up. Now we can all hang out together."

Temari shows Naruto a forced smile before turning toward her two siblings and lecturing them, though mostly directed toward Kankurou, on the proper behavior as they stay in a foreign village. Naruto shows a quick smile toward his father before Rin pulls him toward the middle of the training ground again and bothers the boy until he shows her how to perform the Rasengan.

"Well… Rin-nee-chan, it's not like I don't want to teach you… but I can't just teach you the technique for free you know."

"Fine, what do you want? A trip to the ramen stand?"

"Actually, if you can talk Kakashi-sensei into teaching me the Raikiri…"

"No way," Kakashi says, bonking Naruto on the head.

"But Kakashi-nii…"

"Let me do the talking Naruto-kun. Oh Kakashi-kun…"

"What is it Rin?"

"If you don't want to see your little books disappear in a Katon jutsu accident, you'll teach Naruto-kun the Raikiri."

"Wait a minute now Rin, that's not really playing fair."

"I want to learn the Rasengan. I don't care what I have to do to learn it."

"I can teach you that myself."

"Right, by showing me once and telling me to figure it out myself?"

"Well, I suppose I can show it to Naruto…"

"Slowly. I want to see the hand seals."

"Fine… but let's find some place more private."

"The great Hatake Kakashi… beaten by a kid," Asuma says, chuckling.

"I assure you that Naruto-kun is very persuasive. I have an empty wallet to proof it," Rin says, "speaking of which, Hokage-sensei, I want to be paid back for all the trips to the ramen stands Naruto-kun took when we trained."

"Fine, fine. Just send me the bill and I'll submit it to the mission room. I swear this kid is going to empty Konoha's coffers through his stomach. It may be more economical to hire Teuchi to be my family cook then to have Naruto visit his stand everyday. …You know, now that I think about it… that might not be such a bad idea. I'm going to talk to him after this."

"Do you mean it old man?"

"Naruto? How did you get back so quickly?"

"All I need is to see the hand seals. I can figure out the rest by myself. And if I really need help, I'm sure Rin-nee-chan would be more than willing to teach me."

"Sure… as long as you hold to your part of the deal."

"Of course! I never break my promises."

* * *

The negotiations progressed quickly, and the Kumo-nin returned to his village to report the final agreement. The Kumo-nin promised that his village will send an actual ambassador to officially sign the agreement once Kumo cleared the treaty. A month later, Konoha receives a message that Kumo is sending a second delegation to officially sign the treaty and Konoha sends a copy of that message to Suna to invite the Kazekage, who had returned to his village after the Kumo-nin left Konoha.

"All right, Naruto, do you really think Kumo will try to kidnap Hinata?" Minato asks while working on the mountains of paperwork in his office.

"Yep. Right on the day of Hinata-chan's birthday."

"So how should we deal with this?"

"I was kinda hoping you could give me one of your three-prong kunais and help Ginko-chan and I get inside the Hyuuga Compound for Hinata-chan's birthday," Naruto says, patting Ginko on the head, "Ginko-chan and I can get the Kumo-nin, then you can use your Hiraishin to pick him up."

"Naruto, cut it out, I'm not your pet."

"Aw… you let the girls do it."

"Yes, but they don't try to break my neck with every strike."

"Fine…"

"Back on topic. It might be difficult to get you in there. The Hyuugas are rather reserved about those kinds of things."

"I don't care. You help me get in there. I want to stay there for the night. That's when the Kumo-nin will strike."

"Fine. I'll have a word with Hiashi."

"I already told the guards at the compound to tell Hiashi-jii-san that you are looking for him. He should be here any moment now."

"Couldn't you have at least give me a little bit of time to plan how I should explain this to him?"

"You're just going to delay it and nothing gets done in the end."

"How did you ever managed to become the Hokage with that attitude…"

"Tsunade-baa-chan wanted me to fulfill her brother and her boyfriend's dream for them."

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama is here to speak with you," his assistant says through the door.

"Send him in please."

"Hokage-sama, I was told that you are looking for me?" Hiashi says, taking a seat at the table while completely ignoring Naruto's presence in the room.

"Yes… well you see… my son knows that your daughter's birthday is coming up, so… he wants to uh… come over to your house to celebrate with her that day?"

"I see… if I may be so bold… what is the real reason? As the Hokage, you almost never speak in the manner you did unless you are very nervous."

"He just wants me out of the way because I caused so much trouble to the last Kumo-nin they sent here," Naruto says, kneeling next to Ginko.

"Yes… it was rather embarrassing really," Minato says, catching on to his son's plan, "it's an excuse if the delegates they send over wants to see Naruto. That and the fact that Hinata is a good friend of Naruto."

"Very well. I will alert my clan that there will be a guest that day."

"I was hoping that… since I don't know how long the ceremonies will last… perhaps Naruto can stay there for the night? I can really do without his pranks while entertaining the delegates from Kumo and Suna."

"Yes, Naruto's pranks are somewhat legendary in Konoha these days. I understand. I will have my servants prepare a guest room for him."

"Arigatou, Hiashi-jii-san! Oh, can I bring Ginko-chan with me?"

"I don't see why not. It would appear that my daughter is rather fond of that fox herself."

"You take that long to decide if you want me there and you barely thought about Ginko-chan."

"Ginko doesn't cause nearly as much trouble as you do Naruto."

"…That's not fair Hiashi-jii-san."

"Regardless, if that is all Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. That will be all. I will send Naruto over first thing that morning."

"Very well, I shall take my leave now."

* * *

A week later, before he heads to the gate to welcome the Kumo delegate along with most of Konoha's citizens, Minato drops Naruto off at the Hyuuga Compound and hands him a three-prong kunai and a signal flare.

"Naruto, be careful all right?"

"Don't worry. I have Ginko-chan with me. We should be more concerned about keeping the Kumo-nin away from the Hyuugas. We need him alive."

"Do what you need to. You have my permission to use that level two Rasengan you've been working on. That should be strong enough to knock him out and weak enough to keep him alive."

"OK. I've been waiting for you to tell me that."

The day progresses as normal, with everyone oblivious to what will happen. Later that night, Naruto manages to convince Hiashi to allow him to stay in Hinata's room with promises of a prank for the ages if he refuses. What Naruto doesn't know is that even if he didn't threaten Hiashi, Hiashi would've agreed anyway because he still feels that Minato and Naruto are still planning something and it involves his daughter. Hiashi decides that he will stay awake to see what Naruto is planning. What he comes across is the Kumo-nin that is sent to sign the treaty attempting to kidnap Hinata, and before he can even move in, Naruto already knocked the Kumo-nin out with the help of the silver fox. Staying on the sideline, he watches as Naruto plants the three-prong kunai in the ground and launches the signal flare. Within moments, Minato appears on the scene with the Kazekage along with several members of the Hyuuga clan who are close to the scene.

"So… your info is correct after all Hokage-sama. Kumo really is trying to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yes. I hoped that it isn't so Kazekage-sama. After all, out three villages just signed the treaty."

"What do you intend to do now Hokage-sama."

"I would prefer if you execute him for his crimes," Hiashi says, walking out from his hiding spot.

"No. We need to make him admit his crimes first… I will have Morino and Mitarashi talk to him. Then I will send the confession to Kumo."

"Once you have obtained a confession, I shall vouch for its validity."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama."

Ordering several of his ANBU to take the prisoner to the interrogation department, Minato takes Naruto and Ginko home making up an excuse that the Hyuugas need time to sort everything out. However, instead of taking Naruto home, they head back to the Hokage office.

"All right, we got the kidnapper. Now can you tell me what you are planning?"

"It's only right that we demand reparation from Kumo right?"

"I suppose that would be a fair request, yes."

"I want you to demand someone by the name of Nii Yugito."

"…Nii Yugito? Why?"

"Yugito-chan is the Nibi Jinchuuriki."

"I highly doubt they will hand over something so valuable…"

"With the threat of Konoha and Suna retaliating, I think they'll give it careful consideration. Iwa is still too weak from the last war, and Kiri has too much internal troubles to care about the other villages."

"Oh? So he does have a brain after all."

"…Ginko-chan… that wasn't very nice…" Naruto says.

"Then mind telling me why did a four years old decides charge a foreign Jounin that can kill him with a flick of the finger?"

"Hey, we got him in the end didn't we?"

"_I_ got him. You're just lucky to still be alive."

"But my Rasengan knocked him out."

"Which you are only able to hit him with because I have his entire attention."

"OK. Quit arguing. I'll write the message. You two get some rest. It's been a long day," Minato says.

* * *

True to Naruto's word, as soon as the confession and the Hokage's message arrives in Kumo, the Raikage agreed to the stipulations, albeit begrudgingly. The Raikage attempted to send another girl and have her pose as Yugito but the four ninjas the Hokage sent, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, to deliver the message and guard the prisoner back to Konoha easily spotted the fake with some of the civilians of Kumo. In fact, having the squad go to the civilians first is part of Naruto's plan, to expose that the Raikage almost dragged Kumo into another war and turn the people against the Raikage and support Konoha's minor demand in exchange for peace.

"Yugito-chan, we should be arriving to Konoha in another hour," Kurenai says.

"Arigatou, Yuuhi-san."

"I understand that you miss your vil…"

"I do not miss it."

"But…"

"I hate that village. I'm glad that I'm no longer living in Kumo."

"Don't worry. It'll all be better once you get to Konoha."

"I am here as a prisoner. The people of Konoha would only continue to look down on me."

"Ohaiyo, Kurenai-nee-chan!" a boy screams as he jumps into the carriage, "you must be Yugito-chan right?"

"Yes…" Yugito says, completely shocked by Naruto's entrance.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, since a very important guest is coming to the village, it's only right that the Hokage sends someone to welcome the guest."

"And I assume that means that you nagged Hokage-sama into letting you come all the way out here by yourself."

"Ginko-chan is with me too," Naruto answers as the silver fox also jumps into the carriage.

Yugito stares at the fox for a few moments before spacing out completely. Kurenai looks on in confusion, trying to stay on the sideline as the scenes unfold by themselves. The other three ninjas are all leaning in, trying to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as they escort the caravan back to Konoha. A few moments later, Yugito gingerly reaches out toward the fox with trembling hands. Instead of waiting for Yugito's hand to reach her, Ginko simply walks up next to Yugito.

'It almost looks like she's trying to pick up Ginko's scent. What is going on?' Kurenai thinks to herself.

Gently petting Ginko, Yugito turns her attention to Naruto and stares at the boy. Not finding what she's looking for, Yugito leans in to take a closer look.

"Kyuubi isn't sealed in me," Naruto says, shocking everyone within hearing range.

"Then how…"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to Konoha OK Yugito-chan?" Naruto says, smiling, "oh, Kurenai-nee-chan, dad says that Yugito-chan can live with me."

"But I thought Hokage-sama is already entertaining Kazekage-sama's children."

"Don't worry Kurenai-nee-chan, the Namikaze mansion have plenty of space," Naruto says before muttering to himself, "mainly because we don't have any servants and have to do everything by ourselves. Training for Shinobi life my ass, he's just a cheapskate."

"You're just upset that Hokage-sama still haven't hired Teuchi-san to be the family cook Naruto."

"He said he would ask Teuchi-jiji. It's not fair Kurenai-nee-chan."

"I can understand Hokage-sama's hesitancy. After all, it's not very healthy to just eat ramen every meal."

'This… is Hokage-sama's son? He looks like an idiot, but this fox…' Yugito thinks to herself as she watches the others, 'he said Kyuubi isn't sealed in him… could it be that Neko made a mistake? What does this all mean?'

"Naruto, stop moving around, we're almost there," Kakashi says from the outside.

"OK," Naruto says before turning his attention on Yugito, "what's wrong Yugito-chan? You're being awfully quiet."

"It's… nothing. I just don't want to talk that's all."

When the team arrives at the Hokage Tower to report, Naruto pulls Yugito out of the room saying that he wants to introduce her to Gaara. Running through the street, Yugito notices that the villagers are all staring oddly at them. However, they are not staring at her with any kind of malice. Instead, they are smiling at them in such a way that makes it difficult for her to stand next to Naruto without blushing. The pair eventually stops in front of a mansion with three children playing in the yard outside.

"Hey, I'm home! I brought along a new friend."

"Hey Naruto. So that's where you've been the whole morning huh?"

"That's right Temari-chan. My dad told me to receive our guest from Kumo," Naruto says, "oh that's right. Guys, this is Yugito-chan. Yugito-chan, these three are Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. They are Kazekage-sama's children."

"I… see…" Yugito says, "regardless, can you answer my question now?"

"Uh… Yugito-chan, Gaara, please come with me."

When Kankurou wants to go along with them, he's chased back by a wall of sand. Chuckling nervously, Naruto leads the pair to his room. On his way, Naruto hears Temari screaming something about burning dolls and turns toward Gaara for answers only to receive a look that says "don't ask."

"All right, take a seat while I check something out."

After making sure that no one is spying on them, Naruto turns back toward the group and nods toward Ginko, who is lying next to Yugito.

"I guess we can begin," Ginko says as Gaara and Yugito stare at the fox in shock, "I am sent by Kyuubi-sama to protect Naruto until he is strong enough to train with Kyuubi-sama."

"But why would a Bijuu be willing to train a human? I thought demons and humans want to have nothing to do with each other," Yugito asks.

"That is technically true, but who says that Naruto is human?"

"What?" all three children screams at the same time.

"Why is that so surprising to all of you?" Ginko asks, looking at the three children.

"Since when did I become a demon?"

"Technically, you're only a Hanyou. As for when, you'll have to ask Kyuubi-sama yourself."

"Then how are you so sure that I'm a demon?"

"Kyuubi-sama told me he chose you, did he not? That means that he has chosen you to be his successor. In order for you to succeed him, you have to be a demon. When he says that you're not ready, it means that you are not a complete demon. There are signs, it's just that you never pay any attention to them. For example, since Kyuubi-sama isn't sealed in you, how can you have this much chakra and the rapid healing ability?"

"Naruto-san, why do you seem so surprised?" Yugito asks.

"I've never heard anything about this either!"

"Then perhaps we should leave while you sort out this problem," Gaara says.

"No. This involves both of you as well, Jinchuuriki of Shukaku and Jinchuuriki of Nekomata."

"You mean he's…"

"Nekomata… yet another Bijuu."

"Since neither of your seals are produced by any kami, Naruto and Kyuubi-sama should be able to separate you from your Bijuu if Naruto can actually learn how to control his demon chakra."

"But wouldn't they die if we do that?"

"No. If you forcibly remove them, probably, but this ritual is fairly safe for Jinchuurikis and Bijuus as long as, like I said, that the seal isn't produced by any kami. Of course, there are side effects, but still…"

"What do you mean side effects?" Yugito asks, glaring at Ginko.

"You will become Hanyous just like Naruto. As for whether you will become their successors or not, that depends on Ichibi-sama and Nibi-sama."

"I don't care about that. It's not like I don't get treated like a demon already."

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. You'll be fine here. No one will treat you that way."

"So what are we supposed to do to prepare?" Gaara asks.

"Just what you would do as ninja training. All you need is a healthy enough body to survive the extraction. Standard ninja trainings should be good enough."

"Good, I intend to become the strongest ninja in the entire world when I grow up anyway," Yugito says.

"My father has already prepared me to become a ninja," Gaara say, "though I might have a better chance to succeed here than in Suna."

"I can tell my dad to put the three of us on the same team when we grow up. We'll be the strongest team in history. Even stronger than the Sannin."

"That would require for all of you to become ninjas first," Ginko says, putting her head on Yugito's lap, "I'm not worried about Yugito or Gaara. You however, is different story."

"Ginko-chan, you're so mean…" Naruto says.

"Are you three in there?" a voice asks.

"What do you want dad?"

"Naruto. It's nice that you three are becoming quick friends, but don't you think we should show Yugito her room first?"

"Oh, that's right. Come on Yugito-chan."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter III-**

It has been a couple of years since Yugito arrived in Konoha. During the two years, Gaara's seal has stabilized considerably with help from Naruto, Ginko and Yondaime. When the news reaches Suna, the Kazekage sends a delegate to bring his children back to Suna but only Kankurou agrees to go back. Temari is already in her first year of the Ninja Academy and Gaara wants to remain in Konoha so he can be present when it's finally time for Shukaku to be removed from his body. In accordance with Ginko's suggestions, Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito's skills have improved by leaps and bounds with constant training. In a couple of years, the three will be entering the Ninja Academy but their skills have easily reached Genin level even without using their tenants' powers. At the moment, Naruto is sitting in the Hokage's office with Ginko, Gaara and Yugito.

"All right Naruto, not that I don't appreciate you visiting me, but what is the real reason you four are sitting here?"

"I've been meaning to ask Naruto the same thing. We should be training right now."

"Relax Yugito-chan. I know there has been a lot of missions for the village lately, so I figure we should come here and see who we want as our Jounin instructor."

"Isn't that a bit early Naruto? You three still haven't entered the academy. Besides, there is no guarantee that the three of you will be placed on the same team."

"Dad…" Naruto says, with a dark smirk that causes Minato to gulp, "we will be placed on the same team, _right_?"

"Of… of course. I don't see why you won't be."

"Hokage-sensei, why did you let Naruto-kun scare you into agreeing to something?" Rin, Minato's newest assistant, asks, walking into the office with another pile of paperwork.

"Naruto can be very convincing when he wants to," Minato says, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment, "anyway, has any teams returned yet?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun's squad is waiting outside."

"Oh? Send them in."

Nodding her head, Rin walks back outside and soon, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai enter the office. Seeing the smile on Gai's face and the exasperated looks on the other three's faces, Naruto can't help but laugh, which causes Gai into another speech about youth and Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai to turn and glare at the blonde boy.

"That is very nice Gai. However, I'm more interested in hearing about the mission."

"Hai. Hokage-sama," Asuma says, cutting in, "we managed to track down an assistant to the former Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni. However, when we lead him to Koyuki-hime upon our return, Koyuki-hime has refused to leave with the assistant. They are currently waiting outside the office."

"Oh? Please send them in."

"Greetings Hokage-sama," the eleven years old Koyuki says as she walks in with a middle age man.

"My apologies for troubling you at this time Hokage-sama…"

"Excuse me, your name is…"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sandayu."

"Sandayu-san. I have heard of the predicament from my ninjas. How do you propose to resolve the problem?"

"It is up to the princess to decide her future. It would seem that she has her mind set on remaining in Konoha and it would be my duty to honor her wishes. However, I would like to ask Hokage-sama to arrange a dwelling more appropriate than the simple apartment that the princess is residing in."

"But I thought Kakashi and Rin lives in a house…"

"Koyuki-hime asked Rin if she could move out last year due to… certain noises. So we found her an apartment near our house," Kakashi answers.

"I see…"

"It would be highly unnerving for me to see the princess living by herself, and since she refused to allow me to live with her, I am hoping that Hokage-sama can find another place for Koyuki-hime…"

"It's up to her to decide but… I suppose I can allow her to move into the Hokage Mansion. Yugito and Temari are very good friends with Koyuki-hime so it should be appropriate."

"It would be great if I can live with Temari-chan and Yugito-chan!"

"I suppose that is to your satisfaction as well?"

"Of course. That is more than satisfactory."

"Well, then I guess this matter is settled."

"I would like to remain in Konoha as well, so if it's not too much trouble, would it be possible for me to move into Koyuki-hime's apartment?" Sandayu asks.

"Of course. It doesn't make much sense for us to leave it empty. Since it's going to be rented out again anyway, I don't see why you can't live there."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

With the matters settled, Minato orders everyone in the room, including the three children, to go to Koyuki's apartment and help her move into the Hokage Mansion. Just as everyone is filing out of the office, Minato notices Naruto pulling Gai to the side.

"Naruto-kun, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, yes. Have you thought about adopting someone?"

"I do not know if I would have the time…"

"But adopting is the youthful thing to do!" Naruto says, knowing exactly which buttons to push to get the response he wants.

"Of course! I shall adopt every orphan in the village…"

"Why don't we just start with one first…"

"Why, Naruto-kun, do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes. You see, Gaara, Yugito-chan, and I were playing yesterday and we spotted an orphanage. There is someone inside that tries so hard to become a ninja that I think your youthfulness will certainly help him on his quest!" Naruto says, trying to keep up with Gai's enthusiasm.

"Naruto-kun, you must tell me where this orphanage is and what is that child's name!"

"I don't know the exact name of the orphanage but it's the one near the tower, and the boy's name is Rock Lee."

"Thank you Naruto-kun! I shall go and adopt him now lest his enthusiasm of becoming a ninja dampens and he loses his youthfulness."

"Go ahead, I'll tell the others you'll join us later with good reasons," Naruto says as Gai runs off, "well, that takes care of that."

"The way you're changing everything, you won't know what will happen in the future now," Minato says, walking up next to his son.

"That's the point. If what happened in my last lifetime happens again, it'll be too late to reverse the damage," Naruto says, "besides, I failed them last time. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Anything I should know that will happen soon?"

"You know someone by the name of Uchiha Itachi?"

"Of course. He's the genius of the Uchiha clan."

"Does he have a good friend by the name of Uchiha Shisui?"

"Yes. What are you trying to get at?"

"Itachi will try to massacre the entire Uchiha clan with the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The death of Uchiha Shisui will be the sign. I think you should try to protect Shisui instead of letting Itachi kill him. The Mangekyou Sharingan will be very difficult to deal with."

"I'll keep that in mind. You have something to do. Go ahead."

"Oh, and when this is done, I want to take a trip out of town."

"Any particular reason?"

"You'll see."

"I'll send Asuma and Kurenai to go with you."

"OK. Well, I should get going. Kakashi and the others will wonder what's taking so long."

* * *

After helping Koyuki and Sandayu settle in, Minato assigns Asuma and Kurenai to accompany Naruto on a trip out of town. Naruto was hoping to leave without anyone else noticing. However, Gaara and Yugito caught wind of the trip and demanded that they tag along as well. Naruto begrudgingly agree to let the pair tag along, thinking that it might be more beneficial if they are present.

"So how far away is this place we're going again?" Yugito asks.

"We should be almost there. The town should only be a couple of miles away."

"Another couple of miles! We've been traveling for two days already!" Yugito screams.

"Hey, Kurenai, is that town the one I think it is?" Asuma whispers while the children are arguing.

"I think so, but there must be a good reason why Hokage-sama wants us to go there."

Just before the group walks into the town, Naruto asks Yugito and Gaara to transform into adults with the Henge no Jutsu so they can blend in. What surprised Asuma and Kurenai more than seeing the children's ability to use the Genjutsu so flawlessly is the fact that Ginko also transformed into a small dog. Shrugging it off as a Genjutsu created by the children, Asuma and Kurenai simply follow the three children into the town with Naruto in the lead.

"Now where would she be…" Naruto says to himself.

"Where would who be Naruto-kun?"

"Kurenai-nee-chan. Do you know where is the most famous casino in the town?"

"Don't you think you are a bit young to be gambling?"

"This is important Asuma-nii-san."

"…It should be over this way."

Following Asuma's direction, the group stops in front the largest building in town. Before the two adults can ask any questions, Naruto walks inside confidently, followed closely by Yugito and Gaara. Looking around, Naruto calmly walks toward a table where a gray hair elderly women and a teenage girl is sitting at. The two women took a quick look at him before returning to their own business. A few rounds later, the old woman is trembling in rage while the teenager is doing her best to calm the old woman down.

"All right brat! What is the big idea of betting against me every round!"

"There's no rule saying I can't do that right?"

"Why you little…!"

"Please calm down, there's no need to draw so much attention on ourselves…" the teenage girl says.

"You're right, let's go. I've had enough of this kid."

As the old lady stands up and walks away, Naruto stretches and stands up as well and follows the two women out of the casino. By then, it's clear to the two women that Naruto's group is following them. Running up the street at a speed much faster than someone her apparent age should be able to run at, the old lady pulls the teenage girl around the corner. When the group finally catches up, they find themselves in an empty dead end alley.

"Hey Ginko-chan," Naruto says, turning toward the fox turned puppy, "can you find them for me?"

Ginko bears her fangs and growls at Naruto in protest before submitting and tries to pick up the scent. Before Ginko can even get serious, the two women walk out from behind them at the entrance of the alleyway.

"So, who are you and why are the five of you following us?"

"There you are Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Did… did you just call her Tsunade-sama Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

"No, he just called me an old lady."

"Well you are," Yugito says.

"If you kids are any better with your craft, you'd see that this is just a Henge," Tsunade says.

"Oh, I can see through the Henge just fine," Yugito says smugly, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're still old."

"Yugito, be quiet, Tsunade-sama is one of the strongest ninjas in history."

"Relax Asuma-nii-san. Besides, Yugito-chan is right, it doesn't change the fact that she's still old. And since when do strong ninjas rely on Henge no Jutsu to avoid debt collectors."

"Debt… collectors?"

"You three kids should be grateful that the two older ones are wearing Konoha headbands or else I would've attacked a long time ago. Let's go Shizune, I don't have time for this."

"What? Too busy to even listen to how I can help you pay off some of your debt?" Naruto says.

"…Keep talking," Tsunade says, turning around to face Naruto again.

"Yugito-chan, we made quite a killing at the table just now, didn't we?"

"Good enough to quadruple what we walked in with."

"Get on with it kid."

"You have some gambling tools on you right?"

"I have some dices…"

"One roll, whoever has the highest total wins. If you win, you take the money…"

"What if you win?"

"You come back to Konoha with us."

"And I want to do that why?"

"Well, if that's the case. I made enough to pay two Chuunins for the B-ranked protection mission. It's a nice vacation, let's go home now."

"Wait! Fine, you got a deal," Tsunade says before muttering, "can't believe I let a kid blackmail me."

"Well, let's go then."

"All right, you go first."

Taking the dice out of Tsunade's hands, Naruto rolls the dices and gets two ones and one two. Laughing, Tsunade snatches the dices off the ground and promptly rolls three ones.

"The legendary sucker strikes again," Naruto says, rolling on the ground in laughter.

"That one doesn't count! This is the real one!"

Rolling the dices again, Tsunade gets one five and two sixes. Still shaking slightly in laughter, Naruto picks up the dices and rolls three sixes. Staring at the three dices in shock, Tsunade starts trembling in anger.

"Fine! You win. We'll go back to Konoha. Doesn't mean I have to stay there anyway. We have to go back to the hotel to pack."

"Let's go then. We have one more stop to make before going back Konoha."

"One more stop?" Kurenai says, looking over toward Asuma.

After checking out of the hotel, Tsunade and Shizune follows Naruto's group out of the town. It doesn't take very long for Tsunade to see where Naruto is leading them.

"You're not thinking about getting _him_, are you?"

"Yeah, but I don't trust him around someone as pretty as Kurenai-nee-chan. So I wanted you to come along to keep him in line."

"Aren't you a bit young to be trying those lines on a girl Naruto?"

"What does Kurenai-nee-chan being pretty or not have to do with how old I am Asuma-nii-san?"

"You scared that Naruto might steal your girl away Asuma?" Tsunade jokes.

"Che. I don't know what you're talking about," Asuma says, turning his head away blushing.

* * *

About two days later, the group stops at a famous hot spring town about a day's travel away from Konoha. By this time, everyone besides Naruto is at the limits of their patience. Outside of Naruto and Tsunade, no one knows why the group has to travel for so long and still isn't resting comfortably in Konoha. Kurenai, Shizune, and Yugito forgave Naruto briefly when he mentioned the town's special attraction, but their anger returned tenfold when he told them they couldn't rest until they find their second target. They only relax somewhat when Tsunade told them it's in their best interest.

"So where should we go now that we're here?" Yugito asks.

"You all go and check in at that hotel. I'll go and start looking for my target," Naruto says.

"I'll go with you. I'll convince him to come to Konoha with us," Tsunade says.

"You seem eager."

"If I'm going back there to suffer, I'm taking him with me, willingly or not."

"All right, let's go Tsunade-baa-chan. Let's go and interrupt Ero-Sennin's research."

"Tsunade-sama, perhaps I should go with you…"

"No Shizune, you go with the others. Remember, you girls stay away from the hot springs until we come back."

"O… OK."

"I never thought you'd be so eager to go back to Konoha Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says after the others leave for the hotel.

"What?"

"The quicker we find Ero-Sennin, the quicker we get out of town, the quicker we get back to Konoha."

"I guess the thrill of pounding that old buffoon to the ground outweighs the negatives."

"Heh, you call him an old buffoon but you won't admit that you're old yourself."

"Young man, I'll have you know that women are like fine wine, the more time they have to develop, the better they become."

"Yeah, and if you let them develop too long they turn into vinegar. I don't mind drinking wine, but vinegar? Blah."

"I'll have you know that vinegar happens to be very good for your body!"

"It might be for you, but I ain't interested."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches at Naruto's retort. She contemplates killing the boy then running off with his money, but she realizes that she'd be leaving Shizune behind. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Tsunade turns her attention back to the small boy in front of her.

"Your name is Naruto right? Are you Minato's kid?"

"Yeah."

"How are your folks doing? I haven't seen those two brats ever since I left Konoha."

"My dad's the Hokage. I don't know much about my mom though."

"What?"

"I've never seen her my entire life. I guess she didn't make it out of the maternity ward and my dad is not telling me cause he doesn't want me to be sad."

Tsunade raises her eyebrow at Naruto's words. Last she remembers, Kushina happens to be a perfectly healthy young woman. While there is always the chance that her health deteriorated or she had complication during childbirth, she ranks the chances pretty low unless there was extreme stress during the process.

"Tell me kid. When's your birthday?"

"The day Kyuubi attacked," Naruto says, knowing where Tsunade's question is leading.

'Well, that would explain the stress, but the chances of death is still pretty low…'

"I wonder which hot spring is Ero-Sennin peeking in on."

"Did you just say he's _peeking in on a hot spring_? I thought you said he's researching," Tsunade asks, all thoughts on Kushina flying out the window.

"Yeah, that's what he does for his research. It's for his books."

"Why that no good little… I knew he's a pervert and likes to take a peek every now and then but… just wait till I get my hands on him."

Naruto winces as Tsunade stomps through the street, her hands going through the motions of wrangling someone's neck. Fearing for Jiraiya's safety, Naruto quickly rushes up next to Tsunade, hoping to at least be present to save Jiraiya from certain death, though he probably can't do much about the extended hospital visit the old pervert will no doubt endure. Eventually, the pair finds the Sennin sitting up in a tree giggling perversely. Emitting a low growl from her throat, Tsunade knocks the tree over with one punch, which completely shatters the trunk. Even as he's falling to the ground, Jiraiya knows exactly who is responsible for his fall just from seeing the destruction.

"Hello Jiraiya," Tsunade says, cracking her knuckles.

"He… hello Tsunade. Fancy seeing you here."

Even with Naruto wrapping his arms around Tsunade's ankle, the medic-nin simply drags Naruto along and proceeds to dish out one of the more painful beatings in Jiraiya's life. Tsunade finally stops when she remembers why they are looking for the old pervert to begin with. Picking him up by the collar, Tsunade glares at Jiraiya, giving him a silent warning to not let her catch him again before dragging him toward the hotel.

"Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asks after finally regaining his senses.

"To drag you back to Konoha."

"But Tsunade, you hate that place. Why would you want to go back there?"

"That's none of your business. Beside, I would think you would want to see that student you are so proud of."

"But I thought the brat…"

"According to this kid, Minato is still alive and well."

"I've been meaning to ask, who's the runt?"

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, Ero-Sennin."

"What did you call me!"

"You have no right to complain Jiraiya. Do you want me to teach another lesson?"

"No, no, it's OK."

Scrambling to his feet, Jiraiya quickly dusts himself off before gesturing for Tsunade to lead the way. Putting her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder to make sure he doesn't try to escape, Tsunade nods toward Naruto, telling him to follow. To say Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune are shocked when Naruto's group arrives at the hotel is understatement. While Asuma is focused on all the injuries on Jiraiya's body, Kurenai and Shizune have an understanding look on their face when they consider why Naruto and Tsunade won't allow them to use the hot springs.

"Jiraiya-sama! What happened to you?" Asuma says, rushing next to the Sennin.

"Tsunade-baa-chan happened to him," Naruto says, putting his arms behind his head, "I'm heading to my room."

* * *

The next morning, the group gathers at the lobby of the hotel. After letting Jiraiya suffer through his injuries overnight, Tsunade tends to his wounds so they can head back to Konoha. Jiraiya and Shizune seem surprised by Tsunade's eagerness but the others wave it off saying that she just wants this whole ordeal over with. After another day of traveling, the group finally finds themselves in front of Konoha's gates. It appears that the people have already gotten wind of the two Sannin's return and almost the entire village is crowded around the gates to see if the rumors are accurate.

"Look at all the people. I didn't know you two are still so popular," Naruto says, remembering distinctly that there weren't nearly this many people the last time around.

"They must be avid readers of my works."

"As if anyone would want to read the garbage you write."

"It might be difficult to get through the crowd," Asuma says before the two Sannin get into an argument, "shall we take to the roofs to avoid the crowd?"

"No. Let's just get this over with," Tsunade says, "better do this now than to have them stopping us in the streets at every turn."

Naruto studies the crowd as the group wades through slowly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices a little girl around his age with large chocolate colored eyes staring at Tsunade in admiration. One look at her hairstyle and Naruto knows exactly who that is. Tugging at Kurenai's arm, Naruto gestures for the Chuunin to lean in before whispering something in her ears. Nodding her head, Kurenai disappears leaving behind a group of very confused ninjas. Giving them his innocent smile, which only increases their suspicion, Naruto gestures for the group to keep moving. Eventually, the group arrives at the Hokage Tower while a bored Kurenai is waiting with the little girl Naruto spotted. The girl's face brightens up as soon as she sees Tsunade and rushes up to her before Kurenai can try to stop the girl.

"Tsunade-sama! It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the girl says.

"Kurenai, who's this?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm not quite sure. Naruto asked me to bring her here."

"Arigatou Naruto-sama," the girl says, bowing toward Naruto.

"That's all right Tenten-chan. And what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Naruto, is she a friend of yours?" Asuma asks.

"Yeah, we met Tenten-chan while Gaara, Yugito-chan, and I were playing at the park one day. She told me one day when we were talking about becoming ninjas that her idol is Tsunade-baa-chan… OW!"

"Don't call Tsunade-sama that!" Tenten screams as she hits Naruto again.

"There's the Tenten we know," Yugito says.

The adults can help but smile as they watch the kids interact with each other. A few minutes later, Kurenai reminds the group that they still have to meet with the Hokage. Naruto makes Tenten go with the group to meet his father despite her claim that she wouldn't be allowed near the Hokage. Tenten is surprised when the entire group is allowed to enter the Hokage's office with a simply wave from Naruto to the assistant.

"Oh, Naruto, I see that… you've… returned…" Minato says as he notices the people around his son, "Jiraiya-sensei? Tsunade-baa-chan? Shizune?"

"Minato you little brat! You and your son are exactly the same!"

"Sorry Tsunade-baa-chan," Minato says, shielding himself just in case, "it's a pleasant surprise to see the three of you."

"You should thank this little brat for bringing us back," Tsunade says, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hey, cut it out!" Naruto says, swatting away Tsunade's hands.

"Why don't you all wait outside," Tsunade says, "Jiraiya, Minato, and I have some things to discuss."

Looking toward the three adults in confusion, the group slowly files out of the room. Back in the office, Jiraiya and Minato notice the change in demeanor on Tsunade and immediately become serious.

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly what happened six years ago."

"Six years ago… that's when Kyuubi attacked right?" Minato says.

"Yes. I want to know what happened."

Minato looks hesitant for a moment, something that's not lost on Jiraiya and Tsunade, before telling the two Sannin what happened, leaving out details of the events a couple of years afterward.

"That's great Minato, but what _really_ happened," Tsunade asks again, "I'm more interested in what happened to Kushina."

"Ah…" Minato looks brightened up for a moment before becoming downcast again, "Kushina, of course, she was your favorite. She… she's still in the hospital…"

"Naruto told me that he thinks she's dead."

"She's in a coma. Been that way since she gave birth to Naruto," Minato says, still avoiding the others' eyes, "the doctors says that they don't know if she'll ever wake up, but every bit of emotional support helps. I've been visiting her everyday."

"Don't you think it would be better for Naruto to see her?"

"I'm not even sure if she'll live! I… I don't want to get Naruto's hopes up just to lose her. The doctors already said if not for the fact I've been visiting so often, she probably would've died already," Minato says, "besides, she knows what I intended to do to Naruto. I'm not sure if she… agrees with my decision. I don't know if she can accept it for Naruto to talk to her. It might worsen her condition."

"Minato, don't be unreasonable. Naruto is her son. No matter if Naruto has the demon sealed in him or not, she'll still love him."

"…You're right…"

"Well, now that you got that out of the way. I'll start asking my questions," Jiraiya says, "so, did you ever figure out why things happened as it did when you tried the sealing?"

"I… actually I… I think it's best if you ask Naruto. It's not my story to tell."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jiraiya asks.

"Naruto wants to keep that a secret. I tend to agree with him."

"What does that little kid have to hide?" Tsunade asks, the conversation piquing her curiosity.

"I can only say there is a lot more to the little kid than what meets the eyes."

"Well, if I'm not going to get any more information, I think I'll visit Sarutobi-sensei."

"You go ahead Jiraiya. Tell Sarutobi-sensei I said hi and that I'll drop by later," Tsunade says, "Minato and I have to visit someone first. And I better not find you out of this village or peeking in on hot springs!"

"But Tsunade…" Jiraiya says as Tsunade glares at the Sennin, "wait! This isn't about the hot springs. It's just that… well, I don't think you should go see Kushina with your hemophobia and all."

"I've gotten over it. At least I think I did. I've been practicing the last two days after Naruto told me that he thinks Kushina is dead."

"Why would you…"

"I think I would be quite well aware of my favorite apprentice's health conditions Jiraiya. I find it highly improbable that she would die from childbirth. Actually, I am surprised that her condition is bad as what Minato said. I guess I gave the doctors more credit than they deserved. I'll have my hands full training them…"

"Train them? Does that mean you will stay in Konoha?" Minato asks.

"I'm not going to leave Kushina like this. I guess I'll stay until she recovers."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter IV-**

It's been a couple of months since Naruto brought back the two Sannin. Ever since Tsunade had the talk with Minato, he has been a lot more forthcoming with Naruto about Kushina's conditions as well as everything he feels his son should know about his mother. Kushina's condition has also been improving consistently with Tsunade's care as well as Naruto's presence.

Also in that short period of time, the two veteran ninjas found out first hand just how cunning the prized young trio is, especially their de facto leader Naruto. In those two months, they had already gotten Jiraiya to promise to stop peeking for a year to the joy of the kunoichi population of Konoha and for Tsunade to stop gambling and drinking for a year much to the happiness of Shizune. Being as famous as the two Sannin are, they can't go back on their words, especially since Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara deemed it fit to announce the news to the entire village. During that time, Naruto also managed to make Tsunade take on a new apprentice in Rin, who was best friends with Shizune before Shizune left the village with Tsunade. Unbeknownst to Tsunade, Naruto has more plans for her, but he knows he needs the help of his mother since he found out how close Tsunade is to Kushina from his father.

At the moment, the trio is training in one of the training grounds being observed by Jiraiya while Koyuki is playing with Ginko on the side, same thing that has been happening for the last couple of weeks ever since Jiraiya was banned from the bathhouses. To say that Jiraiya is shocked by the kids' ability is an understatement, as each of them is at least high Genin rank before attending the academy. He already knows about Gaara and Yugito's condition, but he has yet to figure out how Naruto can match them in chakra, which only serves to build the mystery around the young boy as Naruto hasn't exactly been forthcoming with the story Minato talked about to either him or Tsunade.

"All right why don't the three of you take a break."

"Already? We aren't even tired yet. We just started warming up," Yugito says.

"I would've thought you already know our training regiment after watching us for two weeks."

"To be fair, he was sleeping for most of those two weeks Naruto-kun."

"Either that or we were training in a sandstorm I created."

"Well, we never know where we will be sent on a mission, so it's best to get used to all kinds of environment."

"That's thinking a bit too far ahead aren't you Naruto? You're not going to be traveling too far outside of Konoha unless the missions are C-Ranked or above, you won't be getting those for a few years yet," Jiraiya says.

"Don't underestimate us Ero-Sennin. Gaara, Yugito-chan and I can handle anything. In fact I bet the three of us can defeat you in an all out fight."

"Oho. You really think so do you? What are you going to put on it?"

"Double or nothing. If we win, we double your punishment, if you win, you're freed of your obligations."

"Now I'm really going to take this seriously."

Naruto and Yugito move in front of Gaara as Jiraiya gets into his stance. The three kids run at Jiraiya as soon as he gestures for them to proceed. Jumping to the side, Naruto attacks Jiraiya from his right while Yugito moves in from his left. Going though hand seals, Jiraiya's hair starts to stretch and covers his body with his Ninpou: Harijizou. Just before Naruto and Yugito jump right into the spikes, Gaara's sand wraps around their waist and pulls them back and another sand column thrusts forward pushing Jiraiya back. When the sand column collapses, Jiraiya's hair starts to soften but instead of shortening to its original length, it gets longer and wraps around all three youngsters with his Ranjishigami no Jutsu. Just as Jiraiya is about to ask them to surrender, the trio dissipates into sand. Before he can even wonder when the kids switch to Suna Bunshin, Jiraiya feels a slight shift in the ground and leaps up to avoid the Doton: Shinjyuu Zanshuu no Jutsu by Naruto. While in the air, Jiraiya can't help but feel a slight chill from Naruto's smirk. As soon as his feet land on the ground, Jiraiya starts sinking into a swamp from Naruto's Doton: Yominuma. All around the swamps, sand pillars start rising from the muddy water pointing to sky. Following the needle, Jiraiya looks up just in time to see Yugito leaping over the swamp. A lightning jutsu later, Jiraiya is lying unconscious on the ground, the swamp and the pillars long since disappeared.

"Jiraiya should've listened to his own advice and take the spar seriously," a voice says from the entrance.

"Tsunade-baa-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Minato is with Kushina, so I decided to give them some time alone. Shizune and Rin are at the hospital just in case something happens," Tsunade says, "I'll just revive the old pervert and let you explain to him how he lost."

"Ugh… where am I?" Jiraiya asks when Tsunade is done.

"You are still in the training ground, where you got your butt kicked."

"That's quite a Genjutsu. I couldn't break out of it."

"It wasn't a Genjutsu Ero-Sennin. The pillars that Gaara created are called Saraishin, it takes Yugito's Raiton: Gian and pass the electricity to the ground like a lightning rod. However, in this case, since the pillars are in the middle of the swamp, it's passed into the swamp instead. Since water conducts electricity, it charged the entire swamp, with you in it."

"How did you come up with tactics like that?"

"It's all Naruto-kun's idea. He said we should come up with tactics that uses each of our strength since we got Hokage-sama to put us on the same team when we graduate."

"It was rather ingenious. I for one did not know my sand can be used as a lightning rod."

"I never thought you would have earth chakra affinity Naruto."

"I don't Tsunade-baa-chan. I have wind chakra affinity."

"Then how can you perform those Doton jutsu so well?"

"I'm the one that came up with the tactic, it won't do if I fail my part. So I practice a lot."

"Then why don't you try using Fuuton jutsu instead?"

"I can't. Fuuton: Daitoppa and Fuuton: Renkuudan would just blow you away instead of holding you down. I could use Kanashibari no Jutsu and let the sand tower lead to your feet, but any skilled ninja can break out of that easily."

"Instead of suggesting for them to change, you should be grateful that the kids held back. If Yugito uses full power with her jutsu, you would've died from the electric shock."

"I still think Minato is overdoing it. Sure the other clans teach their kids some simple techniques, but to teach kids that aren't in the academy yet techniques like Doton: Yominuma, Raiton: Gian, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Renkuudan, and Kanashibari no Jutsu are a bit much."

"Let it go Jiraiya. It's not like it's doing any harm to the kids," Tsunade says before thinking to herself, 'however, it does seems a bit odd that they perform all those high level technique and doesn't look the least bit tired.'

"Looks like I'm just in time to take you kids to lunch. Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, do you two want to join us?"

"No, I better get back to the hospital. I still have a lot of work I need to do. I just wanted to catch some fresh air."

"I'll pass. I promised Sarutobi-sensei that I'll have a drink with him."

"It's your loss. Teuchi-jii-san's cooking is the best," Naruto says while shooting a dirty glare at his father.

If Minato notices the glare, he is doing a good job ignoring it. If he was hesitant before, he is downright scared of hiring Teuchi to be the family chef now. He has no doubt that Kushina will recover, especially since she is now under the care of the famed slug Sannin. He used to like Teuchi's cooking just as much as Naruto does, but Kushina beat it into him early on in their relationship that she will not allow her boyfriend to eat such unhealthy food for every meal of the day. In fact, she forbade him from eating ramen for a whole month once. If she ever finds out Naruto inherited that trait from his father and he is spoiling Naruto without her permission, Minato has no doubt that Kushina will have his head the moment she can get off that hospital bed, and that is a prospect he is not looking forward to. Suddenly, someone fires a red signal flare into the air from the village. One look at the flare and Tsunade starts running back to the village.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what happened?" Minato asks as everyone starts running along side Tsunade.

"Rin and Shizune are calling me back. Something major is happening."

"What exactly is happening?"

"I don't know. I told them to use the flare if something happens and they can't handle it themselves."

Just as the group is talking, someone fires a green signal flare into the air. Tsunade's concerned look changes to a happier one but she still doesn't slow down.

"Minato, Naruto, I need you two to come to the hospital with me."

"Why? Is it about Kushina?"

"I can't be sure yet since I'm not there, but I think you two should be there just in case. She has been showing signs for a few days now, I just haven't told you because I'm not sure if it's because she's starting to wake up of if it's just muscle spasms. When I gave Shizune and Rin the flares, I told them to use the red if it's an emergency, the green if it appears that Kushina is coming to."

"Jiraiya-sensei, please take the three kids back to Minato's place. Naruto and I need to be at the hospital," Minato says before coming to a complete stop, "Tsunade-sama, please slow down."

"What are you doing Minato? We need to be at the hospital now!"

"I left behind a kunai in Kushina's room. We'll use my special technique."

When the group arrives at the hospital room with the Hiraishin no Jutsu, they find Shizune and Rin pacing about the room nervously. Making her apprentices push Minato and Naruto outside, Tsunade starts checking on Kushina's condition. A few moments later, Tsunade emerges from the room and gestures for the two Namikaze to follow her inside.

"She's up, but she is still very weak. She should be resting and trying to build up energy right now but she wants to see the two of you first."

"Kushina-chan!" Minato screams as he rushes to his wife's side.

"Okaa-san!"

"Minato-kun… Naruto-kun…" Kushina whispers as she tries to reach out but is stopped by Minato.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, how much longer is Kushina going stay in the hospital?"

"Given how long she was out… another month at least, and that's with the help of medical ninjutsu," Tsunade says, "but all the signs are good. She should be able to make a full recovery. Of course, that's not to say I recommend she rejoin the ranks of Konoha-nins once she recovers."

"Aww… but Tsunade-baa-chan…

"No. And you and your family have best stop calling baa-chan!" Tsunade says as Kushina lets out a weak smile that quickly morphs into a yawn, "all right. Everyone out, she needs to rest."

"I'll be back tomorrow Kushina-chan."

"Me too okaa-san."

* * *

It has been a couple of months since Kushina woke up. Tsunade released her from the hospital a couple of weeks ago and she can now move around with the help of a wheelchair. At the moment, she is sitting in the training ground with Minato watching their son training with his friends.

"Minato-kun, what do you think about Yugito-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"She seems like a nice girl doesn't she? She's pretty close to Naruto-kun too."

"Kushina-chan, I don't think we should get involved in this," Minato says, already knowing what his wife has in mind.

"Temari-chan and Koyuki-chan seem like they like Naruto-kun too. I wonder if anyone of them is capable of fighting off the others like what I did."

"And I wonder if Naruto can fight off the council as well as I did."

"Ero-Sennin hasn't corrupted my Naruto-kun has he?"

"I've been paying special attention in keeping him from teaching Naruto anything inappropriate," Minato says before whispering to himself, "not that it makes any difference."

"What do you mean Minato-kun?"

"Eh? What?"

"What do you mean it won't make any difference?"

"Kushina-chan… there's something you need to know about Naruto… I think it's best if you hear it from him however," Minato says before gesturing toward Naruto, "hey Naruto, I need to get back to work. Why don't you spend some time with your mother."

Nodding his head, Naruto rushes over to Kushina's side with Ginko as Temari starts training with Gaara while Yugito shows Koyuki a few moves so she can protect herself.

"Naruto-kun, your father told me there is something I should know about you but he won't tell me what it is and that I should ask you myself."

"So he told you that huh… I don't know if I should tell you just yet. You just got out of the hospital."

"Give your mom a bit more credit. I am just fine. Now, what is the big secret that you and your father are keeping from me?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto tells Kushina a shortened version of everything that happened in his previous life as well as its effect on his current life. When he finally finishes his story, Naruto looks up at Kushina to gauge her reaction but he only sees a blank look on her face.

"…Mom? Are you all right?"

"That's a good one Naruto-kun," Kushina says after a few moments, "so how long did it take for you and your father to come up with that story?"

"He didn't lie. I heard the same story from Kyuubi-sama himself," Ginko says.

Kushina stares wide eyed at the silver fox. Putting her hands together, Kushina tries to dispel the Genjutsu she believes she is caught in. When she finally realizes that the talking fox isn't an illusion, she turns her shocked eyes on her son who looks back with concerned eyes.

"Kami… you weren't joking around…" Kushina whispers before steeling her glare, "why I ought to kill all those villagers for treating you like that. I told Minato the people will never see you as the hero," Kushina continues and softens her glare, "though it's nice what you did for Hinata-chan and Yugito-chan, Naruto-kun."

"So that's why you didn't want me to be a Jinchuuriki."

"That's right. It must have been tough for you without either Minato-kun or I," Kushina says, wrapping her arms around her son, "now, I don't think I heard anything about my future daughter-in-law."

"I… never married."

"What? Why?"

"I guess with everything about Akatsuki and Oto, I just never had the time to think about it."

"We can't have that happen this time around. Minato-kun and I won't allow it."

"It won't," Ginko says, licking her paw.

"How would you know Ginko-chan?"

"You'll see in due time."

Both Kushina and Naruto stare at Ginko in confusion but the silver fox closes her eyes and rests her head on Kushina's lap. Kushina and Naruto huff and glare at the fox at the same time, which draws a chuckle from someone behind them.

"Sometimes you two act so much alike it's scary."

"He is my son Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Why you little… stop calling me that! I brought you back from a coma, show some respect!"

Kushina and Naruto both stick their tongue out at Tsunade, which draws another chuckle from the person standing next to Tsunade.

"And what are you laughing at Ero-Sennin."

"Why you little brat! Even your father doesn't call me that."

"Good job Naruto-kun. That's exactly who he is, Ero-Sennin."

"Kushina… you're ruining the youths of Konoha. You should be teaching them how to respect the elders, not encouraging them to talk to us like he does."

"You deserve exactly what you get _Ero-Sennin_."

"What did you call me _Tsunade-baa-chan_."

"That's it!"

"Naruto-kun, let's get out of here. We don't want to get in the middle of their fights."

Nodding his head, Naruto helps Kushina back into her wheelchair and wheel her away, gesturing for the others to follow them. Mere seconds after the group clears out of training ground, everything inside is reducing to splinters and rubble. A few hours later, a harried Shizune and Rin rush to the training ground after everything has settled to treat the two injured Sannin.

* * *

Even with the help of Shizune and Rin, it still takes Tsunade and Jiraiya a whole week to completely recover and be released from the hospital. While Tsunade is recovering, Naruto talks to his mother about his plans for Tsunade. After hearing Naruto's plan, Kushina is even more eager than her son to begin the plan.

"Ohaiyo Tsunade-baa-chan. I'm here for my checkup."

"Don't call me… oh forget it. Just take a seat Kushina," Tsunade says, "where are Minato and Naruto?"

"Minato-kun is stuck at work and Naruto-kun is playing with his friends after dropping me off here."

"Don't those two know you still need at least one of them accompanying you?"

"I feel just fine Tsunade-baa-chan. I can start moving about on my own."

"I'm sending Rin with you when you leave."

"Oh, that's OK. Naruto-kun will pick me up with his friends."

"All right. He seems mature enough to know what he should do if anything goes wrong."

If Tsunade is paying attention to Kushina, she would see that Kushina has a brief dark grin when Kushina tells her Naruto would come to the hospital. As such, she is blissfully unaware of what Kushina and Naruto has in store for her. However, Shizune, who is Tsunade's assistance for the day, notices the grin and begins fidgeting, having heard stories of and seen personally some of Minato and Kushina's famous mischief, most of which Naruto has already surpassed at his young age, much to the pride of his parents.

"Shizune, there's no need to be so nervous. It's just a routine check up."

"Go… gomen Tsunade-sama."

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, what do you think of Naruto-kun?"

"That annoying little brat? Sometimes he acts twice his age, sometimes he acts half his age, I don't know how to read him at all."

"Doesn't looking at him and his friends just makes you want to have a child of your own?"

"So I can have a brat like that annoy me all day? No thanks. Besides, I'm much too old to have a child. You however, shouldn't have any problem once your body fully recovers if that's what you want to ask."

"That's nice to know… so… you don't want to have a child at all?" Kushina says, covering her disappointment with a weak chuckle.

"It's not a matter of wanting one or not. One, I don't have anyone to have a child with. Two, like I said, I am too old to have one."

"You can always adopt one."

"Taking care of Shizune and Rin are already taking too much out of my time. I don't have spare time to take care of a kid."

"You can get them to help you out with the kid too. Beside, if you adopt one, you can always find one that is old enough to do a decent job taking care of himself or herself."

"What is this Kushina? It's almost like you are trying to talk me into getting a kid."

"And if I am?"

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Don't be so negative Tsunade-baa-chan. I bet Shizune-chan would love to have a little brother or sister, don't you Shizune-chan?" Kushina says, remembering what Naruto told her about the plan.

"Eh?" Shizune says, surprised at being dragged into the argument.

"Come on Shizune-chan, I see how you always look at Naruto-kun and his friends when they are playing."

"They just remind me of how I was when I was younger playing with Kakashi-kun, Asuma-kun, Genma-kun, Rin-chan, and Kurenai-chan, that's all."

"So you don't want to have a sibling?"

"Well, that's not exactly it either…"

"So you do want one then."

"Well… um…" Shizune stutters, fidgeting with her fingers blushing.

"All right, if you have any suggestions Kushina, let's hear it," Tsunade says.

"I heard that there is this little girl who simply idolizes you…"

"This is all Naruto's idea isn't it," Tsunade says as she glares at Kushina, "if Shizune wants a sibling then I don't mind taking one in, but I don't want someone who looks at me more like a hero than a mother."

"Aw… Tsunade-baa-chan, just give Tenten-chan a chance," Kushina says.

"Are you talking about Naruto-kun's friend?" Shizune asks, "the one that we met on our first day here in Konoha?"

"Yeah, that's the one she's talking about."

"She is actually a very nice girl Tsunade-sama. I'm surprised that she's an orphan, the poor girl."

"So you approve of her then?" Tsunade asks sighing, knowing she can't win against both women.

"Yes… but the final decision is yours of course Tsunade-sama."

Kushina smirks knowing that the battle is won. It still amazes her how well Naruto understands Tsunade. Of course, she has no reason to doubt the story Naruto told her, but it's amazing how well Naruto can read other people and uses that information to his advantage. When Tsunade finishes Kushina's checkup and walks out of her office together, they find Naruto waiting outside with Tenten sitting next to him swinging her leg trying to figure out why the boy brought her along to the hospital.

"Okaa-san, is everything OK?"

"Yes, the checkup went just fine."

"Konnichi wa, Kushina-sama, Tsunade-sama," Tenten says, bowing.

"Ohaiyo Tenten-chan. I think Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan has something to talk to you about," Kushina says smiling, "Naruto-kun and I will just head home now."

Smiling toward his mother, Naruto helps Kushina out of the hospital. When the pair gets home, Minato notices the grins on their face and asks them about it.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea Naruto?" Minato asks after he hears the whole story.

"Of course. Tsunade-baa-chan kept telling me how much she misses the days when she was watching Shizune grow up whenever Kurenai-sensei brought her son to the Hokage's office. Also, in the time they spend together, Tsunade-baa-chan took a real liking toward Tenten-chan."

"Even so. I'm still slightly concerned…"

"I bet Tenten-chan can convince Tsunade-baa-chan to stay in the village too," Naruto says, interrupting his father, "and if Tsunade-baa-chan is staying, she'll make sure Ero-Sennin won't be going anywhere either."

"…Well, that settles it. We'll invite them over for dinner to celebrate tomorrow."

"Minato-kun, you sure changed you mind in a hurry," Kushina says, giggling.

"I can't help it. It would be really beneficial to have Tsunade-baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei here in Konoha."

"As long as Ero-Sennin doesn't go peeking in the hot springs."

"You mean that pervert still hasn't given up that habit? I'll have Tsunade-baa-chan to teach him a few lessons."

"But Kushina-chan, Kakashi-kun would be really disappointed if Jiraiya-sensei can't write his books."

"Give him the choice of having the books or having Rin-chan and let him decide."

"I don't think Rin really mind Kakashi reading them…"

"Bet she doesn't feel the same about the possibility of Jiraiya peeking on her."

"Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei managed to get him to stop for a while, then he started up again. Once Tsunade-baa-chan died then he completely stopped… not that he lasted too long afterward."

"Anko? You mean Orochimaru's student?" Minato asks, trying to distract Naruto.

"Yeah."

"Nice to know the council eventually forgave her for doing absolutely nothing wrong. Not to mention she actually decided to teach."

"She never actually took a team. She just show up at Konoha Eleven's meetings every now and then and teach us a few moves."

"Konoha Eleven?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about that nickname. That's the name the villagers came up with for the four teams that participated in the Chuunin Tournament for the first time in my year."

"Shouldn't four teams make Twelve people… oh they left out Sasuke didn't they?"

"Yeah. That teme ended up destroying everything."

"Who are the other ten people Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke-teme and I are on the same team with Haruno Sakura-chan under Kakashi-sensei. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino-chan, Akimichi Chouji are on the same team under Asuma-sensei. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata-chan, and Aburame Shino are on the same team under Kurenai-sensei. Hyuuga Neji, Tenten-chan, and Rock Lee are on the same team under Gai-sensei."

"Why would Hiashi and Hizashi ever allow Neji to be placed under Gai?" Kushina says shuddering, "why would anyone allow their child to train under Gai?"

"They don't have any say in team selections, you know that Kushina."

"Why did Sandaime-sama let Gai take on a team?"

"Gai must have talked him into it. Once he starts, you'd do anything to get him to stop," Minato says before looking around, "…hey, where's Naruto?"

"He was here telling about the teams just a moment ago… wait, do you smell that Minato-kun?"

"Ah, he must've been hungry and wandered off to the kitchen."

"I'm kind of hungry myself Minato-kun. Go fix lunch."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter V-**

It's been a couple of years since Kushina awakened from her coma. Just like Naruto had predicted, with Tenten by her side, Tsunade decided to stay in Konoha and thus by extension, forcing Jiraiya to stay in Konoha as well. Now at the age of eight, Naruto is clamoring about attending the Ninja Academy the upcoming term. Despite his desire to hold Naruto back another year so Naruto can spend more time with Kushina, Minato agrees to the demands since he has the obligation of entering Gaara into the Academy this coming year and he shudders to think what kind of disaster Naruto will cause if Gaara is the only one allowed to enter. While going through the paperwork in his office and sending messages to Suna updating Gaara's progress, Minato receives an urgent message from Ginko telling him to go home. Ignoring protests from his new secretary, Minato rushes home with Ginko by his side and finds a man with short flaming red hair sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of tea and talking with Kushina.

"Um… Kushina-chan, who's this?"

"Oh, Minato-kun, you're home. This young man says that he's your old acquaintance."

"You let him in just because he says that?"

"No, of course not silly. Naruto-kun and Ginko-chan says that you know him as well."

"Yes, it's been four years since we last met Hokage."

"Four years… wait… you… you're…"

"Kyuubi no Youko," the young man says.

Suddenly, the young man's chakra begins to spike and nine tails emerge from his back. Out of instinct, Minato pulls Kushina out of her seat and shields her with his body, his trusted three-pronged kunai in his hand. Ignoring the tense atmosphere, Ginko walks past Minato, moves next to Kyuubi, and, after a quick bow, nuzzles against Kyuubi's leg. Seeing that the Kyuubi doesn't mean any harm, Kushina leaves the living room to handle the ANBU that is sure to arrive.

"Oi, you stupid fox, what do you think you're doing scaring my parents like that!" Naruto screams, coming downstairs, "and hide your stupid tails. We need to find a cover story for when the ANBU gets here."

"Che, you always want to spoil my fun kit," Kyuubi says, "all right, Shukaku, Nekomata, stop cowering and get down here."

Begrudgingly, Gaara and Yugito slowly descend the stairs. Even if Kyuubi isn't paying attention to them, Gaara and Yugito can't help but to feel slightly scared and they decide to hide behind Naruto.

"There are a few things we need to discuss, so take a seat," Kyuubi says to the three youngsters.

"Did I miss anything?" Kushina asks, returning to the living room.

"Not at all. We are just getting started," Kyuubi says, "it's getting near the time when we extract Shukaku and Nekomata from these two. In order to do that, we need the power of the Shinigami…"

"Why would we need the Shinigami?" Naruto asks.

"We need someone with the power to extract souls from a human body. I can't think of any other beings who can perform the job."

"But in order to do that, we need to use the Shiki Fuujin…" Minato says.

"Yes. But with a sacrifice of soul, we can exchange it to spare yours. Shinigami should be happy to make that deal. After all, he can't be too happy about having his pet sealed in a human."

"You mean we need to offer someone as a sacrifice? I… I can't…"

"Don't worry little Hokage. We have a spare soul handy for use," Kyuubi says, patting Ginko's head.

"You mean you're going to sacrifice Ginko-chan?" Naruto screams.

"Heavens no. There is no way I'll offer her up. She still need to serve another purpose, I'll get to her next," Kyuubi says, "I'm talking about the spirit of the mad priest sealed in Gaara along with the Shukaku. I'm sure the Shinigami wanted to collect that overdue soul for a while now."

"I almost forgot about that. That's what made Shukaku so difficult to control in the first place."

"That's right kit. Now that you and your father managed to separate the two, it makes things much easier for all of us."

"So when and where should we perform the ceremony?"

"In a secluded area on the night of the new moon," Kyuubi says, "the lack of light should hide our purpose well. This isn't something we want to do in board daylight."

"That's a week away, but where should we host it."

"How about the Forest of Death?"

"How would you know about that god awful…" Minato says before noticing his son's annoyed glare, "ah, right. Forgot about that. Anyway, the Forest of Death should be secluded enough."

"That takes care of one order of business. Now, the second topic at hand relates to your son…"

"What do you want from me now you stupid fox."

"Like I said four years ago, I have chosen you to be my successor. I'm certain Ginko already told you about how you're a Hanyou…"

"Wait… Naruto-kun's a Hanyou? Why didn't you tell me about that Minato!"

"I… I don't know he's a Hanyou either…"

"Don't blame dad, it's not something that's easy to bring up so I didn't tell either one of you," Naruto says, "it's a side-effect from how I got back here. You already made up your mind Kyuubi, so why bring it up now."

"Seeing that you're not exactly my kin, I have to have a good reason to hand my throne to you."

"Being trapped in me for that long still isn't a good enough reason?"

"I never was trapped in you in this life time. Therefore, there is no good reason for you to succeed me."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Ginko, do it."

Nodding her head, Ginko stands up on her hind legs and slowly morphs into the form of a young girl. When the transformation is complete, a young girl with pale skin and waist length silver hair dressed in a sparkling silver robe stands in front of everyone.

"Ginko-chan! You never told me you can transform into a human," Naruto says.

"I'm a Kitsune. All Kitsune has the ability to take the form resembling a human. The other demons can transform to a certain extent as well, but the weaker ones would have difficulty holding the form."

"And I can assure you that my daughter is a very powerful Kitsune, nothing like the others."

"Ginko-chan is your _daughter_?"

"You are not planning what I think you are planning are you?" Minato says, eying both Kyuubi and Ginko, "you're going to force Naruto and Ginko to get married?"

"That would make him my kin wouldn't it?" Kyuubi says, "I see no other method that would appease the other demons. If the demons start fighting each other for power, it can very well spill over to the human world. That is something that neither of us want to happen."

"But…"

"That's enough Naruto, we can get back to this topic later," Minato says.

"Very well. We don't need to go into details for a few years yet. This brings me to last topic at hand. But first, I need to speak to Shukaku and Nekomata directly in private."

Naruto looks over to Gaara and Yugito to gauge their reaction. Seeing their hesitancy, Naruto tries to convince Kyuubi to let him join the conversation. At first, Kyuubi is adamant that the conversion be between the three bijuu only, but eventually, Kyuubi makes the concession to let Ginko accompany the two Jinchuuriki. While still concerned, Gaara and Yugito know that the Kyuubi won't be making any more concessions and follow Kyuubi to one of the side rooms. About fifteen minutes later, the pair enters the living room again bordering on chakra exhaustion. Knowing how tiring it can be for the host to allow the bijuu to take full control, Naruto already has some snacks prepared for the two.

"I found out all I need to know," Kyuubi says as he walks into the living room with Ginko, "now, after the ceremony, Shukaku, Nekomata, and I will be taking the three children on a small training trip, just to let them learn their new abilities from becoming a Hanyou…"

"Exactly how long is this… _small_ trip?" Minato asks.

"Depends on how quickly they learn. Conservative guess would be about a year."

"There is one thing I need to do before I can go with you," Naruto says.

"Yes… the Uchiha. Wouldn't want that happening again, or else I'll have to personally make sure that his clan will die out before its time just to save us the trouble this time around," Kyuubi says, "don't worry kid, whatever you have planned you'll have three bijuu backing you up. I doubt the Shinigami will be so forgiving toward us this time around if the same thing happens again."

"You three together should be able to defeat Itachi. We should still have a few months before he attacks Shisui, the extractions should be done by then," Naruto says.

"Prevent him from gaining the Mangekyou in the first place. It seems you did pick up some tactics from all the lessons I taught you after all. It's a nice idea, but did you consider what to do with him afterward?"

"Attacking a fellow Konoha-nin is an act of treason. We can deal him however we want," Minato says.

"You speak as though he will be sitting around waiting patiently for you to pass your judgment."

"So you're suggesting…"

"That's right Hokage, if we do what your son suggests, we have to kill him on the spot. Of course, that would mean we have to take out Uchiha Shisui as well least he feels responsible and _he_ gains the Mangekyou. After that, since there will be no witness to what actually happened, those close to the two will want to take revenge by hitting out on people they think is responsible. If you're lucky, you might get away with a minor civil war and keep your position."

"Just preventing Shisui's death and letting Itachi get away is not an option either. Are you sure we can't just capture him alive?"

"You do realize how difficult to capture someone alive as opposed to killing him in an all out fight right?" Kyuubi asks, "after all, Sasuke would never have been to get away from you at the Valley of the End if you didn't care about keeping him alive."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Relax kit. I wonder how many Iwa-nin you have under your watch in your prison?"

"We still have a few that tried to assassinate several of our more prominent ninjas…" Minato starts then stops abruptly, "…I see."

"Now all we need is to set the whole thing up."

"…I hate to lose two of my better ninjas like this, but it appears I have no choice."

"They aren't yours to have in the first place. If you allow things to progress as is, you're going to lose those two along with the rest of the Uchiha clan. Shukaku, Nekomata, and I will take out the trash along with them, so I only need you to hold the other ninjas back until we've finished the job."

"All I need to do is to send them out to take care of a few prisoners in secret," Minato says, "that's rather standard procedure for taking care of the more dangerous prisoners the other villages try to negotiate a release for."

"It seems we have covered everything. I will be back in six days."

* * *

A week later, a small group is gathered around a small fire in the Forest of Death. Minato set up a small camp as soon as they entered. While the others are waiting patiently, Naruto is pacing back and forth as Kyuubi has yet to arrive.

"Sit down Naruto, you're making me dizzy," Ginko says, once again in her human form.

"Where is your father? He should've returned yesterday."

"Chichi-ue will be here, don't worry," Ginko says, "in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already here."

"I'm… nervous. What if things don't work out the way we planned it?"

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. If there's one thing the darn fox is good at, it's figuring out how a bijuu can escape from the host. He's been trying for a long time before, he knows what he's talking about."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" Kyuubi says in his human form, hanging upside-down on a tree branch.

"You're right about him after all Ginko-chan."

"He is my father Naruto," Ginko says, standing up and brushing away imaginary dusts.

"Let's get started. I will stabilize Gaara's body with my chakra while you two do the same for Yugito. Your father will summon the Shinigami. To make things easier, Gaara, Yugito, you two should let Shukaku and Nekomata take over for now. Remember, once the Hokage summons the Shinigami, let me do all the talking."

Nodding their head, Gaara and Yugito close their eyes and slowly let their demon chakra fill their body. When they open their eyes again, Naruto can spot the telltale sign that the bijuu are in control and gestures for his father to perform the Shiki Fuujin.

"So you have summoned me again. Perhaps you are desperate for me to capture your soul."

"Excuse me Shinigami-sama, but we have a task that only you can complete."

"Kyuubi, it seems that you are already released from your prison. I suppose I can listen to your request, but don't expect me to let you off easy if I find your request a waste of my time."

"Thank you Shinigami-sama. We wish to release Shukaku and Nekomata from these two youngsters' body. We know that only Shinigami-sama can ensure the safety of both the children and the bijuu."

"Nekomata? Sealed inside a human child? …Very well, but what do you offer in exchange for saving the children's life?"

"The spirit of a crazed priest is sealed in this young boy's body along with Shukaku, is his soul enough in exchange?"

"Hardly. If you offer my summoner's life as well, then perhaps I can reconsider."

"No!" Naruto screams, "leave my father alone. If you want someone's life than take mine instead!"

"Naruto! Be quiet! I said let me do all the talking!"

"Silence Kyuubi! If you are offering yourself then I suppose you would have to do. Are you sure you are willing to die in place of your father?"

"It's not like I haven't died before. Beside, I already told my dad everything major that happened in my past life. Kyuubi can fill in the details when my dad needs the information."

"…Very well," Shinigami says, reaching out with his arm.

"No!" Ginko screams, moves in front of Naruto and faces him, "why can't we just offer this Itachi person instead. Chichi-ue and you are trying to get rid of him right?"

"Foolish girl. A sacrifice must offer his own life willingly."

"But your target isn't willing. What about them?"

"Listen carefully little girl. I said the sacrifice, not the target."

"Then take mine instead. Leave Naruto alone!" Ginko screams, "Naruto still has a lot of important things he needs to do."

"Ginko-chan…"

"Gomen Naruto-san. I promised you and Kushina-san that you will have a wife in this lifetime, but it seems that I am unable to deliver on that promise myself…"

As Naruto and Ginko are talking, the Shinigami reaches out toward the pair before Kyuubi can voice his opinion on the matter. While keeping one eye on Ginko, Naruto waits until the last moment before pushing Ginko out of the way, intending to take the blow himself. However, instead of reaching through him, the Shinigami once again reaches pass him and into Yugito's body instead. Staring wide-eyed at the god of death, Naruto moves closer to Gaara just in case the Shinigami decides to take the soul after extracting the two bijuu. Pulling out Nekomata's soul, the Shinigami plants the soul through a portal in the ground before reaching out toward Gaara and repeating the action with Shukaku. Once he's finished, the Shinigami reaches out toward Gaara again and pulls out the screaming soul of the crazed priest before devouring him. Looking over toward Kyuubi, the Shinigami points toward him then gestures toward Gaara and Yugito. Finally understanding the Shinigami's instructions, Kyuubi calls out to Ginko and Naruto as he rushes over toward Gaara and transfers a small amount of his chakra to the young boy's body while the pair does the same for Yugito.

"You," the Shinigami says, pointing toward Naruto, "still serves a purpose in this world. The care you two show toward each other convinced me that you could accomplish the task assigned to you. I shall allow you two to stay in this realm for now, but rest assured, if you should fail in your task, your punishment after your death shall be most painful."

Just as the Shinigami disappears, two forms slowly come out of the portal in the ground. At first one figure has the rough form of a raccoon while the other resembles a cat, but they slowly morphs into a man at about Kyuubi's height with brown hair and a woman with black hair a couple inches shorter.

"Finally, I'm out of that kid's body," the man says.

"Not that I'm complaining about being freed, but I am slightly concerned about the girl now that she no longer has my power to protect her," the woman adds, "I don't want to see her appearing in my domain anytime soon."

"That's why you are going to teach her how to fend for herself, or did you forget my instructions already."

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama, it's nice to see you again," the woman says.

"Oi, you darn fox. About time you show your face again," the man says, smirking.

"Do you still want to challenge me you stupid raccoon," Kyuubi answers, returning the smirk with one of his own.

"Um… excuse me…"

"What do you want you stupid human child!" the man screams.

"Why aren't Gaara and Yugito-chan waking up?"

"Do not be concerned about your friends," the woman says, kneeling next to Naruto, "they are merely exhausted. They should be fine in the morning. You and your father should be honored, no one survives meeting with Shinigami-sama once, yet both of you survived twice already. I wouldn't suggest tempting fate too often though, Shinigami-sama is most generous for forgiving you two twice."

"I see… are you… Nekomata?" Naruto says as the woman nods, "and he's Shukaku."

"That's right brat. Surprised to see us in this form?"

"Not really. Ginko-chan did say that powerful demons can take human forms."

"Ah yes, the Kitsune brat. Never thought I'd see a Kitsune grow so attached to a mere human."

"Be quiet Shukaku. I for one think it's nice, the will those two showed in protecting each other."

"I never expected my daughter to grow a soft spot for him so quickly. They only spent four years with each other."

"Only four? My… that is quite fast," Nekomata says.

"Four years is… fast?" Naruto asks.

"Apparently you don't quite understand demons yet young child," Nekomata says, "we demons have much longer lifespan than mere humans, in terms of thousands or even tens of thousands compared to your mere decades. Four years to us is a very short period of time. Of course, on a few rare cases, I do see human love continuing in my realm."

"…Your realm?"

"I believe your kind calls it the underworld. It is the realm I stay in with my master Shinigami-sama."

"No need to tell him everything. The fox will tell him in due time if he's planning what I think he's planning."

"I suppose you are correct Shukaku. Did you find what you asked for Kyuubi-sama?"

"I'll have them sign the contract when they wake up. Or, you can give it to them yourselves," Kyuubi says, taking out two small summoning contract scrolls.

"Why are your summoning contracts so small? I've seen Ero-Sennin's frog summoning contract and Orochimaru's snake summoning contract, they're huge."

"We are not meant to be summoned," Ginko says, "Bakeneko, Tanuki, and Kitsune are all known to be shape shifters. People would normally deem us too dangerous to summon. Not to mention the fact that we don't like to be summoned either."

"Of course, being shape shifters also allows us to be more in tuned with human behaviors. One reason that we tend to be more willing to work with people that we deem worthy," Nekomata says.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation back at the house," Minato says, "the two kids look like they can use a nice, soft bed."

"He's right. We've accomplished what we need to do here. Let's head back," Kyuubi says.

* * *

The next morning, Gaara and Yugito groggily walk out of their respective room, body still weakened from what happened last night. When they get downstairs, they find Naruto's family along with Kyuubi and two people they've never met before sitting in the dining room enjoying breakfast.

"The two kids are finally up," Kyuubi says without looking up, his back facing the pair.

"Good, then we can get them to sign the contract, take care of who we need to take care of, and leave for training."

"Relax Tanuki, can't you ever let someone have their meal in peace?"

"If you eat everything in one go instead of playing with your food, you would've finished a long time ago like everyone else Bakeneko."

"Would you two be quiet? Gaara and Yugito-chan still haven't eaten anything yet."

"The boy has guts talking to us like that, I'll give him that much."

"Gomen Shukaku-sama," Ginko says before turning to Naruto, "you need to show Shukaku-sama and Nekomata-sama some respect Naruto-san."

"Meh, I'm going to be the lord of all demons. I'll show them respect when they deserve it."

Upon hearing Naruto's words, Ginko immediately blushes and looks down to her lap, fidgeting her fingers, a sign that Naruto has seen many times in his previous life and still has no idea the meaning of.

"Did you forget the stipulation that would make you the demon lord?" Kyuubi asks, "or are you no longer fighting against it?"

"What?" Naruto asks, completely missing Kyuubi's amused tone.

"The thing between you and Ginko-chan," Kushina reminds her son, "you're not planning on doing nothing after you've embarrassed the poor girl like this are you?"

"I… I never really given it much thought. I mean, I just found out she can morph into a human a few days ago."

"Do you prefer that I stay in this form Naruto-san?" Ginko asks, again in a tone that Naruto knows well.

"I… I don't know. I guess you should take whichever form you're comfortable with."

"Stay in this form, might as well get used to it. You'll be training in this form if you wish to help Naruto in whatever he needs to do."

"…Hai chichi-ue."

"When are you going to organize the assassination mission? The quicker we get that done, the quicker we can start the training, the quicker they can finish, and the quicker we can get back to our world."

"Impatient as always Shukaku, but I agree, I'm sure both Shukaku and I would like to go back to our realm to check on our underlings after being away for so long."

"I was waiting until you have recovered from the extraction…"

"I can assure you we most certainly have recovered," Shukaku says, flexing his muscle.

"Very well. I will arrange for it to happen tonight. Secret execution grounds, five miles north of the village gate. It's hidden under a strong Genjutsu, only ANBU would know its exact location."

"I'm sure the three of us can see through the illusions," Kyuubi says, "there may be some chakra spikes, I'm sure you can convince the others that it's only from Itachi and Shisui's fight against the Iwa-nins?"

"There shouldn't be any problems there."

"Good, I guess Shukaku, Nekomata, and I will start getting ready."

* * *

Later that night, the two Uchiha are leading the two semi-conscious Iwa-nins to the execution ground. They have placed a strong Genjutsu on the two Iwa-nins to keep them from struggling. When they finally arrives, Itachi and Shisui remove the katana strapped on their back, looking to finish the job quickly. However, as soon as they enter the clearing, Kyuubi, hidden in the shadow with Shukaku and Nekomata, cancels the Genjutsu on the two Iwa-nins just in time for the two prisoners to roll out of the way of the sword strike. The fight lasted for several minutes, each side landing multiple strikes. Soon enough, the two Iwa-nins lay dead in the clearing with Itachi and Shisui sporting several wounds. During the entire fight, Shukaku has been slowly turning the ground around the clearing into sand, and as soon as the fight is over, Itachi turns his attention on Shisui, trying to use the fight against the Iwa-nins as a cover for Shisui's death, but two walls of sand shoot up from the ground and engulfs the two Uchiha and within seconds both are completely crushed. As soon as the sand retreats and reveals the two bodies, Nekomata, using her power, reanimated the two Iwa-nins to create a swamp to hide the sand then create boulders to place on Itachi and Shisui's body to set a scene of them being crushed by the boulders before releasing her control, allowing the two carcasses to tumble to the ground. Leaping out of the tree, the three bijuu check to make sure that all their targets are indeed dead. Satisfied with the job they've done, the three bijuu leave the clearing to report back to the Hokage.

"Is it over?" Minato asks, sitting in his office with a bottle of sake sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Yeah. We made sure of it," Kyuubi says.

"I'll send someone to pick up the bodies," Minato says, writing a mission slip and handing it to one of the messenger birds in the room, "when are you going to take the children on the training trip?"

"As soon as possible. It's probably too late at night to let the kids know. We'll head out the day after tomorrow."

"…Very well."

"Don't worry about the kids, they'll be just fine," Kyuubi says, "and don't feel guilty about the Uchiha. It's not an easy decision, but it's the right decision."

"…I sure hope so."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter VI-**

About ten months after the three youngsters left the village, Kushina and Minato are becoming more and more concerned. They have not heard any news about the children and Suna has been increasing its pressure on Konoha regarding the location of Gaara. Minato has been delaying the inevitable by stating that the children are on a secret training mission, but he just received a message from the Kazekage demanding that he recall the children and that the Kazekage will visit the village in a week. At the moment, Minato is pacing about in his office, trying to figure out a way to avoid this political disaster. Just as he is about to give up, the entire village is enshrouded by massive waves of chakra, but the chakra waves disappear just as quickly as it appeared. Alarmed, many ninjas gather at the village gate, in the general direction where the chakra originated. What they find there are four small, cloaked figures approaching the gate. With all the attention focused on the four figures, they completely miss the three figures hidden in the shadows of the trees. When some of the ninjas finally shake out of their stupor, they find the four figures have already walked past them in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Before the ninjas can stop them, Minato appears in front of the figures and engulfs one of them in a hug.

"Welcome home children," Minato says, finally letting go of the figure.

"It's good to be home dad."

When the figures remove their cloaks, all the ninjas present are surprised to find the three children that had been mysteriously missing for the past ten months along with a silver-haired young girl they have never seen before.

"I'm glad that the four of you are back. The Kazekage is visiting in a week and he's demanding to see Gaara."

"I figured we can't keep this a secret for too long," Naruto says, "well, at least we got back in time."

"Yes, and I bet Kushina will be thrilled to know that you four are back. Speaking of which, that was quite an impressive trick."

"That was just Kyuubi-sama, Nibi-sama, and Ichibi-sama," Ginko says, "they are hidden in the shadows."

"That'll get some unwanted rumors going," Naruto says, looking back toward the ninjas still gathered at the gate.

"It would appear that way. I'm sure my father will catch wind of this display as well."

"We can use that to our advantage. Look at how strong you got after this secret training. Surely your father can't complain about the result," Naruto says.

"And I'm sure Kumo will regret giving up on me after hearing what just happened."

"You do not need to be concerned. Shinigami-sama cannot be happy that the people of Kumo sealed Nekomata-sama in you. They will feel the wrath of Shinigami-sama eventually," Ginko says.

"Let's go home. It's starting to feel weird having all these people staring at us," Naruto says.

"Yeah, you're right."

As soon as they walk through the doors, Naruto is tackled to the ground by Temari and Koyuki. It's not until Ginko practically tears the two girls away from Naruto forcefully with a low growl that the two girls acknowledge the other two former Jinchuuriki. While he doesn't show it, Gaara is fuming that his sister passed over her own brother for another boy.

"Look Minato-kun, our little boy is all grown up."

"You're right Kushina-chan. He's turning into a heart breaker."

"Mom! Dad! Don't be ridiculous."

"Minato-kun, we should invite Tsunade-baa-chan and the others over for a welcome back feast tonight."

"That's a good idea Kushina-chan. I bet they miss Naruto after not seeing him for so long."

"I'll send someone to tell them…"

"I got it mom," Naruto says, creating a Kage Bunshin and sending him off, "I'm heading back to my room, wake me up when they get here OK?"

With Temari and Koyuki's attention focused on Gaara and Yugito, they miss the fact that Ginko is following Naruto up to his room. While they heard part of the story from Gaara and Yugito, the two girls still have no idea about the handshake agreement between Naruto and Kyuubi regarding Ginko's future. Another thing they don't know is that there is a second handshake agreement, this one between Ginko and Yugito. When Temari and Koyuki ask the two Jinchuuriki to train with them, Yugito says she needs to rest up and heads upstairs, leaving Gaara with the two girls. Instead of going back to her own room, Yugito heads into Naruto's room, where Naruto is already lying in his bed trying to go to sleep and Ginko is sitting on the floor watching him. The two girls' eyes meet for a brief moment and Yugito casts a Genjutsu on Naruto, putting him to sleep immediately. Once that's done, both Ginko and Yugito jump into bed with Naruto, one lying on each side of the boy cuddling up against to him.

* * *

That night, when Kushina walks into her son's room, she can't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Naruto is still in his bed, his arms around the two girls' shoulder. The two girls are cuddled up against him, their tiny hands clutching at Naruto's shirt. It's not until Naruto turns his head toward Kushina that she realizes her son is awake.

"Now, I expected you to wait a few years before you go sleeping around with girls."

"They put me under a Genjutsu then sneaked in bed with me."

"Well if they did, how did you break out of it?"

"When my Kage Bunshin dispelled, it generated an influx of chakra that helps me break out of the illusion."

"Well, let's wake up the two girls, everyone is waiting downstairs."

"You do it. I want to see their reaction."

"You are a mean child Naruto."

Naruto winks at her mother before closing his eyes and pretends to be asleep. When Kushina goes and wakes Ginko and Yugito, Naruto can't help but smirk at how the two girls bolt upright, as evident from the sudden disappearance of the pressure from their head on his shoulders. Suddenly, Naruto lets out a soft groan, which causes the two girls to practically leap off his bed and hide behind Kushina. Reaching with his hand, Naruto pretends to rub the sleep out of his eyes and roll over on his side before slowly opening his eyes to see his mother smirking at him, silently telling him that the girls still haven't realize they are tricked. Sitting up, Naruto returns Kushina's smirk as the two girls slowly walks out of Naruto's room to clean up and get ready for dinner.

"You should've seen how red those two's face got when I woke them up," Kushina says as soon as the girls left the room.

"Oh, I can just imagine," Naruto says, applying a certain Hyuuga's blush on the girls' face in his mind.

"Well anyway, everyone's here so you should probably get ready."

By the time Naruto gets downstairs, everyone is already gathered in the living room, talking and laughing. When they see Naruto enter the room, everyone becomes quiet, save for some soft snickering from Kushina.

"Naruto's here, maybe we should start dinner," Yugito says, blushing bright red.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," Ginko says, her face matching Yugito's.

Without even asking, Naruto already knows what they were talking about before he entered the room. Deciding to spare the two girls from further embarrassment, Naruto agrees with them and clamors for dinner to begin. As soon as everyone is seated, Tsunade reaches into her pocket and pulls out a few bottles of sake while talking to Kushina. Reaching into her weapons pouch, Tenten grabs one of her training kunai and fires it at the bottles. Before the kunai gets close enough for Tsunade to react, Naruto fires one of the unused chopsticks to intercept the kunai.

"Naruto-sama! Why did you do that! Okaa-san shouldn't be drinking!"

"Come on Tenten-chan. We're celebrating tonight. Let them have their small bit of fun," Naruto says.

"I guess Naruto-kun is right Tenten. We should let Tsunade-sama have her fun tonight. She does have tomorrow off after all, so it's not like it's going to interfere with work."

"You too Shizune-nee-chan? Oh fine. Don't expect me to help you carry her home."

Despite how righteous Tenten tries to act, she along with the rest of the children beside Naruto are the first ones to get drunk as the adults decide to let them try a small bit of sake. Naruto, having seen the adults replace the water with sake, avoid drink anything for the entire meal. By the end of the meal, Naruto is the only one awake, which leaves him with the task of taking care of everyone. Creating a mass of Kage Bunshin, he moves everyone to their respective rooms before heading back to his own where he finds Ginko sitting in his bed waiting for him.

"Naruto-sama, you're back."

"Ginko-chan? I thought you're asleep."

"I'm sure you will find that I'm as adapted at pretending to be asleep as you are Naruto-sama."

"Ah… so you knew."

"Naruto-sama, there is something I want to talk to you about," Ginko suddenly says.

"What is it Ginko-chan?"

"You are going to be attending the academy in a few months. Do you believe I should go with you in my fox form or my human form?"

"Well… I'm not sure…"

"I prefer the fox form. That way, I can be on the same team with you even if Yugito and Gaara are on the same squad."

"No matter which form you take, everyone will think something is wrong when the other form is missing."

"I can create a Bunshin of myself, but I need to stay away from the Inuzuka. They will be able to trace my scent."

"Yeah, you're right. Their nose is a big problem. If you stay in the fox form, your Bunshin can stay near Koyuki-hime and use her scent to cover yours right?"

"In a minor way, yes. I would also need your wallet."

"Why?"

"Perfumes can cover my scent as well. Even weak perfumes can daze the Inuzuka if they try to enhance their sense of smell."

"But perfumes are pretty expensive…"

"Chichi-ue will not be too happy that you are refusing to buy me things."

"Go ask my parents. I don't have any money," Naruto grumbles.

"But Naruto-sama… then it wouldn't be a gift from you…"

"Don't give me that look Ginko," Naruto says as he hears a few sniffle, "…I'll talk to my parents tomorrow."

"Arigatou Naruto-sama!"

"Well, now that you've finally gotten that off your chest…" Naruto says, "why did you let Yugito-chan sleep with us?"

"You don't like it?" Ginko says, tilting her head to the side, "chichi-ue said that all boys like to have more than one girlfriend and the more the better."

"Argh, he's as bad as Ero-Sennin," Naruto screams, "not that I'm upset with the… arrangements, I'm more concerned if you are all right with it."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not all that uncommon for demons to have multiple mates."

"Well… if you're sure…"

"So, you're not upset?"

"No, not really."

"Naruto-sama no ecchi. You call chichi-ue a pervert but you're just as bad," Ginko says giggling, "do you wish for me to arrange for Temari-san and Koyuki-san to stay with us as well?"

"What! No! You can't just go about asking people to join like that."

"But they seemed like they want to join when Kushina-sama told everyone what happened when she woke Yugito-san and I up."

"…You're kidding right Ginko-chan?"

"No. I think they were really interested."

"That… that can't be right… they didn't show any interest in me before."

"But you changed a lot of things in this life already right Naruto-sama?"

"But… I didn't mean for it to change like that."

Yawning, Ginko climbs under the cover and cuddles against her pillow. Seeing that Naruto is still standing next to the bed, Ginko reaches out and pulls Naruto into bed with her.

"It doesn't really matter whether you intend for it to happen or not," Ginko says, "this is the way things are happening, you'll just have to deal with it."

"The question is how to deal with it."

"I'm sure you can figure something out," Ginko says, "now stop moving around and go to sleep."

* * *

By the end of the week, news of Gaara's display of power has reached the ears of the Kazekage. When the Kazekage arrives in Konoha, he immediately demands that Gaara return with him to Suna. However, Gaara only needs to bring up the name Yashamaru to gain the support of both Kankurou and Temari. When the Kazekage tries to force Gaara to return, Naruto and Yugito have to step in to prevent Gaara from using his sand to kill his own father. Seeing that he is outnumbered in Konoha, the Kazekage begrudgingly agrees to allow Gaara to enter the academy in Konoha, but he quietly vows to himself that he will take every opportunity to force Gaara back to Suna.

"Gaara's father won't let things go this easily," Naruto says when he and his father are the only ones left in the Hokage's Office, "we should keep an eye out on Suna."

"Suna is our ally…"

"And Suna is also very angry with us right now," Naruto says, cutting off his father, "just because Gaara is living in Konoha now doesn't mean that Orochimaru won't contact Suna for a joint attack when the time comes."

"Sometimes I don't know whether to call you a genius or an idiot…" Minato says, sighing.

"I'm not known as the number one unpredictable ninja for nothing."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. I'll just ask Jiraiya-sensei to use his spy network to keep an eye out on Suna," Minato says, gathering several documents on his desk, "well, these are the papers admitting you kids to the ninja academy. I just have to figure out how to enter Ginko…"

"She and I talked about this before. She says she'll stay in her fox form through the academy. She wants to be on the same team as Gaara, Yugito-chan, and I."

"That would make things a lot easier. I don't need to come up with an excuse to cover her identity… although I should probably come up with one just in case people start asking about her human form…"

"You can just say that she's the daughter of an old acquaintance of yours that he's leaving in your hands."

"I suppose that would have to do," Minato says, "shouldn't you be playing with your friends right now?"

"I just want to think some things through that's all."

"What's the problem?"

"Remember that day when Gaara, Yugito-chan, and I came back? Mom probably told everyone what she found in my bedroom. Later that night Ginko-chan told me that Temari-chan and Koyuki-hime might feel that way as well…"

"I told Kushina-chan you'll turn into a heart breaker."

"Dad… focus on the task at hand."

"Sure son. What's the problem with having a few girlfriends?"

"What's the problem? I feel bad enough that I'm making Ginko-chan and Yugito-chan share me. I can't possibly ask more girls to do the same thing!"

"Well… there is something you should know Naruto. When I became the Hokage, the council wanted me to take multiple wives to ensure that the Namikaze line continues. Of course I was able to fight them off long enough for Kushina-chan to be pregnant so they can't keep pushing that idea on me. But Kushina-chan and I aren't getting any younger and I don't know if Kushina-chan can handle another pregnancy despite what Tsunade-baa-chan says. The council might try to push the same idea on you, especially since they consider you the hero that chased away the Kyuubi. Why not take advantage of it and take all four of them as your wives?"

"But that doesn't solve the problem of me feeling guilty about having them share me."

"Did you consider that maybe they won't care?" Minato says, "I can tell you that many of the women offering themselves to me back then didn't mind the idea of sharing one bit."

"But those four girls aren't gold diggers like those women who offered themselves to you."

"You can always sit them down and talk to them to see how they feel Naruto."

"Do you think it's easy to approach that subject? I can't just go up and ask them if they love me and do they want to share."

"All right… let me just get through these paperwork and we'll head home and talk to Kushina-chan. We can have her talk to the girls. It should be easier for her to broach the subject."

"I guess that'll have to do."

"Now that that problem is solved. I'll just have to get through these couple of piles…"

"Why don't you ever use Kage Bunshin to help you do the paperwork?"

"Kage… Bunshin…?" Minato says, stopping suddenly, "why didn't any of the Hokage think of that idea before? Argh, you'd think someone with the title 'the Professor' would be able to come up with that idea."

"Maybe he wants you to figure it out on your own and suffer on the way there like he did."

Muttering about selfish old men, Minato creates five Kage Bunshin and orders them to start working on the paperwork while he heads home with Naruto. After going through the situation with Kushina, she adds another name to the mix.

"What do you mean Tenten-chan likes me too! She's supposed to like Neji!"

"Well, she hasn't met Neji yet now has she?" Kushina says.

"But… but…"

"Too late to change that now, I'd bet she's already heads over heels in love with you," Kushina says.

"There has gotta be some way to change that right? All I wanted to do was to make Tsunade-baa-chan adopt Tenten-chan, I didn't think she would fall in love with me because of it."

"Like I said, too late to change that now. I'll have a sit down with all of them when I get the chance."

"But I don't even know how I feel about them!"

"It's not a bad thing to have that many people love you Naruto."

"But it's not fair to them that I…"

"Naruto, don't worry about it. Just let things come as they will," Minato says, "don't change how you are because you're worried how things would turn out. Remember what I told you in the office Naruto. I think that might be the best course of action."

"But I…"

"Don't worry Naruto," Kushina says, "you wouldn't believe how many love letters your father got back in the days…"

"Hey, it's not that long ago," Minato complains.

"Be quiet! I'm talking to Naruto," Kushina says, "like I was saying, your father received plenty of love letters, and I wasn't angry at him at all. I'll talk to the girls and make them understand the situation. If they can't handle it, then I'll suggest for them to back off. If they can, why don't you give it a try?"

"Fine…" Naruto says before whispering to himself, "I gotta be more careful in the future…"

"What did I tell you about letting things come naturally Naruto?" Minato says.

"What's so natural about having this many girlfriends?"

"It's good to know that Ero-Sennin hasn't corrupted you yet Naruto," Kushina says, "but Minato-kun is right. Don't let this change who you are."

"Besides, it's perfectly natural for girls to be fawning all over us Naruto. It's a curse that we Namikaze must bear."

Smiling, Kushina turns her attention on Minato. If Minato is paying attention like Naruto is, he would notice that the smile seems slightly off. Grabbing Minato by the ear, Kushina drags Minato upstairs, twisting it with every step, leaving the Hokage screaming in pain all the way back to their room.

* * *

The next day, after a particularly grueling training session with his father, Naruto stumbles back to his room only to find it completely empty. Looking back toward the door, he finds his mother leaning against the door frame smiling at him.

"What happened to my room mom?" Naruto asks sighing.

"This isn't your room dear."

"What do you mean this isn't my room?" Naruto asks again, quickly getting tired of the conversation.

"This was your room yesterday, but since Tsunade-baa-chan says that she's moving in, your father and I decide to give her this room."

"So where is my room now?"

"Down the hall, the second master bedroom."

"What am I going to do with a huge room like that?" Naruto asks, completely awaken by the news.

"Well, you are the second master of this house. Beside, you'll find enough use for it soon enough," Kushina says, "now why don't you go take a shower and get changed like your father. I'll call the two of you downstairs when dinner's ready."

"All right mom," Naruto says, walking past Kushina and down the hall.

"And I expect you to help Tsunade-baa-chan move her things over tomorrow," Kushina says, calling after her son.

"Fine…" Naruto says, walking into his room.

The first thing Naruto notices when he enters his new room is the absurdly large bed sitting against the wall opposite of the door. Then he notices the numerous closets lining the walls off to his left. Thinking nothing of it, he picks up the fresh change of clothes on his bed and heads to the private bathroom in his room. Half an hour later, Kushina is standing outside the bathroom pounding on the door.

"What are you doing in there! Hurry up, dinner's ready!"

"All right, all right," Naruto says, opening the door, "I've never seen a private bath as large as that. I bet I can swim in it."

"For now you can. It's really only designed to fit two adults comfortably…" Kushina says, "remind me to get a bigger one for you later."

Looking at his mother in confusion, Naruto quietly follows his mother downstairs, where all the other occupants of the house is sitting around the dinner table waiting patiently for the last member to arrive. As punishment for making everyone wait, Kushina makes Naruto stay behind after dinner to wash the dishes. Even after feeling refreshed from the bath, Naruto is completely drained by the time he drags himself upstairs. After stumbling in and out of his old room, he opens the door to his new room, takes a look inside, before going back to the hallway to check if he's in the right room.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" Ginko asks from inside the room.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"This is our room… at least, Kushina-sama says so," Yugito says.

"And after our talk with Kushina-sama, I think she's right," Temari says.

"Why don't you come in and join us," Koyuki says, walking up behind Naruto and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I think there is going to be another person moving into this room tomorrow."

Pushing Naruto into the room, Koyuki kicks the door close before shoving him into bed. With a squeal, the girls all jump into bed with Naruto and fight for the spots next to Naruto so they can cuddle against him. Sighing, Naruto waits until the girls finally calm down before trying to go to sleep.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter VII-**

By the time the three former Jinchuuriki are finally ready to enter the academy, Minato allows them to enter as second year students to cover the missed year due to their training with the three bijuu. Of course, if Minato had requested for the children to be promoted to Genin, few can complain after seeing their supposed powers in action when they returned from their training. But Naruto himself requested that they be placed with that particular group in order to observe them. Even though the instructors were alerted that Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito would be attending a month before the school year starts, the instructors still cannot believe the three that had shown so much power are standing outside their classroom waiting to be introduced to the other students.

"Please come in," Iruka says, opening the door.

The entire class becomes completely silent when the three enter the room, every pair of eyes, including those of Iruka, Suzume, and Mizuki, are focused on Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito. After a quick introduction, they take their seat across an empty row, where Ginko is already waiting, having entered unnoticed as everyone's attention was on the three newcomers. While everyone in the room is paying attention to the three instructors as they begin the lesson, Ginko looks around the classroom, studying everyone that Naruto asked her to keep an eye on. Throughout the entire class, Ginko notices that Hinata keeps stealing glances over at Naruto whenever the instructors aren't paying attention. Thinking that Naruto probably don't want to hear about things like that, Ginko keeps this piece of information to herself when she reports to Naruto after the classes are over.

"Na… Naruto-sama, please wait."

"Um… Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"My… my father told me to a… accompany you back to the Na… Namikaze Compound since Ho… Hokage-sama invited us over for dinner," Hinata says blushing.

"OK. Come on. Let's go Hinata-chan."

"Wait Naruto-kun. Shouldn't we wait for Tenten-chan too?" Yugito says.

"You're right. I'm completely forgot!"

"How can you forget about me?" Tenten says, walking up behind Naruto and faking a few sniffles.

"You really aren't fooling anyone with that you know Tenten-chan."

"You're so mean Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry Tenten-chan. You ready to go home now?"

"Fine. Only because we have important guests over tonight," Tenten says, "you're going to make it up to me mister."

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Walking up, Naruto gives Tenten a quick hug before circling behind her and pushing her out of the academy's courtyard. Giggling, Yugito follows them with Gaara and Ginko not far behind. A few moments later, Hinata shakes out of her stunned state and hurries after the group who is right at the exit looking back toward the frozen girl. Muttering a soft apology, Hinata quietly falls in step with the group on their way to the Namikaze Compound.

"Ah, here are the children," Kushina says as the group enters the house, "I hope you all had fun today."

"It's fine outside the history lessons. I already know the village's history like the back of my hand."

"Since I was an outsider, I supposed it was interesting to know about Konoha's history," Yugito says.

"Agreed," Gaara says as he walks past everyone cluttered at the door.

"So where is everyone?" Naruto says, peeking into the empty living room.

"Minato-kun and Hiashi-san are discussing something in the study. The ladies should be in the yard enjoying the evening breeze. I'm just here fixing up some small snacks waiting for all of you to get home."

"I should get started on my assignments. I'll be in my room," Gaara says before walking off.

"I'm going to put away my things," Tenten says.

"Ku… Kushina-sama…"

"There's no need to be so nervous dear. Just treat this like your own home."

"Ha… hai Kushina-sama," Hinata says, "is my mother and sister…"

"They are in the yard dear."

"Thank you Kushina-sama," Hinata says, "would… would you like to meet my little sister Naruto-sama?"

"That'd be great Hinata-chan!"

"But Naruto-kun, what about our assignments?" Yugito asks.

"We still have the whole night Yugito-chan. Let's relax a bit first. Besides, we don't have all that much assignments anyway."

"Well… if you promise you'd help me I guess a bit of fun can't hurt."

Grabbing Hinata and Yugito's wrist, Naruto pulls them out toward the backyard. Blushing at the contact, Hinata allows Naruto to lead her despite the slight pain from the sudden pull. In the short distance from the foyer to the backyard, Hinata's blush manages to spread to her entire body and she looks like she has just come out of a hot spring when she gets to her destination.

"Hinata-nee-sama, who's this?" a little girl asks staring intently at Hinata's wrist, the one that Naruto is still holding.

"Ah Hanabi-chan. This is Naruto-sama."

"Naruto-sama? Who is that?" Hanabi asks, her eyes still on Hinata's wrist.

"Naruto-sama is the one that saved me from the mean kidnapper."

"Who is he?" Hanabi asks pointing at Hinata's wrist, "how come he can hold your hand?"

"Ah sorry about that Hinata-chan," Naruto says, letting go immediately.

"It's all right Naruto-sama…"

"No it's not. Chichi-ue never let anyone hold our hand like that," Hanabi says, "I'm telling chichi-ue."

"Hanabi-chan, it's all right," a tall woman says, "your father only said that because he doesn't trust the others. You can trust Naruto-kun though."

"Are you sure haha-ue?"

"Of course. I would never lie to you Hanabi-chan."

Naruto takes a quick look at Hinata and Hanabi's mother. She has the traditional pale eyes and pale skin of the Hyuuga. If he has to estimate, she would be right about Hiashi's height, about an inch shorter at most. She has long hair and a slim figure, like a splitting image of Hinata's adult form when it's not covered by her jacket, but the muscle tone and the calloused hands show she is a very accomplished kunoichi in her own right. He had never seen Hinata's mother in his previous life at all and neither Hinata nor Hanabi, from what little he's seen of the girl, mentioned anything about her. His questions are answered when Tsunade enters the yard with Kushina holding a bowl of foul smelling medicine and giving it to Hinata's mother.

"You're lucky I had the experience from treating Kushina Shiori," Tsunade-says, "you of all people should know that you should stay calm when you're pregnant. Look at the mess you left yourself with."

"I couldn't help it Tsunade-sama, I was so worried when I heard that Hinata-chan was almost kidnapped," Shiori says, "speaking of which, allow me to thank you for saving Hinata-chan Naruto-sama."

"That's all right Shiori-san," Naruto says, picking up her name from Tsunade's words, "I can't just stand by and watch my friends get hurt."

"There was one other problem… one thing, other than the actual kidnapping, that made me a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Tsunade says, chuckling, "from what the guards told me you were ballistic."

"Please Tsunade-sama, I need to get this off my chest," Shiori says, "what are you intentions with my daughter Naruto-sama?"

"Okaa-san! Wha… what are you talking about!" Hinata screams.

"I… I don't quite understand what you mean Shiori-san."

"The Hyuuga is a very traditional family," a voice says behind the group, "despite your intentions, the fact remains that you spent the night in my daughter's room Naruto."

"But Hiashi-san, you said it was all right," Naruto says, turning around and facing the man, "besides, I didn't really stay there overnight. I left with my dad after the kidnapper was caught."

"While those statements are indeed accurate," Hiashi says, "the entire Hyuuga clan knows that you stayed in Hinata's room that night. While I understand that nothing could've possibly happened, the elders are quite adamant that you bear responsibility."

"Well… I just told him about your… situation," Minato says, glancing over at the other girls gathered in the yard, "Hiashi-san told me that he and Shiori-san would need to reexamine the situation before making a decision on how to proceed."

"This kid works fast doesn't he?" Tsunade whispers to Kushina, "if Jiraiya hears about this he's going to have a field day with it."

"I never did quite realize how popular Naruto is. Is this what I faced when Minato-kun picked me?"

"I'd say it's not even close, considering how Minato has a few more years to attract other girls."

"Yeah, you're probably right Tsunade-baa-chan."

Tsunade's body stiffens for a brief moment before she grumbles and heads back inside, saying how the sun is bad for her skin. Just as Tsunade is heading back inside, Shizune comes out and announces that dinner is ready.

* * *

That night, after the Hyuugas have gone home and everyone else are back in their room, Naruto and Minato are sitting in the study talking about everything that happened that day.

"So what do you think Naruto?" Minato asks.

"Like it matters?"

"Guess not. But I still want to know how you feel about everything so far."

"It's completely different than my last life, but Ginko-chan is right. I did want things to be different."

"She does have a point. You did say the same thing when you got Gai to adopt Lee," Minato says, "besides, you can't complain about all those girls."

"If mom hears that, she'll beat you to a pulp."

"Yeah… but that's why I didn't say that in front of her."

"I'm reserving the rights to tell her what you said," Naruto says, "anyways, what do you think Hiashi is up to?"

"He's not the one up to something. The Hyuuga elders are the one pushing him to talk to us. He said it to me in private himself. If you aren't my son, he doubts the elders would say anything about it. And I agree with his assessments."

"So why did you agree?"

"We still need the Hyuuga clan on our side. Only they are large enough to balance out the Uchiha clan," Minato says, "I know you already took cared of Itachi, but we always need to be weary of large clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga that their power don't get to their heads."

"I guess you're right."

"How would you deal with them if you're in my position?"

"Me? Keep the younger ones away from the adults and get the younger ones on my side."

"Two classic strategies," a voice says from the door, "but I like Naruto-sama's plan better."

"Ginko-chan, you're still up?" Naruto asks.

"All the other girls are still up and talking to each other. It was too noisy to fall asleep."

"You were talking about the two strategies Ginko?" Minato asks.

"Hokage-sama's strategy is to use one powerful group to counteract another. Naruto-sama's strategy is to breakdown the powerful groups from within," Ginko says, "Hokage-sama's plan must allow for both powerful groups to be out of line but Naruto-sama's plan can allow him to exert control on the situation. The best plan however is to apply both at the same time, to use the first plan as a means to buy time for the second plan to proceed."

"Where did you learn all of this?" Naruto asks.

"Chichi-ue has to deal with similar things all the time."

"I guess that's going to be a problem no matter where you are," Minato says.

Suddenly, Ginko lies down on the sofa in the room and uses Naruto's lap as a pillow. Smiling, Naruto gently strokes Ginko's hair to help the girl fall asleep.

"Shouldn't you get her back to bed?"

"You heard what she said, the others are still up. She's here because she couldn't fall asleep there."

"Well, I should be getting to bed myself."

"OK. I want to stay up a bit longer."

"Don't stay up for too long though. Remember, you still have to go to school tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it."

Chuckling, Minato waves casually over his shoulder with his back toward Naruto before leaving the room and closing the doors behind him. As soon as the doors closes, Ginko rolls on her back and stares up at Naruto's face while Naruto continues to stroke Ginko's hair.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Hmm, what is it Ginko-chan?"

"There is something I want to ask you, about the people at the academy."

"Is it about Hinata? I noticed that you were looking back at her quite a few times."

"How did you…? No, it's not about Hyuuga-san. It's about Yamanaka-san."

"Ino-chan? What's the problem?"

"I noticed that she seems rather scared of you. Whenever you look over at her general direction, she seems to tremble involuntarily."

"Really? That's odd… maybe I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Don't you think it will be better if someone else talks to her? She is rather fearful of you."

"…Yeah, you're right. I'll have someone talk to her to see what's going on."

"Naruto-sama?"

"What is it Ginko-chan?"

"Can we stay here tonight? This is comfy."

"The other girls will be very upset if they find out."

"…I see…"

"But… I guess some rewards are in order for doing such a fine job observing the class today."

Naruto chuckles at how Ginko's eyes almost sparkle as soon as the words leave his mouth. Patting her shoulders to gesture for her to sit up, Naruto gets up and locks the doors to the study before returning to his seat and letting Ginko lie down on his lap again. Turning on her side facing away from Naruto, Ginko giggles as he sinks his hands into her silver locks again. Naruto keeps stroking Ginko's hair for another half an hour until she finally falls asleep before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, before anyone is inside the classrooms, Naruto pulls Shikamaru and Chouji to the side in the schoolyard and asks them to investigate into the matter brought to his attention yesterday by Ginko. After stating in no uncertain terms how troublesome a task it would be, Shikamaru begrudgingly agrees to check in on Ino for Naruto.

"Oi, Ino."

"What is it Shikamaru?" Ino says from within a crowd of Sasuke fan girls.

"I need to ask you something."

"This has better be good," Ino grumbles as she walks away from the group.

"Naruto asked me to talk to you. I knew it would be troublesome but he talked me into it."

"Na… Naruto?" Ino says.

Shikamaru can see what Naruto was talking about when he says that Ino is afraid of him. The fear in Ino's eyes is difficult to miss, neither is the trembling body.

"What… what does he want?"

"He wants me to ask you why you're so scared of him," Shikamaru says, "after seeing you reaction I'm kinda curious myself."

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right. And I'm sure your body is shaking because it's cold outside."

"That… that's right."

"Ino, you, Chouji, and I grew up together. Do you really think I can't read you well enough by now?"

"…Fine. It's something stupid anyway…"

"Well, I'm listening."

"I… when I was younger, Naruto turned my home into a wild jungle with all kinds of man eating plants."

"And how would he be able to do that?"

"It was a Genjutsu. I've been scared of Naruto and anything that looks remotely like any of those plants ever since."

"I seem to remember my old man saying something about that. It's right before Naruto brought that fox back with him right?"

"That's right. I'm one of the few kids that didn't get anywhere near that fox no matter how much I want to go up and cuddle and play with it because Naruto is always right next to it."

"I also remember my old man saying you were laughing at him right before he pulled that prank."

"So you're saying it's my fault!" Ino screams attracting the attention of everyone around them.

"I don't think the people in Kumo and Iwa heard you woman," Shikamaru says, trying to shake the ringing out of his ears, "and yes, it partly your fault. He is Hokage-sama's son. You'd think he's not as inept at ninja skills as you tried to make him out to be."

"But…"

"Did you remember how Chouji and I were like back then? How we can never find anyone to play with us?"

"Yeah, cause Chouji was always so terrible at those games."

"Let's take the reverse situation. Do you think Naruto would have any friends if he tried to act like a know it all?"

"Well…"

"Perhaps it's about time you deal with your fears. I suggest you go and talk to Naruto and tell him the reason you're so afraid of him yourself," Shikamaru says, walking a few steps away before stopping again, "at least, do that if you are serious about being a ninja. There is always the chance you'll have to work with Naruto. Better to take care of it now than to have to deal with it during a mission."

"Ino, what was that all about?" Sakura asks as she walks up to the girl.

"It's… nothing," Ino says, "do you know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto? But you're…"

"I know. Shikamaru's right, it's time I deal with it."

"…He should be inside. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You can go back to your Sasuke watching. I will deal with this myself."

"Right, and I'm sure your knees are trembling because your legs are tired," Sakura says, "come on. We may be rivals but I don't want to see you fainting, at least not when Sasuke-kun isn't around to see you make a fool out of yourself that is."

"You know Sakura, no matter how we were the best of friends way back when, I absolutely hate you."

"Good, the feeling's mutual," Sakura says, "I would take back my offer to go with you but you seriously look like you need someone by your side right now so I'll let that last comment slide."

Taking a deep breath, Ino walks inside the academy with Sakura by her side. They find Naruto in his seat with Gaara and Yugito right next to him and the silver fox resting her head on Naruto's lap. Sitting a few rows behind the trio, Chouji elbows the sleeping Shikamaru and gestures with his head toward the two girls standing by the door while reaching into his opened bag of chips at the same time.

"Naruto," Ino says.

"Eh? Ino-chan? Sakura-chan? Is something the matter?"

"You told Shikamaru to ask me something."

"Ah that's right. Shikamaru hasn't told me your answer yet so I don't know if he asked you yet or not."

"It's about the trick you pulled on Ino back when we were children," Sakura yells.

"What? I don't get it."

"The Genjutsu you put on my home… that's why I'm scared of you," Ino says with her head down to let her bangs cover her face.

Picking her head up, Ginko looks over toward Ino before walking over and nuzzling Ino's leg with her stout. Kneeling down, Ino wraps her arm around Ginko and scratches the fox behind her ears.

"…Sorry about that Ino-chan," Naruto says, "I didn't think you'd still be scared after all these years."

"Well you should have thought about it more than shouldn't you!" Sakura says.

"The way Ino-chan was talking, she wasn't just bragging about how she learned a new jutsu, she was talking down on other parents. I needed to defend my parents and show that Ino's parents aren't the only ones who cared enough to teach the kids new techniques."

"I… I didn't mean to…"

"I know you are proud of your skills and your parents Ino-chan, but you have to realize that there are always better ninjas out there no matter how strong you've gotten. You need to curb your arrogance or else you'll never survive your missions."

"You… I guess you're right," Ino says, sighing, "hey wait a minute! This is about the mean trick _you_ pulled on _me_! When did it become _my_ grilling session!"

"Heh, I was hoping you wouldn't notice…" Naruto says, scratching the back of his head, "well at least you did agree that I was right."

"Besides, it looks like your little problem is already dealt with," Yugito says, "you haven't shown an ounce of fear since you've started talking to Naruto-kun."

"Well… now that you mention it…" Ino says, "heh, I guess Shikamaru is right after all, like always."

"It would appear that the rest of the class in coming in soon. Perhaps you two should head to your seats," Gaara says.

"You're probably right," Ino says, "well Sakura, though it pains me to say this, thank you for accompanying me."

"You helped me deal with my confidence before, so let's just say I'm returning the favor," Sakura says, "now we're even. Don't expect more favors from now on."

"You know what Sakura! I take back what I said, I'm not grateful that you accompanied me!"

"Yeah? And I'm sorry I ever thought about helping you Ino!"

"…There they go again…" Naruto says.

"You're the reason this happened Naruto! You're the reason that I ever even need to think of helping Ino!"

"Yeah! You're the reason that I even need to come and talk to you!"

"Hey! That's a bit unfair!"

"Don't worry about it Yugito-chan, I'm used to it."

"But Naruto-kun…"

"Really, it's all right," Naruto says, "we only need to deal with them for a few more minutes at most. By then, either Sasuke or Iruka-sensei will get here. They have an image to uphold."

"We can hear everything you said you know," Ino says, huffing and crossing her arms.

"There's Sasuke, Ino-chan," Naruto says, guiding Ino and Sakura's attention away from himself.

With a loud squeal, Ino and Sakura rush over to the door to rejoin the large group of fan girls around Sasuke. Sighing and complaining quietly that the circus has arrived, everyone tries to get back to what they were doing before all the noise started.

"I wish that would get over Sasuke," Naruto says to himself, "they were much happier once they managed to forget all about him."

"…Did you say something Naruto-kun?"

"No, nothing at all Yugito-chan," Naruto says before thinking to himself, '…I need to be more careful, only my parents know about my history…'

After the group finally heads to their seats, Hinata finally emerges from behind the door, the last one to arrive before the instructors. At that precise moment, Naruto looks back toward the door to see if the three instructors are arriving any time soon. With a loud "eep," Hinata scrambles away from the door and take the seat farthest from Naruto that's still available with her face turning scarlet.

"She still hasn't gotten over yesterday's embarrassment," Yugito says, "not that I blame the poor girl."

"I still don't know what Hiashi was thinking," Naruto says, "you'd think they would take her preference into consideration."

"I think they did," Ginko whispers so no one but Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara can hear, "she was staring at you and blushing whenever the instructors weren't looking yesterday."

"Well, maybe Hiashi told Hinata-chan what he was going to do yesterday," Naruto says.

"Naruto-kun certainly is a very dense person sometimes isn't he Ginko-chan," Yugito says as she pats Ginko's head.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing," Yugito says, an innocent smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter VIII-**

A week later, Hiashi and Shiori head to the Namikaze Compound again, having discussed the situation with each other. When they approach the gate, they see three people just turning the corner on the next street and walking toward them. Given that they have never seen those three people in the village before and the group has nothing that identifies their origin, Hiashi and Shiori instantly become on edge, getting ready for a sudden assault. Just at that moment, Minato is taking the trash outside.

"Oh, Hiashi-san, Shiori-san, what brings you two here?"

"Hokage-sama, perhaps we should talk inside," Shiori says, trying to get away from the three strangers.

"Oi, Minato," one of the three strangers screams.

Curious, Minato stretches his neck to see past Hiashi and Shiori. Walking up toward them are a man with flaming red hair, wearing a yellow shirt, long white pants, and an opened blood red robe; a man with brown hair, wearing a yellow muscle shirt with the sleeves torn off, a pair of dark brown fingerless glove, and a pair of white sweat pants; and a woman with waist length black hair, wearing a black kimono with white pants underneath.

"Oh, Kitsune, Neko, Tanuki, what brings the three of you here?"

"Do you know them Hokage-sama?" Shiori asks.

"They are my… associates from other areas. I usually communicate with them using code names."

"I see. I was concerned that they are… intruders," Hiashi says, "even with them trying to suppress their strength, I can still sense the power flowing within their body."

"So… no sense standing around out here. Let's talk inside," Minato says.

"Oh my, what brings all these rare guests here today?" Kushina asks as everyone enters the mansion.

"I'm just here with Kitsune," Shukaku says, using the alias the Hokage made for them, "that and to check in on my godson."

"And I my goddaughter," Nekomata says.

"You have… godchild living here?" Shiori asks.

"Oh, they're just talking about Gaara-kun and Yugito-chan," Kushina answers for the two bijuu, "but the children are at the academy right now. Ginko-chan is out in the yard with Koyuki-chan though."

"She'll notice my presence soon enough. There is no need for me to find her."

As if on cue, the human form Ginko bursts into the living room and jumps into Kyuubi's arms. Just from picking up the girl, Kyuubi can tell that she is merely a clone. Since the children are at the academy at the moment, the Kyuubi figures that his daughter is with Naruto in her beast form. Putting the clone on the floor, the Kyuubi turns his attention toward Minato again as Hiashi starts to speak.

"Hokage-sama, even after alerting my clan's council of Naruto's… availability, they have decided that they will continue their pursuit."

"I see…" Minato says, "well, I suppose I should draft the documents then."

Suddenly, Shiori lets out a sigh, drawing everyone's attention on her.

"Is something wrong Shiori-san?" Kushina asks.

"No, it's nothing. I suppose I should be happy, this is what Hinata-chan wanted after all, especially after what Naruto did for her," Shiori says, "the problem lies with Hanabi-chan. She seems to have taken an interest in Naruto after meeting him, constantly asking Hinata-chan and I about him. I wonder how she would react to the news."

"Well I'm sure it can't be too bad…" Minato says.

"There is a rivalry between Hinata and Hanabi. Ever since Hanabi was born, they knew that it would be their destiny to compete against each other in all aspects of life," Hiashi says, "I suppose one of them shall be the heir of the clan, and by all counts Hinata should be the heir since she is the eldest child. However, Hanabi has proven to be much more talented than Hinata, even at her young age, and probably in part due to their one-sided rivalry…"

"So since your eldest daughter has taken an interest in Naruto, your youngest is doing the same just for the sake of beating her sister," Kyuubi says, "sounds like something you should nip at the bud."

"It is not quite as simple. While the initial approach is probably due to the rivalry, it would appear that Hanabi has taken a genuine interest in Naruto. Where this interest may lead I have no idea, but it certainly is concerning to say the least," Shiori says.

"Even at his age he already has women trouble," Minato says.

"Just like you did all those years ago Hokage-sama."

"It hasn't been that long ago Hiashi. You still remember what the council tried on me the first couple of years after Kushina-chan was in a coma don't you?"

"I suppose I do."

"What did they try Minato-kun?" Kushina says, fire burning in her eyes.

"They tried to find other women for Hokage-sama to marry," Hiashi says, "of course, Hokage-sama enlisted the help of a number of clans to fight the proposal to a standstill."

"A number of clans?" Kyuubi asks.

"The Uchiha clan was a strong supporter of the proposal, probably in part due to the fact that at least one of the women would come from their clan. Hokage-sama enlisted the help of my clan along with those of the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame to fight off the political alliance between the Uchiha and some of the smaller clans."

"So what happened?" Kushina asks.

"Naruto happened," Minato says, "like I said, they only tried to force the proposal the first couple of years, because by then, every time they want to approach the issue, Naruto would cause quite a stir in the council chamber. We all know first hand just exactly how destructive Naruto can be when he wants to. I think I can still see the remnant of some of the… tricks Naruto left behind in that chamber."

"That's my boy!"

"I'm glad you're happy about it Kushina-san," Shiori says, "the council gave it one last shot when Naruto was four, it took me ages to help Hiashi-kun clean off the stench of the stink bombs he left in that place."

"That's probably how Hanabi-chan came about right? What are you complaining about?" Kushina says.

"That's… not the point!" Shiori screams, blushing.

"Kushina-chan, that's enough. There are other people in the room," Minato says.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Kushina says, looking completely embarrassed, though not as much as Shiori.

"Regardless," Hiashi says, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "Kitsune-san is right, the Hanabi situation is something we should keep a close eye on."

"Well, let's get to my office to work on the document," Minato says.

"When will the children be home by the way?" Nekomata asks.

"Minato-kun and I are going to see them at the Academy in about half an hour," Kushina says, "their class should be having a sparring session then."

"Interesting… I think I shall check in on their progress as well. After all, I need to see if Naruto is fit to be my son-in-law."

"And my godson-in-law as well."

"Kitsune-san, Neko-san, you mean to say that Naruto-kun is engaged to Ginko-chan and Yugito-chan as well?"

"And my daughter as well Shiori," Tsunade says, coming downstairs, "along with the sand and snow princesses."

"Tenten-chan, Koyuki-chan, and Temari-chan too?"

"Why do you sound so surprised Shiori? I thought we discussed this already."

"But Hiashi-kun, you only told me that there are a couple of girls who are interested. You didn't tell me that Hinata-chan would be sixth in line."

"Would it have made a difference?" Hiashi asks, staring at his wife.

"Well no… and I don't think Hinata-chan would mind… not with her nature."

"Then why does it matter if it's two, six, or even ten or twenty?"

"If you put it that way…"

"Come on Shiori-san, Neko-san, Tsunade-baa-chan, let's have some small talk over a cup of tea in the yard while the men handle whatever business they have," Kushina says.

"All right, I'll have Shizune brew the tea," Tsunade says.

"You're making poor Shizune-chan do all the chores for you Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Well, she's my apprentice. Besides, she loves doing these kinds of domestic works."

"Are you sure she isn't complaining because you are practically ordering her to do the chores?"

"She really doesn't mind at all. She'll be a good housewife someday," Tsunade says as Shizune comes downstairs.

"Tsu… Tsunade-sama! You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" Shizune asks, rushing toward the Sannin with a concerned look on her face.

"No, I'm not trying to get rid of you," Tsunade says, "it's just that I don't want you to dedicate your entire life just for me."

"Why don't I go and make the tea while you two talk it out," Kushina says.

"No, no, it's OK Kushina-sama, I'll do it," Shizune says.

* * *

When the adults arrive at the Academy, the students have already been paired up to spar. Looking around, they see that all the parents are gathered around the schoolyard, trying to find a good spot to watch their children. Amongst the chaos, Gaara, with his arms crossed like always, walks up to the large empty space in the middle as Kiba rushes up after him, his trusted companion Akamaru by his side.

"Come on Kiba! Show him what you got!" a woman screams out from the group's right.

"That's right! Don't embarrass us Kiba!" a young woman screams next to her.

"Heh, mom, sis, don't worry about it. I'll take care of him in no time," Kiba says, "he's always hiding behind Naruto and Yugito in a fight, I bet he can't fight at all."

"If this is the way Kiba's going to act, he's going to get his clock cleaned," a voice says right in front of Minato, "hey dad. Glad you can make it."

"There you are Naruto, I've been looking all over for you," Minato says, "so, who are you fighting?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Do try to take it easy on him, all right Naruto?"

"Take it easy on him?" Hiashi says, "aren't you a bit too overconfident about Naruto's ability Hokage-sama? Uchiha Sasuke is one of the more talented students in this class."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Minato says as Iruka moves to the middle of the yard, "looks like the match is starting."

As soon as Iruka begins the match, Kiba leaps back with Akamaru by his side, trying to find an opening to strike. Gaara simply remains in his spot, arms still folded, and stares at Kiba with a bored expression.

"Well, aren't you going to attack?" Gaara taunts.

"That's it! Now you're going to get it!"

Charging forward, Kiba cocks his right arm back, trying to use the momentum to increase the strength of his punch. However, a spike wall of sand rises from the ground and stops him two feet in front of Gaara. Stopping himself just in time, Kiba jumps back to find another opening but as soon as his feet touches the ground, the wall collapses and Gaara charges through the sand to punch the surprised Kiba, sending him into the trees around the yard.

"Kiba never stood a chance against Gaara," Naruto comments as two new contestants enter the yard, "oh, Yugito-chan and Hinata-chan are next."

"So Koneko-chan is fighting against Hiashi-san's daughter… interesting," Nekomata says.

Hinata takes the Jyuuken stance the moment she steps into the yard, while Yugito can hardly contain her excitement, shifting her weight from side to side eager to begin the match. When the match begins, Yugito charges forward right into Hinata's defense but changes direction in the last second to circle around Hinata and strikes the Hyuuga from behind. Hinata staggers a few steps before quickly spinning around but Yugito is already right in front of her. When Hinata tries to put up her arms to defend, Yugito circles around Hinata again. Instead of striking Hinata however, Yugito simply whispers something in Hinata's ears. The reaction is instantaneous as Hinata activates her Byakugan and spins around throwing Jyuuken strike after Jyuuken strike before Yugito can even back away.

"Just what did Yugito-chan tell Hinata-chan?" Naruto says to himself.

With her left arm disabled by the Jyuuken strikes, Yugito leaps back to get away from Hinata's frantic strikes. While continuing to dodge, Yugito focus her chakra to her left shoulder and blasts it down her left arm to force open the chakra points. With her Byakugan activated, Hinata is shocked to see the effect of her strikes diminish. Also, Yugito's chakra level continues to increase as Hinata is starting to slow down from the strain on her chakra by the continuous use of the Byakugan and Jyuuken.

"How can you be so strong?" Hinata says, breathing hard and her Byakugan receding.

"I might not look it, but I train very hard everyday," Yugito says smirking, "like I said, if you want to even have a chance to impress Naruto-kun, you still have to work much harder."

"Please don't tell me she just said what I think she said…" Naruto says on the sideline.

"OK, I won't."

"Mom…"

With Hinata running out of chakra, Yugito only needs a few well-placed strikes to knock Hinata out. Walking up to the two kunoichi-in-training, Naruto helps Yugito move Hinata to her parents just as two other female students prepare for their turn.

"Hey Naruto, who are they?" Minato asks as he tries to find a chakra pill for Hinata.

"Oh, that's Sakura-chan and Ami," Naruto says, "my match is right after theirs."

"Their build… they might struggle with some of the more physical tasks of being a ninja."

"I'm not going to tell them that," Naruto says, "you can go and tell them."

"That scary huh?"

"You have no idea."

It doesn't take very long for Sakura to fall flat on her face. Sighing, Naruto walks out to the middle of the yard as Ami celebrates with her crowd. Walking up to Sakura, Naruto offers his hand to help her up.

"Sasuke-kun is supposed to come here and comfort me! Why do you have to go and ruin everything!"

"He's already standing there waiting for his turn to fight Sakura-chan," Naruto says, "are you sure you want to keep lying there and delaying his fight?"

With one look over at the boy of her dreams, Sakura quickly scrambles to her feet and heads to the sidelines. While waiting for Iruka to begin the match, Naruto does some light stretching while glancing over at the ever-impatient Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes. The crowd all await the battle with bated breath, and occasionally, people would complain about the delay as Iruka talks with his colleagues, none of whom seem to have any desire of proctoring the match. Eventually, Iruka begrudgingly steps between the two students and explains the rules once again, just to make sure that the two completely understand them.

"Oh, step aside Iruka," Tsunade says after seeing the hesitation in the Chuunin's eyes, "if you're so worried about proctoring this match then I'll do it."

"Please go ahead Tsunade-sama," Iruka says, not even bothering to hide the look of relief on his face, "it would be our honor to have one of the Sannin proctor a match."

"All right," Tsunade says, taking Iruka's spot, "I trust that we all know the rules. So let's start the match."

The moment Tsunade begins the match, Sasuke charges forward, trying to gain the advantage. Naruto steps to the side at the last moment, sticking out his foot to trip Sasuke, making the Uchiha lose his balance. Stumbling a few steps before spinning around to find Naruto standing in the same spot smiling at him. Growling in anger, Sasuke charges again only to have the same thing happen. Before Sasuke can try for a third time, Naruto decides to make his move. Instead of moving straight for Sasuke however, Naruto moves from side to side, making Sasuke shift his weight constantly to guard against Naruto's movement. As Naruto gets closer to Sasuke, the width of his movement becomes progressively narrower. Up in the trees, a particular kunoichi narrows her eyes seeing Naruto's steps. Once Naruto gets within striking range, his movement speeds up, drawing Sasuke to guard one side before quickly shifting his weight to attack the unguarded side. Naruto manages to get a good number of hits in before Sasuke decides to stay still to guard both sides and waits for the perfect moment to counter. The moment Sasuke shifts his tactics, Naruto also changes his strikes, moving from a speed based to a power based attack as Naruto tries to break down Sasuke's defense. Seeing that Sasuke can never hope to counter Naruto's attacks, Minato tries to go in and stop the match, but Kushina pulls her husband back.

"Kushina-chan, don't you think that's quite enough?"

"Don't worry Minato-kun, Naruto-kun knows what he's doing," Kushina says, "besides, it'll do him good to let off some steam."

"I hope you're right."

When they turn their attention back to the fight, they find that Naruto has pushed Sasuke back within steps of the crowd, a few feet away from a glaring Uchiha Fugaku who is clearly disappointed with his son's inability to mount a comeback. With everyone's attention focused on the fight, they miss a small girl of around seven years old standing amongst the Uchiha contingent who's looking at Naruto with pure adoration. When the fight is finally over with Naruto knocking Sasuke out cold and sprawling on the ground right at Uchiha Fugaku's feet, every Uchiha member besides Uchiha Mikoto, who is tending to her son, leaves the academy, not one sparing a glance at the defeated Sasuke. Everyone standing in the schoolyard is clearly appalled by the Uchihas' reaction. When Tsunade offered to use her Medical Ninjutsu to help Sasuke recover, Mikoto simply thanked Tsunade but refused the offer before helping her son stand up and heads back to the Uchiha Compound together, seeing that classes are over for the day anyway.

"That was rather rude of them," Naruto comments as he and Tsunade walks back toward Minato.

"I still think you overdid it Naruto," Minato says.

"Oh well, someone's got to knock that arrogant bastard down a few pegs."

"Even I think that was a bit much Naruto," Kushina says, "you didn't have to completely embarrass him in front of everyone like that."

"Guess I don't know my own strength."

"This is serious Naruto. You don't go and embarrass a clan like the Uchiha in front of everyone and get away with it. There's going to be major trouble."

"Don't worry okaa-san. If they want trouble, I'll give them more trouble than they'll ever want," Naruto says, "beside, it's important for me to do that. Everyone is saying that there are only a few candidates to succeed otou-san as the Hokage, and Sasuke and I are two of them. Now that I completely destroyed Sasuke in a fight, it gives me an edge down the road."

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that logic," Minato says, "but there are still more immediate concerns that who will become the Hokage in the future, like how to repair relations with the Uchiha clan."

"There are no relations for you to repair in the first place otou-san," Naruto says, "they've been going against every one of your decisions ever since you became Hokage didn't they?"

"Yes, but they are still one of the major clans of Konoha."

"Well if they want trouble then Kitsune-sensei and I will take care of them."

"Don't get overconfident Naruto. The Uchiha clan is at worst an even match for all of us combined," Kyuubi says, "and if they truly are the master of the Sharingan like they claim to be, then we will be at a definite disadvantage."

"Anyway, are there more interesting matches?" Minato says before their discussion starts to draw interest.

"No… not really. You guys missed most of the fights," Naruto says.

"So I guess school is over for the day right?" Kushina says, "so let's go home already."

"Yes, we still have many things to discuss Minato," Kyuubi says, glancing over at the tree where the kunoichi was glaring at Naruto.

* * *

With most of the children having already gone through the sparring session for the day, the crowd gathered in the yard starts to thin out. The group heads out along with everyone else after Tenten and Temari have joined them. When they are almost back to the Namikaze Compound, Kyuubi suddenly grabs a hold of Naruto and takes out two shuriken from his weapons' pouch and fires them into a tree to the side. There are two loud clanks as the shuriken are deflected and a shadow jumps out of the tree, attempting to attack the Kyuubi. Before they can exchange blows however, Minato moves in and stops the kunoichi.

"Anko, what are you doing?"

"Hokage-sama, he attacked me!"

"The way you were perched on that tree and with your glare on Naruto, I could've sworn you're the one who's looking for a chance to attack."

"Is what Kitsune said true?" Minato asks, "what's going on here?"

"I… think I can answer that," Naruto says, "the moves I used to beat Sasuke, at least the first part of it, was Anko-nee-chan's Hebi no Mai. I saw her practicing with it once then I got overexcited against Sasuke and used it without thinking."

"Not only did you spy on me, you stole _my_ moves and actually have the gall to use them without _my_ permission!" Anko says, "I never used those moves in battle, now everyone will think that I got them from you!"

"Hmm… well, there is a simple solution to that," Minato says, "I'll have you train Naruto then you can tell everyone you are the one that taught him the Hebi no Mai. After all, Naruto's form is still rather rough around the edges. Since you created it, and he learned the basics of it already, it shouldn't be too difficult for him to improve."

"You… you're allowing me to teach someone Hokage-sama?"

"I don't see why not. After all, you are a perfectly loyal shinobi and I know you can be a perfectly capable instructor if given the chance."

"But the council…"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to do such a good job that they can't complain about it," Minato says, "you don't have any problem with that arrangement right Hiashi?"

"No, I have no complains at all. In fact, I would like for her to teach Hinata the same style. With her flexibility, the style would complement her Jyuuken style very well."

"Actually, I was hoping to ask if she would teach Koneko-chan as well."

"You don't have any problems with that do you Anko?"

"No! Of course not!" Anko says, "I… I won't let you down Hokage-sama! Thank you so much!"

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter IX-**

Through their training with Anko, Naruto, Yugito, and Hinata's Taijutsu ability improved greatly. Though unconventional and often times almost impossibly harsh, Anko's training did produce the desired result. During the first part of training, Anko would have the three children go through stretching exercises in order to increase their flexibility. On the first few days, the three children would return home needing medical help from Shizune and Tsunade to treat all the different strains and sometimes torn muscles until they adjusted to the trainings. The second part of the training involved Anko going through the concepts behind the style and, occasionally, she would bring actual snakes to training in order for the children to observe the snake's movement. Also during this stage, Naruto and Yugito would sometime teach Gaara about the style and help him incorporate the concepts into the use of his sand. It's after the three children have mastered the first two steps that Anko decided to teach them the actual stance and movements of the Hebi no Mai. On the side, the brash Tokubetsu Jounin would try to work on building Hinata's confidence. On one occasion, Hanabi, after finding out that Hinata has a new instructor, demanded that she be trained by Anko as well only to completely give up a month later due to the harshness of the training. When Anko brought up that point a few days later, Hinata would meekly point out that Anko had been especially harsh on Hanabi after getting upset at the little girl's attitude. From that day on, whenever Anko brings Hanabi's training up again, Hinata's response got fiercer and fiercer until even Naruto and Yugito were shocked by the often-shy girl. Of course, the confidence only stayed in the training ground, as Hinata would return to her usual timid self when training ended for the day, a fact that vexed Anko to no end. The entire training spanned just about a year, after which Anko decided to let the children work through the rest by themselves, using their unique traits to develop the style into something that belongs only to them.

While the three children were training under Anko, Kyuubi took Ginko back to the demon world to further her training per Ginko's request. Ginko felt that the academy was not teaching her anything capable of assisting Naruto in the future. The Taijutsu taught at the academy is completely useless once the trainees become full fledged ninjas, and the basic jutsus: Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Bunshin no Jutsu can easily be duplicated with her demon powers, as proven with the human form clone that Ginko has been using. Being a relatively young demon herself, she also felt that she should learn about the inner workings of the demon world to prepare for the day Naruto finally takes over for her father.

Also during this period, the Namikaze household receives a surprise after one of Kushina's checkups.

"What do you mean the family is getting a new member!"

"Calm down Naruto," Minato says, "I thought you would want a sibling."

"A sibling? …Oh, so I'm not getting another wife?" Naruto says, "that would mean… mom's pregnant?"

"That's right Naruto-kun," Kushina says as she walks down the staircase.

"Mom! You shouldn't be moving around like this!"

"Oh calm down Naruto. I can move about just fine."

"But… but…"

"She's right Naruto. Just because Kushina's pregnant it doesn't mean she should be stuck in bed all day," Tsunade says, coming downstairs, "in fact, a moderate amount of exercise will do both her and the baby some good."

"Well… if you say so Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Regardless, you should be a bit more careful Kushina. You're really just around the time when it would start to get dangerous to have a baby and your coma spell before doesn't help things at all."

"You worry too much Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Quit fooling around Kushina! I am serious!"

"Don't worry Tsunade-baa-chan, dad and I will keep a close eye on mom," Naruto says, "I won't let anything happen to mom."

* * *

On the academic side, the three children have no problem breezing through the classes. During the spars, they would be amongst those who are the most impressive. Coincidentally, with the students divided into two groups: one with only male students and the other with only female students, Sasuke is never paired up with either Gaara or Naruto, but all the opponents he did face would invariably require medical attention after the match.

"Sasuke is getting more and more violent, " Naruto says.

"You do know that the two of you are his real targets right?" Yugito says, "he's only doing this because he thinks the teachers would have to put him against either one of you eventually just to minimize damage."

"Still, he is starting to become out of control," Naruto says, "the only reason I don't want to put him in his place is to avoid letting him know just how much stronger I am."

"I suppose he is not someone who take defeats well."

"Not someone who is likely to give up on what they want either by the looks of it," Yugito says.

"Well, we can't worry about him now. Let's go…"

"Naruto, I challenge you to a spar."

"Sorry Sasuke, I'm not interested."

"Are you scared?"

"Think what you want. Gaara, Yugtito-chan, let's go home."

The moment the group turns their back to Sasuke, the Uchiha goes through several hand seals and performs the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Before the fireball finds its mark, a wall of sand suddenly appears between the attack and its target. Everyone in the schoolyard has to shield their eyes from the swirling flame so no one saw how Naruto bursts through the fire and punches Sasuke in the stomach, sending him into the trees, only the loud cracks as a tree falls to the ground giving everyone a clue what had happened. Before Yugito can move in to stop Naruto, he is already running after Sasuke, the blade of his kunai glistening in the sun. Eyes widening in fear, Sasuke can only crawl backward, desperately trying to get away from Naruto. An arm reaches out and grabs hold of Naruto's wrist just before he can drive the kunai into Sasuke's chest.

"I know Sasuke attacked you and your friends when your backs were turned, but it doesn't warrant killing him Naruto," Iruka says.

"Sasuke, this is your last warning!" Naruto growls, "if you ever try to hurt any one of my friends again, not a person in this world can stop me from killing you!"

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's just go home," Yugito says, tugging Naruto's sleeves.

Giving Sasuke one last glare, Naruto puts the kunai away and leaves the schoolyard with Gaara and Yugito flanking his side, trying to prevent him from going after Sasuke again. At the entrance, the group spots Mikoto, who saw everything that transpired and has an apologetic look on her face. Ignoring her, Naruto simply stomps off toward the Namikaze Compound while Yugito and Gaara stop briefly to show the wife of the Uchiha clan head the proper respect. When the pair finally catches up to Naruto, they find the boy standing outside the door to the mansion.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. I'm just trying to calm myself," Naruto says, "mom is pregnant. It won't do to scare her by slamming the door."

"Naruto-kun, I know Sasuke is a jerk and all, but I have a feeling that you seem to get angry for every little thing he does."

"Attacking us for no reason isn't a little thing Yugito-chan," Naruto says.

"However, you know very well that the attack will do us no harm," Gaara says as he walks past them and enter the building.

"If I don't stop him now, what's to stop him when he does have the power."

"I guess you do have a point there…"

"We are not going to pass judgment on you Naruto. I'm sure you know what's best. I decided to stay here instead of returning to Suna because you are someone I can trust my life with."

"Thanks Yugito-chan, thank you Gaara."

"Now what are you kids standing around in the hall for? Come in," Kushina says from the living room.

"We were just talking mom."

"Oh. Something you don't want me to hear?" Kushina teases.

"No! That's not it."

"I'm just kidding dear… why are your clothes singed?"

"This? This is just from a little spar…"

"Naruto! What are you hiding!"

"Sasuke attacked us with a Goukakyuu no Jutsu in the schoolyard Kushina-sama."

"Yugito-chan," Naruto hisses.

"He did what!"

"Don't worry about it mom. I took care of him."

"But Naruto, he still attacked you."

"He still has a long ways to go before he can hurt us mom," Naruto says, "he might be an Uchiha and might get the Sharingan eventually, but the three of us also have a trump card."

"For all our sake, I hope that you guys don't ever have to use your trump card," Kushina says, "well, I'm just about to start fixing dinner, do you want to help me Yugito?"

"Of course Kushina-sama," Yugito says, handing her bag to Naruto, "please take this back to our room for me Naruto-kun."

* * *

Ever since his latest defeat to Naruto, Sasuke has dedicated himself to even more rigorous training, determined to defeat the Hokage's son. However, no matter how many times Sasuke attempts to challenge Naruto afterward, either one of the instructors or a nearby ninja would no doubt step in before Naruto can even respond, making up some excuse to separate the two.

"This must be dad's work," Naruto says, after being called upon for another errand, "there is no way there can be this many distractions."

"But this means that you won't have to fight Sasuke," Yugito says, walking up next to Naruto.

"Blatantly obvious, but effective none the less."

"I'm going to have a word with dad after I get home. The excuses are sounding more and more ridiculous everyday."

Suddenly, a person walks out of a side street and stops right in front of Naruto. Shocked by the sudden entrance, the three young ninja-in-training leap backward and reach for their weapon pouch.

"Naruto-san, may I have a word with you?"

"Mikoto-san? Is something the matter?"

"It's about Sasuke as well as the Uchiha clan."

"Why talk to me about your clan Mikoto-san?"

"It's not something I should talk to Hokage-sama about, at least not at this moment."

"Should Gaara and I go on ahead?" Yugito asks, tugging on Naruto's sleeve.

"Well…"

"No it's all right. They can stay."

"What do you want to tell me Mikoto-san?"

"I want to ask you to pretend to lose a match against Sasuke."

"What!" Naruto screams before quickly regaining his composure, "my apologies Mikoto-san. I understand that you want to see Sasuke succeed, but I can't do it."

"This is beyond just a rivalry between you and my son Naruto-san. Fugaku has been… behaving strangely recently. I think he is plotting something and ever since Itachi's death he has been dedicating more time to his plan," Mikoto says, "I don't know what he's planning but from his behaviors since he saw Sasuke's defeat at your hands, I'm worried that his plans means harm to Konoha."

"So you think by me losing to Sasuke, it would stop whatever it is that he's planning?"

"I… I'm hoping that it would be the case."

"With all due respect, I highly doubt that Mikoto-san. If your husband does intend to do Konoha harm, then things are already beyond repair," Naruto says, "I understand your hesitancy to report any of this to my dad, and I can promise you that I won't tell him unless it is absolutely necessary. But I should advise you Mikoto-san, you should decide where your allegiance lie if you husband does intend to revolt. The fact that you came to me shows that you know the gravity of the situation. I hope that you give it some thought."

"I can't speak to you too much without attracting suspicion. Even coming to you here in the first place is a huge risk," Mikoto says, "this is a picture of my niece Kiyoko. She is a big fan of yours, so the clan wouldn't get too suspicious if she hangs out around you all the time. If I have any new messages, I'll communicate them to you through her."

"Thank you Mikoto-san."

"At this point, I can only ask this of you Naruto-san," Mikoto says, "not everyone in the Uchiha clan follows my husband blindly. I hope if something does happen, that Hokage-sama doesn't view everyone in my clan in the same light."

"I understand Mikoto-san, I won't let that happen."

As soon as Mikoto leaves, Naruto's entire demeanor changes. Even Yugito and Gaara take a couple of steps back from the pure killer intent.

"Na… Naruto-kun?"

"If they even try anything. I'll destroy them."

"But Naruto-kun, didn't you promise Mikoto-san that…?"

"I know what I promised Yugito-chan, but for her sake I hope she doesn't betray my trust."

"I'm sure she's not that kind of person…"

"Do you realize what she wanted me to do by losing to Sasuke?"

"No. I mean… it's just a small spar," Yugito says.

"Everyone in the village is saying that either Sasuke or I will succeed my father as the next Hokage. All they need is one opening to push Sasuke to the top," Naruto says, "only the school children and their parents saw the two fights between me and Sasuke. I bet the Uchiha are planning to host a public spar to showcase Sasuke and I to the villagers in the match they want me to lose."

"I don't think Mikoto-san is the type to do something like that…"

"I still don't know. It could be her own idea, or her husband might have forced it on her."

"I suppose every village suffers from internal struggles," Gaara says, "it would appear your hatred of Sasuke and the Uchiha clan is justified after all."

"So what should we do? Should we tell Hokage-sama?"

"No, not yet. I need more concrete information. Dad already has an eye on the Uchiha clan, I'm sure this won't be any news to him."

"If the three of you want to take on the Uchiha clan, then you'll need a lot more training," a voice suddenly says.

"Kyuubi-sama!"

"What do you want baka-kitsune."

"Your mate is a lot more respectful than you are kit," Kyuubi says, "the three of us won't be of much use against the Uchiha clan if they master their power. While I doubt any of them in this village has that ability, we still need to be careful."

"So what do you want us to do baka-kitsune?"

"This ninja academy… does it have a vacation?"

"Yes, what of it?" Naruto asks, quickly getting annoyed.

"Whatever vacation you would have, the three of you will be training to utilize your second gift."

"Second gift?" Yugito asks.

"Even though Ichibi, Nibi, and I are demon lords, our minds can easily be manipulated by foreign influences. However, even though the three of you have demon chakra flowing inside you, your mind and body are still that of a human."

"In other words, you're saying we have the best of both worlds," Naruto says, "the pure power of a demon and the complexity of a human mind."

"In a way, yes. However, you neither have the full power of a demon nor the full complexity of a human mind. That is what you need to develop."

"So it boils down to you wanting us to train our mental capacity."

"That's right kit. Even without its full power, the Sharingan can still produce powerful Genjutsu. You need to be able to deal with this threat or else you won't stand a chance against the Uchiha clan."

"Genjutsu huh? I think I have the perfect instructor in mind," Naruto says, smirking.

"You're talking about Kurenai-san right Naruto-kun?"

"Of course. She is the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha for a reason Yugito-chan," Naruto says, "now all I need to do is to pull a few strings."

"If you have your trainer, then I will send Ginko back to you to train alongside the three of you."

"But didn't you say that demons can't… I mean, even you were controlled right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, but who says Ginko is a pureblood demon?"

"What! You mean…"

"Ginko doesn't even know about that herself, so I'd appreciate it if you don't let her know," Kyuubi says, "it's been a few hundred years ago anyway… that's not to say I don't visit her every now and then."

"How would you be able to visit Ginko's mom if she was a human that lived a few hundred years ago?"

"I am a demon lord. I can pull a few strings with Nibi and through her the Shinigami."

"So that means…"

"She is now somewhere between the living and the dead," Kyuubi says, "in other words, a demon in training. I plan on telling Ginko about her mother once she completes her training and can join Ginko and I."

"That's almost exactly like how Hokage-sama hid the truth about Kushina-sama from Naruto-kun."

"That's your choice Kyuubi," Naruto says, "just make sure Ginko-chan can spend a lot of time with her mother afterward."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kyuubi says, "I believe your school year will end in a month, I'll have Ginko come back by then."

"Fine, then I'll wait for her before starting the training."

* * *

A month after meeting Kyuubi, the demon lord sends his daughter back to Naruto like he promised. Thinking he should approach his father about studying under Kurenai, Naruto bursts into the Hokage's Office followed by a much more subdued group of Gaara, Yugito, and Ginko.

"My apologies Hokage-sama," Yugito says, "I tried to make Naruto-kun wait outside quietly."

"Don't worry about it Yugito. I'm pretty much used to it."

"Kurenai-nee-chan!" Naruto screams, spotting the kunoichi giving her mission report in the office, "perfect, I was looking all over for you."

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"Well… uh, about that…"

Glancing around the room, Naruto quietly walks up next to the Hokage and starts whispering into his ear. When Naruto finishes, Minato leans back into his chair and stares at the four children in contemplation. For a good five minutes, not a single person in the room dares to interrupt the Hokage, that is, until Naruto gets impatient.

"Oh come on, just give me an answer."

"Well… if you're willing to train along with someone else, then I can arrange for her to train you."

"…Someone else?" Naruto asks, looking at his father.

"Actually, I just received a request from one of the clans asking for a personal Genjutsu trainer for their heiress and I was just talking to Kurenai about having her train a student," Minato says, "if you can convince her to train all of you, then I guess it's OK. I'm having enough trouble just to get her to train the heiress."

"A clan heiress…?" Naruto whispers as he thinks back, "is it Kurama Yakumo-chan?"

"How do you know about her?" Kurenai asks.

"I've… heard of her clan before," Naruto says, glancing over at the Hokage, "I need to know about all the clans if I want to be the next Hokage right, Kurenai-nee-chan?"

"It's getting a bit late," Minato says, catching Naruto's meaning, "why don't you all come back tomorrow and we'll discuss it further then."

"Very well Hokage-sama," Kurenai says bowing before leaving the office.

"Can you tell the clerk not to send anyone in?" Minato says, "I'll be heading home with the children."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

Instead of leaving through the door, the group decides to leave the room through the window, taking pleasure in enjoying the evening breeze as they travel through the rooftops. When they arrive back at the Namikaze Compound, Minato sends Gaara, Yugito, and Ginko back to their rooms and work on the vacation assignments as he leads Naruto to the study.

"All right, what do you know about Yakumo?" Minato asks after making sure no one is listening in.

"Yakumo-chan has the Idou monster in her subconscious."

"So… it has finally manifested again."

"Jiji ordered Kurenai-nee-chan to seal away Yakumo-chan's power so the Idou monster can't harm Konoha," Naruto says, "but it ends up breaking out anyway."

"Any seals of that sort would depend heavily on the will of the person," Minato says, "I really don't see Yakumo having the determination to sustain the seal."

"Yakumo-chan didn't even know about the existence of the Idou monster at the time… well, she knows about it but she just suppresses that memory so much so that she can't remember about it."

"What happened?"

"The Idou monster killed Yakumo-chan's parents right in front of her."

"That's exactly why the village is so concerned about the Kurama clan," Minato says, "they can become a threat to the entire village if they can't control their power."

"We really need to convince Kurenai-nee-chan to train Yakumo-chan and see if she can defeat the Idou monster while it's still in Yakumo-chan's subconscious."

"Someone with Kurenai's chakra control and knowledge of the mind would be able to access someone's subconscious, but I'm not sure if she can defeat the Idou monster on her own. Inoichi could help but I'm not sure if he stands much of a chance since he's not exactly a fighter type."

"If only someone outside the Yamanaka clan can learn something like that."

Minato looks up and stares at Naruto for a brief moment. Even though it's brief, it's enough to unsettle Naruto. When it's clear Minato won't explain what the look was about, Naruto asks him about it.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. You won't like the answer."

"Just by saying that you're making me press you for an answer."

"I suppose that is true," Minato says, "there was one instance where the Yamanaka clan taught their techniques to someone outside their clan."

"What happened?"

"They have an ultimatum afterward: either marry someone from the Yamanaka clan or commit suicide after the mission is done. So if you were to learn it, that would mean…"

"No way dad, that won't work."

"Ino is a very nice girl. A bit bossy at times, but still a nice girl," Minato says, "besides, it solves two problems you want to deal with: help Yakumo and get Ino's attention away from Sasuke."

"I want Ino-chan to forget about Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I want to be the distraction that cause it," Naruto says, "besides, the Idou monster is a master at Genjutsu. I don't stand a chance against that."

"If that is still the case after you trained with Kurenai, I would be very disappointed in both of you."

"But training takes time."

"We'll just deal with things as they come," Minato says, "there's always the possibility that Yakumo can learn how to control the Idou monster's power with the proper training and encouragement. Even if we have to destroy the Idou monster, it might still be weak enough for Kurenai and Inoichi to deal with."

"I guess we have no choice."

"The priority is to make sure the Idou monster doesn't awaken and attack the Kurama clan members since they would be the first in line with their proximity to Yakumo."

"We can always move her out of the clan house."

"That's not a bad idea," Minato says, "I'll have a word with Yakumo's parents. Your job is to convince Kurenai to accept the training assignment."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter X-**

It didn't take much time to convince Kurenai to accept Yakumo as a student when Naruto sent Yugito and Ginko to do the work. At first, Yakumo was thrilled that she was finally receiving a tutor to help her quest of becoming a ninja, but she became hesitant when she found out that she would have to move out of her home and that others would be studying alongside her. When Yakumo didn't show up for the first lesson, Naruto dragged the entire group over to the Kurama clan house to study with Yakumo. After that first lesson, Yakumo became a lot more comfortable with Naruto, Yugito, Ginko, and Gaara. With a small bit of encouragement from everyone present, Yakumo finally agreed to move to one of the clan's mansions on the edge of the village away from the clan compound.

Two weeks after the start of training, Kurenai walks in on a conversation between Naruto, Yugito, Ginko, and Gaara as they wait for Yakumo and Kurenai to show up.

"So when are we supposed to deal with the Idou monster?" Gaara asks.

"I don't know. There really isn't any good opportunity to tell Yakumo-chan about it…" Naruto says.

"It's not exactly something that is ever going to present a good opportunity to discuss."

"Yugito-san is right Naruto-sama. The longer we wait, the stronger the Idou monster will become."

"Do you or your father know anything about the Idou monster Ginko-chan?"

"Not beyond what you already know Naruto-sama."

"At this rate, we are going to need Inoichi's help," Naruto mutters, "we have to do this in one shot. If the Idou monster knows that we know of its existence and we can't destroy it, it's going to completely take over Yakumo-chan's mind."

'How do they know about the monster…' Kurenai thinks to herself, 'if they know about it, why did they want me to teach Yakumo?'

Suddenly, Ginko picks up her head and glances around the training ground. Alerted, Kurenai slips behind the trees to hide herself, thinking that the children are not good enough at tracking to notice her presence. Sniffing the air, Ginko turns her attention toward the tree Kurenai is hiding behind.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're here," Ginko says.

"How did you figure out where I am?"

"I can smell you."

"What?"

"Your perfume is very unique. Not to mention that you are standing upwind."

"You're out of luck Kurenai-nee-chan. Ginko-chan's nose is as good as the Inuzukas when it comes to picking up scents."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Kurenai says, "well, I just came from Yakumo's house. It appears that she has come down with the flu, so she will not be training with us today. Therefore…"

"Hey I know. Let's go visit Yakumo-chan."

"Are you sure we should bother her when she should be resting Naruto-sama?"

"Ginko is right Naruto. Beside, you still need to…"

"Aw Kurenai-sensei… I bet Yakumo-chan can use some company," Naruto whines, "it would help her heal quicker if someone is there to take care of her."

"Fine, fine. I give up. I'm not even going to bother trying to convince you otherwise."

"Let's go. Let's go," Naruto says, pulling Ginko and Yugito off the ground.

When the group arrives at Yakumo's small mansion, they find the girl resting in her bed. Sensing someone approaching, Yakumo turns her head to the side.

"Ohaiyo Yakumo-chan."

"Na… Naruto-sama?"

"We're here too Yakumo-chan!" Yugito says, bursting into the room.

"Keep it down Yugito. Yakumo needs her rest," Kurenai lectures as the rest of the group enters the room.

"E… everyone is here…?"

"We heard that you got sick Yakumo-chan. So we came over to check on you," Naruto says.

"Sorry for being such a bother…"

"Don't be silly Yakumo-chan. Everyone gets sick sometimes," Naruto says, "if any one of us gets sick I bet you wouldn't think of us as a bother either."

"Of course not!" Yakumo says, bolting up only to feel dizzy and slams her head back on the pillow, "but I'm holding everyone back by being sick…"

"Don't worry Yakumo-chan. If anyone is holding us back, it's Naruto-kun."

"Yugito-chan, that's not nice!"

Only response Naruto receives is Yugito sticking out her tongue at him. Yakumo can't help but giggle at Naruto's reaction as he sulks in a corner grumbling.

"Come on Naruto, you volunteered to take care of Yakumo, so get to work," Kurenai says.

"OK, OK."

Smiling and crossing her arms, Kurenai leans against the wall intending to watch Naruto struggle for a short while before stepping in. Gaara, like Kurenai, is just standing at the corner of the room watching the scenes unfold. Yugito and Ginko are just standing at the center of the room waiting for Naruto to screw up. Walking over, Naruto puts his hand on Yakumo's forehead to check for a fever. As Naruto's hand approaches, Yakumo pulls her blanket to cover the bottom half of her face to hide her blush, with Yugito and Ginko snorting at Naruto's confused look.

"Ne, Yakumo-chan. Maybe you shouldn't cover yourself up completely like this, you're face is kind of warm. I think you might have a fever."

"I'm pretty sure that a fever is not the reason that Yakumo-chan's face is warm Naruto-sama," Ginko says giggling.

"Well what else would it be then."

"Like I told you Ginko. Naruto is the thickest person I know."

"Yugito-chan, that's not very nice. I'm sure there are people who are denser than Naruto-sama."

"So you're not denying that he's dense."

"It is impossible to deny what is true," Ginko says.

"You two do realize I can hear everything right…"

Grumbling, Naruto turns his attention back on Yakumo, who by now is completely covered by the blanket with only the tip of her fingers showing clutching onto the edge of the blanket.

"Mou Yakumo-chan, your condition is going to get even worse if you keep doing that."

Naruto gives the blanket a strong tug and pulls it out of Yakumo's hands before properly tucking her in.

"How exactly are you feeling Yakumo-chan," Naruto asks, pulling up a chair.

"I… I think I caught a cold," Yakumo says before coughing a few times, "and I have a sore throat too."

Creating three Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends them out of the room as everyone else looks on in confusion. Soon, one of the clone returns with a bucket of water and a towel before running off again. Reaching in, Naruto picks up the towel and douses it in the bucket. Wringing out the soaked towel so only a small bit of moisture remains, Naruto folds it neatly and places the towel on Yakumo's forehead. About fifteen minutes later, two of the clones return to the room, one carrying a small pot and the other carrying a large bowl. Putting the items down on the bedside table next to Naruto, the two clones dispel as Naruto gets up and heads over. Pouring the content of the pot into the bowl, Naruto slowly walks over as he waves his free hand over the bowl in an attempt to cool down the liquid. Helping Yakumo sit up, Naruto hands the bowl over to Yakumo.

"I can't find any ingredients in the refrigerator," Naruto says, "so I used the canned broth in the cabinet."

"A… arigatou Naruto-sama."

About an hour later, the last clone finally returns with a few of lunch boxes. Everyone looks over toward Naruto as he dispels the clone, waiting for an answer from the unpredictable ninja-in-training.

"Like I said, the refrigerator was empty so I sent the clone to get some groceries."

"What about the lunch boxes?" Kurenai asks.

"I was looking for Tsunade-baa-chan, but Shizune-nee-chan was the only one home. I told her about Yakumo-chan's condition and she fixed up those lunch boxes for her," Naruto says, "Shizune-nee-chan said that these would help Yakumo-chan recover quicker."

"I see…" Kurenai says, "just remember to reheat them before you eat them Yakumo."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei," Yakumo says before yawning.

"All right, Yakumo needs her rest, so we should probably leave now."

"OK, get better soon Yakumo-chan," Ginko and Yugito say as the head out the door with Gaara and Kurenai right behind them.

"I'll just put these in the refrigerator. You can take them out and reheat them when you wake up."

"Arigatou Naruto-sama."

When the group finally leaves the mansion, Kurenai turns toward the group with a smile on her face complementing them on their ability to care for Yakumo. But her expression soon changes once Kurenai is sure that the group is far enough away from the mansion.

"How did the four of you find out about Yakumo's condition?"

"Kurenai-nee-chan, you were the one that told us Yakumo-chan is sick."

"That's not the condition I'm talking about Naruto," Kurenai says, her expression hardening, "I'm talking about the Idou monster."

"We have no idea what you are talking about Kurenai-sensei," Yugito says, feinting innocence.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I heard the four of you talking about it in the clearing."

"I was hoping that you would be too far away to overhear us," Ginko says, "but I guess I didn't notice you early enough."

"Kurenai-nee-chan, this isn't the best time to be talking about Yakumo-chan."

"Prey tell Naruto, when exactly would be the best time then!"

"I don't know when exactly. Until we are strong enough to defeat the Idou monster."

"Defeat the Idou… are you out of you minds! You aren't even ninjas yet and you want to defeat the Idou monster?" Kurenai screams, "this is all a huge mistake. I should never have let the four of you talk me into teaching Yakumo."

"It would really be a mistake if you give up now," Naruto growls, staring at the ground, "the only thing keeping the Idou monster from breaking out is Yakumo-chan's willpower. She would lose all her will to fight against the monster's control if you give up on her."

"And what would you know about all of this!"

"Because I was like her once."

"Gaara…"

"That's all right Naruto. Yuuhi-sensei, I'm sure you've heard of my… abilities."

"…About Shukaku?"

"Yes. It is because of Naruto and Yugito's help that I finally regained control," Gaara says, "which is why we believe so strongly that with our help, Yakumo can defeat her inner demon as well."

"…I cannot put the four of you in danger for just a possibility."

"You didn't Kurenai-nee-chan. We volunteered. All we ask of you is, please don't give up on Yakumo-chan."

"As a shinobi, I cannot allow myself to show cowardice," Kurenai says, smirking, "especially not when I will be outdone by four children."

"Thank you Kurenai-nee-chan."

"I am responsible for your safety. So try not to do anything reckless."

"We'll try our best Kurenai-sensei," Yugito says.

"That's not nearly good en… oh forget it. You kids can never stay out of trouble."

"You know us best Kurenai-nee-chan."

"It's not a good thing to be already famous for you antics at your age Naruto."

While Naruto rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, Yugito and Ginko can only laugh at his antics. Kurenai also notices that Gaara takes a couple of subtle steps away from the rest of the group, trying to distance himself from Naruto as best he can. Smirking, Kurenai escorts the four children back to the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

Genjutsu training is put on hold for a week with Yakumo out sick. With nothing to do, Yugito and Ginko decide to stay at home and mingle with the other girls, which drives Naruto and Gaara out to the street and Minato to either stay at the Hokage's office or his study in the mansion in fear. While Gaara is content to find an empty training ground to meditate and improve his control over his sand, Naruto takes it upon himself to visit all the different districts around Konoha. One night, when it's time to head home, Naruto decides to take a short cut through a particular district with a distinct adult tone. Putting his hands behind his head, Naruto begins his leisurely walk home, not at all uncomfortable with his surrounding, having seen most of the shops lining the streets before on his travel with Jiraiya and his numerous attempt to locate Tsunade around the village in his previous life. Whenever someone casts a curious glance at Naruto, he would simply stare back until the person gives up and moves on. On one occasion however, Naruto looks past the person into one of the bars lining the streets and notices a familiar face slumping over the counter. When Naruto approaches the bar, the man previously staring at him moves over and blocks him from entering the shop.

"Naruto-sama, don't you think you are a bit young to be visiting places like this?" the citizen asks, concerned.

"Look, I'm just trying to check on a friend of mine who's clearly drunk inside. So please move out of the way," Naruto says, firing up a small bit of chakra.

Not about to challenge the son of the Hokage, the man simply moves away, allowing the child inside. As the bell sounds, signaling another customer, everybody's attention shifts to the clearly underage boy walking up to the counter. One glare later, everyone quickly turns their head as far away from the pair as possible. Tapping the person on the shoulder, the only response Naruto receives is a cup being sent his way that he barely dodges. Hearing the sound of the cup smashing against the wall, the person simply grabs an empty bottle and tries to smash it over Naruto's head. Grabbing the person's wrist with both of his hands, Naruto barely manages to halt the arm's progress a split second before the bottle crashes on top of his head. Squinting her eyes, the person leans in to take a closer look at Naruto.

"…Hokage-sama? When did you get so short?"

"Kurenai-nee-chan, you're drunk."

"Please don't call me that Hokage-sama, you're much older than I am."

"All right Kurenai, that's enough," Naruto says, playing along with the drunken Kurenai, "come on, let's get you out of here."

"But Hokage-sama, I'm not on duty tomorrow."

"I said that's enough Kurenai. I will not have my ninjas act like drunken fools."

After paying for all the drinks Kurenai consumed, Naruto drags the kunoichi out the door kicking and screaming like a child, complaining about the unfairness of it all. Sighing, Naruto shifts his weight as soon as they are out the door to support Kurenai and to prevent her from trying to go into another bar.

"What has gotten into you Kurenai? You're not the type to get drunk like that," Naruto says, "I thought you would be the most responsible one out of the group of young ninjas."

What Naruto doesn't expect is for Kurenai to suddenly start wailing in the middle of the street. With Kurenai's weight almost completely collapsing on him, Naruto barely manages to regain his balance and guide Kurenai toward her apartment.

"Asuma broke up with me!" Kurenai screams, tears still streaming down her face.

That last line almost causes Naruto to lose his grip on Kurenai. Looking up toward the kunoichi, he can't help but to feel sorry for Kurenai with the look on her face.

"I got sick of his smoking so I told him to choose between me and his cigarettes," Kurenai continues, "and the bastard chose his cigarettes!"

"I'm sure he'll realize what he did and apologize to you tomorrow. So let's just get you home."

"No!" Kurenai screams, grabbing onto Naruto and holding on for dear life, "Asuma and I share an apartment! I don't want to see his face ever again."

'I don't think you can see any part of him period the way you are now,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"I'll find a hotel to stay in for now," Kurenai says amidst hiccups from both the crying and the alcohol.

"That won't do. I can't just leave you at a hotel in your condition," Naruto says, "you are staying over at the Hokage Mansion, we have plenty of spare rooms there. Tsunade-baa-chan can check on you in the morning."

"…Hai, Hokage-sama," Kurenai says, slumping over and putting all her weight on Naruto again.

Staggering for a few steps, Naruto barely manages to guide Kurenai toward the mansion again. By the time he gets home, everyone has already gone back to their room and are probably already asleep. Sighing, Naruto leads Kurenai upstairs where all the bedrooms are and open the door to the room closest to the staircase, too tired to pick any other rooms. Unfortunately for him, Kushina heard the front door opening and came out to the hallway to check just to see someone with wild blonde hair leading one of the best young kunoichi of the village into the bedroom. With fury fueled by the unstable hormones of her pregnancy, Kushina rushes forward just as Naruto manages to help Kurenai into bed. When Kushina reaches the door, she's just in time to see a drunk Kurenai wrap her arms around the blonde and pulls him in bed with her.

"Namikaze Minato! What do you think… Naruto?" Kushina says, her fury completely dissipating.

"Um… hi mom."

"I never thought you would take advantage of a drunk woman Naruto," Kushina says, arms crossed, "I thought I taught you better than that."

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding."

"Well… I suppose it can't hurt to have a more experienced woman in your life. The other girls are much too immature to be a good wife, and quite frankly I don't see that changing any time soon."

"Kushina-chan, did you call me? I was in the study…" Minato says, walking up to the doorway, "…oh my. Naruto, you are much too young to be sleeping around with a woman! And with Kurenai no less."

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Un… Hokage-sama…" Kurenai mutters as she tightens her grip around Naruto.

"This is quite a bit of trouble our son has gotten into isn't it Kushina-chan," Minato says, smirking.

"It would certainly seem so Minato-kun," Kushina says, returning Minato's smirk, "oh well. Good night Naruto, make sure you don't do anything you're not supposed to."

"Wait! Mom! Don't leave me here."

"Might as well get comfortable Naruto. If your mom decides not to help you then I certainly won't oppose her decision."

"But dad…!"

Before he can even finish, the door slams shut leaving Naruto entangled in Kurenai's limbs lying in the same bed with the kunoichi. After one of the most uncomfortable and awkward night of sleep, Naruto wakes up and finds himself acting as a human teddy bear for Kurenai, who is still off in dreamland.

"Comfy?" Kushina says, leaning against the door frame.

"Mom, please stop fooling around. Kurenai-nee-chan has my arms pinned and I can't use Kawarimi no Jutsu to get away."

"That's the whole point dear. Your father and I are very curious to see how this will play out."

"Please help me out of here! Kurenai-nee-chan is going to kill me when she wakes up!"

"She will do no such thing. After all, she is the one sleeping with a minor."

"Kurenai is going to have a heart attack when she wakes up."

"That's why I woke you up so early Tsunade-baa-chan," Kushina says, stepping away from the door frame to reveal the hidden Sannin, "just in case someone can't handle the shock."

"For the look on your son and Kurenai's face, I'll let that slide for now."

"But mom, didn't you consider that someone as old as Tsunade-baa-chan won't be able to handle the shock? Who's going to heal the healer then?"

"Why you little…"

"Don't let him rile you up Tsunade-baa-chan. He's just trying to get you upset and pull him out of Kurenai-chan's grasp."

"…You're right Kushina. Letting Kurenai find him in her arms when she wakes up is a much crueler punishment for the brat."

"Well… that wasn't what I was trying to say, but if it calms you down Tsunade-baa-chan, go ahead and think that way," Kushina says, shrugging.

"I better get to work and clear that hangover before it even starts to act up. I want Kurenai thinking clearly for this," Tsunade says.

After a couple of minutes, Tsunade is satisfied with her work and walks back over to the door to wait for the show to begin. With all of the remain alcohol out of her system and a new boost in energy, Kurenai's eyelids flutter and open, revealing her ruby red eyes. The first thing Kurenai realizes is that she isn't alone in bed, and the second being that the other person has blonde hair, meaning that the particular person is definitely not Asuma, not that she has ever slept in the same bed as the chain smoker. Soon, last night events slowly make their way out of the hidden crevices of her minds.

"Ack! Hokage-sama?" Kurenai screams scooting back as far as she can while wrapping the blanket around herself.

"I didn't know your fantasy is to sleep with my husband Kurenai."

"Kushina-sama! Wait… I… I can explain this!"

"Go ahead. I would love to hear why you are sleeping with my son."

"Son…?" Kurenai says, slowly turning her attention toward the blonde, "Na… Naruto?"

"Um… good morning Kurenai-nee-chan."

Clutching her head, Kurenai starts hyperventilating and her pupils slowing become dilated. Seeing Kurenai's reaction, Tsunade rushes in and uses her chakra to calm Kurenai before she completely loses her mind due to the shock. Once her mind is working properly again, Kurenai slowly runs through every scene from the night before in her mind and finally that the person is significantly shorter than the current Hokage.

"That… that was you last night Naruto?"

"Yeah… I was coming home when I saw that you were slumping over the counter in a bar."

When Kushina clears her throat, Kurenai finally remembers her current situation and lifts the blanket slowly to check if she's proper. Breathing a sigh of relieve that all of her clothing is where they are supposed to be, Kurenai quickly scrambles out of bed and put even more distance between herself and Naruto, even if it means moving closer toward Kushina.

"I'm still waiting for the explanation Kurenai."

"Kushina-sama, I… I… I have no excuse for my actions. I am willing whatever punishment you see fit."

"Well, given the fact you slept with a minor, my son in particular," Kushina says, "the minimum punishment would probably be to strip you of your titles and banish you from the village."

"…I understand," Kurenai says, hanging her head in defeat.

"However, I might consider an alternative resolution," Kushina says, "I understand you broke up with Asuma last night?"

"Hai, Kushina-sama. That's why I went to the bar."

"And I believe you said that you don't want to see Asuma ever again."

"Hai, Kushina-sama."

"Well… I can't really do much if you two are ever place on a mission together, but I can let you stay at this mansion and use this room…" Kushina says, "given that you promise to care for Naruto from now on."

"You mean… as… as in his wife?"

"Well, fiancée at first, but yes, wife eventually."

"You can't blackmail Kurenai-nee-chan like this!" Naruto screams, jumping out of bed.

"Yes, I believe only I have to power to assign punishment to ninjas of Konoha," Minato says, joining the group.

"You don't have any problems with my arrangements, do you Minato-_kun_?"

"No, no, of course not Kushina-chan," Minato says, taking a couple of steps back and raising his hands to protect himself from his wife's wrath.

"That's settled then…"

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Calm down Naruto. Maybe Kurenai-chan doesn't mind it at all," Kushina says, "you can raise your concerns now. We can come up with some other punishment if you really are so adamantly against it."

"I… I can't. I am much too old for Naruto. I'm a full fourteen years older than him."

"Is age the only problem?"

"Well…"

Kurenai suddenly becomes completely silent as she turns attention toward Naruto. Outside the age difference, she can't really find anything negative to say about Naruto. In fact, his personality is almost exactly what Kurenai is looking for, a caring, loving person who has an occasional wild streak, fiercely protective of those close to him yet have a healthy respect of those people's ability. The only down side to the entire arrangement would be the age difference and the fact that many other girls are already pining for Naruto's affection. Seeing Kurenai's eyes slowly moving toward the general direction of Naruto's room, where all the other girls are currently sleeping, Kushina walks up and puts a hand on Kurenai's shoulder.

"I'm sure they don't mind sharing if you don't," Kushina says, "after all, they are already sharing Naruto amongst themselves."

"I… I am still not sure."

"Give it a try Kurenai. If it doesn't work out, there's no harm done. I don't really plan on punishing you or anything. After all, you only treated Naruto like a teddy bear last night," Kushina says while glancing back toward Minato, "although we really should have a small talk about that fantasy you have of my husband."

"Kushina-sama! There is no fantasy!" Kurenai says, blushing, "I merely thought it was Hokage-sama in bed with me because I thought it was Hokage-sama that brought me here."

"Good. Because unlike those girls, I don't share," Kushina says, winking.

"All right. Stop embarrassing the poor girl. At this rate, she's going to have a stroke," Tsunade says, "I'll have Shizune and Rin bring your stuff over from you apartment."

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XI-**

At the moment, a group of young kunoichi is gathered in a restaurant for lunch. While waiting for the orders to be delivered, everyone in the group turn their attention on one of the kunoichi in particular.

"You can't be serious. Kushina-sama actually talked you into dating her kid?" Anko says, laughing.

"This isn't funny Anko. I'm fourteen years older than him."

"But you didn't have any other complaints Kurenai-chan," Shizune says, "at least that's what Tsunade-sama told me. Unless she was drunk at the time… again."

"No, she was right. I couldn't come up with any other arguments."

"Well, what seems to be the problem? Sounds like he's the dream man for you to me, age not withstanding," Rin says, trying to appear serious despite the chuckles.

"The age difference is a big problem on its own…"

"If he's as good as you say, what's a few years," Yuugao says, "don't look now, but here comes your dream man."

Following Yuugao's eyes, the group turns toward the entrance and spots Naruto walking in and handing a list to the waiter. Sliding down her chair, Kurenai tries to stay hidden from Naruto's view, but all hopes were dashed when Anko starts waving Naruto over.

"Anko, what are you doing!" Kurenai hisses.

"Kurenai-nee-chan? What are you doing on the floor?"

"She's waiting for you to sit down so she can sit on your lap lover boy."

"Anko!"

"Stop fooling around Anko-sensei."

"So what _are_ you doing here Naruto?" Rin asks.

"Dad is at his office and mom left for the shopping district with Tsunade-baa-chan to get things for the baby while Gaara is out training somewhere, so the girls sent me out to get take out for them."

"For _all_ the girls? That's going to take a while," Shizune says, "come on, don't just stand around. Take a seat."

"Yeah, and if you're worried that Kurenai will crush your legs, you can sit on her lap instead."

"Anko! Stop that!" Kurenai says, "and I'm not that heavy!"

"Stop what? You admitted yourself that he's nice to cuddle with."

"Anko-sensei, Kurenai-nee-chan said stop it," Naruto says, bringing a chair over from another table.

"Aw… you always ruin my fun Naruto."

"That's because your fun always give other people trouble. That's why you're working in the interrogation department to begin with," Yuugao says.

"And your fetish with the sword is the reason you're trying to get into ANBU Yuugao," Anko counters.

"I suppose we all have our favorites. Shizune and Rin has their medical ninjutsu and I have my genjutsu."

"But what about Naruto-kun over here?" Rin says, "he's working on genjutsu with you and ninjutsu with Kakashi. He even learned Anko-chan's Hebi no Mai."

"I'm thinking of working on my taijutsu with Gai too but I'm having my doubts…"

"Don't you dare!" Kurenai screams, bonking Naruto on the head.

"Don't worry Kurenai. Kushina-sama won't let Gai corrupt your boy toy."

"I believe Kurenai-nee-chan told you to stop it several times already Anko-sensei."

"You actually understood what I meant?"

"I'm young, not naive," Naruto says, "and Kurenai-nee-chan, I'm going to need something better than the academy taijutsu. Hebi no Mai is good, but it depends on the element of surprise and the ability to shift from and to other forms of taijutsu. It doesn't work anywhere near as well if I don't have anything to change to."

"A few of months of training and he already knows the weakness of Hebi no Mai," Anko says sighing.

"It lasted almost an entire year Anko-sensei."

"Oh well, what's a few months?" Anko says, glancing backward at the partition wall, "all right. Come on out you two."

Everyone's attention turns toward the partition wall, where a couple of small children meekly emerge. Sighing, Naruto gestures for the two children to bring over their own chair. Instead of following his instruction, the two girls settle for sitting on Naruto's lap, taking one leg each.

"Hanabi-chan, Kiyoko-chan, how many times did I tell you two not to do that?"

"But this is comfy Naruto-nii-chan," Hanabi says.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about following me around."

"But this mean lady is the one that caught us," Kiyoko says.

"What did you call me you little brat!"

"See Anko, even little kids who don't know you can tell that you're mean," Yuugao says, "if you don't change your ways, you'll never find yourself a man."

"Meh, then I won't even bother," Anko says, "changing myself just to make someone else comfortable is only going to make me miserable anyway. Where's the joy in that?"

"I guess you're right Anko. If I'd figured that out sooner, I would never have gotten together with Asuma. You know how much I hate cigarettes."

"Kurenai-nee-chan…"

"Don't worry Naruto. I've gotten over it," Kurenai says, "Asuma and I haven't been together that long."

"But you were completely drunk at the bar…"

"That was just to get rid of all the frustration."

Before Naruto can say anything else, Anko gives Naruto's sleeve a slight tug and gestures for him to stop. Catching on, Naruto subtly nods his head while playing with Hanabi and Kiyoko's long hair, something he knows the girls hate, just to keep Kurenai distracted.

"You're going to mess up my hair style Naruto-nii-chan," Kiyoko whines, swatting at Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, you're going to get all kinds of knots in it," Hanabi says, mirroring Kiyoko's action.

"I know Hanabi is Hinata-chan's little sister, but who's the other brat?" Anko asks.

"I'm not a brat! My name is Uchiha Kiyoko."

"Heh, she's a little fan that I picked up when I fought Sasuke-teme during the school spar Anko-sensei."

"It was amazing! Poom! Pow!" Kiyoko says, throwing punches and kicks while still sitting on Naruto's leg that ends up looking more like she's squirming about, "Sasuke-sama didn't even stand a chance!"

"Aww… I wish I could see it, but chichi-ue didn't take me to the academy…" Hanabi says.

"It's best you didn't, or else Yugito-chan, Hinata-chan, and I would never have learned Hebi no Mai as quickly as we did."

"Why is that Naruto-nii-chan?" Hanabi asks.

"If you had seen it, you wouldn't have given up on it that quickly. And if you keep nagging Anko-sensei about it, she wouldn't have nearly as much time as she did to teach us."

"Naruto-nii-chan is a big meanie!"

"So does that mean I can have Naruto-nii-chan all to myself?"

"No way!" Hanabi says, grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

"Of course not kid. Either one of you would have to share with Kurenai," Anko says.

Both girls turn their head toward Kurenai so sharply that Naruto wonders why they aren't complaining about whiplashes. Hanabi glares at Kurenai's chest while Kiyoko glares at Kurenai's bottom, making Kurenai unsure of whether to be angry or embarrassed.

"All right, stop glaring you two," Naruto says, saving Kurenai from deciding, "it's not Kurenai-nee-chan's fault that my mom made her do it."

"But you're not complaining!" Hanabi says, crossing her arms with a pout.

"She has a point there Naruto," Anko says, sniggering.

"You have no idea know how much I complained when mom first brought it up," Naruto says, "I just stopped because mom already had her mind set on it."

"You should still complain!" Kiyoko says, mirroring Hanabi's actions.

"They sure are persistent aren't they?" Yuugao says.

"They still haven't given up on trying to catch me off guard yet," Naruto says.

"We would've done it today if the mean lady didn't catch us," Kiyoko says.

"I noticed the two of you the moment I walked out of my house," Naruto says, "you two were hiding in the first tree to the left of the entrance to the yards.

"Mou… can't you make us feel better for once?" Hanabi says.

"You two are much too young for him to make you feel good," Anko says snickering.

"What do you mean mean lady?"

"Don't worry about it Kiyoko-chan, it's just adult talk," Naruto says, shooting a glare at Anko, "you'll understand when you get older. So don't go asking your parents."

"Why not?" Hanabi asks.

"Cause you'll get the mean lady and I in trouble."

"Oh! Is it like the things that chichi-ue and haha-ue would say to each other when they won't let me sleep in their room?" Kiyoko asks.

"Well I wouldn't know since I didn't hear those…"

"Do you want me to tell you what they said?"

"No!"

"They're so naive it's cute," Anko says.

"Kiyoko-chan, those are private conversations that you shouldn't tell anyone about," Naruto says.

"OK."

"Um… here are your orders Naruto-sama," a waiter says as he walks up with two large bags of food.

"Oh, thank you."

"We'll help you Naruto-nii-chan," Hanabi and Kiyoko say as they jump off Naruto's lap and grab one bag each.

"I suppose we should go now," Naruto says, getting up.

"Those two are nowhere near strong enough to carry those," Kureani says, taking the bags from the struggling children's hands, "I guess I should be heading home too."

"But your food isn't even here yet," Shizune says, "hmm… now that I think about it, I guess being Hokage-sama's son does have its perks. Even Naruto-kun's orders are done already."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just tell them to change my order to take out," Kurenai says, "there's no way these three kids can carry this much food. Even I'm struggling with the weight."

"Let me carry them Kurenai-nee-chan," Naruto says, making two Kage Bunshin.

"Are you… sure?"

"I can handle it. I'm used to it by now."

The two clones walk over to Kurenai and take one bag each. Seeing how the two clones can handle the heavy bags so easily, Kurenai sends a questioning glance over toward Naruto. In response, Naruto takes off his jacket and turns it inside out, revealing small metal weights littering the inside of the jacket.

"I might not be training with Gai, but I am using weights to help improve my strength and speed."

"Can I see that Naruto-nii-chan?" Kiyoko asks.

"Well, just don't try to lift it," Naruto says, "the weights might look small, but together they weight even more than you do."

"Did you wear this when you fought Sasuke-sama Naruto-nii-chan?"

"No. I didn't start till I started learning Hebi no Mai to improve my speed."

"You were already plenty fast against the Uchiha kid before that," Anko says.

"Yes, but I just felt that I needed to get even faster and stronger," Naruto says, "I want to be able to move so fast that even the Sharingan and the Byakugan would have trouble following me in a fight."

"Well, you won't get away from ours!" Kiyoko says.

"Yeah!"

"If anyone can do it, it's the two of you," Kurenai says, putting her hand on the two girls' shoulder.

"Do you really think so pretty lady?" Hanabi asks.

"If you work hard, you can accomplish anything. So can you promise to work hard?"

"I promise," Hanabi and Kiyoko say.

"Going right back to sensei mode eh Kurenai-nee-chan?"

"Oh be quiet Naruto. The girls will have your head for taking this long."

"Don't worry. They'll understand once they see Hanabi-chan and Kiyoko-chan with me."

"Those two are that big of a troublemaker eh?" Anko says.

"Yep. Yugito-chan and Gaara have seen them in action plenty of times from all those time these two tried to ambush me on our way home from the academy."

"If they're as good at causing mayhem as you claim Naruto, I might be interested in teaching them a few tricks," Anko says, "of course, this one is going to have to get an attitude adjustment first."

"Their parents will be really angry with you if you even try Anko-sensei. And I can assure you that you don't want them angry at you."

"Aw… you really care about me," Anko says smirking.

Anko reaches out, trying to trace Naruto's jaw with her finger, only to pull back quickly when Hanabi aims a strike at her wrist. Crossing their arms, Hanabi and Kiyoko stand in front of Naruto and glare at the Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Feisty aren't they? I'm starting to like these two more and more."

"Keep your hands off them Anko. I can't have you corrupting the youths of Konoha, especially when you're acting like this," Kurenai says smiling.

"Aw… Kurenai-chan…"

"No complaining Anko."

"Fine… Hinata-chan is still quite eager to learn anyway."

Hanabi showed a slight twitch when Hinata's name is mentioned. Seeing Hanabi's reaction, Kurenai puts her hand on Hanabi's shoulder to distract the girl before she commits herself to training with Anko just because Hinata is doing so. Kurenai didn't have any problem with Anko training Hinata. From what she gathered about the Hyuuga heiress, she needs the boost of confidence from training with Anko. However, from what she can see of the little girl, if Hanabi gets any more confident about her abilities, she's going to border on being arrogant. To Kurenai, it's a good thing that Naruto is around to knock the girl down a few pegs every time she feels bold enough to stalk a ninja-in-training, an already ninja quality trainee at that, before she is even in the academy. Once Kurenai picks up her order, Naruto ushers the two girls out the door with the adult kunoichi following right behind them.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, what took you so long?" Yugito asks as soon as the group walks through the door, "you didn't run into any trouble did you?"

"No Yugito-chan. I just ran into a couple of cute girls who want to play their game again."

"Hanabi-chan, Kiyoko-chan, you two will never be able to catch Naruto-sama off guard until you get much stronger," Ginko says sighing.

"Yes we can!"

"When did they start following you around anyway?" Kurenai asks.

"Well, it started when Hanabi-chan decides that she should follow her sister so she can learn whatever Hinata-chan can learn. It just so happen that she met Kiyoko-chan, who was spying on me in the shadows, when Hinata-chan came over for a visit. I guess Hanabi-chan just decided that she can learn more by following me instead of her sister and joined Kiyoko-chan."

"There is no question that you are indeed stronger than me, Naruto-kun. So I guess that it's a good thing that Hanabi-chan wants to learn from you."

"Hinata-chan! When did you…?"

"You two just missed each other Naruto-kun," Yugito says, "Hinata-chan came over about five minutes after you left."

"Hinata-chan, I didn't really mean to…"

"It's OK Naruto-kun," Hinata says with a determined glint in her eyes, "I will continue to get stronger so I can eventually be a match against you Naruto-kun."

"Good. I'm counting on it Hinata-chan."

"Be careful Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun takes promises very seriously," Tenten says.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise catches the attention of everyone in the living room. Surprised, Kurenai crouches down and reaches into her weapons pouch, her battle instincts taking over. As she scans around the room, she finds everyone else staring oddly at her. Frowning at the children's lack of reaction, Kurenai is about to gesture for them to take cover when she notices Hanabi and Kiyoko giggling to her left.

"You must not have seen Naruto-kun when he's hungry Kurenai-san," Temari says smirking, "or heard for that matter."

"…Pardon?"

"That's just Naruto-nii-chan's tummy," Hanabi says.

"That was Naruto's… stomach?"

"I think we're all hungry. All we've done since Naruto came back with our lunch is talk," Koyuki says.

"So let's eat!"

Before the others can react, Yugito starts digging through the bags for her portion. Not ones to fall behind, the other girls join in just as Kurenai pulls her meal out of one of the bags and hold it above her head before it gets trampled on. Meanwhile, remembering that he never did buy anything for himself or the two youngest girls and that Hinata probably still haven't had lunch yet, Naruto leads them to the kitchen to let the girls pick out what they want for lunch.

"Naruto can cook?"

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" Yugito asks in between bites.

"Naruto just went to the kitchen with Hinata, Hanabi, and Kiyoko."

"Aw… they are so lucky… Naruto-sama's cooking is the best," Ginko says.

"Really? I never knew he can cook."

"There are a lot more things you don't know about Naruto-sama, Kurenai-sensei," Ginko says, "if you want, you can spend some time with the rest of us and we can tell you all about it."

"Yeah. That way we can learn more about each other Kurenai-sensei, especially since we're going to share Naruto-kun and all."

"But Yugito, I…"

"You're still not sure Kurenai-san?" Tenten asks, "but why?"

"Is it because you're older than him?" Koyuki asks, "I'm five years older than him myself. I don't see any problems with it."

"But I'm fourteen years older than him. You will only be twenty-one when he's of age to marry in six year, I will be thirty by then, still almost twice his age."

"Are you worried about how you would see yourself, or are you worried about how the others would see you?" Temari asks.

"If you are worried that you cannot accept it yourself, then I think you know what you should do, but if you are only worried about what the others think of you, I can only ask you why?" Yugito says, "I know that there will be people who say that I am together with Naruto-kun because I want to avoid being a political prisoner, but I don't care about them. I know I like Naruto-kun and that's all that matters."

"I… I don't know how I really feel myself."

"Then perhaps now is a good time to find the answer Kurenai-san."

"I guess you're right Koyuki-hime."

"Until you decide in the negative, we all consider you to be one of us. So please just call me Koyuki."

"Then please just call me Kurenai," the chuunin says before glancing over toward Ginko and Yugito, "except when we're training of course."

"Speaking of which, when is our training going to start again Kurenai-sensei?" Ginko asks.

"Yakumo should have recovered by now. I suppose we'll start up again in two days."

"Good. I'm starting to get bored around here," Naruto says, carrying four bowls of instant ramen on a platter.

"Even with all of us around?"

"Please don't give me that look Yugito-chan…"

"What do you have there Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

"Oh these? Hanabi-chan and Kiyoko-chan are bound and determined to have some of my ramen for lunch…"

"We never get to have anything like that at home," the two girls say.

"One of the bowls are for yourself I assume. Then the last one is for… Hinata?"

"It's OK Kurenai-san. I don't really mind," Hinata says.

"They look so yummy…"

"Ginko, you're drooling," Yugito says as she sees Kurenai's stunned look, "Ginko has basically become addicted to ramen ever since Naruto-kun fixed her a bowl of ramen for a midnight snack."

"Don't worry Ginko, this bowl is yours."

"But what about you Naruto-sama?"

"Mine is still in the kitchen."

"Naruto-nii-chan still has a whole pot of ramen in the kitchen."

"I should've known that one bowl wouldn't be enough to satisfy your hunger," Kurenai says sighing.

* * *

Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, Ginko, and Kurenai arrive at Yakumo's mansion together to resume the Genjutsu training. They find the Kurama heiress sitting in the living room reading scrolls prepared by others in her clan regarding their own ninja training.

"Studying hard Yakumo?"

"Kurenai-sensei!" Yakumo says, looking up from her scrolls, "…everyone's here!"

"Why do you seem so surprised? I thought I sent someone to tell you that our training resumes today," Kurenai says.

"Someone did come by yesterday and dropped off a whole bunch of scrolls, but I haven't gotten around to reading them yet. I guess your message must be in one of those scrolls."

"Should we… come back tomorrow then?" Yugito asks.

"No! No! It's OK. I've actually been waiting for this for a few days already."

"Sorry about that Yakumo. I had… some personal matters to deal with the past few days."

"Is everything OK Kurenai-sensei?" Yakumo asks.

"Yes. It's been taken care of. Well, I suppose we should get started."

The group spends the entire morning reviewing what they have gone through so far just as a refresher after the long break. During lunch, Ginko and Yugito lead Yakumo to the side and spend the rest of the hour just talking and laughing with each other.

"Those girls look so carefree," Kurenai says, "sometimes I wish I can act like them."

"They are technically just children, although they are just one year away from graduating from becoming full fledged ninjas."

"You are starting to scare me Naruto. Where is this sudden bout of maturity coming from?" Kureani says teasingly, "and you are just the same age as them yourself."

"That's not fair Kurenai-nee-chan. I can be mature if I wanted to."

"In extremely rare occurrences. …Like what you've done for me the last few days."

"All I've done is get you in trouble…"

"I've been thinking… I… don't think I would mind too much."

"Eh? Kurenai-nee-chan? What… what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not exactly seeing anyone now," Kurenai says smirking.

"Since you put it that way…" Naruto says, noticing the smirk on Kurenai's face.

"Na… Naruto!"

"The girls tease me every chance they get. I'm pretty much used to it by now. You can't beat me in that department Kurenai-nee-chan."

"It would've been nice to know that beforehand."

"You started it Kurenai-nee-chan."

"I guess I deserved that one," Kurenai says before turning toward the girls, "all right, break's over. Let's get started."

Naruto keeps stealing glances over toward Yakumo during the entire afternoon session. The girl seems a bit more distanced than usual but Naruto doesn't comment on it. Even her smile seems a bit off to him when the group heads home after training ended for the day but Naruto just chalks it up to the fact that he is still nervous about the Idou monster, just like how he still feels strong hostility toward the entire Uchiha clan because of Sasuke. Kurenai keeps stealing glances over toward Naruto during training as well. To her, Naruto seems to struggle during the afternoon session, even more so than usual, and the boy seems to be nervous about something, but she can't quite place her finger on what it is.

* * *

The next day, when the group arrives at Yakumo's mansion to begin their training, they find the heiress sitting in the courtyard staring at a canvas with other paintings littering the ground around her. Eyes widening, Naruto stretches his arms out to prevent the others from walking toward the heiress and approaches the girl by himself.

"Ya… Yakumo-chan?"

"Ah, Naruto-sama, you're here."

Peeking around Yakumo, Naruto's eyes widen again when he sees what is painted on the canvas. Spinning around, Naruto screams for the others to get away just as the ground opens up and Naruto falls into the pit of fire below. Ginko and Yugito try to run up and save Naruto but Kurenai pulls the girls back. Soon enough, Naurto appears in the middle of the courtyard again, looking slightly beat up but appears in good health otherwise. Even Yakumo is surprised that Naruto doesn't look the slight bit burned. Groaning, Naruto stands up and glares at Yakumo.

"Idou monster! I know you are in Yakumo-chan's body! Get out here so I can destroy you!"

"How! How can you still be alive!" Yakumo screams, though her voice seems completely different.

"What's going on?" Yugito screams.

"Ginko, Yugito, Gaara. I need the three of you to head to the Kurama compound and get help. It seems that the Idou monster has taken over Yakumo's body," Kurenai says.

"No. We stay and fight."

"Gaara. Don't be stubborn. Go!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that Kurenai-sensei," Ginko says, "we can handle ourselves. Please secure reinforcements for us Kurenai-sensei."

"I can't leave you kids behind. I'm the genjutsu specialist here. I need to stay and fight."

"All of you stay back. Only I know how to deal with the Idou monster's genjutsu," Naruto says.

While the group is screaming at each other, Yakumo knocks the canvas over and reaches for a different one already lying on the ground. Spinning around, Naruto is just in time to see a burst of fire coming toward him. Before the fire can get to him, a dome of sand rises up around Naruto, shielding him from the fire. By the time the fire dissipates, the sand dome has turned into a glass dome. While the group is wondering if Naruto survived under that kind of heat, the ground shifts under Yakumo's feet and she sinks into the ground, falling victim to Naruto's Shinjyuu Zanshuu no Jutsu. Suddenly, even with only her head above ground, Yakumo's entire body trembles as something forces itself out of Yakumo's mouth before taking the form of the Idou monster.

"That thing is the Idou monster? It looks hideous!" Yugito screams, "Neko-chan looks much prettier."

"I… I'm sorry Naruto-sama. I couldn't control my body," Yakumo says as Naruto helps her out of the ground.

"I only did what you wanted done. If you cannot have Naruto, then no one else can, especially not her!" the Idou monster says, pointing toward Kurenai, "that is what your mind wanted, that is what I tried to do for you."

"Just because she thought it doesn't mean she wants it done!" Yugito says.

"No. A human's deepest desires is always hidden in the deepest recess of that person's mind," the Idou monster says, "I must accomplish my task."

A dark dome descends upon the courtyard, shielding Yakumo, Naruto, and the Idou monster from everyone's view. When the rest of the group tries to rush inside, a group of ninjas pulls them back.

"You… you are Yakumo-chan's father!" Yugito says.

"Yes, Ginko-san arrived at our compound and told us what is happening here."

"Ginko? But she was right here with us the whole time."

"I sent a clone after you insisted to remain here Kurenai-sensei."

"Why did you stop us?" Yugito asks, "Naruto-kun and Yakumo-chan is in there with the Idou monster."

"I am only trying to prevent you from running to your death."

Picking up a piece of rock from the ground, the Kurama clan head tosses the stone at the dome only to have it incinerate the moment it makes contact. Seeing the result, Yugito and Ginko only become more anxious to get inside to help Naruto.

"Unkai, perhaps you should explain," the Kurama clan head says.

"The only way to avoid the power of the Idou monster's genjutsu is to lose consciousness," Unkai says, "the Idou monster's genjutsu is so strong that the injuries perceived by the mind actually manifest on the physical body."

"But if the person loses consciousness, then the mind cannot perceive any injuries since the person loses all five senses," Kurenai says, "that's why Naruto looked beat up when he was caught by the Idou monster's first genjutsu. He knocked himself out with his Kage Bunshin."

"Kurenai-sensei. Please knock the three of us out cold and toss us into the dome," Gaara says.

"Gaara…"

Before Kurenai can even respond, Ginko jumps up in the air and smashes Gaara and Yugito on the head, knocking the two former Jinchuuriki out cold. Turning around, Ginko nods toward Kurenai and closes her eyes. Sighing, Kurenai walks up and strikes Ginko on the back of the neck. Picking up the three children, Unkai and two other Kurama clan members throws the three children into the dome.

"Are you sure they can handle this fight?"

"Those four children are much stronger then anyone can imagine Kurama-san," Kurenai says, "if anyone can help Yakumo, it's those four."

Back inside the dome, the three children land hard on the ground, with the impact waking them from their slumber. On the opposite side of the dome, Yakumo is sitting on the ground nursing a deep gash on her left calf while Naruto is jumping all over the place trying desperately to avoid the mysterious hands trying to capture him. Using his sand, Gaara manages to trap about half of the hands and crushes them, only for more to appear out of thin air.

"We need to find the actual body of the Idou monster," Yugito says.

"Let's rejoin Naruto first," Gaara says, "he knows what has happened since this dome appeared."

Using Gaara's sand as a shield, the trio runs along the side of the dome to rejoin Naruto and Yakumo. Once they arrive, Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito stand on guard as Ginko tends to Yakumo's injury.

"He's hiding in one of the canvas, but I don't know which one," Naruto says.

"Should we just destroy all the paintings?" Gaara asks.

"No, at lease we can guess where he is when the paintings are still around."

"How else can we destroy the monster then?" Yugito screams.

"I'm going to help!"

"Yakumo-chan…"

"I caused this problem. I want to help solve it. Please let me help Naruto-sama."

"Do you think you can spot the Idou monster Yakumo-chan?" Naruto says, "the monster thinks it is a part of you. So it should be hiding in a painting with you in it."

"If it is hiding in the paintings… there! That one!"

Following Yakumo's finger, the group spots a painting floating in the air. The painting, a full body portrait of Yakumo, is hidden by a slew of paintings moving about in the dome.

"All those other paintings could prove to be a problem."

"Well, they only detail our horrible deaths. Nothing we haven't dealt with before right Gaara?"

"Sarcasm won't help us here Naruto-sama," Ginko says.

"I'll go."

"But Yakumo-chan…"

"I created that monster. The Idou monster won't do anything against me."

"…I'll distract it, the three of you protect Yakumo-chan," Naruto says as he hands Yakumo a kunai, "we're counting on you to kill the monster for us Yakumo-chan."

Closing his eyes to concentrate, waves of chakra start permeating from Naruto's body, so much so that even the adults outside can feel the chakra. Using his favorite technique, hundreds of Kage Bunshin appear and rush toward the paintings, hiding Ginko, Gaara, Yugito, and Yakumo amongst them. Left and right, the clones are destroyed, either by the paintings as their fates mirror those depicted in the picture, or by the mysterious hands floating in the air drilling through their body. Their ranks dwindle down to nothing by the time the group is about three quarters of the way to the target. Using his sand as a shield, Gaara tries to protect the group the rest of the way but is soon rendered unconscious. However, he did accomplish his task of guiding the three girls past the canvas formation. Suddenly, two arms reach out and grab Yugito and Ginko by the neck before lifting them up into the air. Clutching onto the kunai, Yakumo jumps into the air just as the Idou monster's head appears from the painting. While the monster is focused on the two girls struggling for breath and the two boys struggling to recover, one from chakra exhaustion and the other from the effect of its genjutsu, it completely missed the kunai crashing down on the back of its skull from behind, driven by the full weight of its originator. As soon as the weapon finds its mark, the two arms went slack and drop Ginko and Yugito before the entire body of the Idou monster falls out of the canvas.

With the Idou monster dead, the dark dome slowly dissipates. The adults rush in as soon as the barrier is low enough for them to jump over. The first thing they see is Yakumo sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths as her fingers remain tightly wrapped around the kunai's handle. A few feet from her, Ginko and Yugito are coughing hard while rubbing away the pain around their neck. Even further away, Naruto staggers over toward Gaara to check on the Kazekage's son who suffered minor burns on his forearms and shins just before he lost consciousness, protecting him from further injuries. Walking up to the Kurama heiress, Kurenai crouches down and puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei…"

"For what?"

"This all happened because I got jealous of you… after Ginko-chan and Yugito-chan told me what happened between you and Naruto-sama…"

"It's OK Yakumo-chan," Kurenai says, wrapping her arms around the heiress.

"I… I don't deserve to be with Naruto-sama. I almost killed everyone."

"They knew the Idou monster was inside you the whole time," Kurenai says, "I know that they don't mind at all. In fact, they were the ones who convinced me to help you."

"Yakumo-chan, are you OK?"

Looking up, Yakumo sees Ginko and Yugito smiling down toward her offering their hands to help her back to her feet. Behind them, Naruto is slapping Gaara across the face to get him to wake up. Giggling at Naruto's antics, Yakumo accepts the offer just as the Kurama clan members rush up to check on the heiress. After making sure that everyone is fine, Kurenai cancels training for the day so the children can help Yakumo move back to her compound, since the reason that led to her moving to the mansion is finally destroyed.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**-Chapter XII-**

By the time the children return for the final year at the academy, they are already more than competent in handling Genjutsu. Even the worst student in the group, Naruto, can handle detecting and dispelling the basic and intermediate level illusions. When they enter the classroom, Naruto spots a surprise sitting in the corner of the room. Last year's rookie of the year, Hyuuga Neji, is sitting in the room and glaring at everyone who dares to make eye contact with him. No one in the room even has the nerve to sit within a two-seat radius of him. Not one to be intimidated by anything, Naruto walks over and sits in the row right in front of Neji, making Gaara and Yugito sit with him in that row along with Ginko, who decided to stay with Naruto this year.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"My incompetent former teammates caused us to fail the Genin qualification test."

"Oh. So that's why you were so angry during our spar a couple of months ago after I walked Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan back to the Hyuuga Compound," Naruto says, looking around the room, "I didn't know Tenten-chan failed the test…"

"She didn't Naruto-kun. She was so happy when she showed us her hataiate remember?" Yugito says.

"Then what about Lee?"

"What about Lee Naruto?" Gaara asks, confused at his friend's reaction.

"Aren't Neji, Lee, and Tenten-chan on the same squad under Gai-sensei?"

"Whatever gave you that idea Naruto-kun?" Yugito asks, "Lee is training as an apprentice under Gai-sensei of course, but Tenten-chan is training with Temari-chan as Tsunade-sama's apprentices. None of them are placed on any squads remember?"

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it… I completely forgot about it."

"Are you feeling all right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, taking a seat next to Neji.

"Yeah. I… I'm all right."

Soon enough, the familiar scene unfolds as Sasuke enters the room, followed by a huge group of fan girls. However, unlike previous times, some of the girls see the ever stoic Neji sitting in the corner and split off to ogle the Hyuuga instead. In his heart, Neji is glad that Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, and Hinata took all the seats around him, if only to keep the fan girls away from him. The other four aren't quite as glad however, considering the noise and the glares around them. The chaos stops when the instructors enter the room and the lesson begins. Soon after that, Iruka is trembling in rage as two students have fallen asleep during the Konoha history class once again. Grabbing two pieces of chalk, Iruka fires them at Naruto and Shikamaru. While the one aimed at Nara finds the mark, Naruto catches the piece of chalk without even looking up, having long since perfected the skill of catching projectiles blindfolded from training with Tenten.

"Stop fooling around and pay attention!" Iruka screams from the front of the room.

Mumbling, the two students finally turn their focus toward the front of the room, but their mind is already elsewhere as soon as Iruka looks away. At the end of the class, the students have an hour break before the next class begins, and most heads to the courtyard where they can act like children and not be reprimanded. The two Hyuugas and the three Hanyous decide to remain in the classroom to enjoy the peace and quiet. While Naruto is boasting to Hinata and Neji about his Genjutsu training, the two Hyuugas suddenly look behind Naruto. Confused, Naruto turns around and is almost pulled out of his seat when someone grabs a hold of his shirt collar.

"Naruto!" Ino growls, "what exactly were you talking to my father about over the summer!"

"Wa… wait Ino-chan! I… I can explain!"

Looking toward his two companions for assistance, Gaara simply stares out the window while Yugito turns to face the door with her shoulder trembling trying to stifle giggles. Hinata and Neji watch on in confusion as Ino continues to growl unintelligibly in anger.

"Look Ino-chan, I was trying to learn the Shintenshin…" Naruto says.

"But that would mean that…" Hinata gasps from her seat as Ino lets out a feral roar.

"It… it was to help a friend of mine! Besides, I never got around to learning it!" Naruto says, trying to defend himself, "her issue is already resolved. There is no need for me to learn it anymore see!"

"You have best make sure that it stays that way!" Ino says, "for your own sake!"

"Aw… Ino-chan, there's no need to be so harsh on Naruto-kun," Yugito finally says, "he can be a perfect gentleman if he wants to."

"That's not my problem. I don't even want it to be my problem," Ino says, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Out of the way Yamanaka," Sasuke says, walking up to Naruto's desk, "I challenge you to a spar Namikaze, or are you going to chicken out again."

"Give it up Sasuke. I've already beaten you twice, I'm not interested in embarrassing you again."

"What did you say!"

"You're not even worthy of being in the same breath as Naruto, Uchiha," Neji says.

"Know your place Hyuuga. You're not even a member of the main house. How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Fine. You want a fight, you got one," Naruto says before either Neji or Hinata can respond, "let's take it outside."

"But Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. I know what I'm doing."

Ino numbly follows the group to the courtyard, shocked not only by Sasuke's attitude and the power that Neji and Hinata exuded from what Sasuke said about Neji, but also the power of Naruto. While Hinata and Neji are distracted by their rage and Sasuke simply ignoring Naruto's reaction, Ino can feel the full blast of Naruto's power when Sasuke simply dismissed Neji because of his status in the Hyuuga clan. Not to mention that the power didn't even faze Yugito or Gaara shows that such display is commonplace amongst those three.

A crowd gathers in the courtyard as soon as they hear that Naruto and Sasuke are fighting again. Even the first year students, who never saw the first two fights, are amongst the crowd when they hear that the heir of the Uchiha would be fighting the heir of the Namikaze. Iruka tried desperately to get in between the two youngsters and stop the fight before it even begins, but one look at Naruto and Iruka wisely backs away before he's caught in the crossfire. Looking toward the side, Iruka notices Naruto's two companions standing in the front row, their eyes showing just exactly how concerned they are about Naruto. Even Iruka is unsure about the Hokage's son himself. There seems to be a dark aura around Naruto, almost as though the boy's not himself but something sinister has taken over. His eyes are cold, distant, and emotionless, like that of seasoned veterans. Being a trained ninja himself, Iruka can tell that the ANBU stationed around the courtyard, all of whom no doubt had intentions of stopping the fight, noticed the shift in Naruto's behaviors as well. But none the children, outside of Gaara and Yugito, even know of the dangers they are in by standing so close to the fight.

Oblivious of everything around him, Sasuke shows off a smirk, not even realizing the situation he is in or Naruto's change in behavior. He had been training hard over the vacation and even his over demanding father had given him a look of approval at his improvement even if Sasuke still hasn't managed to activate his Sharingan. In his mind, he has improved so much that there is no way Naruto can beat him. But as soon as he gets into his stance and gestures to Naruto to come at him, the Namikaze simply vanishes from his spot. A split second later, before Sasuke can even begin to look around for him, Naruto has already rammed his shoulder into Sasuke's back. Stumbling, Sasuke spins around in anger only to have Naruto disappear again. Looking around, Sasuke can barely leap back before Naruto's heel slams into the ground where Sasuke once stood, creating a small crater with the impact. It is then, when Naruto looks up toward him amongst the flying debris, that Sasuke finally notices the dark glare from Naruto, and fear takes over Sasuke's mind again, much like the last time when Naruto was inches away from ending his life with that kunai. Desperate, Sasuke uses his most powerful Ninjutsu, the Goukakyuu no Jutsu, to try and keep Naruto away from him. However, the fireball simply shields Naruto from Sasuke's sight and when the fireball dissipates, Naruto has disappeared again. Scanning the training ground in pure terror, Sasuke misses the slight shift on the ground he's standing on and Naruto burst out from the ground, delivering an upper cut that drives Sasuke into the air. Leaping after the prone body, Naruto delivers a series of aerial combos before finally driving Sasuke back to the ground with a heel to his chest. The first technique that Sasuke created with his Sharingan in his past life, the Shishi Rendan, is used by Naruto to defeat him in front of everyone in the courtyard once again. Walking up toward Sasuke, Naruto glares down toward the Uchiha with a look of pure disdain and Iruka finally moves in and holds Naruto back, telling him that the fight is over.

"I warned you last time, and I always deliver on my promises," Naruto says in such a tone that leaves a chill down Iruka's spine, "don't ever insult my friends again."

Walking back toward the academy, the crowd simply parts as Naruto walks through. No one, not even Gaara or Yugito, dare speak to him. Finally regaining his bearings, Iruka sends the children back to the classroom and gestures toward the ANBU to take Sasuke to the hospital and alert the Hokage of what happened. When Iruka finally returns to the classroom to begin the class, he notices that the other students have stayed even further away from Naruto's group after the youngster's display of power. However, Ino decides to move to the seat next to Hinata, surprising everyone in the room. Even her biggest rival Sakura casts curious and concerned glances back toward Ino every time the teacher has his back turned. Through the rest of the day, waves of malice and hatred wash over the class as Naruto remains in his seat, glaring at the Uchiha's chair silently, even though the occupant is at the hospital and will remain there overnight for observation.

* * *

Given that Sasuke was the one that challenged Naruto to the spar, Fugaku can do nothing about his son's beating. However, it does not mean that Fugaku is happy about the situation. In fact, the messages sent by Mikoto through Kiyoko are becoming more and more ominous. As such, Minato, as the Hokage, has increased the security around the important spots in Konoha. And through the help of the Hyuuga, whose compound is situated near the Uchiha compound, Minato has maintained a close eye on everything happening in the area. After he was released from the hospital, Sasuke never even speaks to Naruto or his little group anymore, opting rather to brood in his seat in the front of the room.

As surprising as it might be, instead of putting fear in her heart like it did for everyone else, Sasuke's beating actually sparked curiosity in Ino, who has been keeping an eye on Naruto ever since the spar. Two days after the beating, when Sasuke returned to class after being released by the hospital, Naruto had already returned to his happy go lucky self, all traces of his anger completely disappearing like it never even existed. Ino noted that Gaara, Yugito and to a certain extent, Hinata and Neji, all seemed to treat such a drastic shift in attitude as though it's common occurrence. What intrigued Ino even more is that outside of the three fights between Naruto and Sasuke, the heir of the Namikaze, though no doubt powerful, had never shown any signs of having powers strong enough to be able to toy with one of the better students in their year, at least to the extent in which Naruto had done to Sasuke. Add all that to his almost one year disappearance with Gaara and Yugito before entering the academy as a second year students only serves to build the mystique around the blond, and Ino is bound and determined to wade through the air of mystery surrounding Naruto and get to know the actual Namikaze Naruto.

Besides those who switched their interest to Hyuuga Neji on the first day, Ino is the only one who has left Sasuke's side, even though his attitude only reached new lows after his latest defeat at the hands of Naruto. Instead, Ino spends every class staring at the back of Naruto's head from her seat next to Hinata, as the group of five kept to their seating arrangements, if only to shield Neji and Naruto from trouble. Curious as she was, Ino never approached Naruto outside the academy, although sometimes she did follow the two children who took a liking to stalking Naruto, at least until they reach the central area of the village, where the Yamanaka flower shop is located, then Ino would return home and leave the children to their own devices. The mysteries surrounding Naruto only grow as Ino spends more time observing the Namikaze. Every time Ino feels that she has seen something akin to a clue about Naruto's behavior, something else would come up to shatter the image. After weeks of following Naruto around, Ino is still no closer to knowing the real Naruto.

"Is something wrong princess?" Inoichi asks as he notices Ino staring out the window in her room.

"Oh daddy. It's… nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. What's bothering you Ino?"

"It's Naruto," Ino says, "I've been watching him during class time for weeks. He never showed any signs of being anything more than an above average student."

"Why the sudden interest in Naruto? I thought you only have your eyes on Sasuke."

"Daddy! It's not because of that!" Ino screams, blushing, "it's just that he beat Sasuke three times already. Each time it looks like he barely put any effort into it but he still end up destroying Sasuke in the fight. How is he so strong?"

"Naruto is a very special child Ino…"

"I know, I know. Everyone said that his mere presence sent the Kyuubi into hiding after it had devastated the village," Ino says, "I highly doubt he had that kind of power."

"And you're probably right about that Ino, but that's not the reason he's special," Inoichi says, "if not for the fact that Hokage-sama wants Naruto to mingle with children around his age more often, Naruto would probably be a ninja already."

"That's just it daddy. He's been nothing more than a prankster in class who gets all the teachers angry!"

"The fact that he's been nothing but a prankster and still manages to be an above average student should tell you something Ino."

"You mean that he's been holding back the whole time and only Sasuke got him to go all out?"

"I doubt he had been going all out even against Sasuke," Inoichi says, "after all, he's been training with too many people to have someone like Sasuke, though talent in his own right, to force Naruto to use his full strength."

"Just how strong is Naruto?"

"No one knows. I don't think even Gaara or Yugito knows Naruto's full strength, and they spend the whole day with him," Inoichi says, "but if I have to guess. I'd wager Naruto would be a good match against some of the weaker Chuunin, while Gaara and Yugito can probably match up against most of the Genin in the village."

"How hard did they have to train to get that strong?"

"Very hard. I've heard about some of their training from Kakashi and Kurenai. Certainly not something I would have expected from academy students."

"Do you think I can survive their type of training?"

"Well… about that…"

"Please tell me the truth daddy."

"…The truth is I don't think too many children your age can handle it. Maybe some really talented ones like Neji and Sasuke can, but you probably still need to build up your stamina a great deal just to endure the harshness of the training."

"…I want to get stronger. I want to be the best kunoichi I can possibly be," Ino says, "can you ask them if I can train with them?"

"Ino, I know this might sound harsh, but I need to know this before I can ask them."

"Go ahead daddy."

"Why the sudden interest? You've never shown this kind of dedication or desire before."

"You're right daddy. I… really haven't been paying that much attention to my training before," Ino says, "for that one brief moment right before Naruto fought against Sasuke, he released a huge wave of power. Everyone is afraid of Naruto because of it, but Yugito didn't even flinch, and she was standing right next to Naruto. It showed how strong she was to just brush it off like that, and how weak I was to be scared stiff by that power."

"Ino… you're growing up right before my eyes. OK, I'll ask Hokage-sama tomorrow," Inoichi says, "but it's up to those three if they want to train with you or not."

"Thank you daddy."

* * *

Thus begins Ino's training with Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara, which brings yet another surprise to Ino. Outside of sporadic visits from the likes of Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya, the three children mostly just train on their own with no adult supervision. Yet none of them seem to be any less motivated just because there weren't anyone watching them and forcing them to give it their all. The first day Ino returned home from training, she simply trudged upstairs to her room, slumped onto her bed and fell asleep on contact, dirty, sweaty clothes and all, her dinner still sitting on the table downstairs. At first, her parents were concerned that Ino won't be able to survive the training, but Ino insisted on continuing, so they never brought up the topic again.

Everything remains status quo at the academy. Sasuke doesn't go looking for trouble, and Naruto doesn't go about causing it. However, a few months into her new training, Ino notices that Naruto is getting more and more easily agitated. Even the smallest mistake by anyone during training could earn that person a tongue lashing from Naruto.

"What has gotten into him the last couple of weeks?" Ino says during a break, huffing.

"Well… it's probably…" Yugito starts.

"Naruto-kun!" someone suddenly screams from the edge of the training ground.

Hearing someone scream out his name, Naruto's head snaps up as he searches for the source of the scream. Mere seconds later, the messenger reaches the group and bends over to try and catch her breath.

"What is it Tenten-chan?" Yugito asks.

"Ku… Kushina-sama… birth… baby… home…" Tenten says in between breaths.

Before anyone else can even decipher what Tenten is trying to say, Naruto already ran out of the training ground. A few seconds later, Yugito and Gaara finally put the pieces together and run off after Naruto, leaving behind an exhausted Tenten and a confused Ino.

"What is going on?" Ino asks after Tenten has recovered.

"Kushina-sama has gone into labor and okaa-san sent me out here to bring Naruto-kun back home."

"Really? …But what about Hokage-sama? Shouldn't we tell him too?"

"Shizune-nee-san already went to get Hokage-sama," Tenten says, "I should probably head back."

"Do you think I can come along?"

"I don't know… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it doesn't really have anything to do with you," Tenten says, "but then again, Hanabi-chan and Kiyoko-chan are probably going to be there too so I guess it's all right."

When they get back, they find a crowd gathering in the living room. Everyone living in the house beside Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina are all standing around the room amongst a small group of ninjas closely associated with the family, being too nervous to even sit down. Hinata, Hanabi, and Kiyoko are also in the room, the elder Hyuuga because she has some small medical knowledge, the two youngsters out of sheer curiosity like Ino. Apparently, Shiori, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, is also up in the room with Kushina, serving as the midwife while Tsunade and Shizune are merely safety precaution just in case any problem arises.

"Calm down already Naruto. Tsunade-sama, the best medic in the world, is upstairs helping Kushina-sama, everything is going to be fine," Ino says, walking up next to Naruto, "the way you're pacing around, people might think your wife is the one giving birth."

On the other side of the living room, the adults currently in the house are trying to do the same thing for the Hokage that Ino is trying on Naruto. However, neither side seems to be able to accomplish the task. Frustrated, Ino simply grabs Naruto and drags him over to the couch. Forcing him to sit down, Ino can't help but notice that Naruto is still grabbing onto her hand, a bit too tightly for her comfort for that matter. This is the first time in her whole life to see Naruto so vulnerable, so complete and absolutely helpless, that the slightest bit of human contact is the only thing keeping him from snapping and Naruto is desperately holding onto that lifeline. Sitting down next to him, Ino hesitantly rubs Naruto's shoulder with her free hand, trying to ease his nervousness. While all that is going on, no one, perhaps not even Naruto himself, notices the small exchange between Ino and Naruto. All are completely focused on the staircase, waiting for any news from upstairs. Considering the time it took for Tenten to reach the training ground and for Tenten to rest up enough before traveling back with Ino, perhaps the concern is not completely unfounded. Not able to take it anymore, Minato is about to charge upstairs to be by his wife's side when a loud wail rings through the house. Soon afterward, a tired but smiling Shiori emerges from the staircase to give the good news and gestures for Minato and Naruto to follow her upstairs.

"Kushina-chan, are you OK?" Minato asks as soon as he enters the room.

"Oh Minato-kun, look at her. Doesn't she look beautiful?" Kushina says in a hoarse voice.

Confused, Minato starts looking around while Naruto walks over to Kushina's bedside. In the corner of the makeshift maternity ward, Tsunade is tending to something wrapped in a white blanket. Walking over, Minato looks over Tsunade's shoulder and sees the new born baby, her little arms and legs moving about.

"Yes she is Kushina-chan, yes she is."

"There you are Minato," Tsunade says, "she's a perfectly healthy baby girl."

"There was some minor problem at first. The baby wanted to come out feet first so we have to get her turned around," Shiori says, "but everything turned out fine and both Kushina-sama and the baby are just fine."

"It must have hurt a lot," Naruto says.

"Oh, you gave me a lot more trouble then you little sister Naruto. She wanted to come out feet first, you didn't want to come out at all."

"So… does my little sister have a name yet?"

"Your mother and I decided that if the baby's a girl then we'd name her Akemi."

"Bright and beautiful, that's quite a bit of expectation you have for the girl Minato," Tsunade says, "but it does sound like a wonderful name."

"Come on Akemi-chan," Naruto says, walking over, "say your brother's name, Na-ru-to-nii-chan. Come on."

"Why don't we have her learn chichi and haha first Naruto," Minato says, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll leave it to the three of you to sort that all out," Tsunade says, "both the baby and Kushina check out fine if only a bit tired after the whole ordeal. I'll leave the four of you alone now."

* * *

After the birth of his baby sister, nothing can wipe the smile off Naruto's face. Naruto even ignored Sasuke's occasional snide remarks. However, as the end of the school year nears, Naruto's emotional roller coaster hits yet another low point.

"What is he so worried about?" Ino complains after a particularly grueling training session, "he of all people should be calm about the test."

"Although I'm not sure why Naruto-kun is so upset," Hinata says, "but I doubt it's because of the final exam."

"Gaara and I have long since given up on figuring Naruto-kun out," Yugito says, "but I'm still a bit worried. When Naruto-kun's upset, it usually means that something bad is going to happen."

"What are you girls whispering about now?"

"Eek! Naruto-kun, don't sneak up on us like that," Yugito says, "it's just girl talk. Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"It's getting late, why don't we just call it a day and head home," Naruto says.

"Eh! The sun is setting already? I'm never going to get enough rest for the test tomorrow!"

"Calm down Ino-chan. With all the training you've done, you'll do just fine in the test," Yugito says, "quite frankly, I'd be disappointed if you don't pass. Right Naruto-kun?"

"I don't think any of us would have any problem passing the exam Yugito-chan."

Ino leaves the training ground muttering to herself while Naruto stares at her in confusion. When Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara returns to the Namikaze Compound, the group spots Iruka just exiting the building, apparently having just given a report to the Hokage since Minato is staying home to watch over Kushina and Akemi, desperate not to miss any of the girl's "firsts". Giving the instructor a short greeting, the three trainees head in and are immediately called into Minato's office. Once inside, they find one of the few adults living in the house also waiting for them.

"Kurenai-sensei, is something wrong?" Yugito asks.

"I don't really know myself. Hokage-sama just called me in after Iruka left."

"Iruka was just reporting on who he expects would graduate from this year's academy class so I can start picking the teams," Minato says, "I've been getting some sterling review on this year's class. Seems like everyone has a very good chance of passing."

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Kurenai just became a Jounin recently, and the three of you have been clamoring to be put on a team together, so I've decided to make Kurenai you three's Jounin instructor… assuming all three of you pass of course."

"Heh, no problem. The test is easy," Naruto says, "what are they going to make us do? Henge? Bunshin? Those are so basic."

"Yes, I expected you would say that. That's why I already have a mission for you."

"Already Hokage-sama? We're not even an official team yet," Kurenai says.

"That way, your team can get a nice C-Rank mission completion on your report the moment the team becomes official," Minato says, "if you do a good job on that, I have a few more missions here lined up for your team."

"If any of those are D-Rank missions, you can just throw them out," Naruto says.

"I do think I know my son's personality. I'm never going to have a moment of peace if I put you on a D-Rank mission."

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei," Naruto says, noticing the nervous Jounin, "I'm sure we can handle whatever mission my dad has in stall for us."

"Yes, you're right. I should have confidence in our team," Kurenai says, taking a deep breath, "so what exactly is this mission."

"We have received information that someone is targeting some of the village's secret scrolls," Minato says as Naruto tenses, "I want you to find out who is after those scrolls and capture that person."

After getting all the information about the mission, the group heads back to the living room and discusses the missions amongst themselves. The next day, as Iruka expected, the entire class passed the graduation exam, with Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara setting the high marks for the class. As soon as they leave the academy, Naruto immediately heads home and drags Kurenai down to the Hokage Tower and lie in wait for whoever might has his/her sight on the scrolls. With the sun already setting and nothing happening at all, Yugito is getting more and more agitated. But soon enough, the three children hear some shuffling outside, though such sound is completely inaudible to normal humans. Opening the door slightly, the perpetrator sneaks into the room, and as he reaches for the scroll, he is immediately placed under a Genjutsu by Kurenai.

"Uchiha Sasuke, why am I not surprised," Naruto says as he glares at the twitching form on the floor.

"I didn't think he would be bold enough to try this," Kurenai says, "do you think there is some larger conspiracy?"

"I have an inkling of who might be responsible," Naruto says, "let's go."

Creating a small group of Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends one off to alert the Hokage while having the rest keep a close eye on the Uchiha. Walking out of the tower, Naruto immediately heads for the forests, forcing the rest of his squad to follow. Eventually, Naruto stops in a clearing with a small cottage and transform into Sasuke while gesturing for the rest of the team to hide. Back inside the village, all the veteran ninjas are up and about, having heard from the Hokage that someone has stolen one of the secret scrolls. And one in particular, having searched the village briefly, heads out toward the same clearing that Naruto is waiting at.

"Wonderful work Sasuke. It seems you managed to pass the test after all."

"So where is my reward Mizuki-sensei," Naruto, pretending to be Sasuke, asks, "the reward that you promised."

"I'll be sure to make you the rookie of the year. Now, if I may have the scroll."

"Of course… not!" Naruto screams as he cancels the henge, "get him!"

Gaara, Yugito, and Kurenai all jump out of their hiding spot, further surprising the cornered Mizuki. Before he even realizes what has happened, Mizuki is already on the verge of dying from the injuries sustained from Naruto, Gaara, and Yugito's attacks. Doing the same as he had done to Sasuke, Naruto leaves behind a small group of Kage Bunshin to keep an eye on the wounded Mizuki and speeds off into the forest, once again forcing his team to give chase. Stopping in front of a cave near the Nara Compound, Naruto waits until his team finally catches up to him. Alongside his team is Shikaku Nara, who had been forced out of his home by his loving wife to investigate the commotion.

"Hmm… I don't recall there being a cave here before," Shikaku says, "but then again, this place is too big for me to keep track of by myself."

Walking inside, the group finds a huge stock of medical supplies and potion ingredients. Looking around, Shikaku manages to identify some of the ingredients but doesn't recognize a good portion of the things inside. The group then decides to gather everything and bring it all back to Tsunade for examination. Thanking Shikaku for his help, the group heads back to the Hokage Tower with all the things from the cave.

"Ah, Naruto, it seems that you've completed yet another mission in record time," Minato says.

"So, where are Sasuke and Mizuki?" Naruto asks, looking around the room.

"We've gotten a statement from Sasuke and he will be assigned D-Rank missions for six months as punishment," Minato says, "but I've not seen Mizuki yet. I thought you would be bringing him back with you."

"But my clones handed him off to two ANBU," Naruto says, "Mizuki should've been brought here long before we got back."

"ANBU eh… I have an idea where Mizuki might be. I'll deal with him in the morning," Minato says, "for now let's head back home."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**-Chapter XIII-**

The next day, the group heads over to the academy for team assignment, though they already know their team, only to make things official and to check on the other teams. As the instructors list off the teams, Naruto starts scanning the room to check the reaction of the students. Eventually, Iruka starts reading off the names Naruto is more familiar with.

"Team seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Great, I got the Uchiha and the banshee," Kiba mutters as Sakura exclaims victory in the background.

"…Be quiet Kiba. …You too Sakura. Team eight consists of Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"It seems that the heavens finally smile upon me," Neji says, "with Shino-san and Hinata-sama on my team, I should have no problem becoming a full-fledged Genin this year."

"Team nine consists of Namikaze Naruto, Nii Yugito, and Sabaku Gaara," Iruka says and waits for a brief moment for any comments before continuing, "Team ten consists of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji."

"Why am I not surprised that I'm stuck on a team with Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Anyway, those are the team assignments for this year's graduating class. You may head out for lunch but be sure to return in an hour to meet your Jounin instructor," Iruka says before chaos erupts in the classroom when the new batch of Genins all head for the exit.

Waiting for everyone to leave the room, Naruto simply leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. Smirking, Yugito takes a seat on Naruto's lap, almost crushing Ginko's snout in the process. Ignoring both Naruto and Ginko's complaints, Yugito wraps her arms around Naruto and leans her head on the boy's shoulder. Glad that he's not the girl's target when Yugito's in a playful mood, Gaara simply takes out his box lunch and quietly eats in the corner. Smelling the food from Gaara's lunch and hearing the grumbling of Naruto's stomach, Yugito takes out her own lunch box and starts feeding Naruto, all the while making not so subtle suggestions for Naruto to return the favor. Such is the state of the three Genins when Kurenai enters the classroom about fifteen minutes after everyone else cleared out.

"Seems you guys are having fun," Kurenai says, "though I was really expecting that the three of you would be outside with the others."

"Ohaiyo Kurenai-sensei," Yugito says, waving toward the Jounin while miraculously staying perfectly balanced on Naruto's lap.

"Well, since we don't need to do the second Genin test to proof we are worthy of becoming ninjas…" Naruto says before looking toward Kurenai, "at least I don't think we need to…"

"No. I've already passed this team as an official Genin squad," Kureani says, smiling.

"I figured we would just wait for you to show up and head to the Hokage Tower to see what mission dad has for us Kurenai-sensei."

"Yes… Hokage-sama did say that he has other missions for us after we completed the Mizuki mission."

"Exactly. So let's head over to his office now."

"…I was hoping that we would have lunch together before reporting for missions," Kurenai says, "but I guess the three of you already ate."

"If we are heading to Ichiraku then I can handle a lot more!" Naruto says.

"Me too!" Yugito says.

"I suppose I can handle more food as well," Gaara says.

"Yay! Ramen!"

Surprised by the fourth voice, Kurenai starts looking around the room. Meanwhile, Naruto reaches down with his hand and wraps it around Ginko's snout to make sure the kitsune doesn't say another word. Dismissing the voice as her imagination, Kurenai looks back to her students to find Naruto's hand still clamped on Ginko's snout while the fox is trying futilely to claw his hand away with her front paws. Seeing the Jounin looking at him in confusion, Naruto quickly releases his grip only to have Ginko bite hard on his calf in revenge, causing Naruto to practically push Yugito off him as he hops around howling in pain. While all that is happening, Kurenai can't take her eyes off the fox as it uses it front paws to rub away the pain on her snout, a very human behavior from the animal.

"Naruto, what are you hiding."

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asks, sitting down and mirroring Ginko's action on his own wound.

"This fox was the source of the fourth voice wasn't she?" Kurenai says, "Ginko isn't just a normal fox is she? A few people was wondering how the Inuzuka can manage to tame Ginko in one week when some of their own dogs are still just as rebellious as untrained mutts in the streets."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about Kurenai-sensei."

"I can tell when you're lying Naruto," Kurenai says, glaring at the new Genin.

"I guess we should tell her Naruto-kun," Yugito says, "after all, if she's going to be helping out on missions…"

"You're right…" Naruto says, "go ahead Ginko-chan."

Lifting her snout, Ginko makes sure there is no one else within the vicinity before standing up on her hind legs and transforming back to her human form. Watching the transformation, Kurenai can only stare at the girl in shock.

"You… you are that girl. Ginko… of course, why didn't I make the connection before…"

"You couldn't have," Naruto says, "there is no way you could have known that Ginko-chan is a Kitsune."

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama, Yugito-chan and Gaara-san are the only ones who knows my identity, Kurenai-sensei."

"Then the girl living with us…" Kurenai asks.

"She is just a clone. I let her take the human form when I'm here at the academy with Naruto-sama, then I switch with the clone when we get home."

"A Kitsune… how did you ever managed to get tangled up with a Kitsune Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

"Well let's just say that dad and I crossed path with Ginko-chan's father before."

"You're not… talking about the Kyuubi are you?"

"Wow! Kurenai-sensei is really smart."

"Yugito-chan!" Naruto hisses.

"You really are the Kyuubi's daughter?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei," Ginko mutters, worried what the Jounin's reaction will be.

"This is going to be an interesting five men squad," Kurenai says, "why do you all look so shocked? I trained Ginko myself and lived with her for nearly a year already. Don't you think I know if she's trustworthy or not by now?"

"You're not angry or scared of me?" Ginko asks.

"I don't blame the children for what the parent did. I don't think anyone will ever be able to forget or forgive what the Kyuubi did to this village, but you're not to blame for what he did."

"Thank you for being so understanding Kurenai-sensei," Naruto says.

"Then maybe the four of you will be just as considerate of my wallet when we get to Ichiraku."

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei. No promises there," Ginko says.

"Well… it was worth a shot."

"Let's put up the money we got from the Mizuki mission to cover the tab then we can split the rest amongst ourselves… if there's any left," Naruto says.

"Yeah! Like an official celebration for the formation of squad nine!" Yugito screams as the others nod in agreement.

* * *

After lunch, the group arrive back at the Namikaze mansion just in time to see all the new Jounin instructors gathered together in the study to report their first impression of their new charges. When team nine turns to leave, Minato simply gestures for them to stay. During this silent exchange, Asuma tries to approach Kurenai but seeing her former boyfriend, Kurenai simply leads the three new Genins to the opposite side of the room. Taking note of his new sensei's behavior, Naruto files that into his memory and decides to talk to Kurenai about it later. Closing his eyes, Naruto leans against the wall of the office and listens to the evaluations, which generally varies from no chance of becoming Genins to some potential of success.

During the report, Naruto finds out that Kakashi is the instructor of team seven while Genma is the instructor of team eight and Asuma is the instructor of team ten. Thinking back to his past life, Naruto begrudgingly concede that team seven as a squad has gotten better in this life time due to the fact that they now have someone who can track potential enemies in Kiba. However, though Neji is certainly a much better shinobi than Kiba, and chances are that Genma is a better fighter than Kurenai, team eight as a whole has gotten much weaker due to the fact that the team specialize in tracking and now they have Genma as an instructor instead of someone skilled in Genjutsu like Kurenai who can provide a cover for the team. In fact, the team eight in this life time resembles the old team Gai instead of the old team eight in that three of the four members of the squad are close range fighters while the last is most suited in medium to long range combat and backup fire when the other members are engaged in battle.

When the briefing is over, Asuma tries to approach Kurenai again but the kunoichi simply ignores him and moves toward the Hokage's desk, waiting to speak with the village's leader. Lowering his head, Asuma walks out of the room while reaching for his pack of cigarette.

"Did you know that he stopped smoking ever since you left," Minato says.

"Good. Then maybe he would actually live a long life."

"Kurenai-sensei…"

"It's all right Naruto. I just want to make it perfectly clear to him that it's over between us. He made his choice, I made mine," Kurenai says, "regardless, I believe we are here for our mission. That's what you were clamoring about all during lunch right Naruto?"

Naruto opens his mouth but thought better of it and opts to keep quiet and nods his head in agreement. Turning his attention toward his father, Naruto waits for Minato to break the awkward silence, if only through a mission assignment. Reaching into his drawer, Minato pulls out a C ranked mission scroll and hands it to Kurenai.

"Tori no Kuni has recently lost its Daimyo Lord Oowashi. We have reason to believe that foul play might be involved," Minato says, "Lord Sagi and Lady Toki of Tori no Kuni have sent a messenger to us requesting our assistance in investigating this issue, and, if needed, eliminate those responsible."

"Tori no Kuni… looks like we're taking a trip out of Hi no Kuni again," Naruto says, "it's going to be a long trip, why don't you guys go back and pack. I still need to talk to dad about something."

Yugito appears as though she wants to say something, but a slight tug from Ginko and Kurenai stops her before she can even start. After the others have left the room, Naruto turns his attention toward his father.

"There should be a mission from Nami no Kuni coming in soon," Naruto says, "I don't care how, I want that mission. Don't assign it to anyone else no matter what happens."

"Another thing from your past?"

"The first person who truly understood the pain and suffering I felt. I won't let anything happen to her this time around," Naruto says, "and I have a score to settle with someone from there."

"Fine. I'll keep that mission around for you."

"Thanks dad."

"Now don't you have a mission you should be preparing for?"

"Right. Off I go then."

Gathering everything they need for the mission, team nine sets out toward Tori no Kuni. They managed to avoid their classmates on their way out of the village who would no doubt bombard them with questions about the rank of their first mission and complain about special treatments. As soon as they are out of the patrol range of Konoha, Ginko transforms back into her human form to avoid any potential questions once they arrive at Tori no Kuni. After the long journey, the group is immediately escorted to the Daimyo's palace as soon as they arrive at the capital's gate.

"Ah, so you are the squad that Konoha sent to assist in investigating our father's death."

"Hai Daimyo-dono," Kurenai answers.

"Normally this would be an internal affair that would be handled by my own people. However, my sister and I are both adamant in the belief that our father's death was not of natural causes as the examiners said."

"We would be willing to assist the investigation in anyway necessary," Naruto says, "but may I ask why you have doubts about the examiners' report?"

"Given that our father was the Daimyo of Tori no Kuni, the examiners did not and could not perform a thorough investigation in order to preserve the body. The only thing they can conclude is that there were no visible sign of any assassination attempts," Sagi says.

"There is also the fact that there are competing factions within our country that have caused quite a bit of disturbance ever since my father's death," Toki adds.

"We not only have doubt about the validity of the examiners' report, we even have suspicion that they might be working for one of those factions and they are responsible for my father's death. It is also because of this that we ask you to perform this task in secret as to not alert those factions. To the outsiders, your task here is merely to serve as bodyguards due to the troubles in the capitals lately," Sagi says, "Hokage-sama's reputation even reached a small country like ours. We believed that the ninjas he assigns for such a mission such as this are just as righteous as he is, and that you can help us expose this treacherous plot."

"As I've said, we shall be willing to assist in anyway necessary. That is what my father expects of us."

"You… you are Hokage-sama's son?"

"That is correct Daimyo-dono."

Standing up, Sagi walks toward Naruto. Holding his hand, Sagi guides Naruto to his feet before kneeling before him and bowing. Surprised, Naruto immediately returns the gesture.

"I leave this important matter in your hands then," Sagi says, "please do your best."

"Allow me to show you to your resting quarters," Toki says, getting to her feet.

"We can't possibly ask you to perform such a task for us princess," Kurenai says, "that's too much for lowly ninjas like us."

"Nonsense. This mission is of the utmost importance in our hearts. I expect that you will encounter quite a bit of trouble in order to accomplish this task," Toki says, "compared to what you will face, simply showing you to your quarters is of no consequence."

"To repay the trust you have in us, we will not let you down," Naruto says, bowing toward Sagi and Toki.

"Thank you Namikaze-san," Toki says as she opens one of the side doors, "please follow me."

Leading the group through the maze of corridors, Toki finally stops in front of two doors, the one on the left reserved for the females and the one on the right for the male.

"Toki-hime-sama, please wait a moment," Naruto says before Toki can turn to leave.

"Is something the matter Namikaze-san?"

"The factions that you and Daimyo-dono mentioned… can you tell us more about them?"

"Of course. I suppose it would be important for the mission," Toki says, stepping into the girls' room, "there are basically two opposing factions in the imperial court in Tori no Kuni. One is of father's chief strategist Koumei, while the other is of the high monk Mousou. Koumei is opposed to my brother taking the title of Daimyo, claiming that he is too young to rule while Mousou supported my brother and is the reason that he has the title right now. Even amongst the population of the capital, there are groups that support both sides and have been causing quite a bit of disturbance. Koumei and Mousou, as expected, claim that they have nothing to do with those groups."

"Do you suspect either one to be involved in your father's death Toki-hime?" Kurenai asks.

"My brother believes in Mousou like my father. He insisted that Koumei caused our father's death then attempted to use my brother's youth to claim power for himself."

"But you don't feel the same way?" Yugito asks.

"I do not trust Koumei myself either, but I also do not trust Mousou," Toki says, "on the outside, he appears to be a harmless monk, but… I can't exactly explain it. I just feel uneasy in his presence."

"Would there be anyone else who might want to harm your father?" Gaara asks.

"They would be from outside Tori no Kuni then, but Tori no Kuni has been struggling economically for a couple of generations already. We don't really possess anything that would be appealing to other countries."

"So Koumei and Mousou are our prime suspects if you and your brother's suspicion proves correct."

"If one of them is indeed involved in my father's death, I beg you to assist my brother in exposing the ill deed and exterminate the threat to my brother's throne."

"Please don't worry Toki-hime-dono. That is why we are here," Kurenai says.

"My brother and I are arranging for you to visit father's tomb in secret to ascertain the cause of death," Toki says, "until then, you are welcome to stay here."

"I suppose we can do a bit of snooping around until then," Naruto says, "maybe we can calm things down a bit in the streets. We are supposed to be bodyguards after all."

"That would be much appreciated Namikaze-san."

"We shall not keep you from your other duties any longer," Kurenai says, bowing, "thank you for all the information you have provided us."

"It is no problem at all. I hope it would proof useful."

As soon as Toki leaves the room, Naruto shoots Yugito a look and the genin excuses herself claiming she needs to use the bathroom.

* * *

Ever since Naruto's squad have arrived at Tori no Kuni, Sagi and Toki have become more of a public figure than before. Naruto and Gaara were by Sagi's side whenever he ventures out of the palace and like-wise for Toki and the female contingent of the squad, just to drill home the point that they are in the country to serve as bodyguards. After stopping them the first few times, Naruto's group have also driven the troublemakers off the streets for the most part. When questioned, those captured by the group on both sides would always claim that someone they've never met before stirred up the crowd at a bar to get them to take to the streets.

One day, when Sagi deems that everything is in order, he sends Toki to alert the ninjas that they can travel to the royal cemetery. On the surface, Naruto's team will act as their bodyguards as they pay their respect to their ancestors, but in reality, it is a chance for them to begin their investigation in earnest. When she enters the girls' room, Toki earns the shock of her life.

"What… what is the meaning of this!" Toki screams as she points toward the sleeping figures of Yugito and Ginko snuggling against Naruto.

"Toki-hime-sama please do not be alarmed," Kurenai says, "those three children have known each other since they were young and have gotten used to sleeping together after all these years."

"But… but…"

"Do you require us to accompany you outside the palace?"

"No… well yes. My brother and I wish to travel to the royal cemetery and we believe that it would be a good opportunity for your team to perform your investigation Kurenai-san."

"When should we head out?"

"We do not want anyone to interfere so we should leave as soon as possible so as to not give them time to react," Toki says.

"Very well, I shall awaken them."

"Is it… safe for them to sleep through the entire conversation like that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto is already up, but as a squad we always have someone stand guard in shifts while others rest," Kurenai says, "I and I believe Gaara have the early morning shift in this case."

"If you are up Naruto-san, then please alert Gaara-san of our plans."

"No problem Toki-hime-sama. I'll go back to my room as soon as I can get these two off of me."

"Unn… five more minutes…" Yugito mumbles.

"Come on, time to get up. Mission time," Naruto says, trying to shake the girls awake.

"I will let my brother know you are getting ready then," Toki says, not wanting to stay and watch.

"Thank you Toki-hime-sama," Kurenai says.

When the group is finally ready, they proceed to the throne room to join Sagi and Toki before heading to the royal cemetery. On their way, a small black cat kept following Yugito but it remained in the shadows, noticed only by the four youngsters. Once they arrive, Naruto immediately created a bunch of Kage Bunshin to secure the area and to make sure they will not be interrupted. Sagi, being the Daimyo and the head of the royal family, walks up the stairs leading to the mausoleum and opens the stone gate. The group wanted to accompany him up the staircase to protect him but realized the ceremonial significance and relented. When the gate is opened, Sagi turns around and nods toward the ninjas and gestures for them to proceed inside.

Once inside, Naruto creates a few more Kage Bunshin to lift the heavy stone slab sealing the coffin. It would seem that the people responsible for preparing the body did an excellent job as the body is still in perfect condition. Taking out a silver senbon from his weapon's pouch, he glances toward Sagi and Toki for permission. Without giving it a thought, the Daimyo and the princess nod their head. Stabbing the senbon into the former Daimyo's torso, Naruto gives it a few seconds before pulling it out again, exposing its blackened tip. Frowning, Naruto hands the senbon to Kurenai. After studying it for a few seconds, the Jounin nods her head, agreeing with the conclusion of the tool. The entire exchange is completely silent, leaving non-ninjas like Sagi and Toki confused as to what is transpiring. Waving his hand, the Kage Bunshin places the stone slab on top of the coffin, once again sealing it before dispelling.

"I understand you miss Oowashi-sama, Daimyo-dono, but it's going to be a long trip back. Perhaps we should head back to the palace now," Naruto says.

Not saying another word, Naruto walks out of the mausoleum and looks around as though checking for potential enemies before turning around and giving the all clear sign. Frowning, Sagi looks toward Kurenai in confusion before hearing the Jounin mutters that someone is spying on the group outside. Gasping, Toki involuntarily takes a step towards her brother. Moving into formation, the group surrounds the Daimyo and the princess and escorts them out of the mausoleum, keeping up the guise of merely being bodyguards to the royal family.

* * *

"So what exactly did you find from father's body Namikaze-san?" Sagi asks after they've returned to the safety of the palace.

"It would appear that Oowashi-sama was poisoned, and that it was ingested," Naruto says, "the senbon I used pierced into Oowashi-sama's stomach, and the tip turned black after coming into contact with the poison."

"Why did you think the poison was ingested?" Sagi asks.

"Only the tip of the senbon turned black. If the poison entered the bloodstream, the blackened portion would have been much longer."

"Can you tell what kind of poison it was?" Toki asks.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a medic on our squad that can identify the poison," Naruto says, "however, the people spying on us were not normal guards. Their stealth ability leads me to believe that they were ninjas. I suppose I can try testing the poison against antidotes of common poison used by other ninjas, but I only have a small bit of it here on the senbon."

"Why would foreign ninjas be interested in Tori no Kuni?" Toki whispers.

"Toki-hime-sama told us that the two factions leaders are Koumei and Mousou," Naruto says, "can you tell us a little bit more about their past?"

"Koumei has been my father's trusted adviser for as long as I know," Sagi says, "and Mousou was a traveling monk that showed amazing magical powers and was made the head monk by my father. I don't really see…"

"Amazing… magical powers?"

"My father once told me that he swallowed a entire katana whole and came out perfectly fine."

"Genjutsu?" Naruto asks, glancing over toward Kurenai.

"It's possible. Which if true would mean that the ninjas spying on us are under his command as well."

"You suspect Mousou is responsible for our father's death?" Toki asks.

"It's all just a theory for now. We still need more concrete evidence," Naruto says, "foxes are too noticeable. Yugito-chan, Gaara, do you think your summons can spy on Mousou for us? For that matter, let's cover all our bases and spy on Koumei too."

"I suppose that will have to do for now," Yugito says.

"While we gather evidence, we will have to be extra careful not to tip anyone off about why we are here," Naruto says, "so if you need to travel anywhere outside the palace Daimyo-dono, Toki-hime-dono, please have at least one of us accompany you."

"I understand. We can't afford to jeopardize the mission now that we are so much closer to exposing my father's killer," Sagi says.

"It's getting late, perhaps we should all retire for the night and continue this discussion at a later time?"

"You're right Toki," Sagi says before turning toward the group, "please alert us as soon as you have some evidence, either proofing or absolving Mousou of the crime."

"Of course Daimyo-dono," Naruto says as Sagi and Toki leaves the meeting room.

* * *

"You kids have summon contracts?" Kurenai asks once they are back in their own room, "why haven't you kids told me about that?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"I suppose your fox summoning contract is from Ginko's father then Naruto?"

"That's right Kurenai-sensei."

"And what about you two's contract."

"I have the cat summoning contract while Gaara has the tanuki summoning contract."

"Cat… tanuki…? Nekomata and Shukaku? But I thought they are sealed…"

"It's a S-Class secret Kurenai-sensei, so you can't tell anyone," Naruto says, "otou-san and Ginko's father helped in releasing them."

"But wouldn't the process…?"

"Ginko's father knew of a way to do that without harming Yugito and Gaara," Naruto says, "you know the three people that visit otou-san every now and then? Kitsune, Neko, and Tanuki?"

"Wait… don't tell me that they are…" Kurenai whispers, "of course… Kitsune is Ginko's father after all."

"I hope you're not scared of us because of that Kurenai-sensei…" Yugito says, "we're sorry for keeping it from you."

"Scared of you? Of course not. I'm just surprised how well they can blend into a ninja village," Kurenai says, "but if he acted so human like and even dare I say peaceful, I wonder why Ginko's father…"

"He was under the control of someone else at that time," Naruto says, "someone who wanted to destroy Konoha and all that it stood for."

"So do you…?"

"No. I don't know who it was, and neither does the baka-kitsune… OW! Ginko-chan!"

"I told you I won't tolerate you calling otou-sama that!"

"Just for that, no cuddling for you tonight," Naruto says.

"Fine!"

"Eh? Normally you would start hugging me and beg me to forgive you by now."

"Except that Ginko-chan and I decided that we would let Kurenai-sensei have you tonight," Yugito says, giggling.

"What!" Kurenai and Naruto scream.

"I'm heading back to my room," Gaara says, wanting to flee the scene before things get out of hand.

"Ginko-chan and I will stand guard tonight, so you two can sleep till the morning."

"Wait a min…"

Before Naruto can even finish the sentence, Yugito pushes Naruto into Kurenai, causing them to fall in a heap. Reacting quickly, Ginko moves behind Kurenai and ties Naruto's wrists together with a rope, forcing Naruto's arm to encircle the Jounin, while Yugito is doing the same to Kurenai's arms. Squirming about, Naruto soon finds that he can't break out of the rope.

"Don't even bother trying Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei. The ropes are infused with Yugito-san's chakra, she's the only one who can untie them" Ginko says, "nothing will let you break out of them, not brute strength, not even Nawanuke no Jutsu. we were saving them for… other purposes when we are older, but it's not like you can break out of them even if you knew about them anyway."

"Now why don't you two get some rest while I go and send out our spies," Yugito says, giggling.

Such is the state of the people occupying the room when Toki arrived the next morning. Yugito and Ginko are already in their regular clothes talking to each other while Kurenai and Naruto still have their arms around each other, although Yugito had removed the ropes once the pair has finally stopped complaining and fallen asleep.

"What… what is this!" Toki screams, "for… for a sensei to sleep with her student…"

"Actually, Kurenai-sensei and Naruto-kun are together before Kurenai-sensei even became our squad's sensei," Yugito says.

"Since I don't really understand the custom of ninja villages… I suppose I should reserve judgment regarding their age difference…"

"Do you need us for something Toki-hime-dono?" Ginko asks, obviously annoyed.

"I wanted to ask Kurenai-san to accompany me to the business district here in the capital, but…"

"I'll wake her up, she should be ready in about half an hour Toki-hime-dono," Yugito says.

"Thank you Yugito-san."

* * *

After a week of spying, the group is no closer to proving who is responsible for the murder of the previous Daimyo. Just as they are about to give up and come up with another strategy, a black cat scrambles into the girls' room, followed quickly by Naruto and Gaara.

"Yugito-sama!" the cat screams, jumping onto Yugito's lap.

"Did you find something koneko-chan?"

"I was staying on top of the roof of Mousou's house," the cat says, "I haven't heard anything for a few days, but just today I heard someone talking in the room."

"What did they say?"

"I don't really understand what they said Naruto-sama but I am sure that most of the voices came from above ground."

"How did you figure that?"

"I've heard Mouson talk plenty of times, so I can gauge how far from the roof he is. But this time, the other voices are a lot closer to me."

Looking to the ceiling of the room, Naruto jumps up, does a back flip, and sticks his feet the ceiling. Looking toward the ground, Naruto thinks back to the one time he accompanied Sagi when he visited Mousou's house, and figures that the room should be about the same size as Mousou's meeting room. Sitting down on the ceiling, Naruto looks toward the cat again.

"Let's see. If I'm Mousou, I should be at about this height," Naruto says.

"Mousou speaks softer, but the distance is about right," the cat responds.

"And the other voices you heard, about how far were they."

"If the ceiling in this room is the floor of that room, then I guess about Yugito-sama's height when she's sitting down."

"Even if they are giants, they can't be tall enough to be within reach of the ceiling in that room," Naruto says, releasing his chakra and landing on his feet, "they must have been ninjas."

"So what should we do now?" Yugito asks.

"Let's tell Daimyo-dono and Toki-hime-dono what we found out first," Kurenai says, "whatever it is that we are to do we must proceed only with their permission."

"You're right Kurenai-sensei. Let's go," Naruto says.

After asking for and receiving an audience with the Daimyo and the princess, Naruto proceeds to tell them about what they have just learned.

"So Mousou is responsible," Sagi says.

"What do you intend to do Daimyo-dono?" Kurenai asks.

"We shall capture Mousou and execute him for treason," Toki says.

"Not to be rude Toki-hime-dono, but how do you plan to go about capturing him?" Naruto asks, "he has ninjas under his control, and he is most likely a ninja himself. I doubt he would sit around and wait for you to catch him."

"Namikaze-san is correct Toki. We need a plan."

"But brother!"

"I do have an idea, but…"

"Please go ahead Namikaze-san," Sagi says.

"It's difficult to deal with Mousou and his ninjas when they are in the shadow," Naruto says, "so let's bring them out into the light."

"What does that entail exactly?"

Looking around, Naruto gestures to Sagi asking for permission to move closer. Without a second thought, Sagi nods his head and Naruto moves next to Sagi. Curious, Toki also leans in, trying to find what grand plans the young ninja has in mind. At first, Sagi and Toki seem nervous, but the concern is soon lifted and a smirk graces the face of the Daimyo and his sister.

As soon as the meeting is over, the royal house releases a decree stating the original purpose of the Konoha-nin's arrival, the finding at the royal mausoleum, and the fact that they have locked onto the person who is responsible for the murder. A eerie silence has fallen over the capital of Tori no Kuni as soon as the decree is read to the public. Everyone is shocked and appalled that someone would murder the Daimyo, but even more so is the fear that they themselves are the person that the royal house is focused on based on some false information from their enemy, even if only due to some petty spat. The next day, Mousou and Koumei both arrive at the royal house asking for an audience with the Daimyo.

"Lord Mousou, Lord Koumei, what bring you here today?"

"My lord, I heard that the Daimyo's death was the result of murder," Koumei says, "have you arrested the ones responsible yet?"

"No. I'm afraid not," Sagi says, "but I have sent the Konoha-nin out to make the arrest."

"I wish to personally see to the execution of those responsible for such a traitorous act," Mousou says.

"Of course Lord Mousou. I assure you that you will be present when the traitors are executed."

"Thank you my lord."

"Is that the only business you have here today?" Sagi asks.

"That is all my lord. Thank you for allowing us to meet with you today," Koumei says.

Bowing, Mousou and Koumei backs out of the door. Turning around, Mousou flexes his wrist discreetly and a shadow sneaks into the room just before the door is closed. Claiming old age, Mousou walks toward the gate of the palace slowly. Not ten paces later, a loud grunt of pain emanates from the chamber they just vacated. Alarmed, Mousou and Koumei turn around and rush back toward the chamber. Ripping the door open, the two advisers check the scene only to find that Sagi has a masked ninja pinned under him. Suddenly, a large group of royal guards swarms toward the two and points their spears at Mousou. Confused, Koumei backs away and looks back and forth between Mousou and Sagi.

"Mousou, for murdering the previous Daimyo and attempting to murder the current Daimyo, you are hereby under arrest," Sagi says before smoke erupts, covering Sagi's body only to reveal Naruto when the it clears.

"Henge no jutsu," Mousou mutters before jumping to the roof in one single leap and removing his disguise, "I knew I should have eliminated you Konoha-nin before you can even enter the capital."

"Watari-nin Houki, you've already lost. So don't make it hard on yourself and surrender," Naruto says, rushing out of the chamber and leaving the captured ninja to the guards.

Not two steps back out into the light, Naruto is already under the effect of Houki's genjutsu. However, before Houki can make his escape, he's chased back by a swarm of shuriken. Looking back, Kurenai has already appeared behind Naruto, breaking him out of the genjutsu.

"The genjutsu mistress of Konoha… yes, I definitely should have killed you lot."

"It's over for you Houki," a voice says behind the watari-nin.

Before he can even turn around, Houki is struck from behind and knocked off the roof of the building. However, instead of landing painfully on the ground, the Naruto standing next to Kurenai jumps up to meet him, kicking him back up into the air with Kage Buyou before disappearing. Looking up, Houki finds the Naruto that knocked him off the roof jumping after him. A lightning quick combo later, Houki is knocked out on the ground courtesy of Naruto's Shishi Rendan. At the same time, Gaara, Yugito, and Ginko enter the courtyard, each carrying a handful of unconscious watari-nin.

"Guess you guys got them all?"

"Yeah, they aren't all that tough. Not even good enough for a spar," Yugito says.

"Although this big one did cause a bit of a problem, even tried to copy my Sabaku Kyuu technique," Gaara says, using his sand to lift said ninja to emphasize the point.

"Excellent work Namikaze-san," Sagi says, emerging from one of the side paths along with Toki.

Eyes flickering to the side, Naruto moves in next to Sagi and blocks a katana strike with his bare arm. The katana manages to cut a few millimeters deep before being halted by a thin layer of swirling chakra. Stunned, the green haired watari-nin lets go of his katana and steps back hesitantly. Turning around, the watari-nin tries to escape but is knocked down by Naruto using the blunt side of the katana.

"Ho… how?" the watari-nin asks as the guards picks him up from the ground.

"You're fast, but I'm much faster," Naruto says, "after all my father is the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou."

"…Son of the Yellow Flash… impossible…"

"Guards, take them away," Sagi says, "make sure you keep their arms separate. They are ninjas, they can use their techniques to escape if you let them use their hands."

"Hai! Daimyo-dono!"

"Thank you very much Namikaze-san," Sagi says, "it's because of you that my father can finally rest in peace."

"And it's thanks to you that onii-sama is still alive right now," Toki says, bowing toward Naruto.

"Well, being bodyguards was part of the mission after all," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"This… this was all a plan Daimyo-dono?"

"Ah, Koumei. I apologize if I scared you," Sagi says, "but yes, this is all part of Namikaze-san's plan to expose the traitors."

"But to have him act as the Daimyo…"

"Well, I only made one promise as the Daimyo, and that's for Mousou to be present when the traitors are executed," Naruto says, "I don't see any problem with that. He's going to be right there with the rest of them after all."

"Yes, you were very careful with your wording weren't you Namikaze-san," Toki says, giggling, "I heard the entire conversation from behind the screen doors."

Looking toward Toki, Naruto seems as though he wants to say something but thought better of it and kept quiet. With the Daimyo's permission, Naruto's squad decides to stick around the capital until the traitors are executed and definitely won't be posing a threat to the royal family anymore before heading back to Konoha.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XIV-**

After squad nine returned to Konoha, Minato gave the team a week off before telling them to prepare for another mission out of village. At first, Kushina was quite upset that her husband was sending their son all over the place but soon relented after knowing Naruto personally requested the next mission. Before sending his son's squad to their mission, Minato asks Naruto to stop by his office.

"So, what's the matter dad?" Naruto asks, "my team is all ready to go."

"I got a report last night. They found Mizuki… at least we think it's Mizuki."

"…Where is he?"

"Dead," Minato says, "somehow he aged quite a bit since he disappeared. There is also the matter that there's a strange seal on his tongue that we can't figure out quite yet."

"That means he used the incomplete formula. But where did he get all those ingredients…" Naruto mutters, "…Danzo's Ne?"

"It's possible. Combined with the ANBU that took him away it certainly makes sense," Minato says, "and seeing as the experiment failed, they just discarded the broken tool."

"Which also means that Danzo has his hands on the incomplete formula, and he might try to complete it."

"That is something else we need to be weary of," Minato says, "before I send you off, I want to know exactly what it is that you have planned. So that I would be prepared when it happens."

"Well… would it be a problem if I bring back a few nuke-nins?"

"That depends on who they are."

"Um… Kirigakure no Kijin and his apprentice."

"Kiriga… Momochi Zabuza?" Minato stutters, "you want to bring Zabuza and his apprentice to Konoha?"

"Well, he has three people following him around: his apprentice and the Oni Kyoudai, so that makes it a new four men squad for Konoha if I can get them to join us."

"We are talking about the same person who tried to overthrow the Mizukage right?"

"Well yeah, but that was because the Mizukage ordered to kill everyone with a Kekkei Genkai in Kiri," Naruto says, "in a way that's how Raiga defected too now that I think about it. Raiga wouldn't have found him without the order to kill everyone possessing Kekkei Genkai."

"Raiga? Kirigakure no Raijin Kurosuki Raiga?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is, yet."

"Yet?"

"Oh, I ran into him and his gang during my past life, I just don't think his gang has taken root yet."

"Wait, you're not thinking that…"

"We need a lot of strong fighters so why not?"

"That might be the case Naruto, but to bring in all those outsiders?"

"It's fine otou-san. Everything will work itself out."

"You're impossible sometimes you know that Naruto?"

"I know, I know. I'm a hopeless optimist. You have no idea how many times I've heard that already."

"I will get the paperwork ready," Minato says, sighing, "you should join up with your team."

"All right. I'll be back soon enough."

When Naruto gets to the door of the mansion, he spots his team standing there waiting for him, with Yugito holding the backpack belonging to Naruto in her hand. Apologizing for his lateness, Naruto takes his own backpack and leads the team out the door.

* * *

On their way out of the village, team nine finds team seven waiting for them on the main road out to the village gates. Leaning against the wall off to the side, Kakashi watches as Sasuke and Kiba stand in the middle of the road glaring at team nine while Sakura stands behind them looking nervously between the two teams.

"So you're leaving the village again eh," Kiba growls, "does the son of the Hokage get special privilege to go on high ranked missions while the rest of us, like me, toil away with D-Rank missions?"

"There is no reason for me to be stuck here doing these senseless missions when you go out on C-Rank missions, especially when I'm clearly superior to you," Sasuke says.

"Our team is just as good as your team," Sakura says in support of her teammates, "Sasuke was one of the top overall students in the class, and while Kiba was a class clown, he was still one of the top in Taijutsu."

"And how do you fit in your team Sakura?" Naruto says.

"I… well I…"

"You were one of the smartest students in our year, but you have no other outstanding attribute," Naruto says, "having the smarts is good and all, but you have yet to show any specialty that is useful in an actual mission."

Looking at her two teammates, the only response she receives is condescending stares, silently confirming what Naruto said. Shoulders slumping, Sakura lowers her head to avoid the looks from everyone around her.

"Keep your head up Sakura. It's easy to get better once you know what your weaknesses are," Naruto says, "there is one thing you do better than anyone on your team, including Kakashi-sensei."

"…And what's that?" Sakura whispers hopefully.

"All I hear from Kiba and the Uchiha are 'I's and 'me's, but you keep referring to the entire team and supported your teammates," Naruto says, "I'm sure Kakashi-sensei told you already, Genins are put into teams for a reason, but Kiba and the Uchiha doesn't really care about that particular part do they? That applies even to you Kakashi-sensei. If you abide by your own rules, I doubt I can say what I did about Sakura."

"You're right Naruto, I haven't been fair to everyone on the squad," Kakashi says.

"A team is only as strong as it's weakest link. The stronger the weakest member is, the stronger the team is," Naruto says, "and if the two of you want to know why you're doing D-Rank missions, why don't you ask the little Uchiha why he got his team six months worth of D-Rank missions."

"What! What do you mean he got us six months worth of D-Rank missions!" Kiba screams, "you mean he's the reason I'm stuck doing these meaningless chores!"

"Here you are again with the 'I's and 'me's Kiba. The entire team is responsible for each action of each individual member on the team. Until you learn that, the only missions your team deserves are D-Rank missions," Naruto says before turning to his team, "come on, let's go guys, we have a mission to get to. We're late enough as it is. The client's probably going out of his mind at the gate."

Agreeing with their teammate, team nine brushes past team seven and continues toward the village gates. Growling, Sasuke reaches into his weapons pouch and pulls out a kunai. Just when he has barely raised his arm above his shoulder, a column of sand shoots up from the ground and binds Sasuke's arm in place, dislocating his wrist in the process but not enough to fracture it. Turning around, Gaara shoot off a cold glare at Sakura and Kiba, freezing them in the tracks.

"Perhaps you should consider your actions thoroughly before you take them," Gaara says in his long abandoned bone chilling voice as he walks up to Sasuke's face, "consider this a merciful retaliation and a last warning. If you even think about attacking anyone on team nine, Naruto's fury will be the least of your worries. Because I cannot guarantee that there will be enough of you left for Naruto to take his anger out on."

To make his point even clearer, another column of sand shoots out to the side, grabbing two large slabs of meat from the vendor on the side. Bringing the meat in front of team seven, Gaara commands the sand to surround the slabs and crushes them with his Sabaku Sousou. Walking over to the vendor to pay for the meat, Gaara lets the sand retreat to show what little remains of the two objects. While Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura got the message loud and clear, Sasuke's anger only continues to boil over but kept himself from acting out, knowing when he is outclassed. Crossing his arms and watching the events unfold from the sidelines, Naruto glances over toward Kakashi just as the Jounin turns to look at the other members of team nine. Gesturing with his eyes toward Sasuke and pointing his thumb toward the ground, Naruto tilts his head and waits for Kakashi's response. Sighing, Kakashi subtly nods his head at Naruto's silent query. The entire exchange between Naruto and Kakashi was only witnessed by one other person, who decided then that she will have a word with the Genin as soon as they make camp for the night.

* * *

Naruto and Ginko set out away from the group to scout the area ahead and to allow Ginko to transform into her human form. When they return, Naruto taps his right thigh twice and the other three members of the team all nod their head. As soon as they are out the gates, team nine falls into formation around Tazuna, with Gaara at the back, Kurenai to Tazuna's left, Yugito and Ginko to the right, and Naruto up front.

It wasn't long before the group comes upon the same puddle that Naruto came across in his past life. Stretching, Naruto turns his head slightly and makes eye contact with Kurenai whom nods in response. Kicking a pebble on the ground, Naruto continues the motion to lift his leg in the air before bringing it back down just as the other four fighters leaps up, with Gaara carrying Tazuna into the air. Tazuna, the only civilian in the group, stares in shock at the crater left behind by the kick. Two figures jump out of the puddle to escape from the destruction but is captured by Gaara's sand as soon as they are airborne. The fact that Naruto raised his hand as soon as the two figures were captured by Gaara is the only thing preventing them from being crushed by for former Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

"Oni Kyoudai. They are both nuke-Kiri-nin," Kurenai says.

"What do you want me to do with them Naruto?" Gaara says.

"Let them go."

"What?" the rest of the group screams.

"They are of no threat to us," Naruto says before turning his attention to the Oni Kyoudai, "I doubt you two could have eluded capture for this long with this level of skill. Go back and tell your leader how you two were defeated by one move by a Genin."

"You must have gone mad Naruto," Kurenai says after the Oni Kyoudai escaped, "and I must have too, to let you let them go just like that."

"My target is their leader," Naruto says, "rumor has it that the Oni Kyoudai helped Kirigakure no Kijin escape after the failed coup."

"You want Zabuza?" Kurenai screams, "have you lost your mind."

"I'll explain when we set up camp for the night," Naruto says, "let's go. We have a ways to go before we get to our transport."

"Uchiha Sasuke is arrogant, that much is true," Kurenai says, "but you're not that much better in that regard Naruto."

"You're right Kurenai-sensei… if I'm just any regular run-of-the-mill Genin."

Staring at Naruto's back as the group resume their journey, the aura of confidence exuded by Naruto and the trust shown by the other three children in the group makes it difficult for Kurenai to argue against what Naruto said. Even she herself feels compelled to believe that the reckless Genin can actually take on the Kirigakure no Kijin. Kurenai can't help but feel that perhaps this aura of confidence is what drawn her to him, this feeling that she will be safe with Naruto. To think that she was so adamantly against it a year ago when Kushina brought up the idea, Kurenai now thinks of this "punishment" as a blessing in disguise.

When the group finally sets up camp for the night, they've traveled far enough so that they can reach the transport by mid morning the next day. After dinner, Naruto volunteers for the first watch and everyone else heads off to rest up for the night. About five hours later, Kurenai wakes up and trying to remember where she is, being still in a daze after just waking up. Finally remembering that she is on a mission, Kurenai starts looking around. Spotting Naruto adding more branches to the dying camp fire, Kurenai looks up to the sky and realizes that it is at least two hours into her supposed shift. Walking up to the Genin, Kurenai takes a seat next to Naruto.

"Why didn't you wake me up Naruto?"

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up," Naruto says, "it's all right, I can stay up all night."

"I'm supposed to be the Jounin in this squad…"

"I didn't mean to demean you Kurenai-nee-chan!" Naruto says, staring at Kurenai wide eyed.

"I know you didn't Naruto, not after what you said to Kakashi's team today," Kurenai says, "but it feels like I'm just someone who happens to be tagging along sometimes."

"Kurenai-nee-chan…"

"When we captured Mizuki and when we were in Tori no Kuni, you were the one who planned out everything and gave the orders," Kurenai says, "now you're the one taking charge again on this mission. As your supposed girlfriend I guess it's reassuring that you are so strong, but as your Jounin instructor, I feel pretty useless."

"Kurenai-sensei…"

"That's just it isn't it?" Kurenai says with a dry chuckle, "that's all I am to you, sensei and onee-san."

"What do you mean?"

"Just when I'm starting to get used to the idea… I guess that's all I'm ever going to be to you…"

"I really don't understand what you mean Kurenai-sensei."

"What are we… in your eyes?"

"We?" Naruto says, "…oh, we. I… don't know really. You were the one forced into this so…"

"I don't really mind that anymore," Kurenai says making Naruto look up at her in shock, "I was a bit… concerned at first, but the other girls are right. It doesn't really matter how other people would look at us as long as I'm happy with it."

"When you keep avoiding Asuma-sensei, I just thought that you still haven't gotten over the break up."

"As embarrassing as it is to admit considering that I'm supposed to be in control of my emotions, Asuma was my first love…" Kurenai says, "I don't know if Asuma and I can even get back to being anything but associates. What I do know is that I can't let that prevent me from getting into a relationship with anyone else."

"But why me?" Naruto says, "you can do much better than me."

"I believe in fate Naruto. Fate put us together so I am willing to give it a chance," Kurenai says before smirking despite the situation, "besides, age and arrogance aside, you're not that bad of a catch yourself."

"Kurenai… chan," Naruto says, scooting over and putting his right arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into account."

"Can you at least tell me what you are planning to do on this mission?" Kurenai whispers, not even attempting to move away from Naruto.

"When I said I want Zabuza, I didn't mean I want to fight him," Naruto says, "I want to recruit him."

"Recruit him?" Kurenai asks.

"Letting the Oni Kyoudai go was just a sign of good will," Naruto says, "I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"How do you plan on getting him to join us?"

"I don't know yet. But killing the Oni Kyoudai or turning them over to Kiri back then wouldn't do us any good," Naruto says, "like I said then, anyone of us on our team can beat both of them together. So letting them go poses no threat to us."

"I guess you're right," Kurenai says, "there's another thing I want to talk to you about."

"What seems to be the problem Kurenai-sensei?"

"First, can you keep calling me Kurenai-chan when we're alone?" Kurenai says, leaning into him blushing.

"Of course Kurenai-chan. Now, what do you want to take to me about?"

"It's about this morning," Kurenai says, "what did you say to Kakashi when Gaara was threatening his team?"

"I know Kakashi-sensei wants to teach the Uchiha everything he knows to repay the debt to Obito," Naruto says, "I just gestured to Kakashi-sensei that the Uchiha is not ready to gain that kind of power yet."

"Is that it?"

"I know that the Chuunin exam is coming up in a few months," Naruto says, "and Kakashi has been planning on teaching the Uchiha the Chidori before the exams are over. I was telling him the Uchiha is not ready to take on the responsibility of using that technique quite yet more than anything."

"And I guess Kakashi agrees with you."

"It would appear so," Naruto says, "so um… does this mean that we are uh… you know?"

"Dating?" Kurenai says as Naruto nods nervously, "I'm disappointed Naruto-kun. Do you take me to be the kind of women that would just sleep with anybody?"

"What! No! Of course not!"

"I'm just kidding Naruto-kun. But it's still a fact that you're the only male I've ever shared a bed with."

"So you have with women then?"

"Don't get any weird thoughts in your head now Naruto," Kurenai says, "we had sleepovers back when I was a kid too, and I was and still am very good friends with Shizune, Rin, Yuugao, and Anko."

"Come on Kurenai-chan, you're not that much older."

"Naruto, I'm…"

"It doesn't matter to me Kurenai-chan."

"People will still frown on us dating."

"I've never been the type to care about what other people think of my personal life," Naruto says, "if you don't mind then I don't see why I should."

"Then I guess you're lucky I don't care about what other people think either."

"Yes. I am lucky, aren't I," Naruto says, "what do you say we wait out the hour then have Gaara take over the last shift?"

"Actually, I had wanted to stay up and watch the sunrise together."

"We can do that too."

"But you've already…"

"I told you Kurenai-chan, I can stay up all night."

* * *

Later that day, after crossing into Nami no Kuni territory, the group begins to pay special attention to their surroundings, knowing full well that Oni Kyoudai must have returned to their leader by now. About halfway to Tazuna's village, Ginko lets out a low growl, drawing the attention of everyone in the group. Suddenly, a large dome of sand rises up from the ground and surrounds the group a split second before a large object slams against it. Nodding their head when Naruto glances at them, Yugito and Ginko disappear underground as the sand dome dissipates.

"Well, well, well, I guess now I see why the Oni Kyoudai were defeated so easily," a figure says as he bends down and picks up the large cleaver on the ground, "by the technique you just used, the sand demon of Suna I assume?"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," Gaara says.

"So I guess the rumors are true, you have joined Konoha."

While Gaara and the attacker is talking, Naruto glances over toward Kurenai, whom nods in response. Moving toward Tazuna, Kurenai calls out for Gaara to join her in protecting the client while Naruto charges at Zabuza. Holding up the Kubikiri Houchou, Zabuza deflects all the weapons thrown at him by the three ninjas, then swings the cleaver at the ground, forcing Naruto to stop his sweeping kick and jump back to avoid having his leg cut off.

While Naruto and Zabuza are fighting in the clearing, Yugito and Ginko have already entered the forest. Sharing a quick look, the two splits off in different directions, Yugito toward the edge of the water while Ginko further into the forest. Diving into the bushes, Ginko transform back to her fox form so she can track her targets easier. Likewise, Yugito leaps into the trees and starts scanning the area for her target.

Sniffing the air, Ginko wrinkles her nose before smirking. Staying close to the ground, her entire body hidden by the foliage, Ginko creeps slowly toward her targets. Engrossed by the fight between Naruto and Zabuza, the two nuke-nin don't realize the situation they are in until something emits a feral growl behind them. Screaming in fear, the Oni Kyoudai runs into the clearing to escape from the beast.

As oppose to the silent hunting style employed by her friend, Yugito tracks her target by making as much noise as possible. Between the distance and the noise made by Naruto and Zabuza's fight, the people in the clearing can't detect the noise, but Yugito's target is forced to move from her hiding spot to escape from her pursuer. With more and more noise resonating around her, the girl is soon chased to the edge of the forest. Smirking, Yugito fires a bunch of kunai at the previously hidden masked kunoichi, forcing her to back into the clearing.

Surprised by the sudden entry of his three charges, Zabuza leaps backward to put some distance between Naruto and himself. In front of him, the Oni Kyoudai is trapped between Naruto and the smirking human form of Ginko emerging from the forest. Behind him, Yugito walks out into the clearing having successfully flushing out the masked kunoichi. With a flex of her wrist, the masked kunoichi fires a senbon at Zabuza, hitting him in the back of the neck. Seeing Naruto's nod, Gaara sends two columns of sand at the Oni Kyoudai. Before the sand reaches its targets, the Oni Kyoudai finds a senbon striking the back of their neck as they try to run away.

"I don't know why your team interfered with my mission to eliminate Momochi Zabuza and the Oni Kyoudai, but I suppose I should thank you for distracting them," the masked kunoichi says.

"You're welcome oinin-san," Naruto says, picking up the Kubikiri Honchou, "let me help you take off their heads. Can't have a lady dealing with all that mess."

"Wait! Stop!"

"What's wrong oinin-san? All you need to report to Mizukage-sama are their heads right?" Naruto says, smiling.

"What I do with their bodies is none of your business."

"It's our business if you're working for Zabuza," Naruto says.

"What… what nonsense are you taking about!"

"You had so many chances to kill Zabuza before my teammate forced you out of the forest but you didn't attack," Naruto says, "besides, these aren't exactly spots you target when you want to kill somebody, at least not with a senbon."

"Better give up. We don't really want to hurt you guys," Yugito says.

Seeing that she has no other option, the masked kunoichi relaxes her stance, signaling her surrender. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto plants Zabuza's Kubikiri Honchou in the ground away from the downed nuke-nin.

"Boy, that thing was heavy. How the heck does Zabuza swing that thing around like it's nothing," Naruto says.

Ignoring Naruto's complaints, the masked kunoichi moves next to Zabuza. Being as gentle and careful as she could, the kunoichi removes the senbon from Zabuza's neck. Once that is done, she proceeds to just pluck the senbon from the Oni Kyoudai's neck.

"Dang it kid, can't you be a bit more gentle!" Meizu complains, "now my neck's going to be sore for days."

"You know the kid never cared about either one of us," Gouzu says.

"Shut up before I take both of you out myself," Zabuza says as the kunoichi helps him sit up, "all right brat, you have our attention. What do you want with us, since you're obviously not interested in killing us."

"Oi, old man, did these four ever do anything to the villagers?" Naruto asks.

"No, can't say that I recall anything of the sort."

"Che, as if we would be interested in them," Zabuza mutters.

"Good. Then I'll take the four of you back to Konoha."

"So you can hand us over to Kiri and have them kill us instead?"

"Oh, nothing like that. I want the four of you to join us and become Konoha-nin."

"Konoha-nin?" Zabuza says, surprised, "recruiting nuke-nin to join your village? I might've expected something like this from newly founded villages like Oto, but certainly not from Konoha."

"We're not all that different from other villages, who doesn't want strong ninjas on their side," Naruto says.

"So what's the catch?"

"I want you to go back to Gatou so he doesn't go and look for other shinobi. After that, you can lead him to us so we can deal with him and his goons."

"I doubt Gatou is going to keep his end of the bargain. If another place is going to take us in for a while, why not?" Zabuza says, "so all we have to do is help you trap Gatou? Why not just have us take care of him for you?"

"I don't just want Gatou. I want to rid this place of his entire gang," Naruto says, "who knows what the goons will do once Gatou's dead."

"You're planning things a lot more thoroughly than a lot of kids your age," Zabuza says, picking up the Kubikiri Honchou, "so you got a name kid?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"You're the son of the Yellow Flash, the baby hero?" Zabuza says, his grip on the cleaver slipping slightly.

"The baby hero?" Naruto asks.

"You mean you've never heard of that name before? Even I've heard of that from as far away as Kumo," Yugito says, "they say that you chased away the Kyuubi as a new born baby when the Kyuubi was about to destroy Konoha."

"Suna has stories of your legend as well Naruto," Gaara says, "I think Iwa has a flee on sight order on you as soon as they've heard that story."

"That's ridiculous!" Naruto says.

"Yes, but Iwa already has the same order on Hokage-sama. They now believe that his power is a Kekkei Genkai and you have gained his ability as a baby and the two of you combined chased away the Kyuubi with this power," Yugito says.

"But that's not even true, you guys know that."

"Yes we do, but legends tend to be exaggerated stories in the beginning," Gaara says, "and yours seems to be a bit more so than others."

"Yes, and those stories have gained Konoha quite a reputation," Kurenai says, "it's nice exchanging stories here and all, but don't you think we should be heading into town now Naruto?"

"Oh yeah. You guys should head back to your own hideout too," Naruto says, "remember, assure Gatou that you guys can handle the job so he doesn't go out looking for other nuke-nin."

"Yeah, yeah, kid. We are ninjas too. It's not that difficult to trick someone as dumb as Gatou," Zabuza says, "just remember your end of the bargain when the deed is done. Konoha has to protect us from Kiri once we become Konoha-nin."

"Of course."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XV-**

After the group arrived in Nami no Kuni, Tazuna immediately led everyone back to his home where his daughter and grandson were waiting. Just as he remembered, Inari was completely distant toward the squad. As much as he wanted to help Nami no Kuni before this day finally arrived, Naruto was unable to do anything just like he couldn't do anything for all the other friends he had made in his past life. Unlike times of war where anything goes, in a peaceful time such as this, a Konoha-nin cannot just go into foreign territory and attack someone out of the blue since Konoha is a part of the military force of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. If there were no one who requested assistance from Konoha, they would have trouble even entering foreign territories, especially those not allied to Hi no Kuni and Konoha, without the people of the area at least paying special attention to them.

Lying down in his bed that night, Naruto stares blankly at the ceiling thinking about all the things he could have done if things were different. It was a pleasant surprise that he managed to save Toki-hime's brother before Houki killed him. But for everyone he saved, like Yugito and Sagi, there are someone like Kaiza here in Nami no Kuni and Hotarubi in Hoshigakure who died despite him having the knowledge that could have saved their life. Sighing, Naruto listens to the soft breathing from Yugito, Ginko, and Kurenai, as he searches for some sort of distraction from all the troubling thoughts.

Suddenly, soft tapping noise comes from the window waking everyone in the room. Retrieving the weapons hidden beneath their pillow, Yugito and Kurenai get into defensive position. However, Naruto gestures toward the window with his head and Ginko walks over and opens the window.

"Naruto, what are you…" Kurenai says.

"I doubt an enemy would be nice enough to alert us she's coming," Naruto says, "besides, Ginko-chan told me that she's Zabuza's apprentice."

"Oinin-san?" Yugito asks.

"My name is Haku," the girl says, leaping up to the window as soon as Ginko opens it, "and I would like to challenge Namikaze-san to a spar."

"At this time of night?" Kurenai says.

"I find it impossible to do this at any other time," Haku says.

"So, Zabuza never gave you permission to do this," Naruto says chuckling.

Even with the mask still on her face, from her pasture Naruto can tell that Haku is blushing from being caught. Nudging for Yugito to step aside, Naruto stands up and walks toward the window.

"You three stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can," Naruto says without looking back.

"But Naruto-kun…"

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. It's just a spar, neither of us are going to get hurt," Naruto says, "I don't want to do something that might make Zabuza back out of the deal and I'm sure Haku-san is in the same boat."

"Then why do you two still want to fight?" Kurenai says.

"Something must be bothering you enough for you to come here and request a spar knowing all that Haku-san," Naruto says, "so I'll comply if it mean this much to you."

"It is indeed important to me, and I thank you for agreeing," Haku says.

"Well then, let's go. I'll let you choose the place."

"Very well, please follow me," Haku says, jumping toward the forest next to Tazuna's house.

Leaping out of the window, Naruto follows Haku to a remote clearing. Looking around, Naruto realizes that there is no clear source of water anywhere near this particular clearing. Given that Haku hasn't shown anyone on his squad her Kekkei Genkai yet, Naruto chooses not to comment on it.

"So, can you tell me exactly why you want to spar against me?" Naruto says.

"Perhaps after a victor has been decided."

Reaching for her senbon, Haku fires them at Naruto before retreating into the forest. Instead of pursuing her, Naruto stays in the clearing and create three Kage Bunshin so he can watch for any sign of movement from all angles. Hidden in the trees, Haku frowns as she stares at the clones. Having seen Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin in action so many times, she can tell that these three bunshin are solid clones, not the simple illusions taught in the academy. Despite his reputation and his squad's actions that morning, Haku would've never thought that Naruto would be capable of maintaining three solid clones when he's just a Genin. Now regretting her choice of a battlefield, especially on a clear night with very little water vapor in the air, Haku fires more senbon at one of the Naruto before quickly moving away to another location.

"This isn't going to work you know," all four Naruto say at the same time as one of them deflects the senbon.

"Yet you cannot defeat me if you do not attack," Haku says, throwing her voice so he can't be tracked.

"Oh, I can attack just fine. I just don't want to hurt you."

Haku notices that one of the four Naruto standing in the clearing looks up toward her direction with a smirk on his face. Shocked that she has been discovered, Haku quickly moves to a different location only to have another Naruto look up straight toward her in the clearing. Knowing that she cannot hide from Naruto, Haku charges in, determined to take out at least one of them, and with any luck from what he said, Naruto might hesitate to attack and give her a chance to escape back into the forest before she gets hurt. Focusing all her chakra to her legs, Haku bursts out from her spot but before she can even attack, a hand bursts through the ground and catches her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Another Kage Bunshin…? But when…?"

As another Naruto emerges from the hole, the four Naruto standing in the clearing all disappears in a cloud of smoke. Finally realizing she had been distracted by a bunch of Kage Bunshin the entire time, Haku lowers her arms in shame. She was supposed to be the extra set of eyes for Zabuza, his back up plan, but she couldn't even see through such a simple trick, what possible use does she have for the one who saved her life?

"I guess you don't want to fight anymore?" Naruto asks, letting go of Haku's arm.

"If you had attacked with a weapon instead of grabbing my arm, I would be dead already," Haku says, "there is no point in fighting anymore when I fell for such a simple diversion tactic."

"I guess so. Too many people make things too complicated when the most direct way might have been the best," Naruto says, "so… can you tell me why you wanted to fight me now?"

Sitting down on the back of her legs, Haku removes her mask to reveal her blushing face. Tilting his head so he can catch a good glimpse of Haku's face, Naruto sits down cross-legged a couple of feet away from her. Waiting for Naruto to settle down, Haku glances down and plays with the blades of grass next to her.

"When Zabuza-sama took me in," Haku begins without looking up, "he treated me like his daughter and protected me. There is a soft side to Zabuza-sama that not even Gozu and Meizu have ever seen."

Looking up with a smile thinking back to the old days, Haku glances over toward Naruto, whom has his entire attention on her waiting for her to continue her story.

"I… I should probably tell you why Zabuza-sama took me in in the first place," Haku says, blushing from the attention, "back then, the Mizukage issued an order to kill everyone who possessed a Kekkei Genkai… and mine is the ability to control ice. My father found out and killed my mother because of it, and when he tried to kill me, something snapped inside of me and I used my power to kill him instead. Perhaps my father was right, I am a monster…"

"Self preservation. Every living thing in this world possesses that instinct. There is nothing monstrous about that," Naruto says, "you killed him in self defense. He was the monster for killing you mother and trying to kill you just for having a Kekkei Genkai."

"Thank you Namikaze-san. After I killed my father, I ended up living in the streets until Zabuza-sama found me and took me in," Haku says, "I used to have nightmares about seeing my family lying in pools of blood, and Zabuza-sama would check in on me whenever I woke up screaming. He started telling me bedtime stories to keep my mind off my past to help me sleep better, and my favorite story is the one about the baby hero…"

"My story?"

"Yes Namikaze-san," Haku says, "and every night after hearing that story, I would feel like a great hero would protect me from the nightmares and I never had them again. I'm sure you can understand that a certain image built up in my mind about the baby hero…"

"I hope you're not _too_ disappointed after seeing the real thing…" Naruto says, jokingly.

"Unfortunately, I was quite upset when I found out that you are the baby hero," Haku says, causing Naruto to face fault, "I could not believe that the baby hero would use such an underhanded tactic to trap Zabuza-sama."

"So I guess that's why you wanted to fight me," Naruto says, tapping his chin in deep thought, "I apologize for ruining your dream man."

Haku was about to snap at Naruto for making fun of her until she notices the sincere look on his face. Shocked by Naruto's response, Haku almost misses what else Naruto had to say.

"I know what it means to have somebody to look up to and how disappointing it is to find out the person you look up to and the actual person are completely different," Naruto says, thinking back to his hero back in the old days in his previous life, "I used to have that too, but now that I get to spend some time with him, he doesn't really match up to the image I had of him either."

"Who is that?" Haku asks out of curiosity.

"My tou-san. He is this great hero in everyone's eyes, but the only image of him I have these days is the lost puppy look in his eyes whenever my kaa-san orders him around."

Haku can't help but giggle as the image forms in her mind. The greatest ninja recognized by the five great nations sulking after his wife yelled at him is absolutely comical. Glancing toward Naruto, who is chuckling as he replays another moment in his mind, Haku stands up and brushes away imaginary dust on her bottoms.

"Disappointing, yes, but amusing none the less, and perhaps I will come to find that you can be just as amusing Namikaze-san," Haku says smiling, "while it is disappointing that you would use such underhanded tactics, I must admit that you are strong, and you have my respect for that. And perhaps knowledge of such strength would still be useful in protecting me from the nightmares. I must return now before Zabuza-sama becomes worried about me and comes searching for me."

"Yeah, I should probably head back before the girls get worried too," Naruto says, "see you later Haku-san."

"Did you find the answer you are looking for Haku?" a voice says from the shadow after Naruto left.

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

"Positive answers I hope?"

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

"Then let's head back."

"Yes Za…"

"And Haku, stop that."

"Yes Zabuza-sama," Haku says, with a smile on her face as Zabuza starts grumbling.

* * *

A week later, a deep mist surrounds the unfinished bridge as noise of fighting sounds around the area for about half an hour before the mist starts to dissipate, revealing ten people. Zabuza is down on one knee with several deep gashes all over his body. Gozu and Meizu are lying face down on the ground near the side of the bridge about half way between the land and the unfinished end. Haku is leaning against the side opposite of the demon brothers, breathing hard with the mask still on her face. Kurenai also has several deep cuts on her arms and legs as she clutches onto her kunai leaning against the unused steel beams on the bridge with Tazuna cowering behind the beams. Yugito and Ginko are on the ground in front of her, blood leaking out of the corner of their mouths. Gaara's sand are caked around his body on the ground as dried mud as he lies face down in front of Haku. Naruto is breathing hard just like Haku as he is bent over trying to catch his breath about ten steps away from Zabuza. Suddenly, a large dragon made of wind and electricity crashes down where Tazuna is, with the electricity carried through the steel beam killing Tazuna and Kurenai instantly. Eyes widening, Naruto looks back toward the unfinished end of the bridge, where mad chuckling is heard.

"Excellent work. I knew I made the right choice when I chose you over the useless Zabuza," Gatou says, emerging from the fog.

"Just make sure that you pay me on time," a voice says from on top of the electrified beams, "I'm not an idiot like Zabuza. If you don't pay me, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Kirigakure no Raijin Kurosuki Raiga… but how?" Naruto whispers when he can finally see the figure on top of the beams.

"Oh? So the brat has heard of me."

"Sabaku Kyuu!" a voice sudden screams from behind Raiga.

Barely jumping over the sand, Raiga glares back toward the source of the attack and spots, to his surprise, a completely healthy Gaara standing at the edge of the bridge. Looking back toward the people lying on the bridge, each of them disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing them to be Kage Bunshin. All except Naruto, whom wiped off the fake blood all over his body. Before he can even get angry, a silver fox jumps up from under the bridge and rams into Gatou, forcing him off balances and stumbling toward Naruto. Grabbing a stray wire on the ground, Naruto pulls hard and Gatou is suddenly completely tied up, having stepped into a trap laid down by Naruto. Before he can even utters a word, a steel beam crashed down on Gatou, killing him instantly. Shocked, everyone turn their attention toward Raiga, who smirks and jumps down in front of Gatou's men.

"Looks like the idiot is dead," Raiga says, looking at the thugs, "so after I deal with this bunch of kids, you lot are going to be following my orders, got it!"

"Their answers won't matter. Especially since you won't be around much longer to lead them anyway!" Zabuza says, rushing onto the bridge with the Kubikiri Houchou along with everyone else.

"Momochi Zabuza, I was wondering when you're going to show up. How low have you sunk to be working with someone from Konoha," Raiga says, "looks like Rai Rouga will get a chance to face the Kubikiri Houchou again."

While the two members of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananinshuu are staring each other down, Naruto glances wearily at the bundle on Raiga's back. He had meant to start looking for the curry of life shop that Lee found in his previous life after coming back from this mission, and hopefully stop Raiga from taking over the village before they can get a foothold. He never considered the possibility that some of the thugs that escaped Nami no Kuni might have been gathered by Raiga to form the Kurosuki family, and certainly did not consider the possibility that Gatou would hire Raiga as the backup plan to Zabuza. Noticing Naruto's stare, Ginko raises her stout and sniff the air. Eyes widening, Ginko dives back under the bridge before changing into her human form and rejoining the others while Zabuza and Raiga begin exchanging blows.

"Gaara-san," Ginko whispers, "there is someone hidden in the bundle on Raiga's back. Do you think you can separate the two and capture the hidden person?"

"I'll need a distraction," Gaara says, "he seems protective of the bundle, I need to get his attention away from it and have his back turned toward me."

"I'll do it," Yugito says, "that person might be some sort of trump card, or at least someone important to him for Raiga to keep the person in mind while he's fighting Zabuza."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance as well," Haku says, "if you can detach the bundle from him, I can use my Kekkei Genkai to get it away from Raiga."

"I'll use my Genjutsu to cover for you two when you move in Ginko, Yugito. Gaara, Haku, you two should get ready," Kurenai says before turning toward the demon brothers, "you two think you can go after the thugs at the other end of the bridge?"

"After seeing what you did to those two thugs back at the house," Meizu says, "I don't think I can say no."

"Besides, I've been meaning to teach a few of them a lesson anyway," Gozu says, "let's go Meizu."

Moving ahead, the demon brothers run right pass the three shinobi on the bridge toward the thugs at the other end, causing each one to look toward them. Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Yugito and Ginko move in, hidden under Kurenai's Genjutsu until the last possible moment, and attack Raiga, forcing him away from Zabuza and toward the rest of the group gathered near the main land. Meanwhile, Gaara had already moved behind the beams and waits until Raiga gets close enough before unleashing his sand and taking the bundle from Raiga's back before passing it to Haku. Catching the bundle, Haku rushes back toward Kurenai, and with her exceptional speed, make it to the bank before Raiga even realizes what is happening.

"Give Ranmaru back!" Raiga roars.

Having accomplished his first objective, Gaara moves in and assists the demon brothers in taking care of the thugs while Naruto, finally having caught on to everything that's happening, retreat back toward the bank with Yugito and Ginko. Before he can follow the three youngsters, Raiga is driven back by the Kubikiri Houchou. Taking the bundle from Haku and laying it on the ground, Naruto removes the cloth to reveal a small boy around Konohamaru and Inari's age.

"Who are you?" the boy asks calmly.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. Your name is Ranmaru correct?"

"Yes. Can you take me back to Raiga? He gets very upset when I'm not near him."

"Why is he carrying you around like this?" Yugito asks as Zabuza falls back to protect the group.

"My body has always been very frail ever since I was born. I grew up in a village in Kirigakure until Raiga found me," Ranmaru says, "Raiga says that I have a Kekkei Genkai and that I should leave Kirigakure with him. I have been with Raiga every since."

"So you are another victim of Kirigakure's bloodline purge," Kurenai says.

"Do you think Tsunade-baa-chan can treat his condition?" Naruto says.

"Tsunade? As in Senjuu Tsunade of the Sannin?" Raiga says, overhearing the conversation as the Rai Rouga clashes against the Kubikiri Houchou, "why would you care to help him?"

"Konoha is looking for strong shinobi to join its rank right now," Naruto says, "we've already recruited Zabuza's squad. So why don't I offer you a deal? You and Ranmaru come back to Konoha with us. I'll have Tsunade-baa-chan take a look at Ranmaru's condition, and if she can heal him, you and Ranmaru join Konoha's ranks."

"And if she can't?" Raiga grunts as he enters a match of strength against Zabuza.

"You can take Ranmaru and leave Konoha no questions asked."

"Why should I trust you!"

"I promise you on my family's name," Naruto says, "if I break my word, I do not deserve the name Namikaze Naruto!"

"Namikaze… Naruto?" Raiga whispers.

"The baby hero?" Ranmaru asks, looking up in awe.

"Not again…"

"See Naruto-kun? I told you you are famous," Yugito says.

"So you're Namikaze Minato's son," Raiga says, leaping away from Zabuza, "I will agree on one condition. Ranmaru doesn't leave my side at any time."

"Deal!" Naruto says, "dad's going to be so happy that I managed to convince both Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga to join Konoha."

"Hokage-sama asked you to recruit them?" Kurenai asks.

"A permanent mission to recruit anyone I deem worthy of joining Konoha's ranks," Naruto says, "Zabuza and Raiga were ANBU rank shinobi back in Kiri weren't they?"

"That much was true," Zabuza snorts.

"Um… Naruto-sama? Shouldn't we go and help Gaara-san?" Ginko asks.

Looking up, the group finds that the thugs slowly pushing Gaara and the demon brothers back. Despite Gaara's skill, the need to protect the demon brothers and the sheer number of thugs is slowly overwhelming him. Before the group can even move, a water dragon sweeps the thugs away and a conveniently place lightning strike kills a large number of thug and scares the rest of them back to the ships. Looking behind him, Naruto sees Zabuza lowering his arm and Raiga putting away his sword.

"No matter how much you two hate each other, you two still act like a team," Naruto says smirking.

"Just be grateful that his skill hasn't slipped," Zabuza says.

"I can say the same thing about you!" Raiga replies, starting an argument with Zabuza.

"Men," Kurenai mutters as Haku giggles next to her.

Suddenly, a large group of villagers armed with garden forks, scythes, and other farming tools arrives. Looking around and not finding any enemies, Tazuna walks up toward the group of ninjas gathered near the bank.

"I guess we got here too late?"

"You can help clean up the bridge," Zabuza says, gesturing toward the unfinished end where several corpses are lying around.

"Is that… Gatou?" Tazuna asks, spotting one body in particular.

"Yeah, that's the short fat bastard," Raiga says, picking up Ranmaru and putting the boy back on his back.

* * *

The group stays in Nami no Kuni until the bridge's completion. During the time, Ranmaru grew close to Haku, often calling her Haku-nee-chan. And beside Naruto, Haku is the only person Raiga would allow to help take care of Ranmaru. When the group finally returns to Konoha, the entire shinobi population immediately becomes on edge as they watch four nuke-nin walk down the main street toward the Hokage Tower. Walking up to the office, since Minato is not at all comfortable with the idea of allowing a group of nuke-nin into the office in his own home, the secretary waves the group inside without even looking up the moment she hears Naruto's voice. Looking up from his paperwork, Minato drops the brush as he spots Kurosuki Raiga.

"Hi dad."

"Naruto! You only told me you got Zabuza's team to join Konoha, why didn't you tell me about Kurosuki Raiga as well!" Minato screams.

"Well, technically he hasn't joined yet. He'll only join if Tsunada-baa-chan can treat Ranmaru's illness."

"And where is this… Ranmaru?"

"I'm here," Ranmaru says from Raiga's back.

Shifting his weight, Raiga removes the bundle from his back and turns it around to show the Hokage the boy hidden inside. Sighing, Minato sends his secretary down to the hospital to get Tsunade. While they are waiting, Minato hands out ninja register forms to Zabuza's team and officially add them to Konoha's roster.

"You wanted to see me Minato?" Tsunade asks, walking into the Hokage's office.

"Yes, I have a patient here that I want you to take a look at."

Following Minato's eyes, Tsunade turns around only to have Raiga push Ranmaru into her face. Backing away Tsunade takes a look at the smiling boy held up in the air in front of her. Raising her eyebrow, Tsunade goes through a series of hand seals and holds her head out over Ranmaru's forehead.

"So how is he?" Raiga asks with a slight hint of concern and nervousness.

"It's not a deadly condition or even untreatable if that's what you're worried about," Tsunade says, "that's not to say it's easy to treat either, and it's sure as heck going to take a long time before he fully recovers."

Finally looking at the person holding the child, Tsunade's eyes widens as she leaps back and finally notices the other people in the room. Gathering chakra to her hands, Tsunade charges in only to have both Naruto and Minato hold her back.

"What are you two doing! Let go of me!"

"Tsunade-baa-chan, they already agreed to join Konoha's ranks," Naruto and Minato say at the same time.

"And you let them join?" Tsunade says, looking over toward Minato.

"I don't really see why not."

"You must be out of your mind Minato," Tsunade says, shaking her head, "all right, give me the child so I can take him to the hospital and give him a full check up."

"He's staying with me, if he goes to the hospital, then I'm going with him."

"Suit yourself, let's go."

"I'll send the registration form to the hospital as soon as I have it ready," Minato says.

"Whatever. I still reserve my rights to leave the village if this woman can't treat Ranmaru," Raiga says, "he's the only reason I'm even in this village in the first place."

"That was part of the deal," Naruto says, shrugging his shoulder as Minato looks toward him.

"All right, I guess that sounds fair," Minato says, "I have a house set up for Zabuza's team, but I didn't anticipate you coming to Konoha as well Kurosuki Raiga, so I guess I'll have you stay with them for now…"

"Does Ranmaru need to stay at the hospital?" Raiga asks, turning toward Tsunade.

"It'll certainly be easier to keep an eye on his condition that way," Tsunade says.

"Then I'm staying at the hospital with him."

"Normally I'd toss you out after visiting hours are over, but I guess I'll make an exception for you," Tsunade says, "you have best not cause any problem while you are there, or else I'll give you a reason to stay in the hospital with the kid."

Reaching out, Tsunade is about to take Ranmaru from Raiga's hands only to have the former Kiri-nin pull Ranmaru back and put the boy on his back once again. Shrugging her shoulders, Tsunade gestures for Raiga to follow her to the hospital. Calling one of the workers, Minato asks the young man to lead Zabuza's team to their new home before congratulating and dismissing team nine.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XVI-**

As soon as the group helped Zabuza's team settle into their new home, team nine returns home to the Namikaze Compound. Ignoring all the questions the girls have about the mission, Naruto pushes through the crowd and locks himself in the study. Gesturing for the girls to give Naruto some room, Kushina asks Kurenai to explain everything that happened on the mission.

"That's basically everything that happened pertaining to the mission," Kurenai says after giving her report.

"There's nothing there that would cause Naruto to act this way," Kushina says, "are you sure that's all there is?"

"I'm not really sure…" Kurenai says, "I talked to him about our relationship on the way to Nami no Kuni, but that doesn't really pertain to the mission."

"It… didn't end well?"

"Oh no. We are… well I suppose we are now officially dating."

"That shouldn't cause him to be this upset… oh I give up, I'll just leave it to Minato to talk to Naruto."

Settling on the course of action, Kushina proceeds to tease Kurenai about her dating Naruto until Minato arrives home from the Hokage Tower. When the Hokage stumbles through the door with a large stack of paperwork in his arms, Kushina moves in front of the doorway, blocking Minato's path.

"Kushina-chan, is something wrong?"

"Your son locked himself in the study as soon as he came back home."

"The study? That's not like him at all," Minato says, "don't worry, I'll check on him after I check on Akemi."

After a quick stop to his daughter's room and smiling at the sight of the baby girl sleeping peacefully, Minato takes the stacks of paperwork and heads to the study. Taking out the keys and unlocking the door, Minato finds about ten Naruto working on different scrolls at different desks all over the room.

"Naruto, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing dad."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Minato asks, sighing as he puts down the paper stacks.

"I froze up."

"What?"

"When Raiga showed up in Nami no Kuni, I froze up," Naruto says, slamming his fist on the table, "for all the experience I have, I froze up the moment something unexpected happens."

"You are too dependent on your memory," Minato says, frowning, "you should know by now that things won't go as you remember."

"I know. If it wasn't for Kurenai-sensei taking over the reins when I froze up, I doubt we would've even made it back in one piece."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Going over every scroll on tactics in this study."

"Nothing will change if you plan on applying those tactics on what you think will happen," Minato says, "you were the Hokage for how long? How many battles did you fight in? You know every one of those tactics and more already, all you need to do is just clear your mind of your past."

"It's not easy to do. I lived through all those things. Every time I look at something that reminds me of the past, I can't help but think back."

"I know what you mean Naruto. I get flashbacks of the last war as well," Minato says, "I'm not saying your memory is useless. They can allow us to anticipate danger, just don't build your strategy around it. Maybe you should let Kurenai take charge for a while, just to get back to reacting naturally on missions. You did say your squad came out unscathed because of her leadership."

"I guess you're right…" Naruto says, shoulders slumping as all the clones disappear.

"Speaking of Kurenai…" Minato says as Naruto groans, "I heard that you two finally got together."

"I'm surprised that she would want to be with someone like me."

"And why wouldn't she? You've grown into a fine young man Naruto. Have more confidence in yourself."

"I already have so many girls around me, and not everyone is willing to share, as you can see from Yakumo-chan's reaction."

"Well, the other girls don't seem to mind Kurenai," Minato says, "so how do you really feel about Kurenai?"

"Does it help if I tell you that every guy in the rookie nine beside the Uchiha had a crush on Kurenai-chan at one point or another in my past life?"

"Rookie nine eh?"

"Yeah, as in not counting Gai-sensei's team."

"I see."

"So… anything happened while I was on my mission?"

"No, it was almost a bit too quiet," Minato says, "but then everyone is preparing for the Chuunin exam."

"So… it's that time already."

"Jiraiya-sensei's spy network is keeping an eye on Suna and Oto as we speak," Minato says, walking over to one of the shelves, "almost forgot, Kiyoko came by last week to play with the girls and dropped off this scroll."

Taking the scroll from his father, Naruto opens it and his frown deepens with every word. Concerned, Minato looks over his son's shoulder trying to see what the scroll says.

"Where did you get all this information?" Minato screams after seeing the message.

"Uchiha Mikoto."

"That high up in the chain… so they are really going to…"

"Looks that way. We still need to figure out when they'll do it though," Naruto says, "this is one thing I cannot be certain of. Itachi killed off the clan before they could start a rebellion."

"We'll just have to deal with things as they come," Minato says, "let's head downstairs, your mom's been worried sick since you locked yourself in here."

"She should be happy that I'm studying."

"You can take up whatever complaints you have with her."

"No way! If I do that, Mom'll ban ramen for months."

* * *

For the next month, all Genin teams in Konoha are only given mundane missions in order to conserve the village's strength and makes it easier to prepare the teams ahead of the Chuunin exam given the amount of foreign dignitaries that would be attending the event. For squad nine, Minato settles for not giving the team any missions at all so he doesn't have to deal with the bunch of tricksters for giving them D-rank missions. So instead of wasting their time building teamwork like the other squads, squad nine instead receives one full months of training time under Kurenai. Occasionally, Anko, Yakumo, and Haku would join them in training. Though Naruto doesn't comment on it to the others, it appears that Yakumo is avoiding him intentionally. About a week before the Chuunin exam, Kurenai hands out forms for registering for the exam to her squad as they wait for Yakumo and Haku to join them for Genjutsu training.

"So… do you know if the others will be entering Kurenai-sensei?" Yugito asks.

"Yes, I heard that Kakashi, Genma, and Asuma have already given their teams the forms," Kurenai says, "there will be a temporary team eleven taking the exam too."

"Team eleven?" Naruto asks.

"Yes Namikaze-san, team eleven," Haku says, entering the clearing, "a team of which I am a part of."

"So team eleven is Zabuza's squad?" Yugito asks.

"No. Zabuza-sama is already a Jounin and Gozu and Meizu are both Chuunin. Team eleven is a temporary squad consisting of Temari-san, Tenten-san, and me," Haku says, "its formation is solely for the purpose of allowing the three of us to enter the Chuunin exam."

"You're so lucky Haku-chan," Yakumo says, walking up to the group, "I don't have anyone to take the test with so I can't go. Though I'm probably not physically ready to take the exam even if there was an opening…"

"Well… looks like everyone is here, so I guess we can start training," Kurenai says before Yakumo can even continue that line of thought.

By the end of the training session, everyone, including Kurenai, is sitting on the ground exhausted. The smile she has on her face shows just how proud she was of everyone, though she made a mental note to have a word with Naruto about his new Genjutsu, which were a bit too racy for her liking. Given that none of the others seems bothered by it, it appears that she was the only target of that particular trick. Just by thinking back, Kurenai can't help but blush from some of the scenes in the illusion. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Kurenai notices Naruto approaching Yakumo.

"Hey Yakumo-chan."

"Is something the matter Naruto-san?"

"Well… let's see… how should I put this…" Naruto says, "well, it seems like you've been intentionally avoiding me lately."

"I…!" Yakumo says, looking up in shock before slumping her shoulders, "I guess you're right."

"If it's about what happened to the Idou monster, that's not your fault."

"Well, I… I guess it's about that… a bit at least," Yakumo says, twiddling her index fingers, "I know that you separated what the Idou monster did and what I did, but the Idou monster only lashed out because I got so jealous."

"Yakumo-chan…"

"I've had some time to think things over," Yakumo says, cutting Naruto off, "if I really felt about you as strongly as I thought I did, I should be happy that you have so many people that care about you, but instead I just got jealous of everyone. I realize now that it was a silly crush from the way you cared for me back then, and I'm almost over it now… um… you're not upset about that are you?"

"That's not fair Yakumo-chan. There's no right answer for that question," Naruto says, smiling.

"I suppose you're right," Yakumo says, giggling, "I'm still a bit embarrassed that I lashed out like that, so… I guess I have been avoiding you for a bit."

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, we're still friends right?"

"Yes we are," Yakumo says, nodding her head smiling.

"Well, since we are friends, you don't need to avoid me anymore."

"…You're right Naruto-san," Yakumo says, "I apologize for making you worry about me."

"Meh, don't worry about it Yakumo-chan. We're friends right? Friends don't need to apologize to each other for silly things like that."

"Yes, you are right Naruto-san, thank you," Yakumo says smiling.

* * *

Despite her desire to talk to Naruto about his newest Genjutsu techniques, Kurenai didn't have a chance to speak to Naruto alone before the Chuunin exam. Naruto has an idea what Kurenai wants to talk to him about, but he wanted to avoid her just so it would occupy her mind for a bit longer. As such, Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, and Ginko in her fox form left the Namikaze manor early to head to the test center. When they arrive, they see a large group of shinobi standing outside one of the rooms. Stifling a giggle, Yugito stands on the side with her teammates as they watch them struggle trying to get past the two Chuunin guarding the door. Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto sees Kakashi's team walking through the crowd. Rolling his eyes, Naruto sighs as Sasuke makes a scene about the illusion placed on the number of the room.

"He is either an idiot or a show off," a voice says behind Naruto, "I'm leaning toward the former."

"Underestimate him at your own peril Temari-chan," Naruto says without looking back, "he might be a jackass, but he was still one of the top students in the graduating class."

"Looks like the show's over, let's head upstairs ahead of the crowd," Tenten says.

Nodding their heads in agreement, team nine and the temporary team eleven move upstairs and enter the actual test center. Looking around the room, Naruto pays special attention to Kabuto's team and the team from Oto. Meanwhile, Gaara and Temari find Kankurou standing next to two girls spotting Suna hataiate. From the look on his face, it's obvious that Kankurou is not happy with his teammates. Deciding to save any talk with their brother till after they leave the test center, Temari and Gaara move toward the others around their years with their respective teams. Soon, team seven emerges from the door along with all the others delayed downstairs by the illusion. Spotting Naruto, Sasuke lets out a low growl and approaches him, but Ibiki and a large group of Chuunin shows up before Sasuke can say anything. Casting a glance toward Ginko, the fox nods her head slightly, answering Naruto's silent question. Smirking, Naruto realizes that even though Ibiki was not ready to reveal himself to everyone in the room, he is still under order by the Hokage to prevent all confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke. Ordering everyone to their seats, Ibiki tells the Chuunins to pass out the written test.

After explaining the scoring rules and the rules regarding cheating, Ibiki signals for the test to begin. Closing his eyes, Naruto takes a deep breath before stealing glances around the room. He can see that while all the Chuunins' attention are scattered all over the room, Ibiki's attention is focused entirely on Naruto, daring the young Genin to try his luck against the head of the Torture and Interrogation Department. Ibiki's sadistic grin widens as he sees Naruto's eyes land on him. He heard nothing but praises about the boy from Anko and various ANBU. He is interested in seeing how Naruto is going to acquire the answers to the written exam. Sighing, Naruto takes his eyes off Ibiki and quietly begins to count how many people are in the room. By the time he finishes, a number of teams have already been eliminated by the Chuunin watchers. Even so, it's clear to him that there are a lot more teams participating in this exam than in his past life.

'Probably because of my father's reputation,' Naruto grumbles in his mind, 'dang it. Ibiki really isn't going to take his eyes off me, Gaara has his Dai San no Me technique and Yugito-chan has her summons, but I have nothing that will keep their attention off me.'

Closing his eyes again, Naruto lowers his head as Kankurou asks for permission to use the bathroom. Soon after that, Ginko lays her head on Naruto's lap. Scratching the fox behind the ears with his left hand, Naruto looks up again and begins answering the questions. Stealing a glance at Ibiki, Naruto smirks from seeing the look of confusion and a slight sign of frustration on Ibiki's face.

'There was absolutely no chakra fluctuation, there was no sign of him cheating or the fox reading the answers from others,' Ibiki thinks with a frown on his face, 'so how is he able to answer the questions?'

Meanwhile, across the room, Gaara looks up from his exam toward Naruto. Smiling, Gaara glances toward Yugito who nods her head, answering Gaara's silent question. Catching the silent exchange, Ibiki's frown deepens as the two youngsters obviously know how their teammate can answer the exam, but he still can't spot the trick.

By the time forty-five minute of the one hour limit is up, Ibiki slams his palm on the blackboard to get everyone's attention again. After explaining the conditions for answering the tenth question, teams start dropping out of the tournament. Unlike the last time he faced this question, Naruto decides to remain quiet to let the crowd thin out. Closing his eyes, Naruto waits until the room quiets down before opening them again.

'Hmm… thirty teams left this time around,' Naruto thinks as he did a quick count, 'I guess that's to be expected with so many more teams taking the exam.'

"Is there anyone else who wants to drop out of the exam?" Ibiki asks with silence as his only response, "in that case, allow me to congratulate all of you for passing the first portion of the exam."

The room erupts in chaos as soon as the words left Ibiki's mouth. Before he can even try to explain the circumstances surrounding the last question, something comes bursting through the windows and lands in front of Ibiki, stopping him from his speech and drawing everyone's attention.

"Thirty squads left eh? Not bad I guess, with the number of teams entering, but not exactly your best work Ibiki."

"There seems to be quite a few interesting prospects this year Anko."

"Really?" Anko asks, tilting her head as she looks at the Genins in the room, "oh well, I'll cut the remaining squads down by at least half with the next portion. Tomorrow you'll be taking the second part of the exam in Training Ground forty-four. Your Jounin instructors will know the location of the training ground. Show up at nine, bring only the clothes on your back and your ninja gears. Everything else will be confiscated to be returned only after the second task. For now though, you are all dismissed."

Everyone files out of the test center as soon as the words left Anko's mouth. Temari and Gaara told their team that they will rejoin them later wanting to spend the day with their brother, and most of the girls decide to head down to the shopping district to celebrate getting through the first hurdle of the exam. Before Naruto can leave though, Anko puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him to meet her at a restaurant nearby before leaving the building herself. Confused, Naruto shrugs his shoulders and heads to the restaurant as instructed.

* * *

The moment Naruto walks through the door of the restaurant, he can tell why Anko wanted him to come to this place. Sitting at a table at the back corner of the restaurant away from everyone's prying eyes are Rin, Yuugao, Shizune, and Kurenai. Before he can turn around and leave, Anko shows up behind him and pushes him toward the table.

"You're not thinking of running away are you Naru-chan?" Anko asks, "come on. We have a lot to talk about."

Slinging her arm around Naruto's shoulder, Anko practically drags Naruto toward the other adult kunoichi who were so deep in their conversation that they didn't notice the two until they are right up next to the table.

"Oh you two are finally here," Yuugao says, "what are you two standing around for? Come on, sit down already."

"So how did the exam go," Rin asks and Anko sits down to Kurenai's left while Naruto sits down to Kurenai's right and moves his chair closer to Kurenai to open up some room for Ginko.

"Thirty teams made it through to the next round," Anko says, "all five teams from around Naruto's age group made it through."

"So Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, and Haku-chan made it through?" Shizune asks.

"That's what I said," Anko says, "but the next stage is going to be the real test for them though."

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about that with Naruto here."

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan," Naruto says, putting his arm around Kurenai's waist, drawing a blush from the Jounin, "we're going to be at Training Ground forty-four. Any Konoha-nin who's heard of the Forest of Death pretty much already has an idea what the second portion of the test would be."

"That's right Nai-chan. Naru-chan trained in the Forest of Death before already," Anko says, "as for your squad Shizune…"

"Temporary squad," Shizune says, cutting Anko off.

"Anyway, they haven't worked together before. Temari and Tenten probably works well together, but Haku is a complete unknown to them," Anko says, "they'll need some pretty good teamwork to get through the second stage."

"They'll be fine," Shizune says, "Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, and Haku-chan are already very good friends with each other. Haku-chan is very versatile, she can adapt to any team very quickly."

"Well, now that we answered that question, how about we get to why we're actually here," Yuugao says with a grin on her face as Kurenai's blush deepens.

"Oh yeah, that little incident," Anko says with a grin on her face, "I was planning on asking Kushina-sama about helping you by giving you a few pointers on dating an older woman Naru-chan. Looks like I'm going to have to give Nai-chan the pointers instead."

"I have never seen Kurenai so flustered as when she was talking about what you did," Yuugao says.

"It is a bit disconcerting to find out she's so inexperienced in this area," Rin says.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Kurenai says, frowning.

"Well, unless you are hiding some information, what Naruto did in that illusion wasn't that bad," Shizune says, "wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, whispering in your ear, and breathing on your earlobe."

"It's not what he did. It's what he said and how he looked."

"Well do tell Kurenai," Yuugao says.

"He looked like… like Yondaime-sama, just… a bit… wilder," Kurenai says, "definitely taller though, slight reddish orange highlight in his bangs, a thin blood red ponytail. Muscular enough to feel them but not too bulky."

"Wow Nai-chan, you sure know how to pick them," Anko says before turning toward Naruto, "but what's with the highlight and the ponytail?"

"Kind of a tribute to the Uzumaki blood in me I guess," Naruto says before thinking to himself, 'though beside the ponytail that's pretty much what I looked like before I came back, but there's no need to tell them that. Darn Kyuubi's chakra for tainting my hair, I liked my blond hair.'

"All right. So we've established that he was hot," Yuugao says, holding a finger under her nose to keep the blood from flowing out, "what could he have said that got you so flustered?"

"Umm… Hanabi and Kiyoko aren't here are they?" Kurenai asks, looking around.

"It was that bad?" Shizune asks, concerned.

"I can't feel the brats' presence, so go ahead Nai-chan."

"I… I'm not going to go into details! It… it's just a brief description of what he intends to do with me in private when he grows up." Kurenai says blushing, "but he was rubbing my outer thighs and whispering all those things when he was breathing right on my ear."

"So he was talking dirty to you eh Nai-chan," Anko says, "to think you're so innocent that you can't even handle a little teasing. I'm so disappointed."

"But where did you learn how to talk like that though Naruto?" Rin says with a frown on her face, "it's not Kakashi was it?"

"Or Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asks, "because if it was him, Tsunade-sama is going to have to teach him another lesson. If there's anything left of him if Kushina-sama found out before that."

"No, I think I learned all that from Kiba," Naruto says, hiding his smirk knowing that the kunoichi all see Hana as a little sister, "he can't keep his mouth shut about how he's going to make women very happy with his _talents_."

"Sounds like the mutt is going to have to be reeducated," Yuugao hisses, "Tsume-san would be more than happy to do the honors I'm sure."

"Yes, we need to have a word with Hana-chan after this," Shizune says, a dark aura descending on her.

"Poor Kakashi-kun, having to deal with the mutt and the insufferable Uchiha Sasuke," Rin says.

"I still don't understand why senpai took that team when he failed everyone else before them."

"Well, Kakashi is always harping on teamwork, so I guess they must have shown him something," Anko says, "can't say that Dokuganryuu always follows his own rule though."

"He has two eyes you know," Rin says.

"Well, one of them isn't his," Anko says, "how much you want to bet that's why he took that team?"

"There were other Uchiha on the teams senpai failed though."

"Well they must have been really pathetic then."

"Naruto, be nice."

"Yes Kurenai-chan."

"You trained him well Nai-chan," Anko jokes.

"I think the credit goes to Kushina-sama," Kurenai says, smiling.

"Let's order our lunch, I'm getting hungry," Rin says.

"Yeah, and while we eat, you can tell me how you got the answers to the test," Anko says, "Ibiki is driving everyone crazy trying to figure it out."

"It's not that difficult really," Naruto says, "Ginko-chan can understand what Akamaru is telling Kiba. All I have to do is wait for her to get all the answers from Akamaru."

"So you can understand what the fox says?" Shizune asks.

"We have a way of communicating with each other," Naruto says cryptically as Kurenai hides a smile.

"Well, Inuzuka uses dogs, Aburame uses bugs, Yugito uses cats, and you use Ginko, Ibiki can't complain about that," Anko says, shrugging, "although I was hoping that there were some grander plans than that that would drive Ibiki nuts. It's actually kind of anti-climatic."

"You can always make things up," Naruto says offhandedly.

"Yeah… you're right," Anko says, already coming up with different ideas that would make Ibiki go crazy.

* * *

Temari and Gaara followed Kankurou and his team until they got back to their hotel. Standing in the lobby, Kankurou waits for the two girls to give up and go back to their room but neither made any move to leave despite clearly knowing Kankurou's intention. Finally giving up, Kankurou walks toward the cafe with his siblings and his teammates in tow.

"So how have you been Kankurou," Temari asks after they take a seat at one of the tables.

"About as well as shinobi like us can hope to be," Kankurou says, "after getting through the academy, I got stuck with Matsuri and Sari here for teammates under Baki."

"Father must have high hopes for you to place you under Baki," Temari says.

"And you two?"

"I am Senjuu Tsunade-shishou's apprentice. Gaara is on a team with Naruto-kun and Yugito."

"Never thought you'd become a medic."

"I am learning a lot more than just medical ninjutsu," Temari says, "in case you don't remember, I asked you to send me a battle fan last year."

"And who would be able to teach you how to use that thing?"

"Naruto-kun happens to be a wind type too. He is very creative when it comes to creating techniques."

"And how have you been Gaara?"

"As well as one can hope to be as shinobi," Gaara says in his monotone voice.

"I thought your seal was fixed already, so why are you still talking like that?"

"The way I speak and the condition of my seal has nothing to do with one another."

"Come on Gaara, there's no need to be so cold toward your own brother," Temari says.

"He should be used to my tone by now."

"But…"

"Forget it Temari, he's right," Kankurou says, "his attitude actually improved quite a bit already. He's getting annoyed but he hasn't killed anyone yet."

"I could arrange for that to happen if that is what you want to see."

"Did you just make a joke?" Kankurou asks, looking at Gaara shocked, "wait, you _were_ joking weren't you?"

Gaara actually showed a slight smirk from Kankurou's comment. Smiling, Temari gently pats Gaara on the shoulder congratulating him on becoming more sociable. Muttering about idiotic siblings, Kankurou turns toward his two silent teammates.

"So, you two got anything to say?"

"No, we are here simply because Baki-sensei told us not to let you out of our sight."

"And why would he give such an order Matsuri-san?" Gaara asks.

"He's gotten into trouble in foreign villages before," Sari says.

"And what kind of trouble has he gotten in before exactly?" Temari asks as Gaara frowns.

"Nothing major. Just disorderly conduct mostly," Matsuri says, "we always manages to stop him before it gets really out of hand."

"Thanks for keeping him out of trouble. My idiotic brother doesn't know how to behave himself no matter how many times I reprimanded him in the past," Temari says with a glare toward Kankurou.

"Yeah, well he's our teammate. It'll make us all look bad if we don't stop him," Sari says, "we are used to it by now."

"Kankurou, Temari, and I will just be reminiscing about the past. We will keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble, there is no reason for you to stay and be bored."

"Sorry Gaara-san, but Matsuri and I are under strict order by Baki-sensei to not let him out of our sight unless absolutely necessary."

Gaara's frown deepens but he chooses not to comment on it. Nodding his head in acceptance, the three siblings proceed to ignore the existence of the two girls as they start talking about their lives since Kankurou moved back to Suna.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XVII-**

The next day, all thirty Genin teams who made it to the second round are waiting in the staging area outside Training Ground 44. While waiting for Anko to show up, Naruto simply closes his eyes and meditate ignoring everyone else in the area including Sasuke, who makes continuous not-so-subtle comments about Naruto's lack of actual abilities. Not getting the response he wanted from the Namikaze, Sasuke is about to snap when Anko and a small team of Chuunins finally appear in the area.

"All right, all of you listen up," Anko screams, "in a few moments, the people behind me are going to hand out waiver forms to all of you. But first I'm going to explain this part of the Chuunin Exam."

All the Genins' attention except Naruto's is on Anko the moment the word explain came out of her mouth. Annoyed, Anko fires the dango stick in her mouth toward Naruto. Without even turning his body, Naruto simply catches the dango stick and fires it back at Anko in one motion, who tilts her head slightly to the side as the wooden stick sails into the forest.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. The training ground behind me is called the Forest of Death. There is a tower in the middle of the forest and all you have to do is reach the tower with these two scrolls," Anko says, pulling said scrolls from her trench coat, "once your entire team has signed the waivers, you can go to that booth over there and exchange the three forms for one of these two scrolls. Your job is to capture the other scroll in the set from another team while losing no one on your own team. Until you reach the tower, you are forbidden from opening the scrolls. If you do… well, you don't want to know what would happen if you do. You have five days to complete the exam."

"And why do we have to sign this waiver?" one of the Genin asks after getting his copy from the Chuunins.

"There is a reason this place is called the Forest of Death brat," Anko says, "if you're not brave enough to enter this place I don't blame you. But if you are dumb enough to go in there when you're not prepared to face what in there, this form is what keeps the other villages from seeking damages for your stupidity."

"I bet it's one of those scare tactics just like the first test," another Genin says.

"Are you willing to put your life on the line on that?" Anko asks with a predatory grin.

Ignoring what Anko said, all thirty Genin teams signed their waiver forms and proceeds to the designated entrance point around the training ground. As soon as the gates opened, every team speeds off into the forest toward their desired targets.

"How should we do this Naruto-kun?" Yugito asks once they are inside.

"Knowing the Uchiha, he's probably going to be coming after us, so let's turn the table on them."

"So turn the hunter into the hunted," Gaara says, "I agree, this way we will always be prepared for a sudden strike."

'Orochimaru's desire is to learn every jutsu in existence, and he needs the Sharingan for that so that part of the equation shouldn't have changed,' Naruto thinks to himself as they set off toward the direction of team seven's entrance point, 'the bastard is the only Uchiha taking the exam this year, this should make things a lot easier for me. I just hope we are at least capable of stopping him from giving the bastard the cursed seal.'

"Naruto-kun," Yugito says, interrupting Naruto's thoughts, "let's go on a date to celebrate after this. Where do you want to go?"

"May I suggest the restaurant to the east of the hotel my brother is staying at?" Gaara says, "Temari and I came across it yesterday after leaving the hotel."

"Sure, might just as well see what the place has to offer," Naruto says, catching the hint.

Suddenly, all three Genins and the fox accompanying them simply vanishes from sight. Confused, three Ame-nin appears in the clearing searching for any sign of their targets.

"You guys aren't very good at tracking or figuring out hidden messages are you?" Naruto says, throwing his voice so that it surrounds the clearing.

"Come out and face us you cowards!" one of the Ame-nin screams.

"Naruto-kun, he's so mean, he called us cowards," Yugito says, throwing her voice like Naruto.

"That won't do," Naruto says, "don't worry Yugito-chan, I'll punish the big bad Ame-nin."

Suddenly, a barrage of kunai rips through the three Ame-nin. Instead of dying, the three Ame-nin simply distorts and melds back to the original shape. All around the original three clones, more and more clones starts showing up. Staying in the foliage, Naruto casts a glance toward Ginko whom nods her head. While Ginko does her work, Gaara steps out into the clearing. Lifting his hand, a wave of sand swamps into the clearing, swallowing up all the clones in the field and lifting them into the air. Clenching his fist, he performs the Sabaku Sousou on all the clones at the same time. Escaping the sand. The Oboro Bunshin simply melds back together again. However, the display bought enough time for Naruto, Yugito, and Ginko to chase the actual Ame-nin into the clearing to be captured by Gaara's sand.

"Wait! We'll give you our scroll, just don't kill us!" one of the Ame-nin screams as they are lifted into the air, "it's in my weapons pouch!"

Withdrawing enough sand to reveal the weapons pouch, Gaara uses his sand to retrieve the item. Going through the pouch, Gaara takes out the scroll and finds it to be the one they needed. Putting the scroll into the sand gourd on his back, Gaara checks to see what else is inside and finds about six kunai and about two dozen shuriken along with two scrolls. Tossing the pouch to Naruto, Gaara takes the weapons pouch from the two other Ame-nin and slings the Ame-nin toward the entrance of the training ground.

"Looks like a couple of storage scrolls," Naruto says, examining the two extra scrolls, "what do they have in those two?"

"The same," Gaara says, checking the two pouches, "plus a scroll with a coded message."

"A coded message? Let me try!" Yugito says.

"Have fun," Gaara says, tossing Yugito the scroll.

Suddenly, a strong gust rips through the area. Not strong enough to knock them off their feet, but strong enough for the scroll to knock the air out of Yugito. Taking a glance at each other, the group speeds toward the source of the gust. The only techniques they know capable of producing such a gust is the Daitoppa no Jutsu and the Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Those techniques should be beyond the level of a normal Genin and the only Genin in Konoha who can perform either technique are Naruto and Gaara with the Daitoppa no Jutsu and Temari with the Kamaitachi no Jutsu. For someone to use a technique of this power, either the person is in serious trouble or the person is causing trouble. Either way, it's not something that they could ignore.

* * *

As they travel through jumping from tree to tree, they hear a loud rumbling noise below them. Looking down, they spot a giant snake passing through the area.

"Wow, Anko-sensei is really pulling out all the stops if she's bringing these giant snakes to this test," Yugito says.

"That's just it. She wouldn't use that thing unless it's absolutely necessary," Naruto says, "and there's only one person who can summon snakes like that beside Anko."

"Orochimaru? But what is he doing in this forest?" Yugito asks.

"I don't really want to know what he has planned in that twisted mind of his," Naruto says.

"Naruto-sama, there is some muffled barking coming from the snake's stomach," Ginko says, halting the conversation.

"How the hell does a tracker like Kiba get caught by that thing!" Naruto screams, "what an idiot!"

"Perhaps we should save the tongue lashing until _after_ we got him out of the snake," Gaara says.

Just as they are about to reverse course and rescue the Inuzuka, the snake's stomach bulges and a mini-tornado rips out from the stomach and slams into one of the giant trees in the area. After boring a two feet deep dent into the tree, the spinning finally stops revealing Kiba as Akamaru slowly climbs out of the snake's carcass.

"Good, now we don't have to worry about saving him," Naruto says, "he'll find his way back somehow. Let's go and make sure he still has a team to go back to."

Nodding their heads in agreement, the group speeds off again, leaving behind a disoriented Kiba and a concerned Akamaru. When they arrive at the scene, they see Sasuke and Sakura facing off against someone standing on top of a giant snake. When Naruto tries to move in, Yugito, Ginko, and Gaara had to do all they can to keep him from charging in blindly.

"Naruto-kun, our opponent is Orochimaru," Yugito says, "we can't just charge in blindly and expect to win. We need to come up with a plan."

"Yugito is right. We need to figure out what Orochimaru is after and plan accordingly," Gaara says.

"Orochimaru is obsessed with learning every jutsu this world has ever known. He must be after the Sharingan eyes."

"An extraction and escape mission it is then," Gaara says, "can we count on you to focus on the mission Naruto?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm ready," Naruto says, "I'll create the diversion. Yugito, you go and retrieve Sakura. Gaara go and retrieve Sasuke. Ginko, cover their escape if needed."

"Got it leader," Yugito says, smiling.

The area is soon swarmed with Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Transforming into Naruto, Yugito and Gaara enter the clearing amongst the clones and head directly toward their targets. The clones easily overpowered the giant snake Orochimaru is standing on, and while the former Konoha-nin is busy dealing with all the clones, Yugito and Gaara grab hold of Sakura and Sasuke and pull them away from the clearing back in the direction where Kiba was. Even though his teammates have long since escaped, Naruto remains in his spot on the tree branch and watches as Orochimaru finally defeated every last Kage Bunshin. As Orochimaru turns around to leave, Anko and a team of ANBU arrive at the scene. Leaning back against the trees, Naruto hides in the shadows as Orochimaru begins another battle to defend his life.

Orochimaru quickly dispatches of Anko by activating the cursed seal on Anko's neck. Bringing out the Kusanagi, Orochimaru turns the table on the ANBU by becoming the aggressor. Clenching his fists, Naruto watches as Orochimaru slowly cuts down the ANBU accompanying Anko. Finally seeing an opening, Naruto forms the Fuuton Rasengan and dives down from the tree. Without any form of control over his Youki or nature chakra, Naruto decides to forgo the Rasenshuriken in order to protect himself from any devastating injuries, but the Fuuton Rasengan still caused enough damages when it slams into the unsuspecting snake sannin's back to force him to escape the scene before he can kill off the remaining ANBU.

"Anko-sensei, are you all right?"

"She'll be fine Naruto. It usually takes her a couple of days to recover from the curse seal though," one of the ANBU says.

"Yuugao-nee-chan?"

"You're not supposed to say my real name when I'm in ANBU uniform Naruto."

"Sorry, I forgot," Naruto says as he turns his attention toward those killed by Orochimaru, "and sorry I didn't attack earlier, but he didn't give me any openings."

"We understand Naruto. We didn't exactly count on surviving our stint of duty when we joined ANBU."

"She's right, so don't blame yourself kid," one of the other ANBU says, "besides, if it wasn't for you, I'm not sure any of us would have survived against Orochimaru. It's a good thing you managed to catch him by surprise."

"When you report back, can you tell my father that Orochimaru was going after Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan?"

"Will do," the ANBU says, "Neko, you take Anko-san to the hospital. The rest of us will report back to Hokage-sama."

"OK," Yuugao says, helping Anko to her feet, "come on Anko, let's have someone take a look at your seal."

"Thanks Neko," Anko grunts, "and you too Naruto, but you better go and rejoin your team."

"Right."

* * *

When Naruto got back to his team, he finds Yugito pacing around the small clearing as Sakura is tending to the injuries to her team. Everyone enters their battle stance when Naruto jumps into the clearing. Clenching her fist, Yugito punches Naruto on top of the head while Ginko leaves four parallel scratch marks on his face.

"Ow! What did you two do that for!"

"We just had to deal with Orochimaru! What did you think we would do when someone just land in front of us like that!" Yugito screams.

"Where were you Naruto?" Gaara asks before Yugito and Ginko can exert more punishment.

"After you guys left, Anko-sensei and a bunch of ANBU showed up to fight Orochimaru," Naruto says, "they managed to chase him away for now, but there's no telling if he'll be back. So are those two all right?"

"We arrived right after Orochimaru used the Kanashibari no Jutsu on them," Yugito says, "they're a bit shaken up about it, but there never got to the point of a confrontation."

"Naruto!" Sakura says as Naruto walks past her, "thank you for saving us."

"Don't worry about it."

Leaning against a tree, Naruto watches as Sakura turns her attention back to her two teammates. When he walked past Sasuke, he can see that there was no curse seal on Sasuke's neck, which means that Orochimaru hasn't gotten to him yet. It also means that Orochimaru is likely to try again if they remain in this forest much longer. Looking toward Gaara, Naruto subtly gestures toward his back. Catching his teammate's action, Gaara retrieves the two scrolls from his gourd and tosses them to Naruto.

"So which one does your squad need?" Naruto asks, holding up the two scrolls.

"We don't need your help," Sasuke says.

"I don't want to help you either, but it's obvious Orochimaru is going after your Sharingan," Naruto says, "that's if you've even managed to awaken it. He's going to try again if you stay out in the open. Just take the scroll and get your rear end to the tower. He can't attack you there."

"We need the earth scroll."

"Haruno! Be quiet!"

"You are the one that should be quiet Uchiha," Naruto says, glaring at Sasuke, "we'll go to the tower together and you can use our earth scroll to get in."

Growling, Sasuke turns his head away. Taking a deep breath, Sakura returns to treating all the minor cuts and bruises on her two teammates with the basic medical equipments she carried. Moving into formation, team nine sets up to stand guard around team seven. Once they are all bandaged up, the entire group sets off toward the tower.

* * *

When they are about halfway to the tower, Naruto, leading the group from the front, suddenly gives the sign for them to stop. Ignoring him, Sasuke presses on only to be blown back by a concentrated burst of air. To their right, Kiba suddenly collapses to the ground holding his ears. To their left, Sakura is knocked down to her knees by a wave of senbon. Creating a wall of sand, Gaara sends the barrier to protect the three members of team seven while Yugito and Naruto take their battle stance. Three figures appear from the shadows of the trees, revealing a team wearing Oto hataiate.

"Our target is the Uchiha's team," one of the Oto-nin, who is covered in bandages, says, "if the three of you leave now, we'll pretend that we never saw you."

"The ones who should leave are the three of you," Naruto says.

"Then it seems that we have to deal with both your squads. Zaku, Kin, let's go."

"Will do, Dozu," Zaku says.

As the three Oto-nin charges into the clearing, Gaara turns his wrist and the wall in front of the three members of team seven changes into a sand dome. With team seven shielded and blocked from observing the battle, the three members of team nine move in against the three Oto-nin, with Yugito going after Kin, Gaara going after Dozu, and Naruto going after Zaku.

Reaching into her weapons pouch, Kin retrieves several senbons and fires them toward Yugito. However, instead of dodging like Kin was expecting, Yugito simply catches all of them and fires them back toward Kin. Surprised, Kin only manages to dodge about two thirds of them with the rest striking her arms and calves. While not enough to bring Kin to her knees, the weapons still slows the Oto kunoichi down enough to give her even more problem against the former Nibi Jinchuuriki. With her favorite weapon rendered useless against Yugito, Kin is pushed back by her opponent all the way to the edge of the clearing. With her agility, Yugito easily maneuvers around her opponent and sends Kin flying toward the other two Oto-nin with a kick to the jaw.

While Kin is fighting Yugito, Zaku attacks Naruto with his Zankuuha technique. Although he isn't hitting his target, Zaku is at least confident that he will be able to keep Naruto from moving any closer and turning the fight into a taijutsu match, the area he is weakest in. What Zaku doesn't realize is that with each twist of the body, Naruto is slowing inching closer to his opponent. When Naruto finally gets within three yards of his opponent, he creates two Kage Bunshin in mid jump and sends them to attack Zaku from his sides, intending to attack from all three sides. However, instead of dividing his attention toward all three opponents, Zaku merely jumps back and puts him arms together.

"Do you really think you can catch me this way?" Zaku says with a smirk, "Zankuukyokuha!"

Zaku releases a gust of wind, much stronger than the ones that he used against Naruto before, and destroys both Kage Bunshin and pushes Naruto further back. The wind is even strong enough to blow away a thin layer of the sand dome behind Naruto. Naruto frowns seeing the power his opponent has at his disposal. He was out cold when his team faced off against Dozu's team in his past life, and Shino's bugs caused Zaku's arm to blow out before he could use a powerful technique like this at the tower.

'This is my weakest element by far, but I guess I have no choice,' Naruto thinks to himself.

Charging his opponent again, Naruto waits for Zaku to use his technique as he goes through a series of hand seals. Laughing at his opponent's stupidity, Zaku uses his Zankuuha again and Naruto counters with Katon: Hibashiri, using the wind from Zaku's attack to turn his own into a raging inferno back toward the Oto-nin. Finally realizing his mistake, Zaku tries to roll out of the way but his left arm is caught by the fire storm, causing moderate burns to appear all over his arm. Clutching his arm in pain, Zaku is left defenseless from Naruto's barrage of punches that sends him flying back toward Dozu.

Watching his two teammates engage Yugito and Naruto, Dozu focuses his attention on Gaara standing between him and the dome containing his target. Already having a good idea that the sand can be just as effective offensively as it has proven to be defensively, Dozu slowly moves from left to right and back, trying to find an opening to attack. However, instead of getting into a battle stance like his two teammates, Gaara simply crosses his arms and turns toward Dozu so as to be facing directly toward him at all times no matter where Dozu moves. Seeing his two teammates slowly driven back by the two Konoha-nin, Dozu is forced to attack while dodging away from sand spears shoot up off the ground as he moves in. Raising his arm, Dozu tries to punch through the thin veil of sand in front of Gaara but is instead caught when the sand condenses around his arm. Focusing his chakra, Dozu tries to use Kyoumeisen to break through the sand but instead the sand simply absorbs the sound wave from the weapon. Grimacing at his favorite technique's ineffectiveness against his opponent, Dozu can barely twist his body to avoid having his teammates' unconscious bodies slam into him. Watching as all three opponents now have their entire attention focused on him, Dozu raises his free arm to gesture for them to stop.

"Wait! We submit," Dozu says before any more damage can be dealt to his team, "we will give you our scroll if you would let us leave in one piece."

Reaching into his shirt, Dozu retrieves an earth scroll and places it on the ground. Lifting his hand, Naruto gestures for Gaara and Yugito to fall back and for Gaara to lower the sand dome to allow Dozu to collect his teammates. When Sasuke and Kiba try to stop Dozu from leaving, Gaara directs his sand to cut them off before they speed off into the forest after the three Oto-nin.

"You have your earth scroll, so let's just get to the tower where it'll be safe," Naruto says when Sasuke and Kiba turn toward him infuriated.

Muttering under his breath, Kiba picks up the earth scroll and tosses it to Sakura, claiming that no one would expect the weakest member of the team to carry the scroll. The entire time, Sasuke never took his glare away from Naruto. Glaring back, Naruto brings Sasuke to his knee with the same Kanashibari no Jutsu that Orochimaru used on him, trying to use the memory of the fear induced by the snake sannin to drive Sasuke to escape the forest. Finally looking away when Naruto released the Kanashibari, Sasuke turns toward the tower and without another word, set off toward their destination, forcing everyone to catch up to him.

* * *

The two teams enter the tower through different doors, and after figuring out what it is that they needed to do with the scrolls, they are escorted to the resting area to wait out the five days limit. When they arrive at the central arena of the tower as the time limit expired, they find themselves amongst the eight teams remaining in the exam. All five Konoha teams from their age group are accounted for, as well as Kankurou's team, Dozu's team, and Kabuto's team. Looking up, Naruto finds the Jounin of every squad present as well as the proctors for the first two parts of the exam lining the balcony above. Soon afterward, Minato appears amongst the Jounins, drawing every Genin's attention toward him.

"Well, first I'd like to congratulate every one of you on passing the second part of the exam," Minato says, "I hoped that you all had some time to think through what the message at the entrance of the tower is saying."

Everyone beside Naruto is hanging onto every word the Hokage is saying. While not everyone cares enough about the message at the entrance to want to know what the Hokage's interpretation of the message is, it's still not an everyday occurrence to see one of the greatest heroes known in the ninja world up close.

"Please allow me to explain the following portion of the exam Hokage-sama," a Jounin says, appearing in front of Minato after the Hokage finishes his speech on the meaning of being a Chuunin.

"Well, why don't you tell them about the purpose of the exam Hayate."

Naruto smiles at the sight of a fully healthy Hayate. In his previous life Hayate was a sickly Jounin in serious need of medical treatment before he was found murdered around the time of the invasion. However, since Tsunade is stationed in the village long before that, she has been able to cure Hayate of whatever ailment he had.

"The tradition of the Chuunin exam started near the end of the last great war," Hayate starts, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts, "it is, in a way, a mean to replace the senseless fighting between shinobi villages for dominance of the ninja world. In the controlled examination environment, each shinobi village can showcase their strongest prospects in a fair competition as a mean of displaying their strength while limiting losses. There are, of course, other means of promotion and such rules are different for each village, but this competition is not only for the glory of one self, but also the glory of your home village in front of all the dignitaries that will be present in the final stage of the examination. However, before we arrive at that stage, we would need to trim down the number of participants to allow only the best of the best to appear before the dignitaries. So we will have a preliminary tournament now and anyone who does not feel like he or she is in good enough condition to compete may drop out now."

"Well in that case, I guess I will drop…" Kabuto says, raising his hand.

"Now, now. There's no need to make such a hasty decision," Minato says, cutting everyone off, "this is actually the first time in quite a while that we have such a large number of shinobi making in through the first two stages. I have been in discussion with other village's leaders as well as other dignitaries about an expansion of the third stage. None of the previous tournaments since the discussion had enough participants in the third stage so the point is moot. However, I believe this year's third stage will be a lot more interesting with the changes implemented."

"Changes Hokage-sama?" Hayate asks from the arena floor, "I have never heard of any changes."

"Like I said Hayate, there were never a need for these changes before," Minato says with a smile, "I believe the other dignitaries will be pleased that the changes they agreed to all those years ago will finally come to fruition."

"So what exactly do these _changes_ entail?" Naruto asks before thinking to himself, 'just what are you playing at dad?'

"The third stage of the exam is a tournament to be held one month later. As Hayate says, with so many of you, normally we would hold a preliminary tournament to weed out the weaker participants. However, the third stage of this exam will truly become an event," Minato says, "there are eight teams remaining, so there are twenty-four of you. We will break all of you up into eight groups randomly. After I explained all the changes, Anko will bring a box with twenty-four strips of paper, each containing a number between one through eight. Whatever number you draw is whatever group you will be placed in. The eight groups will enter a round robin tournament where top two Genin will advance to the actual tournament. The three battles in the first round will be spread over one week. The first match of each group takes place exactly one month from today, the second match will be three days after the first match, and the third match will be three days after the second. The tournament phase will be done all in one day four days after the third match or exactly ten days after the first match. This way, each Genin hopeful will have at least two matches to showcase their talent and impress the judges from your village to earn your promotion."

"So we don't need to actually win to be promoted?" Kankurou asks, "like you said, there are other ways to be promoted, so I thought only the winner will be promoted and the others either have to wait until the next tournament or be promoted through the other means."

"No. The goal of this exam is to showcase your talents. As long as you display the qualities of a Chuunin in the eyes of the judges, you will earn your promotion. The winner may be the strongest amongst you, but if he fails to display these qualities that the judges seek, he or she still would not be promoted," Minato says, "now, if there are no more questions… Anko, if you will?"

Nodding her head, Anko picks up the box at her feet and enters the arena floor. Holding the box out to each Genin present, she waits until everyone has a number before calling into her headset for the control room to raise the platforms with the eight pedestals. Reading the number on their strip of paper, each Genin moves toward the pedestal with the number of their group on it. In the end, group one features Namikaze Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, and Tsuchi Kin. Group two features Sabaku Temari, Yakushi Kabuto, and Abumi Zaku. Group three features Senjuu Tenten, Sabaku Kankurou, and Inuzuka Kiba. Group four features Nii Yugito, Kinuta Dozu, and Haruno Sakura. Group five features Sabaku Gaara, Aburame Shino, and Akadou Yoroi. Group six features Hyuuga Hinata, Momochi Haku, and Tsurugi Misumi. Group seven features Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, and Sari. Group eight features Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji, and Matsuri. Looking around, everyone has already started gauging their opponent's strength. Waiting for things to settle down, Minato raises his hand to call for everyone's attention.

"Well, now that you know your placement in this tournament, we will see you in one month for the start of the event," Minato says, "for now, you are all dismissed."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author Note:** My thanks to goku90504 for pointing out grammatical errors and typos in the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XVIII-**

The group returns to the Namikaze Compound using Shinshin no Jutsu, causing many of the other Genins to complain since they have to traverse the forest again to leave. Having already been briefed about the incident in the forest, Minato gives a slight gesture to someone hidden in the shadow. The figure disappears as soon as he sees the signal. Walking up to his team, Kakashi offers to escort his team out of the forest after hearing about the Orochimaru incident from his former ANBU subordinates. Relieved that this part of his duty is finally over, Minato leaves the arena with the Shunshin no Jutsu after ordering a group of Chuunin to find and rescue any teams still lost in the forest.

"So Yugito-chan, any luck with that coded message?" Naruto asks as Minato enters the living room.

"I already figured it out two days after we got to the tower."

"What coded message?" Minato asks.

"We found a scroll with a coded message from a team of Ame-nin when we took their weapons' pouches," Yugito says, "it was from someone named Rokushou Aoi to Orochimaru, asking for permission to join Oto in exchange for information on Ame's condition after the revolt and a weapon called Raijin no Ken."

"Rokushou Aoi… he has some nerve offering the Raijin no Ken to Orochimaru to join him," Minato says, "and what is this about a revolt in Ame? I didn't know there was a rebellion in Ame."

"I don't have anything to do for a month. Do you want me to go and bring back the information and the sword?" Naruto asks.

"You're not planning on going without us are you Naruto-kun?" Yugito says, "if you are going, then we're going with you."

"We are a team Naruto. We won't let you go out and deal with a nuke-nin on your own," Gaara says.

"And there is the potential that Orochimaru will be targeting Aoi as well," Minato says, "I already sent Jiraiya to keep an eye on Kabuto and his team… most of the Jounins will be training with their teams… who can I send that can protect you from Orochimaru…"

"You do know that there is another member of the sannin in the village beside Jiraiya and Orochimaru right?" a voice says from the stairs behind Minato, "I'll go with the brats Minato. If Orochimaru shows up, I wouldn't mind showing him exactly how I feel about him."

"Tsunade-baa-chan, it would be wonderful if you are willing to go," Minato says, "I'll send Ibiki with you to extract the information from Aoi since Anko is out of commission right now and I don't think she would be the best choice if Orochimaru is involved anyway."

"But what about Ranmaru?" Naruto asks.

"The kid'll be fine. I have him on a different diet to get some more nutrients in him," Tsunade says, "Rin and Shizune know what diet I have him on."

"Are you sure? Raiga won't be too happy if Ranmaru doesn't get any better," Naruto says as Tsunade glares toward him, "all right then."

"All right, so when should we head out?" Tsunade asks.

"I'll send the message to Ibiki. Be prepared to leave tomorrow morning."

"How did you come about knowing how to break a code?" Tsunade asks after Minato went back to his office.

"I get bored easily so I just start taking random books from the study and reading them. Then I found this one book on introductory code breaking and I find that kind of fun, almost like a puzzle, so I just started reading more and more about them," Yugito says.

"A Genin understanding how to break advanced codes, you must be some kind of hidden genius."

"Actually, this code isn't all that advanced. It's more like a old perverted version of Konoha's code," Yugito says, "I guess with Rokushou Aoi being a former Konoha-nin, he never bothered to create a new code figuring that Orochimaru will be able to figure out the message with just the slight changes."

"Well, no one can claim that he is smart," Tsunade says.

"The Raijin no Ken belonged to the Nidaime Hokage right?"

"Yes. So what brat?"

"Tenten-chan should be happy if I can get that sword back then," Naruto says, "well, she'll be happy if I bring back the sword no matter what."

"I still don't get your point brat."

"Well, the Raijin no Ken belonged to the Nidaime Hokage, Senjuu Tobirama. Which means that it's a Senjuu family heirloom. Which means that at some point in the future, the sword will belong to her if I bring it back," Naruto says.

"With how Tenten-chan is with weapons, she'll probably be willing to thank you in a _very_ special way if you bring that super rare sword back," Yugito says, smirking.

"And you have best not try to take advantage of that if you don't want to put all the burden of continuing the Namikaze line onto Akemi."

"No! If you do that then I won't get to have fun with Naruto-kun!" Yugito screams, wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders from behind.

"Then he better behave himself."

"But what if Tenten is the one who jumps Naruto-kun?" Yugito asks.

"I'll make sure she won't, at least if she wants the sword for the tournament she won't."

"Are you all talking about me? I've been sneezing the past five minutes walking home," Tenten says from the door as she enters with Temari.

"Are you sure you didn't catch something in the forest dear?" Tsunade asks.

"No, Shizune-nee-chan already checked before heading off to the hospital," Tenten says as she walks into the living room.

"Can I trust you two to train properly while I'm out on a mission with these three brats?" Tsunade asks, "it'll probably last around a week or so."

"But don't they have to train for the tournament? Why are they going out on a mission."

"Minato trusts them to continue training while out on the mission."

"Can we go on this mission too?" Temari asks.

"Sorry kids, Naruto's team already have experience in dealing with foreign ninjas but yours have not."

"But how can we get experience if we can't go on these missions?" Tenten complains.

"Make Chuunin and you will be assigned these kinds of missions on a team with senior Chuunins."

"That's not fair…" Tenten says pouting.

"Tenten-chan, don't be like this. I promise I'll bring back a gift from the mission for you," Naruto says, "I guarantee that it's a gift you'll love."

"You promise?"

"Of course Tenten-chan!"

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade leads the three Genin and the fox to the village gate to meet with the last member of the squad for the mission. Bowing his head to greet the slug sannin, Ibiki quietly moves into position to the Genin's right while Tsunade moves to their left so they can protect them in case of an attack from the flanks, leaving Gaara to protect the team's backs and Ginko to scout the areas ahead with her sense of smell.

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Yugito says as Ibiki flinched, "is the Raijin no Ken a lightning based sword like it's name suggests or does it look like a lightning bolt like the Hiraishin no Jutsu?"

"It's a lightning based sword. As far as I know it looks just like any other short sword," Tsunade says, ignoring the stunned look on Ibiki's face for her ignoring the children's nickname for the slug sannin, "the Raijin no Ken can generate lightning like Raiga's swords."

"Oh," Yugito says, "do you think Tenten-chan can handle a sword like that?"

"She'll manage. She's already training with Yuugao on using close range weapons. It's just that I don't know if she can make use of the lightning element."

"I can help Tenten-chan learn how to use lightning element if you want," Yugito says.

"Let's focus on getting the Raijin no Ken back in one piece before trying to decide how to best use it brat."

"Tsunade-sama, if I may," Ibiki says, "are we to assume that Rokushou Aoi does not realize that we have detected his plan and will act according to the coded message?"

"First rule of being a ninja Ibiki. Never assume anything," Tsunade says.

"Then how shall we plan our actions?"

"Assume the enemy is waiting for us," Tsunade says, "even if Orochimaru knows that we know of this meeting, he knows that Konoha will send someone, and we know that Orochimaru has interest in several people in Konoha's ranks.

"All right, so we assume ambush and reinforcements," Naruto says.

"From both Rokushou Aoi's side and Orochimaru's side," Ibiki says.

"We are already dealing with at least five shinobi, Rokushou Aoi, his Genin squad, and whoever Orochimaru is sending," Yugito says, "Aoi is defecting so there shouldn't be too many people with him beyond his Genin team, and Oto is a new found village, so they won't be about to send too many people."

"It is also important that we capture Rokushou Aoi alive," Gaara says, "and hold him prisoner as we defeat everyone else. That also contribute to the difficulty of the mission."

"It appears that they are already thinking like Chuunin Tsunade-sama," Ibiki says smirking.

"They grew up around all those Chuunin and Jounin Ibiki," Tsunade says, "and they are taught by Minato and Kushina, do you think they would behave otherwise?"

"Then all that remains is to see if they are capable of surviving difficult missions."

"This isn't some crazy test to earn a field promotion is it?" Naruto asks.

"Hokage-sama knows that you are more than capable of making quick work of most of your opponents in the tournament," Ibiki says, so he ordered me to observe your behavior on this mission to see if you possesses qualities of a Chuunin."

"Your performance in this mission is only going to be used as additional evidence to prove your worthiness of being a Chuunin. It's not going to decide whether or not you become a Chuunin on its own," Tsunade says, "the success of this mission still takes priority over your individual performances, so I want you to focus on that first and foremost."

Nodding their head in agreement, the group sets off toward their destination.

* * *

It took them another two days of traveling to arrive at their destination. On the way, the three Genin started talking to Ibiki to get a better idea on the actual inner workings of the torture and interrogation department. They'd heard embellished stories from Anko about the department's work, but they'd much rather listen to the accurate account from the head of the department. Ibiki was more than happy to provide the information, if only for sparking their interest in the field and laying the ground work for recruiting them into the department later on.

"So which country are we in again?" Naruto asks as he looks out to the sea from the cliff.

"Umi no Kuni," Tsunade says, "you should be able to tell just from this vast sea."

"Actually this place kind of reminds me of Nami no Kuni. Umi no Kuni… wait, Umi no Kuni?" Naruto asks before thinking to himself, 'I wonder if I'll get to meet her again this time.'

"Something the matter Naruto-kun?"

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Naruto says, "my mom said that there used to be plenty of ships coming into ports around Umi no Kuni from Uzu no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni."

"Well there was," Tsunade says, "though Mizu no Kuni's ships don't really come by this part of the country anymore, especially with the civil war still going on in Kirigakure, and you already know about Uzu no Kuni."

"Our objective is to locate Rokushou Aoi who is supposed to be awaiting Orochimaru's men near the dock am I correct?" Ibiki says.

"Yes, but we should alter our appearance before entering the town. Aoi used to be a Konoha-nin after all," Tsunade says, "and he is most certainly familiar with who you are Ibiki."

"Why is that?" Yugito asks.

"Aoi used to be the instructor of Morino Idate," Naruto says.

"Morino… Idate? Wait a minute! Morino?" Yugito says.

"He was my younger brother."

"Oh," Yugito says, "so…"

"He's a fugitive from Konoha for stealing the Raijin no Ken," Ibiki says.

"But Rokushou Aoi is the one with the sword!"

"Aoi tricked Idate into stealing the sword and a secret scroll," Naruto says, "Ibiki got some of those scars on his head from chasing after Aoi."

"So this mission means a lot to you doesn't it Ibiki-san?" Yugito asks.

"I must put my mission ahead of my emotions," Ibiki says with a smirk, "but after we captured Aoi and I have the opportunity to interrogate him for information, I might take a bit of liberty to the means of torture."

"You can have all the fun you want with him as long as we get the information Ibiki-san," Naruto says before thinking to himself, 'and I'll see if we can take the long way back to Konoha through Cha no Kuni.'

When they arrive at the dock, they spot a small boat with many people gathered around it helping people who are soaked to the bones onto solid ground. Confused, the transformed ninjas head toward the dock to try and gather some information.

"So what happened?" Ibiki asks as he helps another man to day land.

"The Kaima attacked my ship," the man says, "I should have known better than to set sail with the Kaima around, but I thought if I leave late at night…"

"The Kaima doesn't sleep, you know that," someone in the crowd says, "doesn't matter if it's morning or night, the Kaima will attack every ship that ventures into its territory."

"The Kaima?" Ibiki asks.

"You folks aren't from around here are you?"

"We're from the west, from Kaze no Kuni," Naruto says, "we're traveling merchants hoping to get to Cha no Kuni to sell our glassware and buy tea leaves."

"Well you're out of luck. There're no boats going out as long as the Kaima's around."

"Do you know if we can rent a boat, buy one even?"

"I'm sure you can find some old fisherman and convince him to sell you his boat," one of the villagers says, "I wouldn't recommend heading out even if you can get your hands on a boat though. You're just wasting your money and even lives as long as the Kaima is out there."

"Your best option might be head a few towns over and see if you can catch a ship there away form the Kaima's active zone," another person says.

"I see. Thank you for the advice," Tsunade says, "we'll head to the hotel, you three go restock our supplies."

The three youngsters in disguise nod their head and turn toward the market as Tsunade and Ibiki head to the hotel. Separating, the three head off in different directions to gather as much information about the Kaima and their target as possible. Once they are satisfied with what they have, they regroup at the hotel to discuss what they have found out so far.

"So what did you guys hear about Aoi and this Kaima," Tsunade asks.

"We haven't heard anything about Aoi, but about the Kaima, there were people who just simply vanished in this town and never heard from again," Yugito says, "after that the Kaima started attacking the ships."

"Orochimaru approved of this location so he must be familiar with this place," Tsunade says, "and after what he did in Konoha, I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with all these disappearances."

"There was one person who came back after disappearing," Naruto says, "met her when she was shopping for food. People here don't exactly treat her kindly."

"How unkind exactly?" Gaara asks.

"Jinchuuriki level unkind."

At that Gaara and Yugito both flinched. Tsunade having some inkling of what there lives were like prior to arriving in Konoha, winced from the words despite years of emotional training as part of her shinobi career.

"Treating a civilian with that kind of malice," Yugito growls, "what kind of monster are they?"

"Not saying that it's right, but people fear what they don't understand," Naruto says, "not to mention that they hate the fact that their loved ones didn't come back like she did."

"So they pin all their anger and frustration on her?"

"Naruto, what do you intend to do?" Tsunade asks, putting her hand on Yugito's shoulder to calm the girl down.

"She's not very trusting of anyone, but I can try to approach her to see if the disappearances have any connection to Orochimaru," Naruto says, "I already helped her once today, and I'm not even from this village, I should be able to gain her trust a bit easier."

"We can't let you do this by yourself, it's too risky," Yugito says.

"She's our only lead right now and this is the only way."

"I've sent Ibiki out to secure a boat from one of the fishermen," Tsunade says, "we'll be staying in this town until he comes back with a ship and we can sail out. Take this time and see what you can do Naruto."

"Understood Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, giving Tsunade a mocking salute.

"Just get out of here you little brat before you make me angry enough to crush you like a bug."

"Maa, Shino and the other Aburame won't be too happy to hear you say that Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says before ducking under a chair thrown by Tsunade, "all right, all right, I'm going."

* * *

Putting his hands on the back of his head, Naruto takes a walk around the beach in the village. He still remembers where Isaribi's house is but he can't exactly just go over there unannounced without drawing suspicion. While he's still thinking of a way to approach the green hair girl, Naruto wanders off the beach and walks onto the sea, with his shinobi instincts kicking in so he can remain on top of the water while his mind is distracted. About ten steps in, while it's still not apparent that he is walking on top of the water surface, Naruto is shaken out of his stupor by a loud scream from the coast just as a large wave is crashing ashore. Looking back toward the shore, Naruto completely misses the wall of water coming upon him, sweeping him off his feet and swallowing him up. When he tries to swim back toward the surface, Naruto notices Isaribi swimming toward him trying to rescue him. Playing along, Naruto stops struggling and allows Isaribi to bring him ashore.

Once Isaribi manages to drag to soaked Naruto back to shore, Naruto keeps his eyes closed and holds his breath to pretend to be unconscious, hoping that Isaribi will take him back to her house like last time. Instead, he feels Isaribi putting her hands on his chest and applying pressure. Thinking that she's hoping to shake him awake, Naruto desperately tries to maintain his guise hoping that his plan will succeed. He thinks that he might have succeeded when he feels that Isaribi lifting her hands, but soon his eyes snaps open when he feels Isaribi crushing her lips on his while pinching his nose and blowing into his mouth. Shocked, Naruto bolts up, smashing their teeth together and pushing Isaribi off of him. Still holding her mouth in pain, Isaribi cautiously approaches Naruto, who is having a coughing fit from holding his breath for so long.

"Are you… all right?" Isaribi asks, though her voice is muffled by the fact that she is still covering her mouth.

"Yea… yeah," Naruto says after finally deciphering what Isaribi said, "are you the one that saved me?"

"Yes," Isaribi says, finally removing her hands after making sure that Naruto didn't knock any tooth loose.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner when that rouge wave swallowed me up," Naruto says, "if I die by the hands of the Kaima at least I can say that I went down fighting. It'd be embarrassing if I died while taking a stroll on the beach."

"You are going to travel by boat from this town? Despite knowing about the Kaima?"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. My master is on a tight schedule and has to get to Cha no Kuni by a specific date. We won't make it in time if we travel to another town before setting sail."

"Your lives are more important than some business deal."

"You know how those big merchants are," Naruto says, "money is more important than their own lives."

"That's no reason to drag you down with them."

"Servants like us, we have no choice but to follow our master's orders."

"That's just… argh! That's just not fair!" Isaribi says, "they have no rights to make us do what we don't want to do!"

"I wish there is something we can do about it," Naruto says, extending his hand, "name's Naruto by the way."

"Naruto?" Isaribi says, covering her mouth to hide her giggling.

"I know. My dad must have had a weird fetish of ramen or something."

"Isaribi. My name is Isaribi."

"Well, Isaribi-chan, I really should go ba… ah… achoo!"

"My house isn't too far away. Maybe you should come over and dry your clothes while I get you something warm to drink at least."

"I don't want to be a bother…"

"Don't worry. It'd be a shame for you to die from pneumonia after I went through the trouble of pulling you out of the water."

"Well… OK. Thanks Isaribi-chan."

That night, a completely dry Naruto returns to the motel to report on his progress. Walking into Tsunade's room, he finds Ibiki, Yugito, and Gaara waiting inside along with Tsunade.

"So, what kept you out there all afternoon?" Tsunade asks.

"I made contact with Isaribi. Spent the afternoon with her," Naruto says, "doesn't look like Orochimaru or any of his goons are in contact with her though."

"So exactly how did you make contact with the target?" Ibiki asks.

Naruto proceeds to spend the next half an hour telling them every little detail about what he did with Isaribi all afternoon. However, the entire group's attention was only focused on the beginning of the story.

"If what you said is true, and the rouge wave was as large as you claim to be, the resulting rip tide would have been too strong for any civilian to swim through," Ibiki says, "that young lady isn't exactly just a normal civilian, not with those skills."

"I think it's safe to assume that she has crossed path with either Orochimaru or someone associated with Orochimaru before in her lifetime," Tsunade says.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asks.

"Ibiki already secured a sailing boat for us," Tsunade says, "we set sail tomorrow as planned to draw out this Kaima and see if we can find any connection between the monster and Orochimaru. Maybe we can find some clues about Aoi if we can find Orochimaru's men in this town."

* * *

The next morning, the group puts up a show of moving all kinds of goods and merchandises onto the boat for the entire town to see, hoping to catch the eyes of the Kaima or the monster's associates. All around the port, the people are either making a last ditch effort to convince Tsunade to hold off setting sail or shaking their heads at another group throwing their lives away.

"Gaara, if we get attacked out there, I want your sand platforms ready," Naruto says as they move the last of the supposed merchandises on board, "you are at a disadvantage fighting a battle in the ocean, but you can help us with aerial support."

"Understood."

After making sure that everything is where they are supposed to be, the group set sails despite the last ditch effort of some of the townspeople. As soon as they are out of sight of the people at the port, the group immediately drop their henge and prepare for battle. Half an hour into their journey, a loud explosion rocks the ship, sending all the crates lining the deck of the boat in the the sea. Looking out toward the bow, the group spots a man in a lab coat standing there with some form of merman. Although the man is focused on the group, the Kaima next to him seems to be distracted searching for something on the deck. Meanwhile, Gaara is already hovering in the air on his sand platform while all the others get in their battle stance.

Charging forward, Tsunade and Ibiki tries to engage the man in the lab coat. Suddenly, someone jumps out of the water and intercepts Ibiki, leaving Tsunade to attack the man in the lab coat while another attacks Yugito, leaving Naruto and Ginko in her fox form against the Kaima. Moving at surprising speed, the Kaima knocks Ginko out of the way before grabbing Naruto by the collar and lifting him in the air.

"Where is Naruto!" the Kaima says, "tell me and I might spare your life!"

"Have you… never heard of the… baby hero?" Naruto says smiling before the combination of Gaara's sand and Ginko's attacks chase the Kaima back.

"The baby hero…?" the Kaima mutters before her eyes widening, "the baby hero Namikaze Naruto?"

"Naruto, what kind of trouble are you involved in now?" Gaara asks, hovering a couple of feet behind Naruto.

"Gaara, go help Ibiki. Ginko, go help Yugito," Naruto says, "I can deal with this myself."

"You lied to me! Everything was a lie!"

"I would never lie to you Isaribi-chan," Naruto says as Isaribi flinched at being identified, "I told you I would have to face the Kaima. If I have my ways, we would have to go to Cha no Kuni. In the minds of those big merchants, money is more important than their lives, at least until they're staring death in the face. And as a Genin, I really do have to follow the orders of my superiors."

"You lied to me about who you are!" Isaribi screams, "I thought I finally found someone who understands some semblance of the pain I feel… you lied to me!"

Using the flexibility he gained from training with Anko, Naruto easily dodges away from Isaribi's frantic water attacks. Moving in, Naruto slips behind Isaribi and wraps his arms around her, pinning her back against him. Ignoring the pain from where her scales are digging into his skin, Naruto keeps his grip on Isaribi to prevent her escape.

"Listen to me Isaribi, do you think a creep like him would ever say anything truthful to you?" Naruto says, tightening his grip on the girl, "I don't know what he said or did to make you follow his orders, but I know you're not this kind of person. If you really are a monster, you would never have pulled me out of that rouge wave."

"Let go of me!" Isaribi screams, finally breaking out of Naruto's grasp, "I don't know if he will keep his promise or not, but he's the only one who knows how to make me human again!"

"He's not the only one! The woman fighting him over there is Senjuu Tsunade, one of the Densetsu no Sannin and the best medical ninja in the world," Naruto says, trying to move in to subdue Isaribi again, "I'm sure she can help you fix whatever that creep did to you!"

The fact that such a famous shinobi, one that even a civilian like her has heard of, is fighting in this battle is enough of a shock to Isaribi that Naruto manages to capture her again. Sinking to her knees, tears start streaming down Isaribi's face.

"Why?" Isaribi mutters, reverting to her human form.

"What do you mean Isaribi-chan?"

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"I don't want to see anyone suffers, at least no one that doesn't deserve it," Naruto says before looking over toward the doctor, "personally, I wouldn't mind seeing Ibiki-san and Anko-nee-san get their hands on that slime."

Turning toward Naruto, Isaribi follows his glare and ends up looking at the man in the lab coat. Hissing at the man, Isaribi turns her attention back toward Naruto only to find him pulling the scales out of his arms. Staring at the now exposed scales on her human body, Isaribi rubs her arms subconsciously trying to hide the scales from sight. Seeing what she is doing, Naruto grabs hold of Isaribi's arm and pulls them away.

"Naruto-san, please let go."

"No. I won't let you look down on yourself anymore."

"Your arms… you got hurt because of me."

"Eh, I heal pretty quick," Naruto says, showing Isaribi his unblemished arms, "besides, I guess I did deserve a little bit of that punishment."

"How could you… there were scratches and cuts…"

"Like I said, I heal pretty quick."

"Naruto-san. I will not fight against you anymore. Should you not go and assist your friends?" Isaribi says, distracting herself from Naruto's healing powers before her mind shuts down.

"They'll be fine. Those two grunts won't cause them any problems."

Soon enough, Yugito, Gaara, and Ibiki carry the unconscious forms of Akadou Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi back to the ship. Tsunade herself had driven the researcher, whose name as they gather from Isaribi to be Amachi, back to the sea. Seeing Isaribi working for the Konoha-nin, Amachi lets out a growl in anger before warping his lips into a sneer.

"Che. I knew you would betray me one day. It was only a matter of whether you turn your back on me first or you outlive your usefulness and become another one of my dissect samples," Amachi says, "you see foolish little girl, I had no intention of ever returning you to your human form. All you are good for is provide me with data and funding to complete my research, to create the perfect amphibious soldiers."

Gathering his chakra, Amachi's form slowly morphs into that of the Kaima, shocking everyone except Naruto. Behind him, water starts rising up until it becomes a giant blob and releasing a groan like scream.

"Observe, the results of my research!" Amachi screams, "the perform amphibious form and the great sea monster Umibozu!"

"Um… any idea how we're going to deal with that thing?" Yugito asks as the group looks up nervously.

'Great, I completely forgot about that monstrosity,' Naruto thinks to himself, 'and I can't even summon Gamabunta this time around cause I didn't sign the toad contract.'

"That thing is just a large mass of water held together by chakra," Tsunade says, "we have two choices, destroy the chakra itself or destroy the water to make the chakra disperse."

"It doesn't exactly has a stable chakra system that we can destroy nor do we have any techniques remotely similar to the Hyuuga in destroying chakra source," Naruto says, "we have to destroy the water then."

"Suiton techniques most certainly won't work. Doton techniques can absorb, but can't destroy water. Fuuton techniques can disperse, but not destroy water either," Gaara says, "that leaves Katon techniques to evaporate the water by heating and Raiton techniques to break down the water by electrolysis."

"We aren't exactly sufficient in Katon techniques," Yugito says, "but I'm pretty good at Raiton techniques."

"We'll need something to lead the electricity into the monster. Just blasting a body of water with lightning won't cause electrolysis," Naruto says.

"Do you kids have a plan?" Ibiki asks, not taking his eyes of Amachi or Umibozu, "if you do then Tsunade-sama and I will leave that monster to you and apprehend Amachi."

"Yeah, go ahead," Naruto says, "we need him to figure out exactly what he did to Isaribi-chan after all."

"Ginko-chan, keep an eye on Isaribi-chan all right?" Yugito says as Tsunade and Ibiki go after Amachi.

"Yugito, how long do you need to prepare for the strongest Raiton technique you know?" Gaara asks.

"My strongest Raiton technique is Raiton: Gian. Give me one minute."

"So how are we going to do this Naruto," Gaara asks.

"We'll need something to lead the electricity into the core of that monster," Naruto says, "man, I wish Tenten-chan is here right now."

"No time for regrets Naruto," Gaara says, "Yugito already started preparing for her technique."

"What? Can't I complain a little," Naruto says smirking, "did you pack any ninja wire and Fuuma Shuriken?"

"I have just the thing," Gaara says, returning the smirk.

"I think the water is dense enough that the weapon won't just go right through," Naruto says, "I'm more worried about that thing pushing the Fuuma Shuriken back out after they punch through."

"I was thinking the same thing," Gaara says, "so distract that thing until the last possible moment?"

"Distraction tactics is my specialty," Naruto says, "you're better at throwing weapons than I am, create a Bunshin and throw my Fuuma Shuriken while I buy you guys some time."

"Understood."

Using Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto orders his clones to swarm against Umibozu. Back toward the back of the ship, Tsunade and Ibiki engages Amachi, who, despite his vast arsenal of Suiton techniques gain by his transformation, did not stand a chance against the head of the torture and interrogation department and the head of the medical department of Konoha, and was captured after on a few minutes. The only reason that the fight even lasted that long is due to the event that transpired on the other end of the ship. Isaribi, Tsunade, Ibiki, and Amachi all watch in awe as at least two hundred Naruto rush up Umibozu's body, punching whatever open space visible from the mass of Kage Bunshin. One of the Kage Bunshin slips in with a kunai trying to slash at the monster only for the blade to pass right through. Frowning, the Kage Bunshin dispels to relay the memory back to the original.

"We have a problem," Naruto says, looking toward Gaara standing next to him.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"The water isn't as dense as I thought it would be."

"But the clones are walking right on its body like they are walking on dry land."

"Water walking. The clones are treating the body of that monster just like any other body of water."

"So what should we do?" Gaara asks as Umibozu picks up several Kage Bunshin and swallows them, causing them to dispel.

"I have an idea," Naruto says, "do you have the ninja wires tied onto the Fuuma Shuriken?"

"Yes."

"Give them to me."

Looking toward his friend in confusion, Gaara slowly nods his head and hands over the two weapons. Creating two more Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends them off toward Umibozu with the Fuuma Shuriken. Wading through the crowd of the first batch of Kage Bunshin, the two new Bunshin rush up toward the monster's mouth where the monster swallow them whole, causing them to dispel leaving the two Fuuma Shuriken behind and the ninja wire leading back to where Naruto and Gaara are standing.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara, out of the way!" Yugito screams and the two responds by diving away, "Raiton: Gian!"

Directing her attack on the ninja wires, the current follows the metal lines into the monster's body through its mouth. Strengthened by the dissolved salt in the sea water making up the monster's body, the electric current wreaks havoc on Umibozu, sparking a flash of bright light where the two Fuuma Shuriken are bound inside the monster's body. Soon, bubbles start to form around the two Fuuma Shuriken causing the Umibozu to groan in pain. Eventually, enough gases build up inside Umibozu's body and start to break through the chakra holding the water together. Within minutes, Umibozu's entire body disappears, the only thing left behind are two destroyed Fuuma Shuriken.

"Yugito-chan, are you all right," Naruto asks, catching Yugito as she collapses from chakra exhaustion.

"Yeah. I've never had to hold that technique for so long. I'm just a bit tired."

"Good job kids," Tsunade says, rejoining the group as Ibiki drags a bound Amachi along behind her.

"Now you better start talking," Naruto says as Ibiki throws Amachi against the wall of the quarterdeck, "Orochimaru was supposed to meet someone here. Where are they?"

"So that's why he left so quickly. He fled the scene and expects me to hold you guys back for him," Amachi says, "like hell I'll help him after he abandoned my research. He went to Cha no Kuni."

"Cha no Kuni eh? Guess we'll be going there after all," Tsunade says, "now where is you lab? I'm not leaving this place until I make sure none of your despicable research is left behind."

"I can take you there," Isaribi says.

"Hmm… even better. All right, Ibiki, take these three to the cells downstairs," Tsunade says, gesturing toward Amachi and the unconscious Yoroi and Misumi, "you and Gaara guard the ship, the rest of us will head to the laboratory. Send a message to Minato and have him send someone here to pick up the prisoners too."

"Here," Naruto says, giving Ibiki three slips of paper.

"What are they?" Ibiki asks, taking them from Naruto.

"Chakra suppression seals. Slap them on and those three goons won't be able to access any chakra," Naruto says, "although they don't actually suppress them, just disturb their chakra control so badly that they won't be able to mold chakra. After all, any living being needs chakra to survive and we don't want them dead."

"Where did you get your hands on something like that?" Tsunade asks.

"My dad gave them to me before we headed out," Naruto says, "he told me that these will make it easier for us to capture and hold someone like Aoi. I still have nine of them left after using up those three."

"That Minato thought of everything didn't he? I didn't even know he created these kinds of seals." Tsunade says, "anyway, we should head to that hidden laboratory now."

Following Isaribi's lead, the Konoha shinobi arrives at Amachi's hidden lab. After sealing away all of Amachi's research documents and destroying all the remaining specimens, the group return to the ship to wait for Konoha's reinforcements.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XIX-**

It took the message one day to get to Konoha and another two for Minato to send a squad consisting of Anko, Shizune, Genma, and Aoba to pick up the prisoners. When given the choice, Isaribi decided to stay with Naruto's group as they set off to Cha no Kuni. Given the terrain of the area they are traveling to, Tsunade agreed that it would be beneficial to have someone of Isaribi's abilities along for assistance.

"So Tsunade-baa-chan, did you pay back all the debt you owe in Cha no Kuni yet?"

"Debt?" Isaribi asks.

"If you're smart brat, you'd be quiet the rest of the trip," Tsunade says, shaking her fist at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, stop antagonizing Tsunade-baa-chan," Yugito says, hugging Naruto from the back.

"How could they show such disrespect toward Tsunade-sama and get away with it?" Ibiki asks.

"Tsunade-sama doesn't really mind," Gaara says, "at least for now. If Naruto still calls her that in a few years, I don't know how she'll react."

"Why is that?" Isaribi asks, curious.

"Naruto is dating Tsunade-sama's daughter. If they get married, Naruto can't exactly call her baa-chan anymore," Gaara says.

"Naruto-san is dating Tsunade-sama's daughter? But what about Yugito-chan?"

"Naruto is under the clan restoration act," Ibiki says, "even though Hokage-sama is still alive and he has a daughter, the fact remains that he is the only male who can continue the Namikaze and Uzumaki lines."

Nodding their heads, the group turn their attention back toward Naruto, Yugito, and Tsunade. For the next fifteen minutes, they watch Tsunade making empty threats at Naruto for his teasing about her bad luck at gambling while the boy ignores Yugito's flirting attempts. Before things can get really out of hand, the ship finally arrives at its destination.

"So how should we go about this?" Naruto asks, disembarking for the ship.

"It would be nice to have some sort of contact in this town instead of just searching around blind like we did in Umi no Kuni," Yugito says, "it was by sheer luck that Naruto-kun met Isaribi-chan."

"Contact eh?" Tsunade says, "I guess we could go and see if Wasabi Jirouchou-oyabun has any information. Plus I'm sure he'd be willing to let us stay with him during this mission."

"Who's Wasabi Jirouchou-oyabun?" Yugito asks.

"He's an old friend of mine," Tsunade says, "helped me out quite a bit with my money problem."

"Well, if he's going to let us stay, I don't see why we should turn down free lodging," Naruto says, "lead the way Tsunade-baa-chan."

Ducking under Tsunade's punch, Naruto looks back toward the Slug princess with a Cheshire grin. Grumbling, Tsunade turns around and heads into town, with the rest of the group following behind her.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the large compound, the group was immediately escorted to the meeting room, where they have been waiting for the past thirty minutes. Just as the three Genin, Isaribi, and the fox is about to doze off, the door opens, revealing Wasabi Jirouchou and an attendant carrying a new pot of tea to replacing the emptying and cooling one left in the room when the group first arrived.

"Sorry about the wait, there was a small problem that required my attention."

"The Wagarashi stirring up trouble again?" Tsunade asks.

"I would assume so, but I haven't been able to pin it on them yet," Jirouchou says, "so what brought you all the way out here Tsunade? Last I heard, you gave up your gambling ways and went back to Konoha."

"I'm afraid that we're here on business Jirouchou-oyabun," Tsunade says, "we're here to investigate the presence of a nuke-nin from Konoha."

"A nuke-nin you say?" Jirouchou says, "what makes you think that there is someone like that here in Cha no Kuni."

"We obtained the information from an enemy ninja that we captured."

"And how strong is this nuke-nin that you speak of Tsunade?"

"He was a Jounin before he left Konoha."

"A Jounin eh?"

"Is there a particular reason that you are asking these questions Wasabi-san?" Ibiki asks.

"Well a Jounin nuke-nin would certainly explain some of the things that has been going on around here," Jirouchou says, "if it's at all possible Tsunade, I would like to commission you and the young ninjas to look into the matter. I think there is a very good chance that our goals are aligned."

"A side mission?" Tsunade says, looking back toward the others.

The only reaction she received were shrugs from the three Genins. Ibiki remained his emotionless self as always and Isaribi decided to stay out of the conversation since she really didn't have much of a say in the matter. Shrugging her shoulders, Tsunade turns her attention back to Jirouchou and accepts the mission.

"Wonderful, I'll have my assistant show you to your rooms and bring you all the pertinent information," Jirouchou says, "excuse me, but I have to write a response to Daimyo-sama's inquest as to what has been happening lately. You wouldn't believe how angry he was in the last latter."

The frown never left Ibiki's face as the assistant leads the group to the guest rooms. However, he did notice the same frown on Yugito and Gaara's faces. Looking toward Naruto, Ibiki is surprised to find that, on the surface, he seems to be completely unaware of his teammates emotion, but in actuality, he is making subtle gestures toward the fox to move nearer to Yugito to provide some comfort to the girl.

"That old man was lying to us," Yugito says after the assistant has left, "he was so worried when you told him we are here because of a nuke-nin Tsunade-baa-chan, but he relaxes when you said it's a Jounin we are looking for. I bet he hired a weak ninja to cause all those trouble himself to make this other person look bad."

"I've known him for a long time. Jirouchou-oyabun isn't that type of person," Tsunade says, "though I have to agree that his behavior was odd. He did look glad that we were looking for a Jounin."

"You knew him the longest Tsunade-baa-chan. If he isn't involved, then I guess it doesn't really matter to our mission," Yugito says, "let's just go through these documents and see if there's anything in there."

"That's my Yugito-chan, always loves to piece together a puzzle," Naruto says.

"Wasabi-san is correct about one thing," Ibiki says, reading through some of the documents, "no common street thug is capable of doing some of these things. It has to be the work of a shinobi, a competent one at that."

"So we can pretty much rule out Genin," Tsunade says.

"Unless they are under very strict orders and observations from the Chuunin or Jounin in charge," Yugito says, "Aoi Rokushou did have three Genin under his command. But Ibiki-san is right, based on their performance in the Chuunin Exam, there is no way they are capable of doing these things on their own."

"There are some legend of black rain on the outskirt of town," Gaara says, "flammable black rain. Is that even possible?"

"If they are from Amegakure no Sato, then yes," Tsunade says, "there are people in that village that can control rain, and Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu fits that description. It's not water coming down with that technique, but actual flammable oil."

"That would explain the large scale fire that I'm seeing in some of these reports," Naruto says, "some villagers are saying that it's a sign of god denouncing the Wasabi family's right as leader of this area."

"Spread by Wagarashi family's goons no doubt," Tsunade says, "I doubt those people actually own the houses that were burned down."

"It does appear odd that there are several instances where both houses on either side were destroyed but the one in the middle was completely untouched," Gaara says.

"Why would Orochimaru have Aoi Rokushou do all these things here in Cha no Kuni?" Ibiki says, "he has nothing obvious to gain from these actions."

"It is possible that he has a backroom deal with the Wagarashi family," Tsunade says, "he already had a base in Umi no Kuni, it's possible that he wants to establish another one here in Cha no Kuni."

"Degarashi Port looks like a pretty busy port town as well, it could be much more similar to the case in Umi no Kuni than we think," Yugito says, "it could be another way to secure more money."

"Right now we are pretty certain that the three Genin from Amegakure no Sato is involved," Naruto says, "but do we have anything concrete linking all these incidents with Aoi or Orochimaru?"

"There might be," Yugito says, lifting up a particular scroll, "most of the earlier incidents involved clear case of arson, but lately, the fire were started by lightning strikes after the black rain."

"Lightning strike?" Ibiki says, "well, that would certainly put more stock into the divine judgment theory."

"You're not thinking that the lightning strikes were coming from the Raijin no Ken, are you?" Tsunade asks.

"I came from Kaminari no Kuni, I know how lightning works. There is no way random lightning strikes could hit something so precisely to cause the kind of results Gaara," Yugito says, "once or twice is bad luck, but there is no way it could be random after happening so many times."

"What about death tolls and injuries, do we have anything on that?" Naruto asks.

"There hasn't been any reports of death yet, most of the injuries were light to moderate. The ratio of injured to unscathed is about half and half," Gaara says, "half the time the people inside were injured by the fire, the other half managed to get out of the place just as the fire started."

"Let me guess, almost like they knew the fire was coming," Naruto says.

"Precisely," Gaara says.

"And those are the ones yapping about divine judgment too I bet," Yugito grumbles.

"I think it's safe to arrive at that conclusion," Gaara says, smirking.

"So we can pretty much conclude that Aoi Rokushou and his three Genin are involved," Tsunade says, "but we haven't had a hint of proof that Orochimaru is involved outside of Amachi pointing us in this direction."

"Well, we might have the proof after we captured and interrogated Aoi Rokushou," Naruto says.

"Let's just put together what we have right now," Tsunade says, "our primary objective remains the capture of Aoi Rokushou. Our secondary objective is to deal with the three Genin working with Aoi Rokushou and end the attacks in this town. Any questions?"

"Dead or alive for the three Genin?" Naruto asks.

"Whichever one is more convenient," Tsunade says, "if they are willing to surrender peacefully, we'll capture them alive. But if they are looking to fight, then we will take whatever measure necessary to ensure the success of our mission."

"That's exactly what we wanted to hear," Gaara says.

* * *

After the meeting, Tsunade and Ibiki gather the documents and head to Jirouchou's office to get a more detailed look into the ownership of the destroyed properties, leaving the youngsters on their own in the room.

"Isaribi-chan, you were pretty quiet during the entire conversation, what's wrong?" Yugito asks.

"Well, it's not really my place to say anything," Isaribi says, "I'm just a foreign civilian after all."

"Nonsense, you're part of the team now, of course you can make your opinions known," Naruto says.

"Naruto-kun is right Isaribi-chan," Yugito says, "but there is something I need to ask you though."

"Go ahead."

"I know this might sound insensitive, but we really do need to know this," Yugito says, "would you be opposed to using the Kaima form to help us fight in this mission?"

"Ka… Kaima form? Why would you need such a monstrosity?" Isaribi asks.

"Well, we are in a port town so there is a chance that the fight will end up spilling out to the ocean," Yugito says, "while we could fight on water, our opponent are adapted at fighting in that kind of terrain, and Gaara isn't exactly the best candidate to fight in those condition. But if you really uncomfortable with it, we can perfectly understand."

"If you can use water techniques even when you are not in Kaima form, that's good enough for us really," Naruto says, "you don't really have to use your Kaima form."

"Yeah, that would be good too," Yugito says, "we just need someone who can fight in the water instead of just on it."

"That I can do. I was always a pretty good swimmer and I did learn a few water techniques that I can use out of Kaima form," Isaribi says, "no matter how much I hate it, what happened to me did give me the ability to stay submerged for a long time with no problem, even without transforming into that monster."

"That would be perfect, thanks for all your help Isaribi-chan," Yugito says.

"I… I haven't actually done anything yet," Isaribi says, blushing.

"Nonsense, you've helped us a great deal already," Naruto says.

Yugito and Gaara echo Naruto's sentiment, even Ginko nuzzles her snout against Isaribi's arm in support, bringing a smile and a deep blush to the girl's face.

"It's too bad we can't go outside, it's too boring here," Yugito says after a few minutes.

"We can't do anything about it. While we dealt with the Genins in the Forest of Death, the fact of the matter is that we had all the advantages back then and they have all the advantages now. Not to mention we have never had an actual confrontation against a Jounin without backup," Gaara says, "there is no doubt that if the Wagarashi family is aligned with Rokushou Aoi, they already know that we are here and are looking for ways to eliminate us. If we go outside on our own, we risk being attacked by both the Ame squad and the Wagarashi family."

"Maybe we can just walk around the compound, just to stretch our legs a little," Naruto says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yugito says, "I mean, we are just guests here and there might be places in this compound that Jirouchou-oyabun doesn't want us going to."

"I don't think there would be any problems, but let's asks someone, just as a sign of courtesy," Naruto says, "it's better than being cooped up in here all day."

"That seems reasonable," Gaara says, "if they refuse then we will simply have to think of something else to occupy our time."

After asking for and receiving permission to explore the compound, the four youngsters and one fox begin their slow trek around the compound. Suddenly someone runs right past them and pulls up a few meters ahead of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this compound?" the person asks.

"We are shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato," Naruto says, "we are hired by Wasabi Jirouchou-oyabun to investigate the strange happenings that has been occurring in this town."

"Oyabun hired a bunch of Genin to investigate the incidents?" the young man says, "there is no way he would entrust such an important matter to someone like you."

"Well we are here with two veteran Jounin, they are merely discussing the specifics of the incidents with Jirouchou-oyabun right now."

"I thought shinobi operates in four man cells, why are there six of you here."

"Well, this is a bit of a special case," Naruto says, "so… are you going to tell us your name?"

"I don't want to know yours and you have no need to know mine," the young man says, "oyabun placed his faith in you. If you fail, I will make sue every nation in the world knows about your pathetic failure."

Turning around, the young man runs away again, leaving behind a fuming Yugito, an agitated Gaara, and a shocked Isaribi.

'Man Idate's back in the shinobi hating mode again,' Naruto thought, 'at least he doesn't know Ibiki is here yet, or else he's really going to flip.'

"There you kids are, where did you go all this time?"

"We were just walking around Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, not even looking back at the Senjuu.

"Yeah, and ran into an incredibly rude person," Yugito says, still angry.

"Well, just ignore that person. We need to head back," Tsunade says, "Ibiki is waiting back in our rooms so we can start planning out the specifics of the mission."

* * *

Either Jirouchou arranged for Idate to stay away from the Konoha-nin or Idate learned that Ibiki is staying in the compound, because for the next three days, Idate never appeared in front of anyone in the Konoha contingent again. Likewise, there has been no incidents ever since the Konoha-nin's arrival. The group concluded that the Wagarashi's observers at the port must have tipped Wagarashi Kyuuroku off about their presence.

"We aren't just going to sit here and do nothing are we?" Yugito asks, "we do have to head back to Konoha eventually for the Chuunin Tournament."

"We are going to have to alter our plans, make them come to us instead of us waiting for them to strike and using a counter strategy," Gaara says.

"Do you kids have any ideas how to go about that?" Tsunade asks.

"I do have an idea," Yugito says, "but it's risky."

"Well, let's hear it," Tsunade says, "let Ibiki and I handle the risk management."

"When we faced the three Ame Genin, they were a bunch of smug little punks. I doubt they took their embarrassment well and they must be out looking for revenge," Yugito says, "Gaara, Naruto-kun, and I will set out in a small boat to one of the surrounding islands, under the guise of searching the uninhabited islands for hidden base of operation. The place where the Ame Genin has the most advantage would be in the middle of the ocean. Aoi would probably be hiding on the nearby island to finish the job his Genin started. Tsunade-baa-chan can head out in front of us and set an ambush on that island, while Isaribi-chan will be our backup by staying close to us in the water as we sail out. Ibiki-san will stay in this town and patrol the street to put up the image that only the three of us are heading out and you three are staying in the town to maintain the peace."

"That's not a bad plan," Tsunade says, "risky, but not a bad plan."

"Well, you two are the veterans, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ibiki-san," Yugito says, "do you have any suggestions on making the plan any better?"

"No, that's a pretty solid plan. Isaribi has no problem swimming around in the ocean for a long time, her only problem might be exhaustion, so maybe just have her swim out a short distance, enough that the people on shore can't spot your boat and have her come aboard then to conserve her energy," Tsunade says, "there are two risks we are taking with this plan though. One, they might decide to take Ibiki on instead of trailing the three of you out in open water and he'd be the only one guarding the town. Two, I have no idea exactly where you are coming ashore or where Aoi might set his ambush even if everything goes according to plan. There are so many islands that just a few moments' difference in the time of the Genin's attack will send you to a completely different island. If I set my ambush on the wrong island, you kids might end up facing Aoi on your own."

"Well, we should be able to hold him off long enough for you to find us Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, "and I don't think Aoi would be dumb enough to take on both you and Ibiki-san here in town. Just in case I can create a Kage Bunshin and have it Henge into you and patrol the town alongside Ibiki."

"That will have to do I suppose," Ibiki says, "under the time constraint, that might be our best hope."

"So, that's the plan we are going with then?" Yugito asks.

"We don't exactly have much of a choice, we can't just sit around and wait for them to strike," Tsunade says, "like you said, we do have to get back before the Chuunin Tournament. I think they know it as well, that's why they are trying to test our patience."

"Then all we have to do now is cast the right bait to draw out the big fish," Naruto says.

After working out all the minor details, the group set out to execute the plan. However, before Tsunade can sneak off, Jirouchou sent his attendant to alert the Konoha-nin that the Daimyo of Cha no Kuni would be visiting the port in order to evaluate the situation given the lack of incidents ever since the Konoha shinobi arrived at the town. Therefore, they had to adjust the plan and allow Ibiki and the Naruto clone to stand by and protect the Daimyo instead of patrolling the town.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asks, "what if the Wagarashi family decide to take out the Daimyo instead?"

"That would be the dumbest thing they can do," Tsunade says, "they want to wrestle control of this port from Wasabi Jirouchou and they are the only ones powerful enough to do anything of significance in this town. If they decide to make an attempt on the Daimyo, while he is being guarded by shinobi hired by Jirouchou-oyabun, then all they are doing is exposing themselves as the ones who caused all the incidents and turned the entire town if not country against them."

"But what if Orochimaru orders Aoi to take out the Daimyo to cause instability?" Yugito asks, "sure most of the blame will go to the Wagarashi family, but Jirouchou-oyabun and Konoha would also be blamed for inadequate protection on the Daimyo."

"In the ideal world we would be requesting reinforcement with this new information, but any backup would be too late if anything actually occurs," Tsunade says, "like I said before, the plan we have now is the best plan we can come up with under the circumstances, and that's the plan we have to go with."

"Tsunade-baa-chan, you should stay here and help Ibiki protect the Daimyo," Naruto says, "if Aoi does come after us, we'll figure out some way to deal with him."

"That's out of the question," Tsunade says, "that's adding too much risk to this mission."

"No, Naruto-kun is right," Yugito says, "even if everything goes according to plan, we don't know which island Aoi is going to be hiding out in. There's no guarantee that you'll be able to reach us to be of assistance anyway. It's better if we redistribute our resources to account for multiple scenarios. Even if Orochimaru doesn't order Aoi to attack the Daimyo, there's no guarantee that he wouldn't send someone else to do the job. After all, Aoi is supposed to be meeting with someone from Orochimaru's camp here in this country."

"But…"

"Yugito is correct," Gaara says, "even you and Ibiki-san agreed that the three of us are at least Chuunin level. We should be able to deal with Aoi and his squad. Not to mention with Isaribi-san's assistance, we have the element of surprise once again."

"Yeah, they didn't even get to see what Naruto-kun and I are capable of. Gaara was the only one that did anything against those three Genin in the Forest of Death," Yugito says, "Naruto-kun and my abilities are still a large unknown to them."

"There's also something else. Not that many people knows this but the three of us can also use summoning techniques," Naruto says, "if push comes to shove, we'll bring out the big guns and summon help."

"Minato's going to kill me for this, but all right, we'll go with this updated plan," Tsunade says.

* * *

The next morning, while Tsunade and Ibiki accompany Jirouchou to receive the Daimyo, Naruto, Yugito, Gaara, and Ginko in her fox form sets out in a small boat. Isaribi has already moved to an unpopulated coast line under the protection of Naruto's Bunshin under a Henge and set out to meet them once the group is far enough from the port. The entire group is apprehensive about the danger they are about to face if everything goes according to plan. Even Naruto, who only managed to defeat Aoi last time because Sasuke's Chidori damaged the Raijin no Ken.

"So how do you all want to go about this?" Naruto asks after the group helps Isaribi on board.

"I looked at the map of the surrounding area last night," Yugito says, "all the islands are practically filled with lakes and rivers, but the second island south of Degarashi Port seems to have the least amount of water on the island itself."

"So if we want to make our stand, that is the best location for us," Gaara says.

"Shouldn't we assume that our opponents are going to know that as well?" Isaribi asks.

"Isaribi-chan is right. If they are aware of the topology of the islands, they would most likely keep us from going there," Yugito says, "even if you stays floating in the air on one of those sand platforms Gaara, all it takes is one decent water attack to knock you out of the air."

"Even without my sand, I can still contribute to this mission," Gaara says, "it's different from my usual combat style, but Kurenai-sensei and the two of you helped me train for this kind of situation in Konoha already.

"I don't doubt it Gaara," Naruto says, "Isaribi-chan, the three Genin are capable of fighting underwater if the mask we saw in the Forest of Death is any indication. So if we encounter them while we are still in the boat, don't engage them in the water. But if we end up facing them on the island, get into the nearest body of water once the fighting starts. You will be our element of surprise."

"Understood Naruto-san."

"But what about the Raijin no Ken?" Gaara asks, "the water could be a very dangerous place once the electricity starts flowing."

"The rivers and lakes are form from runoffs from the hills," Yugito says, "it's a fresh water source, so the conductivity is very low. It should be safe even after taking the Raijin no Ken into account."

"I asked one of the attendants, a thunderstorm just came through the islands two days before we arrived," Naruto says, "the additional rain water lowered the conductivity even more."

"Then it should be safe enough for me to stay in," Isaribi says, "I'm just glad that I could be of some help instead of being a burden."

"You're never a burden to us Isaribi-chan," Yugito says, "you're our friend."

"We might not have known each other for a long time, but Yugito-chan is right, you're our friend Isaribi-chan," Naruto says, "and friends will never be a burden to each other."

"I agree with their sentiment," Gaara says, "however, we should save the small talk for later. I think there is a boat approaching us, and the dark cloud hovering overhead looks rather ominous."

"It looks like it's raining black water," Isaribi says.

"Oil. It's them," Yugito says.

"The only question is if Aoi's with them," Naruto says.

"Isaribi-chan, stay on the boat," Yugito says, "if a fire starts, let Gaara's sand put it out, your water techniques are our ace in the hole. No sense showing them all our capabilities yet."

"The air isn't all that humid," Gaara says, "I'm going to get a closer look."

Isaribi was about to ask how Gaara could accomplish such act when Gaara places his left hand over his left eye. Up above him, a small clump of sand gathers and forms a small eye. Focusing his chakra, Gaara sends the eye off toward the other ship to scout out the opposition.

"Don't look so shocked Isaribi-chan," Yugito says, "and don't worry, the air around the hot springs are too humid for him to use that technique."

"I'm trying to concentrate Yugito, stop trying to distract me," Gaara drawls, "something's wrong, there's only one person on that ship. His teammates aren't there with him."

"The ocean!" Yugito screams, "they're coming after us from below!"

"The rain cloud is right over our head!" Isaribi screams.

Before the group can react, black rain cascades down from the dark cloud, soaking the ship with oil. Leaping out of the ocean, the two Ame Genin flings kunai after kunai at everyone on the boat. Gaara's sand barely manages to block all the weapons but not the explosion from all the exploding tags attached. The sparks from the exploding tags lights up the oil collecting on spots of the Konoha Genin's boat, starting up small fire all over the vessel. Sending out his sand, Gaara manages to put out the fire but all the sand is then rendered useless by the water technique from the remaining Ame Genin sailing up next to the Konoha boat with his own. Using the remaining sand, Gaara forms a sand platform to lift Isaribi and himself off the ship while Naruto and Yugito uses water walking to engage the three Ame-nin on the surface of the ocean. Instead of fighting the Ame-nin in their environment however, Naruto and Yugito simply serves to hold off any pursuit from the Ame-nin with the use of Kage Bunshin to fight off the Ame-nin on the surface and various lightning techniques to keep them from attacking from below.

"Well, everything seems to have gone according to plan so far," Naruto says after the group finally settles on dry ground, "we got to the island we wanted to head for."

"This beach should be dry enough that we can wrestle the advantage back from the three punks," Yugito says, "Gaara, can you use the sand on this beach to replenish your supply?"

"It's a bit too fine for my liking, but I can make it work in a couple of minutes," Gaara says, "the cliff face behind us seems rather rich in various minerals."

"Good, I think we can hold them off for that long," Yugito says, "your sand is our buffer against the Raijin no Ken, so take as much as you need."

"They're coming," Naruto says.

"Are they the real thing or more of those Oboro Bunshin?" Yugito asks.

"They're the real deal," Naruto says, "Isaribi-chan, stay close to Gaara."

"Naruto-kun, what do you think?" Yugito asks, "Taijutsu?"

"No, we still need to look for Aoi and report back, let's just make it quick," Naruto says, "but still take up enough time for Gaara to do what he needs to do."

"Got it, just play with them a little then," Yugito says, "this is the last spot amongst all the different locations on all the islands that they want us to be at, so Aoi should be quite a ways away from us. Just let me know when you are ready Gaara."

For the next two minutes, the three Ame Genin threw everything they had against Yugito and Naruto without coming remotely close to landing a hit. Even when they decide to bring more help via Mizu Bunshin, all the water clones were quickly dispatched by Naruto's Kage Bunshin, leaving the three Ame Genin completely frustrated. A few seconds after the two minute threshold passed, tendrils of sand rise up from the beach and wrap around the three Ame Genin's wrists, ankles, and most importantly neck.

"Alive or dead?" Gaara asks from his spot in the back as though asking about the weather.

"Eh? What the heck," Naruto says, "we can let them live for a while longer."

"Provided that they know something that we can use," Yugito says, "so… do you or don't you?"

Two of the three Ame-nin tremble in fear but the third is desperately trying to signal toward the Konoha contingent that he has something to say. Controlling the sand, Gaara brings him closer to the group and loosen the sand around his neck, allowing him to talk.

"I… I overheard Aoi-sensei and Wagarashi Kyuuroku talking to someone working for Orochimaru yesterday," the Ame-nin says, "that person promised that if Wagarashi can take care of the Daimyo, Orochimaru will let Wagarashi run this port when Orochimaru takes over Cha no Kuni."

"Is Aoi going after the Daimyo," Naruto asks.

"I… I don't know the specifics," the Ame-nin says, "Aoi-sensei only told us to attack the four of you."

"This person working for Orochimaru, do you know what he looks like?" Yugito asks.

"I don't know his name," the Ame-nin says, "I'm pretty sure I saw him during the first stage of the Chuunin exam."

"Any distinguishing features?" Gaara asks.

"Silver hair, wears glasses," the Ame-nin says, "I didn't get that good a look."

"Yakushi Kabuto," Naruto mutters, "Misumi Tsurugi and Akadou Yoroi's teammate."

"All right, it doesn't look like we're going to get much else out of them. Gaara, if you'll tie them up," Yugito says, "we'll let the experts in Konoha deal with them."

"We should get moving," Naruto says, "we need to get to the nearest fresh water source."

"There should be one a bit further inland just over these cliffs," Yugito says, "a river that should fit our purpose quite well."

"Gaara, knock them out and take them with us," Naruto says, "and we should probably play the role of the sloppy Genin and leave a trail for Aoi to follow."

"That might just get him to underestimate us," Yugito says, "good idea Naruto-kun."

* * *

By the time Aoi Rokushou tracked down the Konoha-nin, from his place up in the trees, he spots Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara setting up very poor and visible traps around the area. His three Genin are knocked out cold and bound to the trees by Gaara's sand. Smirking at the supposed naivete of the three Konoha Genin, Aoi moves around the edge of the clearing, looking for the best place to strike. Retrieving five kunai, Aoi fires them into the clearing, triggering all the traps and catching the three Konoha Genin in their midst. However, instead of being grievously wounded by the traps, the three Konoha Genin simply disappears in smoke. Recognizing Konoha's famous solid clone techniques, Aoi flees from his spot, muttering under his breath all the while. Suddenly, a large wall of sand crashes down at Aoi from his right, forcing him to dodge to the left. Manipulating the sand, Gaara forces Aoi to dodge continuously, and pushes him to the river running down toward the beach. Finally regaining his bearings, Aoi uses the Kawarimi no Jutsu to get away.

"Those little brats," Aoi mutters, "to think that they know a Kinjutsu like Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Raijuu Hashiri no Jutsu!"

Grabbing the Raijin no Ken, Aoi barely manages to block Yugito's lightning attack with the lightning sword. Sensing movement behind him, Aoi spins around and swing the Raijin no Ken at Naruto sneaking up behind him only to have the sword goes right through and for Naruto to disperse in smoke. By the time Aoi turns around again, Yugito has disappeared as well. Cursing under his breath, Aoi tries to track down his targets again, but finds it much more difficult than he did previously.

"So they think they can play hide and seek with me eh?" Aoi says, "let's see how good they really are."

"Who says we're hiding?" Naruto says from the trees.

"We're just trying to get you to exactly where we want you," Yugito says.

"Rendan: Suna Shigure!"

Aoi easily dodges away from the sand bullet, but he never saw the sand lands into the river behind him. Again sensing movement behind him, Aoi swings the Raijin no Ken around again, slicing through Isaribi's Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu. However, the sword simply goes right through the water and he's hit by the water and lightning from his blade rocks his body, paralyzing him temporarily.

"You're probably wondering why fresh water from the river will carry such a charge right?" Yugito says, tying up Aoi, "the sand bullets you dodged were more salt than sand."

"In a flowing river, that wouldn't really matter," Naruto says, "but when it is trapped in a small enough body of water, the result can be even more conductive than sea water."

"For a Jounin you're not very good at paying attention to your surroundings are you?" Gaara says, adding sand to ensure Aoi's imprisonment as Naruto seals away the Raijin no Ken, "for us to surprise you from behind so many times in one fight. Granted you were able to fend off every attack from behind, but your dependence on that sword is the cause of your ultimate downfall."

"We should probably report back," Naruto says, knocking Aoi out cold much like his three Genin, "with any luck, we might be able to get back before the Daimyo shows up in town."

* * *

When the group arrived back at Degarashi Port, they find Wasabi Jirouchou's men patrolling the streets. Thinking that the patrols are merely for ensuring security for the Daimyo's arrival, the group heads back to Jirouchou's compound and perhaps assists in the security effort. When they arrive, they find the Daimyo sitting in front of a room, with Jirouchou standing next to him and the young man they met before pacing back and forth while casting occasional glances at the doors.

"Naruto-san, Yugito-san, Gaara-san, Isaribi-san, you have returned," Jirouchou says.

"Yeah, we managed to capture Aoi Rokushou and his three Genin," Naruto says, "what's going on? Where are Tsunade-sama and Ibiki-san?"

"Daimyo-sama's convoy came under attack by Wagarashi Kyuuroku on its way to this town," Jirouchou says, "there was a enemy shinobi present in the attack and Tsunade-san engaged the shinobi. The Wagarashi gang brought archers along and in protecting Daimyo-sama, Ibiki-san leaped in front of several arrows meant for Daimyo-sama. It's not until we returned to Degarashi that we realize the arrows were poisoned. Tsunade-san is inside treating Ibiki-san's injuries right now."

"So the patrols outside…" Yugito asks.

"They are searching for any and all persons connected with the Wagarashi family," Jirouchou says, "if we find out that they are connected to Wagarashi Kyuuroku or have knowledge on the attempted assassination, they will be charged with treason."

"I managed to stabilize his conditions and remove most of the poison in his system," Tsunade says, walking through the doors, "he's going to need a bit of time to recover, but you can go ahead and see him now."

Without even excusing himself from the Daimyo, the young man rushes into the room to check on Ibiki, leaving most of the returning group in complete confusion. Not wanting to reveal how much he knows about Idate, Naruto puts up a confused front as well just to hide his knowledge on the matter.

"That's Ibiki's little brother, Idate," Tsunade says, answering the Genin's unasked question.

"You mean the one that was tricked by Aoi and stole the Raijin no Ken?" Yugito asks.

"Yeah, that's the one," Tsunade says, "speaking of which, if we may be excused Daimyo-sama, I would like to listen to the Genin's report on their mission."

"Of course Senjuu-san, please go right ahead," the Daimyo says.

"So how did it go?" Tsunade asks once they've entered an empty room away from the contingent gathered outside the makeshift medical ward.

"We managed to capture Aoi and his Ame Genin as well as recover the Raijin no Ken undamaged," Yugito says, "normally we would leave it to Ibiki to interrogate them, but right now…"

"I've already sent words back to Konoha," Tsunade says, "standard procedure, since we have a medical-nin on hand in friendly territory, would be for me to stabilize the patient's condition while we wait for Konoha to dispatch a relief team, so that's what we're going to do."

"So what happens now?" Gaara asks.

"Like I said, Ibiki is going to need some time to recover, but he's not in immediate danger anymore," Tsunade says, "the relief team should be here relatively quickly, I used Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu to send word back to Konoha to make sure they get the message as quickly as possible. By my estimation, it's going to take them three days top to get here. So all that's left for us to do is to secure the prisoner and make sure they can't escape."

"Jirouchou-oyabun said that there was a shinobi present in the attack," Naruto says, "did you get a good glimpse of him?"

"It was a young woman, she has some kind of a weird crystal Kekkei Genkai," Tsunade says, "from her hataiate, definitely someone from Otogakure. By the way, good job on evaluating the situation Yugito, without that last change in the plan, the Daimyo probably would be dead by now."

"Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan," Yugito says, blushing.

"Tsunade, if you have a moment," Jirouchou says suddenly through the door.

"What's the matter Jirouchou-oyabun?" Tsunade asks.

"Would your squad be staying in Degarashi for any longer?"

"We are waiting for the relief team, so until they arrive, we're going to be staying in town."

"If it's not too much trouble, would it be possible for Cha no Kuni to request your team's assistance one more time?"

"Depends on what it is," Tsunade says, "we are kind of shorthanded right now."

"It should not be too difficult, it just requires quite a bit of manpower," Jirouchou says, "while I do have a vast following, it's not enough to comb through the town, and the Daimyo is quite adamant that we capture Wagarashi Kyuuroku and make an example out of him."

"Well, if it's manpower you need…" Tsunade says, looking toward the youngsters, "I don't think that Oto Kunoichi is still in town, so if you four are up to it…"

"I can use my Kage Bunshin to help out in the search," Naruto says, "that will expose us to the least amount of risk. Even if the assassin is still in town, all she'll manage to kill is a clone."

"We'll go with that," Tsunade says before speaking up, "I'll have Naruto spread out and help in the search."

"Thank you Tsunade," Jirouchou says, "Daimyo-sama has promised that he'll be more than happy to pay for this additional mission if it's successful."

* * *

With the amount of Kage Bunshin Naruto can create, it only took him half a day to find a cowering Wagarashi Kyuuroku in one of the old storehouses on the outskirt of town. The public trial and execution came the next morning, and Konoha's relief squad arrive two days after.

"Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Gai," Tsunade says, "did Minato really deem the situation dangerous enough to warrant sending four Jounin just for picking us up?"

"My apologies Tsunade-sama," Kurenai says, "but Hokage-sama has assigned another mission for this squad and he hopes that you'll continue to lead the squad."

"Ibiki still needs treatment, it's not like I can just take him along," Tsunade says.

"Ibiki-san will be traveling back with us," Shizune says, "I'm sent here to ensure he continues to receive treatment on his way back to Konoha. Anko is here to make sure the prisoners don't escape, and Gai-san is here as protection."

"So what about you Kurenai?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm here as replacement for Ibiki-san as the second Jounin on this mission as well as second-in-command," Kurenai says, "this new mission is going to take us right into Ta no Kuni, where Otogakure is located."

"With just the five of us?" Tsunade asks.

"We will be traveling to one of the smaller bases near the border of Hi no Kuni," Kurenai says, "our mission is to take out that base so that it cannot pose a threat to Konoha or Hi no Kuni in general."

"Oh all right," Tsunade says, before gesturing for Isaribi, "this little girl is our guest and helped us out quite a bit during this mission, so treat her well. Morino Idate is going to be coming back, but he helped us out quite a bit here too when he fought off all of Wagarashi's thugs while Ibiki was out of commission during the assassination attempt. The other four you can have fun with all you want Anko."

"Four presents?" Anko says with glee, "you're too kind Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade says, waving Anko off, "look, we are all going back to the mainland, so we're going to tag along on this boat ride. We'll split off toward Ta no Kuni once we get back to the mainland."

"Very well Tsunade-sama," Gai says.

"All right, we don't have all day, let's get out of here," Tsunade says.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XX-**

The two groups separate once the ship arrives back to the mainland, the five ninjas on the latest mission heading for Ta no Kuni and the others escorting the prisoners back to Konoha. Traveling at top speed, Naruto's group arrives at the target village by night fall. Not wanting to reveal their presence to the locals when they have no means of differentiating between friends and foes, the group decides to set up camp outside the village.

"Can't believe I'm saying this," Tsunade says, "but I kind of hope that the old pervert is here instead of watching over the Uchiha brat."

"Why is that Tsunade-baa-chan?" Yugito asks.

"There is a reason he is in charge of managing Konoha's spy network," Tsunade says, "if there are any information to be had in that village, that old pervert can probably get it by sunrise tomorrow."

"The places with people with the loosest lips are bars and brothels," Naruto says, "do you think your summons can help gather information for us Yugito-chan?"

"I can probably send some out and have them hang around the younger girls at the brothels, but I wouldn't know how to get them into bars," Yugito says.

"To catch mice I suppose," Naruto says, "I doubt the people we are looking for are going to be visiting high end bars."

"That's a good point Naruto-kun," Yugito says, "all right, here we go. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Giving out the instructions, Yugito sends out her summons, consisting of five kittens and five hunters, to the village as their eyes and ears. The ten cats move to the different entrances to the village and wait until the middle of the night before slipping in undetected.

* * *

The group receives a report from the spies everyday by having Yugito dispatch another summon to the village to gather the information. For the first three days, all the spies discovered were local rumors that does not contribute to the mission. It's not until the morning of the fourth day that the summon brought back a hunter during the time where the bar it was assigned was closed.

"Tell them exactly what you heard," the leading summon says.

"There was a man who came in the bar last night. After a couple of drinks, he started complaining to the bartender about some people by the names of Hanzaki, Sasame, and Arashi."

"What is so significant about them?" Yugito asks.

"Apparently this Sasame person has been sneaking out at night to look for this Arashi person."

"That is important why?" Tsunade asks, "just a couple of teenagers sneaking out at night to meet each other."

"The drunk complained that this Arashi person is beyond saving ever since he joined Orochimaru," the hunter says, "apparently this Hanzaki person has some influence since the drunk and the bartender both suggested that he should do something to stop this Sasame person."

"Now we are getting somewhere," Yugito says, "do you know if Sasame ever made contact with Arashi?"

"I don't know, but this Sasame hasn't been seen since two nights ago," the Hunter says, "I did manage to get into her home and got a piece of her clothing."

"Good job," Naruto says, "give it to Ginko and let her try to find traces of this Sasame's scent in this forest."

Taking out a scroll, the leading summon unseals a small piece of cloth and moves out of the way, allowing Ginko to move in and get a clear scent from the garment. Taking a sniff of what appears to be a woolen cap, Ginko picks up her snout and takes a sniff of the air. Picking up a weak trail, Ginko takes a look at Naruto before turning her head toward the north, away from the village.

"Looks like Ginko-chan found something," Naruto says, "lead the way Ginko-chan."

Following Ginko through the heavy foliage, the group eventually stops at a small clearing. Pawing the ground, Ginko gestures to the very spot that the trail went cold.

"OK, so either the person just suddenly disappeared or there is some thing hidden here that we're not seeing," Yugito says.

"I highly doubt that someone from that village would have enough shinobi know how to perform solid bunshin or use Shunshin no Jutsu," Tsunade says, "at least not having someone from Orochimaru's side teach them."

"I can feel a slight trembling in the ground," Gaara says, "there's something down there and whatever it is, it's coming toward us fast."

"Scatter," Naruto says as everyone move into the trees.

Suddenly, the trap door concealing the entrance to the hidden base collapses, and a young girl with orange hair comes scrambling out. Soon afterward, three other figures, with Oto hataiate fastened to their forehead, rushes out, chasing after the figure. Realizing that the person was more than likely to be the very person they are trying to locate, the group rushes out to provide aid.

"Konoha-nin? In Ta no Kuni?" the first Oto-nin, a man with a pincer like weapon on his right arm, says.

"What should we do?" another Oto-nin, a man with a scar on his right eye, asks.

"They are infiltrating into foreign territories," the leading Oto-nin, a man with a hunched back and buck teeth, says, "we are well within our rights to eliminate them."

Kurenai and Ginko drop back to protect the masked infiltrator while Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara take on the three Oto-nin with Tsunade providing backup. The fact that the Konoha contingent is able to moving into their respective position without so much as a single word uttered between them is not lost on the three Oto-nin. The three Oto-nin's brows crease from the information. While they may not know who the others are, anyone who has any semblance of knowledge in shinobi history can recognize one of the Sannin amongst Konoha's group. The fact that someone with that amount of fame is willing to step back and simply serve as backup to the three youngsters in front of them speaks volume about the three kids' strength.

"Which one do you two want?" Naruto asks.

"I get scissors guy," Yugito says.

"I'll take big and ugly," Gaara says.

"Guess I'll take one eye then."

"Don't underestimate us you brats!" the one-eye Oto-nin screams before charging at Naruto.

"Don't be stupid, we can't fight them one on one!" the hunchback Oto-nin screams.

However, all the warnings are for naught as the other Oto-nin charges out after Yugito along with his partner. Growling in frustration, the hunchback Oto-nin prepares himself against Gaara. While the two opponents stare each other down, Tsunade slips out of everyone's view while Naruto and Yugito makes short work of their opponents. Sensing movement behind him, the leader of the three Oto-nin breaks off his stare down with Gaara and barely jumps out of the way of Tsunade's punch. Grabbing his downed teammates, the Oto-nin jumps away from the Konoha-nin. Forming handseals, the Oto-nin slams his hands on the ground before any of the Konoha-nin can chase after them, creating a giant antlion pit to form on the forest ground, pulling the three Oto-nin down to the center and keeping the Konoha-nin from pursuing the group. Frustrated that their opponents got away, the group turn back toward the hidden entrance only to find that the Oto-nin's technique caused the hidden passageway to collapse on itself, sealing the entrance permanently.

"So, no Oto-nin and no way of getting into the base without blowing a large hole in the ground and letting everyone inside know exactly where we are, what else can go wrong today?" Yugito complains.

"There is the fact that they now know we are in their territory," Gaara says.

"Not helping Gaara," Yugito mutters, glaring at Gaara.

"Well, on the bright side, I think we have someone here who can help us out a great deal," Naruto says, looking toward the initial infiltrator into the Oto base.

"What… what do you want from me?"

"Do you happen to be Sasame?" Naruto asks.

"How… how do you know my name?"

"My sources told me that you are out of the village looking for someone named Arashi who happens to be working for Orochimaru," Naruto says.

"What do you want with Arashi? I won't let you hurt him!"

"I don't think you fully appreciate the situation you are currently in," Tsunade says, "we are under order to destroy Orochimaru's base here. You can either help us willingly or we can treat you as a hostile and force the information out of you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"We will see how long you can hold out," Tsunade says, "while I don't do this all that often, being a medic-nin also makes me an excellent interrogator."

"Naruto, Yugito, can you help me a little bit here," Gaara says while Tsunade and Kurenai is focused on Sasame, "do you think you have any techniques that can drill a small hole in the ground. I want to take a look inside with my Dai San no Me."

"All my techniques have too wide an impact radius to be of use here," Naruto says.

"Mine too," Yugito says, "lightning attacks aren't all that good for subtlety, especially on anything related to earth element."

"I guess I have to drill my way through," Gaara says, "it'll take me at least ten minutes to get through."

"Would it be easier to try to shift through the cave in than through the bed rock?" Yugito says.

"I don't know how thick that earth wall is," Gaara says, "but I got a glimpse how thick the bedrock is when the trapdoor opened."

"Not to mention we don't know how stable that earth wall is," Naruto says, "the top level might keep sliding down to fill up whatever hole we managed to drill through."

"I guess that's true," Yugito says.

"Too bad my wind chakra control isn't good enough to sharpen my kunai, or else it would be really easy to cut a hole through," Naruto says.

"That gives me an idea," Yugito says, "let me borrow Raijin no Ken for a minute Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks at Yugito in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and unsealing the weapon. Taking the weapon from Naruto's hand, Yugito channel her lightning chakra into the blade, making it hum with power before turning it down and plunging it into the ground, it's cutting power enhanced by the lightning element over earth. Looking down into the hole it left behind, Yugito frowns when she can't see any light coming through.

"Looks like the sword isn't long enough to cut all the way through the ground," Yugito says.

"That's more than good enough," Gaara says, "it'll only take me about 30 seconds to go through whatever is left."

Sending the sand into the hole, Gaara concentrates and forces the sand to slowly start spinning, both to widen the hole and to drill through the bottom. Once it's completely through, Gaara directs the sand into the underground tunnel before using his spying technique to get a better view inside the hidden base.

"Tsunade-sama," Gaara says, disrupting all the verbal threats the Sannin is making, "the hallway leading to this destroyed exit seems abandoned. If we wish to storm the base, this would be a good enough entry point given that they are already aware of our presence."

"Do you see any traps?" Tsunade asks, taking her attention off Sasame with Kurenai placing the girl under a sleep Genjutsu.

"Negative, but I could probe further if you wish," Gaara says.

"No, that's good enough for me. Move out of the way so I can knock down this earth wall," Tsunade says, "we don't have enough time to fool around, if we find a way in, we take it."

"This isn't how I envision an infiltration mission to be," Yugito says.

"Technically this isn't an infiltration mission," Kurenai says, "this is more a seek and destroy mission. Most of the time, when we have located our target in this kind of mission, brute force can be just as effective as stealth, especially when the target is already aware of your presence."

"In other words, get them before they either escape or set up traps while you are waiting," Naruto says.

"More or less," Kurenai says smiling before gesturing toward Sasame, "Naruto, create some clones and take her with us. We don't need her getting reinforcement for Orochimaru's men."

With one chakra enhanced punch, Tsunade brings down the earth wall sealing the hidden entrance to Orochimaru's base. Maintaining his third eye technique, Gaara sends the sand construct ahead to scout out the paths as the Konoha team enters the base.

"This place is like a maze," Gaara says, "there are a lot of split paths ahead."

"I'll send some Kage Bunshin ahead," Naruto says, "I'll have them dispel when they find anything of interest."

"Between Yugito's summons, Gaara's Dai San no Me, and Naruto's Kage Bunshin, not to mention Ginko's sense of smell, this team is actually a pretty decent scouting and infiltration team," Tsunade says.

"Yeah, yeah, you can marvel about it after we're done with this mission Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says.

Suddenly, a slight rumble shakes the walls of the hidden base. Yugito looks toward Gaara who simply shrugs his shoulders before the entire group turns toward Naruto. Standing there without a clue since the Kage Bunshin didn't dispel, Naruto simply stares blankly toward the rest of the group before sounds of rapid footsteps draws everyone's attention. One of the Kage Bunshin returns carrying some young woman with black hair on his back and only slows down when he reaches the group.

"What the heck is going on and who is she?" Naruto asks the Kage Bunshin.

"She is one of the guards of this base who has some crazy notion of committing suicide just to kill the intruder," the Kage Bunshin says, "tried to catch me in some crazy technique that looked like the Ranjishigami no Jutsu that Ero-Sennin uses before bringing the whole ceiling down on both of us. Lucky we dealt with that technique from Ero-Sennin plenty of times before. She still took a pretty nasty knock to the head from the ceiling coming down though."

"Looks like she's going to be out of it for a while," Tsunade says, looking over the injury, "she's going to have one heck of a concussion to go with that gash. Put her with the other girl, I'll figure out what to do with her after we're done here."

"My clones are just seeing plenty of empty rooms," Naruto says, relaying information from his dispelled clones, "doesn't look like there are all that many people in this base to be of any threat to Konoha."

"Best we nip this at the bud before they actually manage to convince the rest of the shinobi in that village to join up with Orochimaru," Tsunade says, "as a medic, I don't really like to kill. So if we can keep the casualties count to a minimum it would be best."

"Wait a minute, one of my clones found a large room, almost like a weird throne room with all the columns," Naruto says, "Gaara, take a look at that room would you?"

Giving Gaara the directions, the group gathers around the former Shukaku Jinchuuriki and listens to him as he describes the room. Grabbing a piece of rock from the destroyed side wall that Tsunade damaged when she punched through the earth wall blocking the entrance, Yugito draws the room on the floor according to Gaara's description.

"It looks like the central chamber to the entire base," Gaara concludes, "I saw quite a few tunnels in and out of the room but I don't see any clear path to escape."

"Which means that if the rest of them are as crazy as that black hair woman, that's where they will want to face us," Naruto says, "even if they lose, they can bring down the whole base and we won't have any obvious escape route."

"For a normal civilian that would be true," Tsunade says, "but shinobi always have a back up plan before actually storming the heart of the stronghold. Naruto, can you figure out exactly where that central chamber is with respect to the forest?"

"Yeah. I have a pretty good idea."

"Good, we're going back up top, but leave your clones around," Tsunade says, "let them think we are storming the base from this entrance."

"While they are distracted, we'll drop right on top of them into that central chamber from the forest floor," Yugito says.

"Exactly," Tsunade says, "that would render any and all traps they set in the tunnels absolutely useless."

"If anything, the traps will keep them from escaping," Kurenai says, "it will make it all the easier for us with them contained in one area."

"All right, let's go."

* * *

While Gaara is weakening the integrity of bedrock, Naruto is providing a running commentary of his clones' actions, occasionally creating more when the clones' ranks are starting to thin out. They have already spent two hours in the same area, having Gaara use his sand to create specific fractures in the bedrock so the team can control exactly how the ground is going to collapse. Even though the people inside the base are probably distracted by Naruto's clones, Kurenai and Yugito worked together to weave a multiple layered Genjutsu to hide the group's presence to allow Gaara to work without interruption.

"How much longer Gaara?" Yugito asks.

"Almost there, I only have one more corner to get through," Gaara says.

"When Gaara's done, I want all of you to clear out of the area," Tsunade says, "I don't want you kids getting caught in the collapse."

"Wh… what's going on? Where did you all take me?" Sasame says, finally waking up from her Genjutsu induced sleep.

"The kid woke up quicker than I thought," Tsunade says, "if you really want to know, we are right above the heart of Orochimaru's hidden base. It's too far away from the village for you to run back and get help, at least not without us taking you out long before you get there."

"What good would it do you to be here?" Sasame says, "the Fuuma clan can deal with its own internal matters."

"Konoha is just making sure that the rest of you don't go joining Orochimaru," Tsunade says, "once we take out this base, that filthy snake won't be interested in your clan anymore even if you want to join him. Well, at least he won't be interested in making you lot anything more than common fodder."

"If we had any interest in joining Orochimaru, we would've done so a long time ago!" Sasame says.

"Then why don't you tell me what you are doing in that base if you're not interested in working for Orochimaru," Tsunade says.

"I… I was just looking for my cousin Arashi," Sasame says, "I want to convince him to turn away from Orochimaru."

"Why the sudden cooperation?" Kurenai says, "you weren't nearly as willing to talk before."

"You said that if you destroy the base then Orochimaru would leave the clan alone right?" Sasame says, "I just want my cousin to come home. I thought you were looking to kill everyone in the base, but if working with you is what it takes to save my cousin, then so be it."

"It's done," Gaara says.

"All right, you kids get back," Tsunade says.

After everyone moved out of the clearing, Tsunade punches the ground with her chakra enhanced strength, shattering the ground around the surrounding area before jumping off the crumpling ground and into the trees. Aided by the fractures in the bedrock, the destruction spread all the way to the ring of trees around the clearing. Once things have calmed down, the group stares down the massive hole in the ground in awe.

"Wow, that's a deep drop," Yugito says, "so do we go down there now?"

"Better question is how we are going to get down there," Naruto says.

"I'll carry us down there. Sabaku Fuyuu," Gaara says, creating a large sand platform.

"This is rather convenient," Tsunade says, "I thought for a moment that I need to bring out Katsuyu."

Riding the sand platform, the group safely arrives at the floor of the central chamber of the hidden base. When they arrive, they find a handful of Kage Bunshin standing there waiting for further commands from the original.

"It's all right guys, go ahead and dispel so the others know they can dispel too," Naruto says.

Clouds of smoke billows out through the numerous tunnels leading into the central chamber. Suddenly, kunai and shuriken fly out from one of the few that doesn't have any smokescreen. Leaping back, the group turns toward that tunnel where a small girl with green hair walks out calmly.

"Ka… Kagerou-sama…"

"You know this girl Sasame-chan?" Naruto says.

"Kagerou-sama is one of the best shinobi in the entire Fuuma clan," Sasame says.

"It doesn't make sense for them to send out the top shinobi to face a full group of healthy ninja," Tsunade says, "her job is most likely to wear us down for whoever is actually in charge of this place."

"For some reason, she… feels familiar to me," Gaara says, "I don't quite understand it, but it almost feels like she is the hunchbacked, bucktooth Oto-nin we met before."

"How could you even tell?" Kurenai says.

"I don't know, it's a byproduct of our year long training before we join the academy I suppose," Gaara says, "I haven't really paid much attention to it, but Naruto and Yugito has the same abilities too, and we pretty much took it for granted."

"So are you kids sensors too now?" Tsunade says before muttering, "as if you kids aren't talented enough already."

"No, not sensors," Naruto says, "more like an animal instinct to identify malicious intents. And right now, this girl is practically oozing hatred toward Gaara."

"Kagerou-sama, where is Arashi-nii-chan?"

"Silly brat, Arashi is no longer the same kid you once knew," Kagerou says, not taking her eyes off Gaara, "but if you are so determined to find him, just follow the tunnel behind me. That is… if you can get pass me."

"I'll deal with her, you guys go ahead," Gaara says.

"No, too dangerous," Naruto says before eying Sasame wearily.

"I will be fine, she won't even be able to get close to me," Gaara says as two Suna Bunshin rises up from the ground next to him.

"Be careful."

"None of you are going anywhere!" Kagerou screams.

Turning around, Kagerou grabs one of the torches from the entrance of the tunnel and throws it up in the air. Jumping up after it, she starts forming handseals as Gaara stretches out his sand to cover everyone. Aiming down toward the group, Kagerou uses Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu and releases a large amount of flammable gas which, once coming into contact with the burning torch, turns into a raging fireball directed at the sand shield. Even though the sand shield is at least three feet in front of the group, they can still feel the heat from the raging inferno on the other side. By the time the flame subsides, the heat already turned the outer most layer of sand into glass.

"That would've been really dangerous if not for your sand Gaara," Yugito says.

"We can't outrun that technique," Naruto says, "we have to take her down before we can go any further."

"She looks too frail to use a technique of that power too often," Gaara says.

"No, that technique doesn't take all that much chakra," Tsunade says, "the fire from the torch provided most of the power. It's almost like Shizune's Dokukiri."

"The problem with that kind of technique is that it doesn't have a lot of range," Naruto says, "we should attack from different angles so she can't focus that technique on any one of us."

Coming to an agreement on the tactic, Gaara lowers the sand shield as Naruto, Yugito, Kurenai, and Tsunade jumps out to the side while Gaara keeps Kagerou distracted with his Suna Shigure. Once everyone is in position, all five Konoha shinobi moves in, but Kagerou simply sinks into the ground without a trace.

"Some kind of Doton technique?" Kurenai says.

"Should've known that she has some earth affinities with that antlion pit technique she used at the entrance of the base," Tsunade says.

Even though her voice is still muffled by being in the ground, the group can still make out a technique name: Kagerou Ninpou: Utakata. With a loud growl, Ginko charges toward Gaara and knocks him out of the way as Kagerou comes up through the ground right under where Gaara was. Flying in the air through the four chakra wings on her back, Kagerou turns around and fires off a large chakra blast right at Gaara and Ginko. Pulling the fox behind him, Gaara moves all the sand within the vicinity in front of him and the fox. The light resulting from the impact of the technique blinds everyone for a few brief moment. When they open their eyes again, they find a large sand tanuki standing in front of Gaara with barely a scratch on it after taking the full blunt of Kagerou's attack.

"Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku no Tate," Gaara says, breathing heavily, trying to calm his racing heart.

"How… how are you still alive?" Kagerou mutters, clutching her chest.

Diving down from the air, Kagerou manages to ram her body into Gaara just as her wings dissipates, causing the two of them to row further away from the group. Rolling away from Gaara, Kagerou focuses what little remains of her chakra and forms a thread connecting between herself and Gaara. Eyes widening, Sasame reaches into her weapons' pouch and retrieves a small seal tag and a kunai. Wrapping the tag around the weapon, Sasame throws it at the thread, severing the connection. Glaring at Sasame, Kagerou barely has enough strength to mouth the word "traitor" before falling unconscious.

"What was that?" Yugito says.

"That chakra thread is a murder-suicide technique of the Fuuma clan," Sasame says, "once the two people are connected, whatever damages one person suffers, the other will suffer as well. The thread can only be cut by a weapon wrapped in a special seal tag of the Fuuma clan."

"She is still alive," Gaara says, checking Kagerou's pulse, "well… somewhat alive. Probably won't last much longer without some serious medical help."

"Out of the way brat," Tsunade says, "I'll stabilize her condition. We might be able to get some information about Orochimaru out of her later."

"Kagerou-sama said that Arashi-nii-chan is down that tunnel," Sasame says.

"Don't go running off on your own," Naruto says, "you're still under our watch."

"But what if Arashi-nii-chan leaves the base while we are all standing around here?"

"He's not leaving the base," Naruto says, looking toward the tunnel, "and we don't need to find him either."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Sasame screams.

"Cause I think he found us," Yugito says, pointing toward the tunnel with a trembling finger, "that is… if that monstrosity is the Arashi you kept talking about."

Looking in the direction that Yugito is pointing, Sasame can only scream at the mere sight of the semi-humanoid being emerging from the tunnel. The being, though standing upright, has a large hump on his back, where two humanoid torso is sticking out. The face on the two torsos resembles the two other Fuuma clan shinobi that chased Sasame out of the hidden bases mere hours ago.

"A… Arashi… nii… chan?"

"Jubaku Mandara," Arashi mutters.

Before he can even respond, Gaara is already trapped by a chakra cage from Arashi's technique. Standing upright and staring at Arashi in boredom, Gaara crosses his arms as he watches Arashi moving his hands closer and closer together and the cage shrinks with Arashi's movements. Noticing the correlation between Arashi's hands and the size of the cage, Naruto and Yugito charges in, hoping to free Gaara, but is chased back by the two torsos on Arashi's back. Dropping back to avoid the strikes, the pair can barely register Ginko standing guard over the downed dark hair Oto-nin and the stunned Sasame to their left and Tsunade treating Kagerou off to their right with Kurenai standing guard over the Sannin. Risking a glance back toward Gaara, they notice sand flowing out and pushing against the walls of the chakra cage from the inside while Gaara is still standing in the middle with a bored look on his face, his eyes not leaving Arashi. Suddenly, Gaara's glance strays toward Naruto and Yugito, and with just the brief moment of eye contact, the two youngsters nods their head toward their teammate and jumps away from Gaara, Naruto toward Ginko and Sasame, and Yugito toward Tsunade and Kurenai. The moment their feet touches the floor, a large wall of sand surrounds the two groups as a large explosion sounds from Gaara's location, his sand strong enough to break through the cage and the backlash from the release of the energy causing destruction throughout the entire cavern.

"This farce has gone on for long enough," Gaara says as he draws back the sand forming the protective wall around the two groups of shinobi on the sidelines, "I haven't used this technique for a long time, not at this scale since I left the desert."

A thin layer of sand forms under everyone except for Gaara and Arashi in the cavern. Once there are enough sand to hold the weight of each individual, the sand gathers into a platform and lifts everyone into the air. Kneeling down, Gaara puts his hands on the ground, and for the first time, everyone notices the outer most layer of the ground has already turned into sand. While the sand around the immediate vicinity of Arashi shifts and pools around his feet, trapping his ankles, the rest all moves around Gaara, forming a large wall of sand that almost reaches what would've been the ceiling of the cavern.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"

The large wall of sand crashes down upon Arashi, who cannot escape with his ankles caught by the sand. Shielding their eyes from the resulting miniature sandstorm from the sand kicking up after smashing into the back wall, the group waits until the sand finally settles before chancing a glance down. With what little they can see from around the edge of the sand pool, the group can easily sees that the ground is pushed down by at least two inches just from the impact of the amount of sand crashing down. With a twist of the arm from Gaara, sand shifts away from the middle, as Arashi floats up to the surface. With the two torsos and his arms still trapped by the sand, Arashi's head lulls off to the side. From the movements of his chest, it's clear that Arashi is still breathing, but he no longer poses any threat to any of the Konoha group.

"Arashi-nii-chan…"

"Sa… Sasame?" Arashi whispers, lifting his head to look at the girl.

"Arashi-nii-chan, are you…" Sasame screams, leaping off the sand platform and running toward her cousin.

"Stay back! This technique is still unstable," Arashi screams, "I don't want to end up drawing you in as well."

"The sand buildup is solid enough for people to walk on," Gaara says, "there shouldn't be any problems for her to approach you."

"I wasn't talking about the sand, I'm talking about to technique that made me into the monster I am now," Arashi says, "when I learned Shisa Kugutsu from Orochimaru, I knew that it would be a last ditch effort kind of technique. I didn't know how unstable it would be, both physically and mentally."

"As expected from Orochimaru," Tsunade says, "giving out incomplete techniques and have others test them out for him."

"You are a medic-nin right? Can't you do something for Arashi-nii-chan?" Sasame asks.

"No. Like he said, the technique is too unstable," Tsunade says, "I could end up getting caught in the technique or he could snap without any notice."

"Sasame, I knew I could never go back the moment I used this technique," Arashi says, "but Kagerou and Kotohime can still be saved. Please take them with you and escape from this place."

"But what about you?" Sasame asks.

"It's my fate to die here today Sasame, I've made my choice and I have to live and die with the consequence of my choices. Listen to me Sasame. Now that we have failed, Orochimaru is going to destroy our clan," Arashi says, "go and tell Hanzaki to leave Ta no Kuni, find someplace where the clan can be safe from Orochimaru's shadows."

"Arashi-nii-chan…"

"Konoha-nin, get them out of here," Arashi says, "I can feel my mind slipping again. I don't know if I can maintain my sanity for much longer."

"I'll… finish things up here," Gaara says, "you guys take those three back to the Fuuma clan's village. I'll catch up."

"All right Gaara," Naruto says.

* * *

An hour after the group arrived at Fuuma clan's village, Gaara joins up with the rest of the Konoha-nin at the entrance of Hanzaki's house. Having heard from Sasame about Arashi's warnings, Hanzaki called in the elders of the clan to discuss the matter, and, with agreements from Tsunade, decided to move the clan to one of the unused sectors around Konoha.

"What took you so long Gaara?" Kurenai asks.

"I gave Arashi a proper burial away from the hidden base so that he would not be disturbed," Gaara says, "after that, I did one more sweep through the entire base to see if there is anything of interest."

"Did you find anything?" Yugito asks.

"I found a few old plans," Gaara says, "I don't know if they have any value, but I will deliver them to Hokage-sama nonetheless."

"Then it appears we are done here," Tsunade says before turning toward Hanzaki, "remember, bed rest for both of them. Kotohime can't move around until at least two days later. Kagerou can't move around until at least a week later."

"Of course Tsunade-sama. I shall see to it that they follow the strict instructions you left behind."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Finally done with the third mission. The three missions are meant to allow for each member of the squad to take charge in one (Naruto in Umi no Kuni, Yugito in Cha no Kuni, and Gaara in Ta no Kuni). Not really sure how successful that is, but I managed to get through three filler arcs that I need to before going into the Chuunin Tournament which will start next chapter. The tournament itself should spread into four chapters, with the first chapter being the first day of group phase, second chapter being the second day of the group phase, third chapter being the third day of the group phase, and the fourth being the tournament proper.

Leave a note if you like the story.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXI-**

As soon as the group returns to Konoha, Tsunade, Kurenai and, the three Genin head toward the mansion to report back to Minato. Having heard that the Hokage is entertaining foreign dignitaries in his office at the Hokage Tower, the group changes course to their new destination. After waiting for about half an hour, the door to the Hokage's office finally opens, revealing several familiar faces.

"Sagi-dono, Toki-hime-dono."

"Ah Naruto-san, it's good to see you again," Sagi says.

"Do you know this child Sagi-dono?" a voice asks from behind Sagi and Toki.

"Allow me to introduce them," Minato says, "this is my son Namikaze Naruto and his teammates Sabaku Gaara and Nii Yugito. They will be competing in the Chuunin Tournament this year. This is Yuuhi Kurenai, their Jounin instructor. And of course, this is one of the Sannin, Senjuu Tsunade-sama."

"Yes, I'm well acquainted with Senjuu-san. I doubt there is anyone in Na no Kuni who doesn't know about Senjuu-san."

"It's good to see you again Daimyo-dono," Tsunade says with a strained smile.

"All right. How big of a debt did you run up in Na no Kuni Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asks as all three Genin turn toward Tsunade with annoyed looks.

"Ah, don't worry about it child, whatever she owed our casinos Konoha paid back already."

Looking back toward the smiling man, Naruto notices a frowning girl standing next to the Daimyo. Noticing Naruto's glance stray to his side, the Daimyo nudges the girl forward to introduce her.

"This is my daughter Haruna. We've heard quite a bit about you Naruto, and we expect to see quite a show in the Chuunin Tournament this year."

"I'll be sure not to disappoint Daimyo-dono, Haruna-hime-dono."

A slight hint of pink adorns Haruna's face when Naruto bows toward her and her father. However, Yugito and Gaara note that the frown remains etched on Haruna's face despite the blush.

"Good. I'd hate to see the hero of Tori no Kuni lose in the first round," Sagi says.

"Hero of Tori no Kuni?" Na no Kuni's Daimyo asks.

"Naruto-san exposed the murderers of my father and protected my brother from multiple assassination attempts during his mission to Tori no Kuni," Toki says.

"Ah yes. My condolences for the loss of Lord Oowashi Sagi-dono," Na no Kuni's Daimyo says.

"Thank you Daimyo-dono," Sagi says, "and for his deeds in Tori no Kuni, my people have recognized Naruto-san and his team as heroes of the country."

"I see. Quite a reputation for someone so young, but I supposed the Baby Hero is used to such praises."

"I do not deserve such lofty titles. I was merely performing my assigned duties at the time."

"Modest as well. You are truly blessed to have a son such as this Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for such high praises Daimyo-dono," Minato says, "I shall have someone escort you all to our finest hotel."

"Yes, we will not keep you from your duties any longer. Have a good day Hokage-sama," Sagi says.

Once the group has left, Minato gestures for Tsunade and the three children to enter his office. Taking a seat at his desk, Minato waits as Tsunade places the written mission report on his desk.

"I expected Ta no Kuni, but Umi no Kuni and Cha no Kuni as well. I never thought that Orochimaru's influence stretches quite so far," Minato says after reading the report.

"They were all rather obscure bases. Almost completely abandoned by Orochimaru for outliving their usefulness," Tsunade says, "however, we managed to root out both Tsurugi Misumi and Akadou Yoroi as Orochimaru's spies. As long as we brought them up, I thought Jiraiya was keeping an eye on those three, how did those two managed to get all the way to Umi no Kuni?"

"Kabuto split off from the group and Jiraiya-sensei deemed Kabuto a higher priority target. By the time Jiraiya-sensei's spies got to that town their trails went cold. The report Jiraiya-sensei got said that those two might have left town via the port," Minato says, "of course, Kabuto managed to give Jiraiya-sensei the slip soon afterward as well, no one from Konoha has heard from him since."

"And now that creates the problem of having to deal with Yakushi Kabuto and how to fill those three spots in the Chuunin Tournament," Tsunade says.

"I will arrange for someone to take their place," Minato says, "are there anything else you would like to add to the mission report?"

"I left Ibiki in charge of interrogating Rakushou Aoi. He'll give you the report on all the information pertaining to Amegakure if he hasn't yet already," Tsunade says, "seeing that the Fuuma clan hasn't arrived yet, and won't until after the Chuunin Tournament, that leaves the issue of how to deal with Morino Idate."

"The little kid that stole the Raijin no Ken…" Minato says, "the sword is a Senjuu family heirloom, so I'll leave it to you to decide his punishment, Tsunade-baa-chan."

"I guess I owe it to Ibiki to let the kid off easy. He deserves at least that much for all his years of service," Tsunade says, "the kid only followed his Jounin-sensei's orders and we already retrieved the sword safe and sound. After all these years of self-imposed exile, I think the kid already served his punishment."

"Very well. I will give the order for Ibiki to let him go," Minato says, "and I've just finished meeting with the last group of dignitaries arriving for the Chuunin Tournament. So I guess we'll go home together."

"I'll take the Raijin no Ken and go see Tenten-chan," Naruto says, "I did promise her that I'd bring her back a present."

"She's training with Temari and Haku out in training ground three," Minato says, "they only left a couple of hours ago, so I doubt they've finished already. You can probably find them there."

* * *

Traveling across the rooftops, Naruto arrives at training ground three in about five minutes. Leaning against a tree surrounding the training ground, Naruto waits and watches the girls. Aware that someone has just arrived to observe their training, the girls pretend to ignore the newcomer and continue their training but they all take out their weapons. Turning toward the newcomer as one, they fire their attack at their new target, pinning Naruto to the tree.

"Heh, hi girls," Naruto says, waving weakly with his sleeve pinned to the tree by the kunai Tenten threw.

"Back from your mission Naruto-kun?" Temari asks with a dark smirk, "seems like a rather extended trip for someone who is going to be participating in the Chuunin Tournament next week."

"Well there was some complications and one mission turned into three."

"So where is this present that you promised me Naruto-kun?" Tenten asks.

"Can you girls let me down first?"

"That depends on your gift Naruto-kun," Tenten says, faking an innocent smile, "if I don't like the gift, then I'll get really upset. Then Temari-chan and Haku-chan will get upset because I am."

"Since you're the only one here, we're just going to have to take out our frustrations on you," Temari says.

"And let me remind you that our aim tends to falter when we are upset," Haku says.

Despite his confidence in the gift he got for the girl, Naruto can't help but shiver from the thinly disguised threat. After Temari's wind attack slammed his back onto the tree, Tenten's kunai pinned him to the tree by both sleeves and both pant legs, and Haku landed senbon millimeters above his head, under both armpits, and under a very sensitive area below his waist. If they carry out their threats, Isaribi is going to find herself a roommate at the hospital for extended stay.

"It… it's in my weapon pouch. In the red sealed scroll."

Retrieving the scroll described, Tenten cuts her thumb with one of the senbon on the tree and wipes her blood on the seal. Grabbing for the item hidden in the smoke, Tenten pulls out the sheathed Raijin no Ken. Eyes widening, Tenten slowly unsheathes the prized sword, admiring the craftsmanship the entire time. Slowly and calmly strapping the sword to her side, Tenten looks up toward Naruto before jumping on him and kissing him on the lips, pulling him down to the ground with her weight forcing the weapons pinning Naruto the the tree to cut through the fabrics and knocking off the senbon stabbing precariously close to very sensitive areas of Naruto's body.

"I guess that means she likes it," Haku says.

"What did you expect? He did get her a new weapon," Temari says, shrugging.

"I got you something too Temari-chan," Naruto slurred with Tenten rubbing her cheek against his, "it's in the green scroll."

Raising her eyebrow, Temari picks up said scroll on the ground and unseals the object within. Pulling out the object and studying it for a few minutes, Temari turns her attention back to Naruto.

"A gunbai?"

"The large tessen you have is a bit cumbersome in close range combat," Naruto says, "I thought that a gunbai would help you out in that regard while still allowing you to use your wind based techniques."

"That's really thoughtful of you Naruto-kun."

"You… don't like it?" Naruto says, finally untangling himself from Tenten.

"No, I love it. I'm just thinking how am I going to le… hey Tenten, do you know how to fight with one of these?"

"Is it a weapon?" Tenten asks sarcastically.

"Right. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."

"Haku-kun! Are you finished with your training?" a voice screams from the trees.

"Oh no, not her!" Haku mutters.

Haku manages to wrap her arms around Naruto's right moments before a girl with red hair walks into the clearing. Tenten and Temari can't help but laugh at the look of confusion etched on the red hair girl's face staring at Naruto's right arm, particularly the way Haku practically tries to merge the arm into her body.

"Haku-kun… why are you …?" the girl asks.

"It's like what I've told you the entire time Karin, I'm a girl!" Haku says, exasperated, "Naruto-kun here is my boyfriend! He just got back from a mission."

"Boyfriend?" Naruto and Karin ask at the same time, "what do you mean boyfriend?"

Tenten and Temari snort at the two's reaction. Haku subtly pinches Naruto in the back, sending pain up and down his spine, forcing him to stand straight and shut up.

"Please just play along Naruto-san," Haku whispers.

"You really are a girl?" Karin asks.

"Yes."

Squinting her eyes, Karin leans in and stares at Haku, making her take a step back subconsciously. Frowning, Karin turns her attention toward Naruto before looking back and forth between the pair. Groaning, Karin takes off her glasses and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You mean all this time I've been chasing after a girl?" Karin whines.

"Um… sorry?" Haku says.

"Are you sure you're good enough to be Haku-chan's boyfriend?" Karin asks, getting right in the face of Naruto.

"I can assure you he is more than adequate," Temari says, wrapping her arms around Naruto from behind.

"Especially considering he can handle all three of us at the same time," Tenten says, walking up to Naruto's left.

"A… all three… a… at the same time?" Karin mutters, shocked.

"That's giving out a bit too much information Tenten-chan," Temari says.

"Well, he can't exactly be the Baby Hero if he can't even to a simple thing like that," Haku says.

"B… Baby Hero?" Karin says, "he's the Baby Hero?"

"That's right," Temari says.

Pushing her glasses up, Karin takes a step back and stares at Naruto. Unnerved by being the center of the weird girl's attention, Naruto subconsciously takes a step back, moving Haku and Tenten in front of him to shield him.

"Oi, can you two move out of the way," Karin says, not breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"What exactly are you looking for anyway?" Tenten says, crossing her arms with a huff.

"That's none of your business," Karin says, walking up and pushing Tenten out of the way before tracing Naruto's chin with her finger, "forget about these three sweetie. Whatever they can do, I can do better."

"You keep your hands off of him," Temari says, pushing Karin's hand away, "come on Naruto-kun, let's get out of here."

* * *

After vacating the training ground, the four Konoha-nin sprint away from the crazed red head. However, no matter where they go, Karin always manages to find them despite the fact that she had never set foot in Konoha before the Chuunin Exam. They continue their weird game of hide-and-seek until sunset, when Temari and Tenten get so tired of being followed around that they decide to head home. A few hours later, an exhausted Naruto stumbles through the front door of the Namikaze manor.

"Long day?" Minato asks, smirking.

"Yeah, I had to run for my life when Zabuza tried to lob my head off after I walked Haku-chan home," Naruto says, knowing that Tenten and Temari must have told everyone what happened at the training ground.

"I'm surprised he hasn't come knocking down the door yet."

"Haku-chan dragged him home."

"Have you head the story about that Karin girl yet?"

"Yeah. Heard it all when she followed Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, Haku-chan and I all over the village."

"What do you think?" Minato asks, "did you ever meet her in your past life?"

"Pretty sure I saw her a few times before with the Uchiha," Naruto says, "she said that Haku-chan saved her in the Forest of Death. The Uchiha must have done that back then, that's why she followed him around."

"So this time she's following Haku because Haku saved her," Minato says, "she should be trustworthy then."

"I don't know about that," Naruto says, "based on her actions, I would have to assume that she saw the Uchiha as a romantic interest back then."

"I heard that she has a new romantic interest this time around," Minato says, smirking.

"Thus we are back to the reason for all the chaos today," Naruto says, "but if you want my opinion of her joining Konoha, if I have to think like a Hokage, I'll let her join."

"We're in agreement there," Minato says, "we just have to ensure her loyalty to Konoha. Having someone with her skill set can only be beneficial to Konoha."

"Speaking of which, I never got a chance to ask you with the three missions," Naruto says, "why did you change the rules of the Chuunin Tournament? With what's coming, it's nothing but trouble for Konoha."

"Well, why don't you tell me your concerns, and I'll answer them."

"First, by spreading the tournament over a week and a half, we have to prepare for Orochimaru's attack for the entire duration."

"That is true, but there were two key weapons Orochimaru unleashed on the village back then. Gaara and Edo Tensei," Minato says, "Gaara is on our side this time around, and we've already taken action in dealing with the Oto Genin. Granted, he could use others, but I've ordered extra security around the burial sites as well."

"But to do a ten day tournament, doesn't that prevent us from taking missions for nine extra days?"

"Did you ever presided over any Chuunin Tournaments?"

"No, things were a bit too hectic to host any Tournaments."

"Well, I guess it makes sense that you don't know about how things work then," Minato says, "many of our missions come from merchants from Konoha requesting escort to and from the village as they peddle their wares to the surrounding towns. With so many people coming into the village, they really don't need to send their wares to other villages, so we can keep that part of the shinobi force within the village to help with its defense. Also, with all the Genin participating in the tournament, we also free up their Jounin instructors to protect the village as well. So the village really isn't risking additional exposure to attacks or additional loss of revenue regardless of the length of the tournament. In fact, I think the village makes more money by extending the tournament."

"What… but…" Naruto stutters, "…I guess that makes sense."

"There is no way the villages would be willing to do this if it causes the village any trouble," Minato says, "we actually got the villages to agree to a rotating order of hosting the exam instead of electing a site every time one is held because of this change. The tournament is great for the hosting village, but normally the first two tasks cost the village more money than what the tournament brings in. This little change generates just enough money to make it economically profitable to host the Chuunin Exam."

"I still think it's too much of a risk to extend the window of opportunity for Orochimaru by that much."

"That was the reason I gave your team the third mission. Truth be told your squad was just one of many that I sent out," Minato says, "and we managed to take out quite a few of Orochimaru's bases based on Amachi's information. That should have weakened his forces considerably."

"It's not really his forces that I'm worried about," Naruto says, "if Suna is on his side this time around, we are still going to have a major fight on our hand."

"Jiraiya-sensei is keeping a close eye on Suna as we speak," Minato says, "I sent him there after Kabuto's trail went cold. His last report said that the Suna-nin are gathering back at their village."

"Most likely preparing for a full on assault."

"I was holding out hope that they would change their mind after Temari told me what Kankurou told her and Gaara," Minato says, sighing, "but yes, that's the conclusion Jiraiya-sensei and I arrived at as well."

"So the war starts again."

"Let me worry about the invasion," Minato says, "you just focus on doing what you need to do for the tournament."

"So any idea who are taking the spots of Kabuto's team?"

"The new schedule will be sent out tomorrow," Minato says, "we have to replace the Oto team as well since we placed them under arrest."

"Under arrest? For what?"

"Oto installing spies in our rank is an act of war," Minato says, "we have the authority to arrest them and interrogate them for any other actions their village might have taken against Konoha."

"So that's what you meant when you said they were taken cared off," Naruto says, "a rather convenient excuse to take them out of the picture. What about…"

"Like I said, just let me worry about the invasion," Minato says, "you should concentrate on putting up a show in the tournament."

"Fine, but if there's any trouble, don't think for a moment that I won't help out."

* * *

Finally the day of the tournament arrives and as the competitors gather at the stadium to be acknowledged by the crowd gathered for the event, Naruto looks toward the rest of the group gathered at the stadium floor. He couldn't quite believe the names he saw on the new schedule as replacement for the two disqualified teams, but standing where he is now, looking toward the six new competitors, he can do nothing but accept the facts.

"Lee and Yakumo-chan I can understand," Yugito whispers next to him, "heck, even Idate, Kagerou-chan, and Sasame-chan had ninja training, but Isaribi-chan too? Well, at least Tsunade-baa-chan got rid of all the scales on her body."

"I was under the impression that the Fuuma clan will not arrive until after the tournament," Gaara says.

"And they won't. Kotohime-san was under order to bring Sasame-chan and Kagerou-san to Konoha and try to see if there are any ways for them to enter," Naruto says, "they want to have some kind of demonstration of their prowess before arriving so they can gain some positive reputation with the rest of Konoha's clans."

"I suppose that is understandable," Yugito says, "they want to secure a foothold as the new kids in town."

"If their purpose is a demonstration of their abilities, then the draw has been most unkind to them," Gaara says, "Sasame-san is in your group while Kagerou-san is in mine."

"Well, at least you don't know them that well yet. I got Yakumo-chan in my group," Yugito says.

"Idate is in Hinata-chan and Haku-chan's group. Temari-chan got a completely new group with Lee and Isaribi-chan," Naruto says, "well, at least the draw is keeping the tournament fun."

"I'm surprised that no one complained about Konoha taking all six vacated slots," Yugito says, "I mean, it's practically Konoha's tournament right now. Twenty four Genin and twenty one of them are from Konoha. Your brother's team is the only one not from this village Gaara."

"Well, dad did send messages to all the participating villages to see if they want to sign anyone up for the tournament, nobody applied," Naruto says, "technically, Kabuto's team's spots belonged to Konoha anyway, and with the espionage considered an act of war, Konoha has the right to demand Otogakure's spots as reparation. Though if you ask me, the other villages just don't want to have their Genin embarrassed considering who are in the tournament this year."

"I guess it's better to be an unknown entity than to be known to stink," Yugito says.

"That's one way of putting it," Naruto says, smirking.

"I think they are going announce our names to the crowd now," Gaara says, "we should move to join our groups to be presented."

The proctor, Shiranui Genma, signals for the twenty four Genin to move and form eight columns, one for each group in the tournament. After the introductions are over, Naruto turns his attention toward Shikamaru, his opponent for the opening match. Before the rest of the Genin vacated the stadium grounds however, Shikamaru gestures toward Genma that he is forfeiting this match.

"What the heck are you doing Shikamaru?" Naruto asks.

"I've already assessed this group's make up and our difference in skills. Fighting against you would be the worst strategic move to make," Shikamaru says, "I don't have any means of defeating you in this match and if I have to make it to the tournament proper, with the rules of this stage as they are, I'd be better off avoiding injuries, conserving my energy, and preparing to win my second match. Then I can advance as second place in the group considering there is a slim to none chance that you would lose your second match."

"He's certainly thinking like a Chuunin," Genma says, "well, guess you get a bye this round Naruto."

"Argh, I should've known you would do something like this you lazy bastard."

"I still have to make it to the tournament proper, otherwise I would never hear the end of it from my mom and Ino," Shikamaru says walking toward the stands, "that's why I have to do this. Otherwise, I might just be tempted enough to see exactly how strong you are."

"Given that Nara Shikamaru has forfeited this match," Genma announces, "we will proceed directly to the second match of the first round. Sabaku Temari versus Rock Lee."

"That lazy bastard will never change," Temari says as she walks past Naruto.

"That is a most unyouthful action to take by Nara-san."

"I think he's actually putting an effort into this tournament. At least he planned out his path to the tournament," Naruto says, "have fun you two. This will be an interesting match to see I'm sure."

* * *

After everyone cleared out of the area, Temari unstraps the large tessen from her back and slams it to the ground as Lee enters his Taijutsu stance. The crowd is still murmuring about the lack of a match involving the son of the Yondaime Hokage as Genma begins the match. Ignoring the crowd, Temari brings up the metal tessan just as Lee's leg slams against it. Pushing the green-clad Genin away, Temari spins around, opening the tessan in the process, and uses the momentum to use the Kamaitachi no Jutsu just as she completes the spin. Caught in the giant tornado, Lee is blown away a few meters before falling out of the tornado.

"How? That attack should've sent him to the walls," Temari mutters, eying Lee's arm and leg warmers wearily, "unless… just how much weight is he carrying in those things."

"Yosh! It would appear that Gai-tou-san's new training regiment is paying off," Lee says, "we shall engage in the most youthful battle."

"No, Lee, don't leave yourself wide open like that," Naruto says.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, "Lee-san's Taijutsu stance is very solid."

"It's not his fighting stance that I'm worried about," Naruto says.

"Uh… no," Temari says, coolly, "the rights to that kind of battle with me is only reserved for Naruto-kun."

"Stop Lee, don't say anything," Naruto mutters upstairs, drawing curious glances from everyone, "get out of this discussion before you get caught too deep."

"I understand that Naruto-san is an excellent shinobi, but I can assure you that I can be just as capable…"

"What part of no don't you understand."

"There is nothing preventing you from battling against me when Naruto-san is not available…"

"What kind of scarlet woman do you take me to be," Temari screams, swinging the closed tessen at Lee's head, who's too stunned to avoid the blow.

Back up at the combatant's box, Naruto is bashing his head against the railings muttering about idiots as the rest of the occupants in the area is beginning to catch the meaning of Temari's words in her conversation with Lee. Several shinobi like Kiba and Idate are rolling on the floor in laughter. Gaara is off to the side and appearing to be emotionless as ever when in battle, but those close to him can see a ghost of a smirk on his face. On the other side of the room, Kankurou is caught between deciding to laugh or put a serious hurting on Naruto to defend her sister's honors.

"How come you never talked to me about having any _most youthful battles_ Naruto-kun," Yugito asks teasingly, drawing laughs from the other Genin in the room.

Meanwhile, Lee has just climbed out of the rubble of the collapsed wall Temari sent him through with her last attack. Having finally connected all the dots, Lee begins to wave his hands frantically trying to convince Temari that his words were misunderstood and apologizes for the insinuations.

"If you are really sorry, then stand still and take your beating like a man."

"Righteous feminine fury is a very scary thing isn't it," Kiba says, "I've seen it every time anyone tries to put any move on my sister."

"Do you really think it's righteous feminine fury?" Naruto says, "Temari is smirking. She's just taking advantage of Lee's simple-mindedness."

"You're right, she _is_ smirking," Kankurou says.

"Though I'm not sure how well that's going to work," Gaara says, "Lee-san is built to take a lot of punishment and still manages to keep going."

"But at least we learned to never let her talk when fighting against her," Neji says, "she has a sharp enough tongue to cut any inexperience shinobi apart before the fight even start."

"And what kind of experience are you talking about Neji?" Naruto says.

"Both kinds," Neji says with a straight face as Hinata shakes her head at Neji's naivety.

"Well I guess now I know why you wouldn't want her talking if you two ever get into a fight," Naruto says, "you're not exactly what someone calls experienced in a certain area are you."

"Neji-nii-san, where do you think Temari-san learned to talk like that?" Hinata says as Neji sputters.

"From Yugito-chan most likely," Naruto says with a cheeky smile as Hinata rolls her eyes with a smile of her own.

Back down to the stadium floor, Lee remain stock still in the middle of the arena as Temari unleashes vicious hits with her tessen. So much so that small dents start to appear on the metal frame of the battle fan. However, only small bruises are showing on Lee's face and presumably the rest of his body from the shots, certainly not enough to hamper the fighting abilities of someone who trained daily under Maito Gai.

"Just what the hell is your body made of!" Temari screams frustrated, "you don't even look winded after all those shots!"

"I cannot allow myself to flinch from the strikes," Lee says, "it would be unyouthful of me to move away from the strikes that I deserve from such shameful insinuations."

"And she started so well too," Naruto says up in the observer's box, "but this match isn't exactly showcasing Chuunin level combat."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Yugito asks.

"Against an opponent that's stronger than you, use whatever means necessary to throw off his or her game," Naruto says, "she did that well with her words, but she didn't take advantage, or rather, couldn't."

"And she destroyed her weapon along with it," Gaara says, "with all those dents, I'd be amazed if that fan even opens now."

"I see your point…" Yugito says, "this is basically an exhibition on what not to do."

Back down on the arena floor, Temari is starting to come to the same conclusion that Naruto's team arrived to. Normally, the fan will open with a turn of her wrist. Now, it won't budge even when she puts both hands on it. With Temari's strikes slowing, Lee once again enters his battle stance, forcing Temari to leap back and prepare to defend.

"By your slowing movements, it would appear that your anger has been suitably sated," Lee says, "therefore, it's time for the actual match to begin."

Alarmed, Temari takes a subtle step back on her right foot, which ends up opening herself to Lee's attack, putting her on the defense. Cursing herself for the rookie mistake, Temari tries desperately to back away enough to allow her to put the large battle fan back in play on offense. Stumbling slightly from blocking the repeated blows, Temari is suddenly lifted clean off her feet by one of Lee's kick, despite the fact that she managed to block it with her fan before it struck her midsection. Twisting her body in the air, Lee's follow up punch only managed to graze her side instead of landing true, but it still manages to make Temari wince from pain.

'This is crazy, my hands a numb from blocking the kick and that punch packed enough force to hurt even when it barely grazed me. He's too fast, there's no way I would have enough time to swing the battle fan to generate enough momentum to cause any kind of damage… and there is no chance I can do anything else with it except use it as a shield with all those dents,' Temari thinks to herself, 'however… I think I can at least keep up with his movements for now.'

Looking down toward her new makeshift battering ram, Temari gathers chakra to her arm before throwing the broken battle fan at Lee. Surprised by the attack and its speed, Lee barely managed to jump away from the battle fan. However, the brief pause gave Temari the opening to move in and lash out with a chakra enhanced punch. Off balanced, Lee can only try to block the attack with a punch of his own. The impact between Temari's chakra enhanced punch and Lee's Gouken caused a shock wave that kicks up dust all around the arena floor before the power of the recoil sends the pair rolling on the floor away from each other. Even though the chakra strengthen the muscles on her arm, Temari can still feel the beginning of a sprain wrist and torn muscle on her forearms. Running through quick hand seals, Temari focuses the medical technique to grant her full use of her right arm again.

"Such power, I see that Gai-sensei was not exaggerating when he said that Tsunade-sama's punch can be very devastating," Lee says, rolling his shoulder and flexing his wrist in order to get some feeling back to his arm.

"Hmm… I wonder," Naruto mutters looking down to the arena floor.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Yugito asks.

"Even if Lee is built to take a lot of damage, doesn't it seem odd that he still looks like he hasn't taken any damage at all?"

"You think he would use that already?" Gaara asks.

"I think he might have been using it the whole time," Naruto says, "but would he push it to the third one in this fight?"

"Normally, I would say no, but this is Lee we are talking about here," Yugito says.

"Then I hope for her sake that Temari-chan can finish this quickly."

Back down to the arena floor, Lee has already recovered enough to press forward again, forcing Temari to defend. After guiding a series of punches and kicks away from her body, Temari manages to land a kick on Lee's stomach, and uses the surface to leap back, putting extra distance between herself and Lee. Right arm straying to her sides Temari retrieves a small paper fan strapped to her side. Spotting the weapon, Lee moves in trying to stop Temari before she can use her wind attacks again. However, instead of unleashing massive wind attacks, Temari simply flicks her wrist a few times, stirring a small breeze before jumping back away from Lee's kick. Turning her wrist one last time, Temari snaps the fan close before calmly tying it back to her side. Meanwhile, Lee is stumbling around the spot he landed after the kick, eyes completely unfocused.

"I didn't think I would need to resort to using that to win this fight," Temari says, "the pollen is a pain in the rear to replace."

Taking out a kunai, Temari presses it against Lee's neck before retrieving another paper tied to her left waist. Waving it in front of Lee's nose a few times, Temari presses harder on the kunai as Lee's eyes regain their focus.

"What… what happened?"

"I suggest for you to forfeit," Temari says, drawing a small amount of blood with the kunai.

"The match is over," Genma says, "winner of the match is Temari."

* * *

After removing all the debris from the last fight, Genma gestures for the competitors of the next match, Tenten and Kankurou, to the stadium floor. Sari and Matsuri step toward Kankurou, but he ignores them in favor of heading toward the stairwell, a gesture that's not lost on many of the Konoha shinobi present.

"Match day one, group C, first match, Senjuu Tenten versus Sabaku Kankurou, begin!" Genma announces.

"Let's see if you're good enough to deserve to use the Senjuu name," Kankurou says.

"My name has nothing to do with my abilities as a ninja," Tenten says, "but if you insist, I would be more than willing to show you how Konoha-nin do combat."

"You can talk, but can you back it up?" Kankurou taunts.

"Allow me to show you a fighting style that frightens even your own sister," Tenten says.

"You'll find that I'm nothing like her."

"You might as well unwrap your little dolls," Tenten says, "Temari already told me what you are studying in Suna."

"Yeah, well, that's what I figured," Kankurou says, bringing out two puppets, "Karasu, Kuroari, and I will end this quickly."

"I'm going to enjoy smashing your dolls to bits," Tenten says, "grown man playing with dolls and wearing make up, you ought to be ashamed."

"What did you say!"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you've accepted your feminine behaviors, but to have all that and still pretend to be a macho man?" Tenten says, "Temari got so sick of it that she offered me money to beat some sense into you."

"Is that true?" Naruto asks Gaara upstairs.

"She might have mentioned it."

"Sure is effective in pissing Kankurou off though," Naruto says.

"You know she learned how to trash talk from you right?" Haku says.

"Why does everyone automatically assume that it's me?"

No one answered Naruto's question, merely opting to look at him with raised eyebrows. Shoulders sagging and muttering under his breath, Naruto looks toward Haku again.

"Tsunade-baa-chan is not happy with me is she?"

"Tsunade-sama doesn't mind it so much. Tenten's learning how to take while she's learning how to give after all. It can help her survive in the field later on as you can see from what happened to Lee earlier," Haku says, "Shizune-senpai however…"

"That's even worse," Naruto says, shuddering, "I can deal with whatever physical pain Tsunade-baa-chan can dish out, but Shizune-nee-chan's guilt trips hurts a hundred times worse."

"I know exactly what you mean," everyone standing in the competitor's rest area who has ever crossed path with the second-in-command of Konoha's medical corps says.

"I still remember the last time I missed a routine check up," Kiba says, "the disappointed look in her eyes… I never want to see it again."

"Hey, what's with the depressing atmosphere?" Temari asks, entering the competitors' box.

"Apparently, they are all recalling moments of mental torture by someone by the name of Shizune," Sari says.

"Mental torture? Shizune-senpai?" Temari asks, "oh! You mean her guilt trips. Well… I can see how that can be a bit depressing."

"It's that bad?" Matsuri asks.

"Oh yeah," Temari says, shuddering involuntarily.

"Hey Temari-chan, when did you come back?" Naruto asks.

"When you are all sulking about, and I quote Sari, 'mental torture by someone by the name of Shizune.'"

"That was an interesting move to end your match Temari-san," Ino says, "some kind of hallucinogen on the paper of that fan?"

"A good magician never reveals her tricks," Temari says, waggling her finger.

"Well it's pretty clear what you did," Ino says, "I just want to know what you used."

"Not telling," Temari says, "the two shinobi who make it out of group B faces the two that make it out of group G in the first round of the tournament proper, and unless you can somehow beat Neji, chances are if you make it to the tournament you'll be fighting against me. Do you really think I'll tell you how to counter my technique?"

"It's worth a try," Ino says shrugging.

"Subtlety is not a strong suit for you is it?" Temari says, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I wonder how Tenten-chan is do…" Naruto says before whistling.

"Wow, that's a lot of weapons," Yugito says.

"Kankurou must have placed seals in his puppet's weapon chambers," Gaara says, "it seems impossible that he could hide all those weapon in those two small puppets otherwise."

On the arena floor, Genma has long since retreated to the walls to avoid the barrage from both sides. Tenten and Kankurou are standing good twenty paces apart, with the ground between them littering with throwing weapons of all kinds. Karasu and Kuroari hover in front of Kankurou, their joints opened to show that at least some of those weapons were fired from the puppets.

"What's wrong? Out of weapons already?" Tenten taunts.

"A puppeteer is never out of weapons," Kankurou says as the two puppets begin detaching and becoming pieces of bladed weapons.

"I guess play time's over," Tenten says as she unseals another weapon.

"Is that a… Kyoketsu Shoge?" Temari asks.

"A metal ring… a long rope… a short dagger with a spike on the side…" Haku says, "that's what it looks like."

"One little blade against all those puppet parts?" Matsuri asks.

"It's Tenten," Haku says, shrugging.

"Is that supposed to explain everything?" Sari asks.

"Yeah, pretty much," Temari says.

Flexing his fingers, Kankurou sends the parts after Tenten. Slipping the ring onto her left wrist, Tenten swings her arm around and sends the blade toward the puppets. Moving his fingers, Kankurou maneuvers the puppet parts around the blade but as soon as the blade passes, the parts start falling out of the air. By the time Kankurou manages to connect the chakra thread to the parts again, Tenten has already pulled the blade back and tossed it at Kankurou's head. Pulling his arms in, Kankurou reforms Kuroari in front of himself to act as a shield and the blade clanks harmlessly against the body of the puppet. Before he can detach the joints of the puppet again, Tenten has already moved in up close and punched the head of Kuroari into the competitors' box. Before Tenten can press the advantage, Kankurou sends the parts from Karasu at the girl, forcing her to fall back. Just to taunt Kankurou more, Tenten throws a couple of practice right jabs while smirking toward Kankurou.

"Kankurou's gonna blow," Temari says, holding Kuroari's head.

"Go to hell you bitch!" Kankurou screams, pulling his fist, "Kurohigi: Sanshouuo!"

A large puppet suddenly emerges from the ground and traps Tenten inside its shell. Purple smoke soon escapes from the shell Tenten is in.

"And that ends the match," Kankurou says with a smirk.

Just as Genma is about to call the match, a sword of light punches through the shell before the shell explodes, with Tenten leaping out of the trap. While in the air, Tenten's cheek suddenly puffs out before she unleashes all the poison that she was forced to breath in while trapped inside Sanshouuo back at Kankurou.

"Kurohigi: Senen Houka!"

Maneuvering Sanshouuo so that it faces Tenten, Kankurou activates the contraption that allows the puppet to unleash a massive fire ball at his opponent. A large explosion shocks the arena when the fire comes into contact with the poison mist, and the shock wave drives the two Genin back to their respective end of the arena. Flexing his fingers, Kankurou moves all three of his puppets in front of him, including Kuroari's head that he drew out of Temari's hands with chakra threads while airborne from the explosion.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the arena, Tenten is standing there, the small pike in one hand, Raijin no Ken in the other. Staring at the slightly burn hem on her right pant leg, Tenten taps her right foot on the ground to make sure she didn't suffer any injury to her right ankle. Satisfied after hopping in place a few time for extra precaution, Tenten gets into a fighting stance where she's holding the Raijin no Ken parallel to the ground in front of her face with her right hand while swinging the rope linking the pike with her left.

"I have to give Kankurou a bit of credit," Temari says, "he's lasted a lot longer than I thought he would."

"Such little faith in your own brother," Sari says.

"Tenten's been playing around with Kankurou a bit too much," Temari says, "she should've been able to finish the match before I even got back up here."

"You're underestimating your own brother and your own birth village," Sari says.

"No. Tenten learned a lot more under Tsunade-shishou than I did," Temari says, "pure fighting ability, she's an even stronger fighter than I am."

"It won't last much longer now, not with her using that," Haku says.

Giving the rope a couple of hard swings, Tenten launches the pike at Kankurou. In response, Kankurou moves Sanshouuo in the way to block the weapon so it can't cut through his chakra threads like it did before. Moving his fingers, Kankurou sends Karasu and Kuroari to cut off any follow up attacks, but the two puppets are easily cut apart by the Raijin no Ken. Jumping onto the back of Sanshouuo, Kankurou activates the metal shields and maneuvers the broken parts of his other two puppets in order to strengthen his defense but is left in shock as the large metal shields are knocked clean off Sanshouuo by a simple left punch from Tenten. Swinging the Raijin no Ken around, Tenten rests the sword right next to Kankurou's jugular, forcing the Suna Genin to surrender.

* * *

After the disappointment of not being able to see the first match and the excitement generated by the next two matches, the crowd is quite keen for the clean up crew to hurry along and the Genin to keep up the action by beginning the fourth match of the first day, especially since the next two matches involve the teammates of the baby hero.

Meanwhile, Yakumo is looking at her opponent nervously in the competitor's box. Yugito is, as usual, flirting with Naruto without a care in the world. Suddenly, sensing that someone is standing next to her, Yakumo turns her head and has to stifle a gasp as she spots Gaara staring, not at Yugito and Naruto like everyone else, but at her.

"Don't be so nervous Yakumo-san," Gaara says, "you cannot perform to the best of your abilities if you are so tense."

"Ga… Gaara-san, you surprised me."

"There is no need for you to be so nervous. The purpose of this tournament is to showcase your abilities to handle situations that a Chuunin might face," Gaara says, "whether you win or lose your matches matters little."

"But Yugito-chan is so strong," Yakumo says, "I don't even know if I would have a chance to show anything,"

"There is one area where you are strong than the three of us."

"That was before the Idou was defeated."

"No, even after that, you are still better than us in crafting illusions," Gaara says, "Yugito and Naruto might not have noticed, but I know you still have the ability to cast real Genjutsu."

"How did you …?" Yakumo asks, eyes widening.

"I arrived at the training ground early one day while Kurenai-sensei was lecturing Naruto and Yugito."

"I… haven't perfected that particular technique yet. It's still a little spotty on whether it works or not."

"Hmm… looks like our turn's up," Yugito says, slinging her arm around Yakumo's shoulder before pulling the girl along, "let's go and give them a show!"

Crossing his arms and looking at his overly enthusiastic teammate, Gaara waits until Yakumo is almost around the corner leading to the stairs before nodding his head slightly as a form of encouragement to the girl.

"Let's give them a good show Yakumo-chan!" Yugito says once the two competitors made it to the arena floor.

"As you wish Yugito-san."

"Are you two ready?" Genma asks.

"Ready as can be!" Yugito says, hopping in place in excitement.

"Please begin the match," Yakumo says.

"Match day one, group D, first match, Nii Yugito versus Kurama Yakumo, begin!"

As soon as Genma begins the match, Yugito goes through a sequence of hand seals before unleashing Raiton: Jibashi at her opponent. However, before the attack hits, Yakumo simply disappears from her sight. Looking around and not finding her opponent, Yugito brings her hands up and form the standard illusion breaking seal.

"I know all about your specialties Yakumo-chan, I trained with you after all," Yugito says smiling, "Kai!"

Breaking the illusion, Yugito is surprised to find Yakumo already standing in front of her. After a flurry of strikes, which the Kurama landed an elbow and two kicks, Yakumo disappears into a pink mist. Before landing the final strike from behind, Yugito manages to front flip away from the girl.

"That's Kurenai-sensei's Kouyoumu," Yugito says.

"I've continued my training with Kurenai-sensei whenever she was available," Yakumo says, "now let's see if you can keep up with me."

Stomping on the ground, a storm of pink leaves surrounds Yakumo before she disappears from Yugito's line of sight again. Before she can dispel the illusion, Yugito feels herself being pushed back before Yakumo appears in front of her and strikes rain down on her.

"Genjutsu: Shinkirou," Yakumo says as Yugito lands on the ground and rolls away from the Kurama.

"Not bad, not bad at all Yakumo-chan," Yugito says, "your Taijutsu is starting to pack a bit of a punch too, guess your body has completely recovered."

"Indeed. Kurenai-sensei has worked very hard with me to improve my physical conditions."

By instinct alone is Yugito able to put up his arms to block something coming at her from her left. Eyes widening as she sees another Yakumo crash into her, Yugito is unable to respond as that Yakumo burst into pink mist. By the time she is aware of her surroundings again, she finds herself standing on top of a massive lotus flower before the flower explodes, sending her crashing into the walls.

"Genjutsu: Kasumi followed by Magen: Hanagasumi, it seems that I've underestimated you a great deal Yakumo-chan, pulling off all these techniques one after the other," Yugito says, climbing to her feet and swiping the dust littering her body away, "and I'm going to make sure Kurenai-sensei teach me all those techniques after this is all over."

"I'm not done yet Yugito-san."

"It's my turn now. Raigen Raikouchuu!"

Temporarily blinded by the sudden bright light, Yakumo can do nothing as Yugito closes the distance and punches her in the stomach. Leaping away before Yakumo can counterattack, Yugito lands ten feet away and puts her right hand on the floor.

"Denpou Sekka!"

Lightning surge like that from Raiton: Jibashi emits from Yugito's right hand and spreads to Yakumo's feet, forcing the girl to jump out of the way least she suffers electric shock from the technique. Already anticipating her opponent's move, the lightning surge expands into the shape of a wolf and continue its pursuit of Yakumo in the form of Raijuu Hashiri no Jutsu. Dodging into the few trees littering the arena floor, Yakumo moves away at the last moment as the lightning beast strikes one of the trees, splitting it down the middle.

"You like your lightning attacks so much, let's see how you like this one!" Yakumo screams, "Hijutsu: Genjutsu Jitsuka: Byakuraikou!"

Suddenly, lightning strikes the ground inches away from Genma, and dozens of feet away from Yugito, forcing Genma to leap up in the air away from the strike. Gasping, Yakumo starts biting her nails in nervousness as Genma starts screaming enough profanities to make even the most foul mouthed sailor blush.

"Wow. Um… that's… kinda cool I guess," Yugito says.

"Oh no, I knew I shouldn't use a technique I haven't mastered yet," Yakumo says blushing, before collapsing on her back side, "ugh, I forfeit, I can't fight anymore, I'm completely out of chakra."

* * *

Using his Suna Shunshin no Jutsu, Gaara moves next to Yakumo on the stadium floor and helps her to her feet. After assuring Gaara that she is merely suffering from mild chakra exhaustion, she heads toward the stairs alongside Yugito as Shino joins Gaara in the arena.

The two fighters merely stare at each other after the proctor begins the match, Gaara with his arms crossed and Shino with his hands in the pockets of his overcoat. To the civilians, nothing is happening on the arena floor. However, for the more advanced shinobi and those who are aware of the combatants abilities, they can see a chess match taking place on the ground. At each turn, Shino would send a handful of insects through his sandals into the ground and have them move toward Gaara. Gaara would counter by moving a thin layer of sand on the ground to cut off the insects.

"It would appear that you are quite aware of your surroundings," Shino says.

"I am surprised that you are willing to sacrifice so many bugs to test me," Gaara says.

"It is not preferred, but it cannot be helped," Shino says, "at least they perished serving their purpose."

Eyes widening, Gaara looks down at his feet just as a small bug burrows out of the ground. A large cloud of insects follows and covers Gaara's entire body. The crowd cheers what they perceive as the first move of the match, and the other competitors all lean forward against the railing, eagerly awaiting Gaara's next counter move. However, just as suddenly as the Kikaichuu covers Gaara, the whole mass simply sinks to the floor moments later. Recalling his bugs, all Shino sees is a pile of sand where Gaara stood, indicating a Suna Bunshin. Seeing a large shadow over where he is standing, Shino turns around and is shocked to find the upper torso of a giant Gaara made only of sand behind him ready to smash its palm onto where he is standing. Sending out his Kikaichuu to drain the chakra from the sand golem, Shino manages to slow the sand's descend to get out of the way of the strike. Instead of breaking up once the sand hits the ground, the golem simply shifts into a giant wave of sand, revealing Gaara standing behind it before chasing after Shino. Dodging away from the sand, Shino releases a large amount of Kikaichuu into the air.

"Kikaichuu: Utsuro."

"Kuusa Bouheki."

In response to the large swarm of Kikaichuu descending upon him, Gaara shifts his sand to form a giant shield over his head. The shield is wide enough so that not a single Kikaichuu can slip pass his defense from the side. Instead, the entire swarm is swallowed up by the sand and crushed to death.

"Can you afford to continue to lose such a large swarm from your hive?"

"Indeed I cannot," Shino says, "however, your defense has already been breached."

Feeling the ground shifting slightly, Gaara looks down and is shocked to find that the earth is already disappeared and in its place is thousands or perhaps millions of Kikaichuu supporting his feet.

"Hijutsu: Mushinuma."

Rising up from the ground, the Kikaichuu forms a sphere around Gaara and lifts him off his feet into the air. Commanding the bugs to commence with the attack, the sphere of bugs shrinks for a brief moment before suddenly expanding again. Afterward, no matter how many times Shino commands his bugs to attack, the sphere remains the same shape and size as it hovers in the air. Recalling his bugs, Shino's surprised to see a giant sphere of sand where his bugs used to be.

"That technique you just used is similar to one that I used many times while in Suna, however, it's no match for my Suna no Tate," Gaara says from inside the sphere, "now it's time for me to return the favor. Sabaku Kyuu!"

Using the sand left on the arena floor, Gaara controls the sand to capture Shino. However, much like how the hold from Shino's bug falls apart after only briefly surrounding Gaara at the beginning of the battle, the sand falls away as thousands of bugs flew up in the air as soon as the sand catches hold of Shino, revealing the body to be a Mushi Bunshin. Using his Dai San no Me, Gaara scans the area for any signs of his opponent.

"You've hidden yourself quite well. However, you must remain within the confines of this stadium. As such, I can still force you to reveal yourself," Gaara says after not spotting any signs of his opponent, "Suna Arare!"

Pulling all the sand on the arena floor into the air, Gaara unleashes a hail storm of sand bullets onto the arena floor, forcing Genma to run for cover near the staircase and destroying all other forms of cover around the arena floor. Before he can continue the attack, Shino leaps out of the remains of a cluster of trees near where Genma is now standing. Looking around himself, Shino simply turns toward the proctor.

"It would be illogical for me to continue this match," Shino says, "to clash my animate bugs against his inanimate sand would only deplete my hive for no reason, I forfeit this match."

"Winner Gaara!" Genma screams before turning toward Gaara, "and you! Clean up the arena before you go back upstairs!"

* * *

The excitement of the crowd continues to build from seeing the matches involving Naruto's teammates. Their only complaint is that they couldn't see Naruto in action, especially after the abilities shown by Gaara and Yugito. Looking at the schedules, the murmurs in the crowd intensifies as they await the remaining three matches, five of the six participants are heir to their branch of their clan, the last is the apprentice and adopted daughter of the famed Kirigakure no Kijin, who is scheduled to face the heir of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan in the upcoming match.

"Keep an eye on your sister Hanabi," Hiashi says, "even though she doesn't possess the most potential, she is still a formidable Hyuuga in her own right. You could learn from certain aspects of her fighting style."

"Is her fighting style different from the rest of ours chichi-ue?"

"Her style is certainly much more unique," Hiashi says, "her form is much less rigid than the Hyuuga's usual style. It complements her flexibility quite well."

"But would I be able to make use of such a style chichi-ue?"

"Maybe not, but you should observe how your sister adjust the Hyuuga style to match her unique traits," Hiashi says, "then you can learn how to adapt the Hyuuga style to your own unique traits."

"But wouldn't sofu-sama be angry with me for changing the style?" Hanabi asks, "he was very upset with Hinata-nee-sama."

"Only by adapting and changing can the Hyuuga clan grow stronger," Hiashi says, "therefore you can safely ignore what your grandfather says."

"My, aren't you bold Hiashi-kun, to tell Hanabi to ignore father like that," Shiori says.

"Haha-ue."

"Here you go Hanabi-chan," Shiori says, handing the girl the snacks she bought from the concession stands.

"You are going to spoil her."

"She's still a six years old child," Shiori says, "and she has enough strict people in her life as it is."

"Is it any wonder why she likes you more than me if this is how you keep treating her."

"Ooh, there is Hinata-nee-sama," Hanabi says, pointing toward the arena floor.

"It's rude to point Hanabi," Hiashi says.

"Gomen chichi-ue."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata steels herself as she looks toward the smiling face of Haku. Gesturing toward Genma that she is ready to begin, Hinata enters her battle stance as the proctor signals for the match to start.

"I shall not insult you by fighting you at any level below one hundred percent," Haku says, "so please prepare yourself Hinata-san."

"The same to you as well, Haku-san."

Channeling chakra to her feet, Hinata charges in, hoping to get close enough to engage Haku with her clan's famed Taijutsu. However, she is forced to dodge to the side when Haku counters with Suiton: Rekkuu Suigeki. Not allowing Hinata to gain a solid footing and move in again, Haku follows up on the initial attack with several Suiton: Teppoudama to drive Hinata further and further back. With the constant movement, Haku can't spot Hinata gathering chakra not only to her legs to facilitate the dodges, but also to her hand as well. Measuring out the distance, Hinata decides to shift defense to offense.

"Hakke Kuushou!"

The pressurized air wave slams against the water bullet and blows past it with ease, forcing Haku to pause in her attacks and move away from the attack, giving Hinata the opening to move in once again. Taking extra care in not allowing Hinata's hands to make contact with herself, Haku manages to parry all the strikes by blocking against Hinata's forearms. While Hinata believes that she has Haku on her back foot, she doesn't realize that Haku's movement is actually leading Hinata toward one of the few puddles left behind from Haku's initial offensive.

"Nothing personal Hinata-san," Haku says as Hinata steps into one of the puddles, "but I do not intend to lose this match. Bakusai Hyoushou!"

Before Hinata can even try to get away, ice has already encased around her feet, trapping her in place. Throwing several senbon at the trapped Hinata, ice quickly rises up the Hyuuga's body, trapping the senbon within the ice shell. Releasing chakra from the tenketsu point all over her body, Hinata tries to break out of the ice prison but while cracks appear all over the ice block, her chakra also activates the exploding tags wrapped around each individual senbon. The resulting explosion shatters the ice block and sends Hinata flying about fifteen feet away, the chakra she expelled to break the ice block turning into a modified chakra shield protecting her from any serious damage. However, she still suffers minor burns from the explosion.

"Sensatsu Suishou!" Haku screams, pressing the advantage.

Before her feet even touches the ground, Hinata's arms are already moving to formulate her defense. Moving her arms around, Hinata forms a chakra shield around herself by forming chakra arcs with every move of her arm.

"Is that what the Kaiten is supposed to look like chichi-ue?" Hanabi asks.

"This is precisely what I mean Hanabi," Hiashi says, "this is a technique created by your sister to imitate Hakkeshou Kaiten."

"I believe Hinata-chan calls this technique Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou," Shiori says.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou…" Hanabi says, "it looks really cool."

Hinata's chakra arcs manage to deflect every ice needle from Haku's attack. Though surprised, Haku is not about to allow her opponent back into the fight. Going through a sequence of hand seals, Haku utilizes the strongest technique in her arsenal.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!"

Making use of the water around Hinata after the Hyuuga's technique cut through and melt all the ice needles, Haku forms the Yuki clan's famed ice mirror formation around Hinata. Moving into one of the ice mirrors, Haku's form appears on every ice mirror in the formation. Looking around herself, Hinata enters the Hyuuga's traditional stance as Haku prepares her most trusted weapon.

"Hijutsu: Messatsu Shishou!"

"Hakkeshou Daikaiten!"

The massive swirl of chakra manages to break apart the ice mirror formation, sending Haku flying into the air. Stopping on a dime, Hinata charges in and follows the Hakkeshou Daikaiten with the Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou. In an effort to protect herself, Haku curls into a ball to cover the tenketsu points on her body. What happens afterward happens so fast that even the Jounin around the stadium cannot follow exactly what happened. All they can see is Hinata flying back with cuts all over her body and giant ice spikes spreading out from the spot where Haku landed. Waiting for impacts that never came, Haku only opens her eyes when she hears the crowd's cheers. Seeing the ice spears around herself, Haku quickly cuts off her chakra feeding the technique, causing them to melt and fall apart. Running over to the downed Hyuuga, Haku starts applying healing chakra to some of the deeper cuts littering Hinata's body.

"Are you all right Hinata-san?" Haku asks as Genma declares her the winner.

"Yes, the spears didn't hit anything vital," Hinata says, reaching for the healing ointment in her pouch, "it's mainly just superficial wounds. The only injuries remotely serious are the ones on my arms. They should be healed well before my next match."

* * *

Despite the loss suffered at the hands of Haku, Hinata's performance still drew the attention of everyone in the crowd, especially since the heir of the branch house, Hyuuga Neji, is said to be an even better fighter and his match against the heir of the Yamanaka is upcoming.

However, the crowd is to be disappointed when Ino forfeits the match. Adding to the disappointment, Chouji, the heir of the Akimichi clan, forfeits his match against Uchiha Sasuke immediately afterward.

While the crowd is in an uproar from missing out on seeing some of the top fighters in the tournament, everyone gathered in the competitor's box looks over at team ten, knowing that Shikamaru has already planned out his team's path to the tournament proper. The same look is shared between the Jounin instructors gathered together to watch their Genins' performances.

"If there's anyone deserving of the Chuunin title, it's gotta be Shikamaru," Naruto says as the Chuunin hopefuls files out of the stadium.

"Yes, but they are going to be fighting against complete unknowns on the last day in a must win situation," Yugito says.

"Sasame-san and Kankurou's teammates," Gaara says, "assuming they do not suffer any devastating injuries on the second day."

"That is true," Yugito says, "Naruto-kun would try his best to keep Sasame-chan from getting hurt too badly, I don't really know how Neji's going to fight, but Sasuke doesn't look like someone who's going to take it easy on anyone."

"So, how do you two feel about your second match?" Naruto asks.

"Are you kidding me? Haruno Sakura couldn't even do anything the last time we talked to her team," Yugito says, "that was right before we headed out to Nami no Kuni. I doubt she can suddenly become a powerhouse."

"I guess that's true. She still has potential though," Naruto says.

"Maybe, but she has shown no interest in tapping into that potential yet from what I've seen," Yugito says, "so, what about you Gaara. Kagerou-san seems to really hate you for some reason."

"Gaara did beat her quite easily back in Ta no Kuni," Naruto says, "guess she still holds a grudge."

"Who knows Gaara is capable of leaving such an unforgettable impression on a girl," Yugito says, giggling.

Ignoring Yugito's teasing, Gaara simply stares ahead at his next opponent walking a few paces ahead of them talking with Sasame, no doubt formulating strategies against Naruto and himself for their next match.

"Hello, earth to Gaara," Yugito says, waving her hand in front of Gaara's eyes, "I know she's kind of cute, but it's rude to stare, and it's rude to ignore your friends."

"Cease such nonsense Yugito," Gaara says, "she was strong enough to be considered the leader of her team, I'm merely trying to decide if she showed her entire arsenal against me in the last match or if she refrained from using any wide area attacks in fear of injuring Arashi."

"I guess that could be possible," Naruto says, "but you still have your perfect defense to rely on. It did beat that fire technique she used."

"Hey, what are you three whispering about?" Temari says, jumping on Naruto's back, "ne Naruto, how about you and I have a _most youthful battle_ when we get back to the house?"

"I would appreciate if you do not talk about such things in my presence Temari," Gaara says.

Temari simply rolls her eyes at her younger brother's words. She had seen his interaction with the Kurama clan heir but decided to keep the blackmail materials in reserve until she really needs them. Opting to ignore her brother instead, Temari rests her head on Naruto's shoulder and commands him to carry her home.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:**

**Yakumo's technique:** Hijutsu: Genjutsu Jitsuka: Byakuraikou (Hidden Technique: Illusion Technique Physical Manifestation: White Lightning Descend)  
Similar to what she did to the Hokage Tower when she was first shown in the Idou Monster Arc in Naruto, only the picture is in her mind instead of actually being painted on canvas. Kurama clan's Kekkei Genkai allows them to create Genjutsu that feels real (or sometimes actually real) and the Idou Monster is just a mental construct that allows them to control the power better. As can be seen in her fight, her control of the technique is almost completely non-existent without it but can improve with further training.

Leave a note if you like the story.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXII-**

Once the group returns home, Naruto notices Minato walking to his study with a heavy expression. Looking over to his mother, Kushina simply replies with a shrug, having no idea what is going with her husband either. Following his father into the study, Naruto finds his father staring out the window with his back turned toward the door.

"What's the matter dad?" Naruto asks.

"Ibiki just told me that he still can't get the five Oto Genin to talk," Minato says, "he's asking me to allow him to use more extreme methods."

"And you're not comfortable with it are you?" Naruto says.

"We haven't resorted to those kinds of methods since the end of the last Ninkai Taisen," Minato says.

"I have a few ideas that I picked up from my time during my war that doesn't involve any physical harm," Naruto says, "emotional yes, but not physical."

"How much of a leash do you need?" Minato asks.

"I'd probably break quite a few of Ibiki's rules," Naruto says, "and I can't guarantee that anything would come of it."

"And if it fails, it would probably increase their resolve," Minato says, "but then Ibiki can still resort to physical torture to get the information. I'd rather give it one last shot at trying to save the village's reputation first. I'll clear it with Ibiki."

Heading out of the study, Minato and Naruto find Gaara and Yugito waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Knowing that the pair wouldn't allow him to leave them behind, Naruto looks toward Minato whom simply nods at Naruto's unasked question. Gesturing for Gaara and Yugito to follow, the four sets out to the torture and interrogation department.

"Hokage-sama," Ibiki and Anko say when Minato enters their office.

"Ibiki, I have given your request some thought," Minato says, "I want to give it one last try before using the last resort."

"Very well, I shall prepare to interrogate the prisoners once more," Ibiki says.

"Why are Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara with you Hokage-sama?" Anko asks, "not that I'm complaining, but I thought you said that it's too soon to expose them to a first handed view of what this department's all about."

"Naruto asked me to give him a chance at getting the information out of them," Minato says, drawing shocked looks from those who have no idea, "if he fails, you can do what you want to do Ibiki."

"I'm going to need a few things before I start," Naruto says.

Gesturing toward Anko, Naruto whispers into Anko's ears. Raising her eyebrows at all the things that Naruto's requesting, the only response she receives is a disarming smile from the youngster.

"You do realize what you are requesting is completely out of the norm," Anko says, "it's not completely out of the blue, but not something that's normally done. We usually do things one to one here."

"I know," Naruto says, "that's why it would confuse them and make them more susceptible to my tactics."

"Well, who am I to stop you from trying," Anko says, "come on Ibiki, we have to get them prepped for the interrogation."

* * *

After receiving the requested item from Anko, Naruto enters the room where Ibiki brought all five prisoners as Minato, his two teammates, and the two lead information extraction specialists head into the room next door to observe the proceedings. Putting down the six vials of poison in a spot directly in all five Oto-nin's line of sight, Naruto casually picks up the folder containing all information they can find pertaining to the prisoners.

"Akadou Yoroi, Misumi Tsurugi, Kinuta Dozu, Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin…"

"What are you doing here!" Zaku screams, "there is no way they let a Genin like you handle interrogation."

"As the Hokage's son, I do have certain privileges," Naruto says casually, adapting Kakashi's usual tone, "back to business at hand, I'm sure you'd like to know that Amachi had volunteered his knowledge about various bases around the shinobi world belonging to Orochimaru. In exchange for his information, he is now resting comfortably in solitary confinement due to be released in a few year without prejudice. So… who here wants to follow his footsteps and be able to get out of this hall of terror?"

"Screw you bastard, we aren't talking!" Yoroi screams.

"That's unfortunate, though I suppose not entirely unexpected. All of you know that there is an invasion coming and is still hoping to be rescued," Naruto says, drawing shocked looks from around the room, "don't look so surprised, I did say that we know the location of Orochimaru's bases. Do you really think that we would just leave them alone? Anyway, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but at least four of you won't make it to the invasion."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Zaku screams.

"These here are six vials of potent neurotoxin, you'd have about twenty-four hours to live after injection unless you have one of these," Naruto says, taking out another vial from his jacket, "and it just so happens that I only have one of these."

"What… what are you going to do to us?" Kin asks.

"Oh I'm sure you can figure that out little girl," Naruto says before turning toward the rest of the room jovially, "so… anyone wants to talk now or would you prefer to wait until after I've injected the toxin?"

"Screw you!" Tsurugi spats.

"That's what I figured you'd say. You've worked in a few labs before haven't you Misumi? I'm sure you'd know that a rat's metabolism is faster than that of a human," Naruto says as he creates five shadow clones and have them inject each prisoner with the toxin, "I'll let your first few hours remaining be entertained by watching how this rat reacts to the toxin."

After injecting the rat with the last vial of poison, Naruto puts the animal back into the cage and leaves it in plain sight of the five Oto-nin. Humming a jovial tune, Naruto turns around and leaves the room without a single glance back.

"Che, rookie mistake," Zaku says, "he left the anti-toxin behind."

"Here is what we are going to do," Misumi says, "you grunts are going to retrieve that vial for me, I'm going to get out of here and call for reinforcement."

"Like hell you are," Yoroi says, "you are just going to high tail it out of here never to be heard from again."

"I am the calmest person here so it's obvious that I should be the one who alerts Orochimaru-sama," Dosu says.

"You are just trying to get out of town like those two," Zaku says, "I saw the anti-toxin first, I'm going to get it."

Back up in the observation room, the entire group, with Naruto joining them mere seconds earlier, watch in disgust as the four teenage males argue with each other over who should be the one to survive while they desperately try to move their own chair closer to the table.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know Amachi was pardoned," Yugito says, frowning as Zaku manages to get close enough to headbutt Misumi.

"He wasn't," Naruto says as he watch Yoroi move his chair into the path of Dosu and sending him to the floor, "he was executed when we were still in Ta no Kuni."

"Then why did you say that to them?" Gaara says.

"We know Amachi's dead, but they don't," Naruto says, "I wanted to know if any of them will sink low enough to stare at the faces of the people he's condemning to death as he spills Orochimaru's secrets."

"They passed that test," Anko says, "but what if one of them did squeal?"

"Then I'll play them off one another and offer the one telling me the most useful information to live," Naruto says, "once one of them talk, they are all going to talk."

"Even Ibiki isn't sadistic enough to do this," Minato says as he watch the downed Dosu bites at Yoroi's legs.

"If there is one person who might actually deserved to be saved, it's that girl off to the side," Naruto says, "now granted, she's just too fearful of the boys to do anything, but at least she hasn't talked yet despite her fears."

"She is loyal, but not to those four," Ibiki says, "she feels nothing for them outside of loathing and fear."

"That means she is trying to protect someone else," Anko says, "and she's willing to die for that person."

"Orochimaru?" Yugito asks.

"No, if anything, she hates Orochimaru just as much for putting her with those two," Naruto says.

"She would've talked a long time ago if Orochimaru is the only thing holding her back," Ibiki says, "she knows she is going to die if she manages to escape back to Orochimaru anyway. She would've a much better chance of survival by talking than staying silent. Especially when she can be freed of those two along the way. The loathing was apparent even back when she was taking the first portion of the exam."

"So what's going to happen if none of them talk after twenty-four hours?" Yugito asks.

"Nothing, really. The so called neurotoxin is just a watered down numbing solution," Naruto says, "it's going to knock them out cold after twenty-four hours, and makes them feel like they are losing the feelings to their body parts gradually throughout the duration."

"But the rat is thrashing about like it's poisoned," Yugito says.

"That's because Anko-sensei already injected the rat with a solution that reacts violently with the solution I just injected it with," Naruto says.

"The four boys are fighting even more desperately for the 'antidote' now," Minato says.

"Scums like them deserves to die," Naruto says, "too bad we could still use the information they have."

"This is starting to look pathetic," Anko says, "Naruto, shouldn't you go and break up the scrum now?"

"I want them to roll around a bit more first," Naruto says, "they're actually trying to move weapons around between themselves. I'll let them think they actually have a chance before taking it away again. Makes it easier to break them afterward. Isn't that right, Ibiki-san, Anko-sensei?"

"You're going to risk them injuring you just so we can break them later?" Anko asks, "Hokage-sama, is it really wise for him to do this?"

"You two agreed to give him full reign for today," Minato says, shrugging.

"I admit I was curious what he can do," Anko says, "and his plan is pretty good over all, but this is a bit too dangerous."

"He knows what he is up against, I doubt those four can even come close to Naruto," Minato says.

"It seems they are done for now," Naruto says, "I think it's time for part two."

Leaving the observation room, Naruto returns to the interrogation room just in time to pick up the fake anti-toxin moments before the four struggling Oto-nin can reach for it. Sighing, Naruto puts the vial back in his jacket's interior pocket.

"Pathetic, I gave you all that time and you can't get to it," Naruto says, "if you four didn't get into each other's way, one of you would've gotten to it a long time ago."

Knowing that whatever weapons the four are willing to share are now in the hands of Akadou Yoroi, Naruto picks up the other three by their chairs and puts them back where they were before finally turning his attention to Yoroi. Moving over as he has for the others, Naruto reaches over as though he is picking Yoroi up by his chair but instead punches him in the face. Bound to the chair and shocked by the sudden movement, Yoroi drops the small shuriken hidden in his sleeve. Seething in anger, the four male Oto-nin watch helplessly as Naruto simply picks off all the hidden weapons littering Yoroi's body, including those that the other three didn't know Yoroi has hidden away. Tossing Yoroi back to his spot, not caring one bit when the chair fell backward, slamming Yoroi's back against the back of the chair and his head against the floor, Naruto picks up all the weapons and dumps them into the cage where the rat lays dead. Moving to the other three Oto-nin, he easily picks up all the weapons that they themselves have hidden away and tosses them into the cage as well.

"Now do any of you want to talk?" Naruto asks, putting on a fake smile that even toddlers can detect.

"Go to hell," Misumi says, "if we die then so be it, at least your entire village will go down in flames with us."

"Is that so?" Naruto says, "even when you know that Konoha knows there's an invasion coming, you still think Oto can win?"

"Orochimaru holds too many trump cards for him to lose," Misumi says, "your pathetic village won't stand a chance."

"Oh well," Naruto says, shrugging, "it's not my job to change your mind. All of you are going to be dead by this time tomorrow anyway. I'm not going to waste my time."

Naruto smirks at the sound of grinding teeth coming from the four male Oto-nin. Picking up the metal cage, Naruto moves toward the door only to stop before reaching for the doorknob. Putting down the cage right by the door, Naruto turns around and walks back toward Kin.

"Almost forgot about you," Naruto says, dragging Kin away by the back of her chair, "I'm going to need to do a _thorough_ check of you to make sure you aren't hiding any weapons either."

Not liking the tone of Naruto's voice nor the hidden message in what he said, Kin begins her struggle against the binds on her body once again. However, with the chakra disruption seals still in place and her hands and feet tightly bound against the chairs, her struggles proves fruitless as Naruto takes her to another room nearby.

"You sick pervert!" Kin screams, "what are you going to do to me!"

"I'm going to give you a chance to live," Naruto says, "if you are willing to cooperate."

"I'd rather die than to serve a sick bastard like you!" Kin screams.

"I haven't even told you what I want your cooperation on yet," Naruto says, "don't judge people too quickly."

"I don't want to listen to what you have to say you sick pervert," Kin says.

"I'll admit that you are cute, but I'm not interested in sex," Naruto says, pulling up a chair and looking Kin in the eyes, "I'll give you my promise, you talk, you can walk out of here alive."

"I'm not talking," Kin says.

"No need to be hasty," Naruto says, taking out the fake anti-toxin and injecting Kin with it, "you have time to think about it yet."

Surprised by Naruto's action, Kin stares at Naruto in shock as he moves toward the door again. Staring at the polished metal doors, Naruto can still see hints of distrust in Kin's eyes. Sighing, Naruto opens the door and heads back to the observation room.

"No need to look so disappointed Naruto," Anko says, "she'll talk sooner or later. She's starting to break."

"So what's going to happen to those four pieces of garbage?" Yugito asks.

"Eh, Ibiki is going to have some fun with them later," Anko says, "we'll going to let them sweat it out a bit longer though. He'll break them before they are knocked out by the solution."

"Do you still need to resort to violence to get what you need?" Minato asks, looking at Ibiki.

"No, I think what Naruto did caused enough mental turmoil for me to break them with a few right push," Ibiki says, "all I need to do is ask the right questions."

"Well, I trust that with your experience you will know which questions are the right ones," Minato says.

"I'm confident enough that I should have the information before the end of the week," Ibiki says.

"Good, I'll leave things here in your capable hand then," Minato says, "the children and I will be heading home now."

* * *

By the time the second day of the group phase of the Chuunin tournament arrives, all the prospective Chuunin are gathered once again in the stadium. Both as a mean of reminding the visitors whom witnessed the first day of the competition and to introduce them to those who are seeing this year's event for the first time, all twenty-four Genin are lined up once again on the stadium floor awaiting the presentation. Once all the pomp and circumstances are completed, Naruto turns toward Sasame, eager to finally start his first actual match.

"Proctor, I forfeit this match," Sasame says as the rest of the Genin move toward the competitors' box.

"Aw… come on, am I ever going to get to fight," Naruto complains before turning toward Shikamaru, "look at what you did!"

"Stop blaming everyone else for your problems Naruto," Shikamaru says, "like I said on the first day, I only made the best strategic move available to me."

"It is only logical that participants want to avoid potential injuries in battles that they are clearly outmatched," Shino says as he walks past Naruto, "I suppose you will get your chance by the time the tournament proper begins. I would be illogical to forfeit a fight then."

"I don't care about logic, I just want to fight so I can show I'm Chuunin material," Naruto says walking alongside the Aburame and Nara heir as Temari and Isaribi prepare for their upcoming fight, "how can I do that if I just get a bye every time my fight comes up."

"You can show them during the actual tournament," Shikamaru says, "this whole group phase is just a glorified money grab by the villages hoping to make an extra buck on the preliminaries."

"There are still people who care about the preliminaries," Naruto says, "at least it's two extra matches to showcase your skills."

"That is true," Shikamaru says, "but knowing when to continue and when to quit is a Chuunin quality as well."

"It still stinks," Naruto says as he leans against the railing to watch the upcoming fight.

* * *

Back down on the stadium floor, Isaribi watches nervously as Temari starts stretching out her muscles in preparation for her upcoming fight. Feeling her opponent's roving glances, Temari flashes a smile toward Isaribi in hopes of calming the girl down, but it only serves to make the newcomer even more nervous.

"There's no need to be scared," Temari says, "just relax, enjoy the fight, and give the spectators a good show."

"I… I guess that's true," Isaribi says.

"You met Naruto-kun during the past month right?"

"Yes, I was living in Umi no Kuni at that time," Isaribi says, "then I accompanied him to Cha no Kuni."

"It must be nice, traveling around with Naruto-kun," Temari says, "wish I had a chance to do that."

"Are you like Yugito-san then?" Isaribi asks.

"Like her? You mean if I'm seeing Naruto-kun?" Temari says, "you did hear what I said to Lee right?"

"I thought that was merely said to throw your opponent off his game," Isaribi says.

"Well, there was that too, but that doesn't mean I was lying about what I said," Temari says, "anyway, we should get this fight started. The crowd isn't all that happy about missing Naruto-kun's fight already. I doubt they'll have much patience looking at us talking, especially when they can't really hear what we're saying."

"Are you two finally ready?" a new proctor, wearing the standard Konoha Jounin uniform and a pair of sunglass goggles says.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Temari says, "why are you here anyway Aoba? I though Genma was the proctor."

"He begged off the job after the last round, said if he's going to die in duty, he wants it to be from a grievous wound out in the fields instead of from a heart attack on the stadium floor," Aoba says, "anyway, group B, match day two, Sabuku Temari versus Isaribi, begin!"

As soon as the match begins, Temari swings her closed fan like she would a bat at Isaribi, breaking up Isaribi's attempt to form hand seals and forcing the girl to leap back. Given that the fan is her reserve weapon with the one she was using in her previous match still in repair, Temari has no intention of ruining it once again. Added to that is her performance in the previous match in which, as Naruto had said then, was certainly not showing her in a good light as a potential Chuunin candidate, Temari, though somewhat hesitant against someone who as little as a month ago was someone with zero actual shinobi training, intends to end this match quickly and efficiently to score more points with the judges.

Not confident in her abilities to form hand seals with any reasonable amount of speed given her lack of training, Isaribi reaches into her weapons pouch and fires off three kunai one right after the other, hoping to buy some time. Swinging the giant battle fan, Temari bats the projectiles out of the air. Using the momentum, Temari spins around, opens the fan, and unleashes her Kamaitachi no Jutsu. Despite Isaribi's control over water, the wind attack easily breaks apart her Suiton: Mizurappa, but Temari's attack ends up being nothing more then a strong breeze by the time it reaches Isaribi in the process. Undeterred, Temari follows up her attack with Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku, taking extra care to not aim at anything vital. Not able to spot the near invisible air bullets, the attack find its mark on Isaribi's arms and legs, knocking the girl to her knees. Moving in, Temari places a kunai against Isaribi's neck.

"I give up," Isaribi says, raising her hands in surrender.

Reaching out, Temari helps Isaribi back to her feet after Aoba declares her the winner.

"Not bad at all Isaribi," Temari says, "for someone who's never had any actual shinobi training, you handled yourself quite well in this fight. Not that many people can say that they met my Kamaitachi no Jutsu with a ninjutsu and came out even."

"Thanks Temari-san," Isaribi says, "but I still have a long way to go before I'm ready for this exam again I believe."

"Don't sell yourself short, you just ran into a tough group this year," Temari says, "there are a lot of really powerful Genin this year. With your skills right now, you can make it through the tournament in a normal year."

"Thank you Temari-san," Isaribi says, "do you think maybe we can train together sometimes?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Temari says, "it's always good to have someone looking at your performance from a different perspective, gives you a more rounded view of things. So we girls like to train together a lot of times. You can join us whenever you want."

* * *

After Temari and Isaribi head back to the competitors' box, Tenten and Kiba enters the stadium floor to prepare for the next fight. The two competitors and the proctor all stare at each other, waiting for the right time to start the match.

"Aren't you two going to talk?" Aoba asks, "the fighters all talk trash before every match that has taken place so far."

"There's no need for me to waste my breath on him really," Tenten says, "I'm just going to get through this as quickly and as embarrassing as possible for Kiba. I do owe Hana-san and Tsume-san a favor for teaching me how to deal with Kiba after all."

"And why would kaa-san and nee-san teach you how to beat me," Kiba says.

"All they said was you needed to be taught a lesson on humility," Tenten says, "it's not really surprising knowing your attitude."

"Whatever, even if you win, you only managed to do it based on information from people close to your targets, just like your last fight," Kiba says, "there's no honor in winning that way."

"Like always you let your pride get in the way," Tenten says, "why do you think they gave us a month to prepare for our matches and even go so far as to let us know who our opponents are? They want us to learn everything about our opponent and use them in the matches. If you can't figure that out, you shouldn't even be a shinobi, much less a Chuunin. Go ahead and start the match Aoba, I'm going to teach this mutt the proper behavior of a shinobi."

"As you wish," Aoba says, "group C, match day two, Senjuu Tenten versus Inuzuka Kiba, begin!"

Trying to get the jump on his opponent, Kiba reaches into his weapons pouch and tosses several smoke bombs at Tenten the moment Aoba starts the match. At the same time, Kiba utilizes the Juujin Bunshin on Akamaru, transforming the little dog into a copy of himself. Without even wasting a second, the two copies use one of the Inuzuka's techniques, the Gatsuuga to attack Tenten, who is still standing in the middle of the smog. Finding its mark, the attack rips Tenten into two. Surprised by the ripping power of the attack, Kiba and Akamaru remain stunned for a brief moment before realizing their mistake. Anticipating their combo, Tenten replaced herself with a straw doll the moment the smoke bombs explodes. To make matters worse, Tenten placed a small bag of pepper powder in the middle of the straw doll, a bag that ripped apart when Kiba and Akamaru's attack tore the doll in half.

"Prone to anger, moving in without a clear plan, overly dependent on your animal partner, no idea on how to protect an Inuzuka's two most prized assets: your partner and your nose," Tenten says, swinging her legs from her seat at the tree branch in the arena, "exactly as Tsume-san and Hana-san told me."

"That's cheating!" Kiba screams amidst sneezes.

"Allow me to add not paying attention to any piece of information available," Tenten says, "I did say you failed to protect your partner didn't I?"

Before Kiba can even responds, Akamaru, who transformed back to its animal form after getting caught in the pepper trap, flies into the air and into Tenten's arms. The adopted Senjuu had connected thin silk thread to the straw dolls and when Akamaru slammed into the doll, its body became entangled unknowingly to the threads, allowing Tenten to capture the dog easily.

"Give up now Kiba, or Akamaru gets it," Tenten says, holding a kunai to the dog's neck.

"Cheater!" Kiba screams.

"Is that a no?" Tenten says, pressing the kunai closer, drawing a whine from Akamaru.

"Wait! Don't hurt Akamaru!" Kiba screams, "damn it! Fine, I give up! Just don't hurt Akamaru!"

Reaching into her weapons pouch, Tenten puts away the kunai before retrieving a dog treat that Tsume gave her. Feeding Akamaru the treat and giving the little dog a scratch behind the ears, Tenten jumps down from the tree before releasing the dog. Without another word to the sulking Kiba, Tenten turns around and heads back to the competitors' box.

* * *

Using a minor wind ninjutsu to clear the fighting area of any residue pepper powder, Aoba gestures for Yugito and Sakura to enter the arena floor. Crossing her arms, Yugito leaps over the railings and lands on her feet while Sakura takes the long way down the stairs.

"Why are you looking so nervous," Yugito says, "are you still the little weakling that Naruto-kun chewed out before my squad went to Nami no Kuni?"

"No! I've trained a lot harder since then," Sakura says, "that's why… that's why I won't forfeit this match, I want to know how much I've improved and how much further I have to go."

"You still haven't learned enough if you are asking that question," Yugito says, "you never stop learning. No matter how much you think you've improved, until you retire, you will never reach a point where you can stop training and getting better."

"I… I know that," Sakura says.

"Do you really? After you just asked the question of 'how much further I have to go'?" Yugito says, "Naruto-kun was kind to you, giving you the wake up call so gently. Allow me to show you exactly how much dedication you still require."

"Group D, match day two, Nii Yugito versus Haruno Sakura, begin!"

As soon as the match begins, Yugito rushes toward Sakura, sending a kick at her midsection and sending the girl flying back. Before Sakura lands on the ground, her body bursts into a cloud of smoke, followed almost immediately by the sound of a wooden log falling to the floor. Frowning, Yugito leaps back a step to avoid Sakura's attempt to attack from the air. Lashing out with a punch, Yugito strikes Sakura across the cheek before the girl's feet can touch the ground, only for Sakura to replace herself with a wooden log at the last moment. Leaning to the side slightly, Yugito dodges away from Sakura's follow up punch with ease. Raising her fist, Yugito throws another punch at Sakura only to stop short before it lands. Eyes widening in confusion, Sakura completely misses the upward kick from Yugito sending her spinning into the air.

"H… how can you dodge from my attacks when you aren't even looking at me?" Sakura says, holding her stomach in pain.

"First strike, the strategy is only viable in a covered area. Your shadow in this open air arena makes your approach clear as the day," Yugito says, "second strike, your footsteps are way too heavy. And lastly, don't use the same move three times in a roll because your opponent can easily pick up on the pattern by that time."

Forming hand seals, Sakura forms three basic Bunshin before mixing into the middle, hiding her position. Shaking her head, Yugito leaps back before forming hand seals of her own.

"It's not a bad idea against most Genin and some fresh Chuunins," Yugito says, "but I'm not your run of the mill Genin. I can already tell that you are standing second from the right. However, I'll show you why this plan is flawed even if your opponent can't tell which one of you is real. Raijuu Hashiri no Jutsu!"

The lightning beast tears through all four copies, shocking the real Sakura standing in the position Yugito identified.

"Anyone with a wide range attack can knock out every copy, real or not," Yugito says.

Standing on trembling legs, Sakura retrieves a small scroll from her weapons' pouch. Opening the scrolls, Sakura unseals a handful of kunai with small pink pouches tied on the blunt end. Seemingly throwing them in the general direction of Yugito without even attempting the aim, the kunai clangs against each other, slicing open the pouches and sending cherry blossom petals into the air. Looking at all the petals surrounding her, Yugito frowns for a brief moment before standing still and watching Sakura fires a kunai with an exploding tag tied at the end right at her feet. The resulting explosion sparks a chain reaction from the miniature exploding tags mixed in with the flying petals, causing all of them to explode in turn.

"Ha, belittle that!" Sakura says huffing.

"Not bad, but still not good enough," Yugito says, walking out from the small amount of foliage off on the edge of the arena.

"H… how?"

"That might've been able to catch quite a few unsuspecting shinobi. It just so happens that my eyesight is better than most shinobi," Yugito says, "you know, when you want to play around with fire like that, you really should consider who you are doing it against, cause you never know if it might burn you instead! Nezumi Kedama!"

Spitting out a flaming hairball, the ball assumes the shape of a burning mouse before multiplying rapidly. Once a sufficient number is formed, all the burning mouse hairballs rushes toward Sakura, causing the girl to scramble away from them. The first few find their mark and explodes, only to reveals splinters of the log Sakura used for her Kawarimi no Jutsu. But soon enough, Sakura is running low on chakra and items for her substitution technique. Sounding a low whistle, the mouse explodes several paces away from Sakura. Not close enough to inflict any burn injuries, but the shock waves from the multiple explosions is enough to knock Sakura to the ground. Though still conscious, Sakura is no longer in any condition to fight, causing Aoba to declare Yugito the winner of the match.

"Do you see the difference between us now?" Yugito says, crossing her arms as she stares down at Sakura, "but I'll admit, you did better than I thought you would, so you've earned a smidgen of respect from me."

* * *

Ignoring the chaos sparked by Yugito when she leaped onto Naruto's back as soon as she returned to the competitors' box, Gaara watches as Kagerou calmly walks toward the staircase leading down to the arena floor. Tilting his head slightly, Gaara takes a deep breath before using his Suna Shunshin no Jutsu to move to the arena floor.

"If I may ask a question before we begin Fuuma-san," Gaara says.

"What do you want?" Kagerou says.

"I witness you discussing strategy with Sasame-san after the last match day, and Sasame-san forfeited his match against Naruto earlier," Gaara says, "if the purpose for you and Sasame-san to join this tournament is to showcase the abilities of the Fuuma clan, then would it not be more logical for you to forfeit this match after I've already demonstrated the ability to defeat your techniques in our previous encounter?"

"It would be logical, yes," Kagerou says, "but my desire to fight against you is purely personal. Hanzaki-san has already permitted me this fight against you, even if it means that the Fuuma-clan may lose face should I lose."

"I see. Then I will not deny you the fight you desire," Gaara says, "please begin the match Aoba-san."

"Group E, match day two, Sabaku Gaara versus Fuuma Kagerou, begin!"

As soon as the match begins, Kagerou runs through a series of hand seals and places her hands to the floor, turning it into a giant antlion pit as she did back in Ta no Kuni. Already knowing what the technique can do, Gaara forms a sand platform to allow him to float in the air. Surveying the arena, Gaara tries to find any sign of his opponent emerging from underground.

"Katon: Endan!"

Raising his hand, a wave of sand moves in front of him, blocking the fire bullet. When the flame dissipates, Kagerou has already returned underground. The process repeats for the next five minutes, Kagerou will emerge at a different location every ten or fifteen seconds, launches a few low level fire techniques before dodging underground again. Unable to pick up any pattern in Kagerou's movements, Gaara can do nothing but block the incoming attack, turning the fight into a match of attrition between Gaara's control of sand and Kagerou's low level fire and earth technique.

"Katon: Kakyuu no Jutsu!"

"This tactic won't work against me," Gaara says, blocking the attack once again.

Gaara's eyes widen as gas moves in from around the edge of the sand shield. Kagerou's constant low level fire attacks lured Gaara into a false sense of security, allowing her to follow up the initial strike with her Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu. Satisfied that her plan has worked, Kagerou launches another low level fire attack, lighting up the flammable gas and sparking a wild explosion. As the smoke clears, Gaara can be seen falling from the sky. However, the body shatters into tiny pieces before crumbling into grains of sand, showing it to be an empty shell.

"A good ninja never gets caught twice by the same attack," Gaara says, standing behind Kagerou.

Before Kagerou can even respond, Gaara's sand has already wrapped around her entire torso. Struggling against the grip, Kagerou can do nothing as the sand pull the rest of her body out of the ground and lifts her into the air.

"It is best if you surrender," Gaara says, "if you take a look at the nervous glances from the Suna contingent in the crowd, you can find out that this technique is usually a prelude to bad things, very bad things."

Glaring at Gaara, Kagerou tries to wiggle her way out of the grip one last time before glancing away dejectedly and nodding toward Aoba, allowing the proctor to declare Gaara the winner of the match.

* * *

Swinging her legs in her seat between her parents, Hanabi leans forward slightly in anticipation of her sister's next fight as she rubs her left thigh from slight pain.

After witnessing her sister's performance in the match against Haku, Hanabi asked Hiashi and Shiori that night to talk to Anko about letting the girl train with the Tokubetsu Jounin again. Instead of agreeing as she had thought, Shiori vehemently denied the request while Hiashi muttered under his breath that he probably shouldn't even have allowed Hinata to train with the crazed kunoichi. Pouting, the girl went to Hinata with the same request only to be rebuffed again. Remembering the first few lessons that she did went to, Hanabi tried several of the stretching techniques only for her parents to find her crying silently in the courtyard lying on her side with her thigh muscle almost ripped clean off her femur. It took two days of continuous treatments from Tsunade to treat the injury.

"Hanabi-chan, are you all right?" Shiori asks, "does your leg hurt again?"

"I'm OK, haha-ue," Hanabi says, "Tsunade-sama said that the pain should go away after a few days."

"Tsunade-sama said you have to rest for a week," Shiori says.

"Do you think Hinata-nee-sama has any other techniques she hasn't used yet?"

"I am certain she does, but it would behoove her to keep them in reserve until the tournament proper," Hiashi says, "Morino Idate has not been an active shinobi for several years now. I would be very disappointed if she is to lose against him."

"Again, so harsh on your own daughter," Shiori says.

"You are really going to spoil them rotten," Hiashi says.

Ignoring her parents bickering around her, Hanabi's eyes are only focused on her older sister once her father told her that Hinata still has other tricks up her sleeve. As soon as Aoba starts the match, Idate begins literally running circles around Hinata, hoping to use his speed to find an opening. Instead of reacting to her opponent's action, Hinata remains in her spot with the tradition Jyuuken stance, not even turning her body to face her moving opponent. With his opponent standing still, Idate tries to circle around and strikes Hinata from behind. Without missing a beat, Hinata simply sidesteps her opponent, striking Idate on the arm multiple times as Idate moves past.

"Hinata's speed has improved slightly as well I see," Shiori says, "that's a good solid five strikes on her opponent's arm in that one pass."

"A slight improvement," Hiashi says, nodding, "she normally only gets three hits in, four if she really concentrates."

Even if he has been out of the village for years, Idate still knows full well the effect of the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken. Knowing that it's not going to do him any good, Idate doesn't even bother to shake off the dead arm feeling. Instead, he opts for the same tactic as before, hoping the time delay will allow his arm to recover.

"I've heard that you assisted in Naruto-kun's mission in Cha no Kuni, and that you even assisted in the battle there," Hinata says, "if that is the best you can do against me, then I'm sorry to say that this match is over."

Instead of standing still like she did the previous time, Hinata dashes off to the side. Seeing his opponent opting to do for him what he was looking to accomplish, Idate allows Hinata to pull away, putting sufficient distance between the two to allow him to have ample time to react should Hinata turns to the Hyuuga's trusted Jyuuken.

"There's a lot more to the Hyuuga's style than just close range Taijutsu," Hinata says, "Hakke Kuushou!"

Thrusting her palm forward, Hinata releases a concentrated burst of chakra, striking Idate some twenty paces away and sending him into the air. Moving in close, Hinata follows up the initial attack with three more similar strikes, the last one sending Idate flying and slamming his back against the stadium walls.

"That's Neji-kun's Hakke Shitenkuushou isn't it?" Shiori asks.

"I believe that is," Hiashi says.

"Aw… even Neji-nii-san has his own original technique. I want to make my own Jyuuken attack too…" Hanabi says.

"You need a better grasp of the basics of Jyuuken first Hanabi," Hiashi says, "and it's unbecoming for a Hyuuga to whine."

Before Aoba can even reach Idate to check on his condition, Hinata is already by the Morino's side, striking his body to undo any damages from the initial Jyuuken strike. Even so, the physical damage from being turned into a human volleyball is enough to knock Idate out of the match.

* * *

As soon as Hinata's fight is finished, both Sari and Matsuri forfeit their match, granting Neji and Sasuke automatic entry into the next round much like Naruto. Ignoring Sasuke's sermon on the strength of the Uchiha clan to be able to induce forfeits from foreign shinobi, Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara stare at the two Suna kunoichi. While the others think nothing of the two kunoichi surrendering to two clearly superior opponents if their reputation is any indication, the three know about the pending invasion and are still trying to gauge their potential real life enemies' strength.

Suddenly, that particular line of thought causes Naruto's mind to shoot off on an entirely different tangent. Turning his head back toward the Kage observation box, Naruto is beginning to understand Minato's desire to extend the final stage of the Chuunin exam. Not only does it give Minato more time to properly organize the defense of the village in the guise of protecting the increasing number of foreign visitors, it also allows the Konoha shinobi to keep a better eye on the foreign agents staying within the walls of the village to gauge their threat level.

"So tou-san, is that your plan all along…" Naruto whispers under his breath, "it looks like I still have plenty I can learn from you yet about being a commander."

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Yugito asks.

"It's nothing," Naruto says, we're done here right?" Naruto says, "let's head home already."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


End file.
